Fearless: Wrath of an Empire
by Bomul
Summary: Faced with the threat of a dangerous new Empire, Kiteki, a reclusive Glaceon, joins an elite force to protect the peace and freedom that she had known all her life. But when she uncovers the Empire's plans to unleash an ancient and forgotten power, will she and her team be able to prevent calamity before it's too late? (Rated M for violence, lemons, gore and sexual/mature themes)
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi all, Bomul here!_

_So, I've finally decided that I'd give writing a shot. I've been sitting on this story for the better part of the past decade, but it's only now that I've come to the realization that if I don't write it now, I most likely never will. This will be my first attempt at creative writing, and as such, I would highly appreciate any and all forms of feedback and/or criticism; even if it's as minor as pointing out a spelling or grammatical error._

_Due to length issues, this story will be divided into three arcs, with each arc being given its own story entry. Of course, these stories will all fall under the "Fearless" moniker, and will be labelled in the first chapter to make clear which arc it is (This story is the first arc, if that isn't painfully obvious by this point). Needless to say, I plan on this being a substantially lengthy story, so it should take a considerable amount of time before this story is completed._

_Being that this is the start of the first chapter, there are a few disclaimers and points that I would like to make clear. I will only be including a permanent author's note twice throughout this arc; one at the beginning and one at the end (all other author's notes that I include will be deleted within a month of posting). As such, I humbly ask that you spare a moment and read through some of the things I have to say before you get started._

_First off, the obligatory "I do not own Pokémon" message. This should come as no surprise._

_Second, I would like to apologize in advance for any and all misuse of the English language. Though I try my best to avoid them, it can be difficult for me to identify all of my written errors when English is not my native language. I humbly ask for your understanding._

_Third, __**expect chapters to be uploaded approximately once every one to two months**. Of course, that is a substantially lengthy amount of time between chapters, so I will be posting updates on the progress of the next chapter on my FanFiction profile page. If you ever find yourself wondering when the next chapter will be coming out, I would highly recommend you check that out._

_And fourth, probably most important of all, I want to make it as clear as possible right now that **this is an M rated story**. The tags listed in the story summary are there for a reason. Action will play a heavy role in this narrative, which brings with it all the horrors that one could inflict upon another. **Mature themes such as violence, gore, strong language and sexually suggestive/explicit themes will all be prominent features of this narrative**, so if this sort of thing isn't your cup of tea then I would advise refraining from reading this story._

_Now, while I doubt many will be bothered by the above tags, there will be some that may take issue with the inclusion of lemons, especially since there are no human characters within the story. Of course, its inclusion will be sporadic and for narrative reasons; explicit sexual content will not be included for the sole purpose of providing smut. That said, I am sure that there may be a small handful of people that may want to skip these scenes entirely. Therefore, **chapters with lemons will be marked with an asterisk (*)** to give you an indication and early warning that said chapter will contain such material._

_In fear of this becoming an essay that nobody wants to read, I will end what I have to say here. To you, the reader, I wish to say thank you for giving this fanfiction of mine a chance, and I do hope you'll choose to stay until its completion. This story has only just begun; I have already planned out most of the story as well as its conclusion, and I plan to see this story through to its completion. Updates may come slower than you or I would like, but rest assured that they will be coming._

_Now, without further ado. I present to you arc one of three: Fearless: Wrath of an Empire._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**_. . . . . . . . . ._**

_? ? : ? ?, ? ? ? ? ?, Unified Year ? ? ? ? - ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

. . . . .

The first thing I noticed as I opened my eyes was the sky.

Yet, for what felt like an eternity, I couldn't quite understand what it was about it that held my attention like it did. I stared up into the vastness of the open air, its brilliant red pulling me in.

To be completely frank, it's not that I've never seen a sunset or a sunrise before. And it certainly isn't that I've never witnessed the wonder and majesty of a clear night's sky, either. Having lived in the outskirts of the Federation, sights of natural beauty are about as common as can be. So, in all fairness, the wild hues of the sun moving beyond the horizon should never be a source of bewilderment.

But this sky isn't that of a sunset. Nor is it of a sunrise.

As a matter of fact, it's just past noon.

I'm not quite sure how I can tell, given that I really ought to have no idea what time it is. I look up again, the red sky blotting out the sun. There's light up there, but its source remains hidden from sight. Something up there must be hiding it from my view.

I stare up at the clouds for a while longer. There's something so captivating about this particular sky that I haven't felt before. Yet this time, as I drew my gaze back to the heavens above, it wasn't the colour that strikes me. It's the presence it has.

It feels heavy. Like an omnipresent weight exerting its pressure on me.

This isn't natural.

I coughed, feeling a lump in the back of my throat as I breathed in the dusty air. It feels thick and corrosive, as if I were wading through a pool of acid. My eyes seem to agree; they're starting to tear up from how much the air is making them sting. I bring my paws up to rub my eyes, but that only seems to make things worse.

I'm amazed at how naturally my body is handling this entire situation, given that this is all so novel to me. I can't seem to recall the last time I've felt air this putrid, since I've smelled air this foul.

Is this what it's like in the city? Dad always told me that the cities had a certain griminess in its quality, quite distinct from the fresh, crisp earthiness of Winteroot Town. As someone who's never left Winteroot before, I can't help but find the dangerous appeal of city life to be alluring. Not that I would consider myself a country girl… Winteroot Town isn't some farming village in the middle of nowhere with little to no infrastructure. But I have to admit, there's not much to do here. As a place to retire, I can't think of a better place than Winteroot Town. But for a growing girl? No, this small-town atmosphere just isn't enough to keep me occupied.

I take in a deep breath. The acrid smell of gunpowder is so strong that I can almost taste it. The dust is so thick that it almost chokes me all over again.

I know I've always wanted to visit the city, but if this is what it's like then I think it's about time that I begin to reevaluate that wish of mine.

_Wait… Gunpowder?_

I can't believe that it's taken me this long to notice. But now that I have, I can't get it to leave my mind. The stench of it is so overwhelming that it's completely overshadowed every other outside stimulus that I'm experiencing. As a matter of fact, it's begun to invade into my other senses. I swear that I can taste a peculiar sharpness on my tongue.

Actually, how do I even know that what I'm smelling is gunpowder? I've never smelled it before, let alone see any or touch it with my bare paws. I'm pretty confident that dad's well accustomed to this stuff, though he refuses to talk about how he got to be so intimately familiar with it. I'm pretty sure it's some sort of weird experiment that he's doing; he's always up to something of the sort where he refuses to get me involved.

But I'm not him, so I shouldn't know what gunpowder is like. To be frank, I have no idea what colour gunpowder even is. And yet, despite all that, I'm filled with an unyielding confidence that what I'm smelling, what I'm tasting, has to be gunpowder. As if I've known it for all my life.

I start to look around me, trying to pinpoint the source of the smell. Instead, I end up turning in circles, my own senses confusing me. Trying to find where its coming from is like trying to find a single source for the sweet smells that surround you while standing in the middle of a field of pecha trees; it's coming from so many directions that it's impossible to pinpoint just one location.

Rather than find a source of the smell, I instead pick up on a distinct noise. Off in the distance, I can hear someone. I think they're screaming, but I can't say for certain. Their voice is far too muffled and quiet for me to decipher what they're saying.

As a matter of fact, everything seems to be a bit hazy. I can smell the smoke and dust lingering around me. I can see the vivid shades of red filling the sky. I can feel the coarse dirt beneath my paws and I can hear the voices around me. But somehow, none of it quite connects with me.

It's right around now that something dawns upon me.

_Where… Where am I….?_

This place can't be Winteroot Town. I hadn't thought about it until now, but now that it's occurred to me, it's impossible to not notice. These wide, rolling plains don't look anything like the thick forest that surrounds my home.

_Unless… Unless this place really is Winteroot…? Then what happened here?_

I'm starting to doubt myself. Looking at the landscape again, I'm noticing all the trenches and craters across the land. Normally, the trees would be far too big to remove completely; if all the trees here were cut, there would have to be tree stumps littering the entire place. But if the whole place was bombarded by something more powerful than what any Pokémon could achieve, then…

"Someone get that damn Eevee!"

…No, the entire landscape here isn't natural. Someone did this, to the sky and to the ground. Then that means that there really is the possibility that this wasteland I'm standing in is what used to be Winteroot Town.

I guess in a way that sort of makes sense. I don't ever recall having left Winteroot recently… Or ever. This place is the only place I've known my entire life. It's also incredibly improbable that I've been sent instantaneously to some other location; I simply don't have that kind of ability within me. Nor does, for that matter, anyone else in Winteroot Town. If someone did, they'd almost certainly sell that service to everyone else here. It'd be stupid not to, given that the only other way out of this place is by train, or a three-day hike to the nearest town.

But none of the typical landmarks associated with home are to be seen anywhere. For starters, even if there was some incredible power that could completely deforest an area, to remove all traces of _every single tree _in the vast McPherson Forest? That was just utterly impossible. And for that matter, where are the mountains? Even if there was, by some remote chance, a method to deforest nearly a quarter of the Federation's territory, the same most definitely can't be said for removing all traces of a mountain, let alone an entire mountain range. No, I'm pretty confident in saying that it's just scientifically unfeasible for that to have happened. Besides, I've been taught by my dad, who says he used to work as a scientist for some big organization before I was born, and I'm no slouch when it comes to the sciences, if I do say so myself.

My train of thought comes screeching to a halt as I hear a distant boom, the ground shaking with alarming vigor. I guess the question of where I am isn't so important as compared to the real question at hand.

_Seriously… What happened here? What's going on?_

That voice… I can hear it again. Louder this time. I turn my head towards it, ripping myself from the thoughts in my head that had held me for so long. I can't quite figure out what it is, but it's something… no, someone, running towards my general direction. I can't tell out who it is yet, but my ears are starting to pick up on what they're saying.

"W…What…?"

"…down…!"

I look towards it, confused.

"I… I c-can't hear you!"

Argh… This is beyond frustrating! I can make out the fact that whoever is coming towards me is male; I can't imagine any girl having a voice that deep. Yet, no matter how close he gets, my eyes just won't give me the clarity I need. Neither, for that matter, will any of my other senses. I can barely make out the simplest of things happening around me.

"…Get down!"

…_Oh._

The only thing I could think of as I felt the rush of heat approaching my side was that I wished I could have heard him sooner. My body gets thrown back from the force of whatever it was that had just hit me, its flames licking my body. It doesn't take long for the heat to become unbearable, and yet the sensation of burning never seems to leave my body. As a matter of fact, it feels like it's only getting hotter.

This all feels too gradual to be real. It's getting hotter, but the heat isn't instantaneous. Likewise, it seems to be taking far too long for me to get back down onto the ground. It feels sickly, having my brain work so hard given that my senses are supplying it with such limited and delayed information. Or rather, maybe time is moving too slow for my head. Everything seems to have slowed down as I find myself being flung through the air.

A sharp pain runs along my back as I hit the ground, my clouded senses getting scrambled further still as I tumble to a stop. My body writhes in agony from having crashed into the ground, half my body searing from getting burned. My body screams out like an animal, but with my mouth so full of dirt, I'm the only one who can hear it.

That said, is what I'm feeling actually pain? To any normal Pokémon, it would be obvious that I would be suffering, and yet, despite knowing what had just happened to me, I can't seem to feel any physical pain. Or, at least, pain in a form that I was familiar with. I'm definitely hurting, that much is obvious. But like my other senses, the sensations feel so surreal that my head hasn't even managed to determine if the things that I'm feeling are even real or not.

I roll myself to my side, hearing the fur on my body crunch as chips of charred fluff crumble off my body. I guess that hurt a lot more than I realized cause the simple act of rolling is making me groan. My body won't move any more than that, it simply refuses to comply. I think I might have a broken rib or two, but if I'm being completely honest, I can't tell.

Actually, while we're on that topic, I can barely feel anything below my neck. Did I really roll my body to my side? Or was that just my imagination? I try to roll my body over to its other side, but my body fails to respond. I don't think I'll be able to get back on my feet again any time soon.

I turn my gaze back to where I once was; still trying to figure out what had just hit me. In the distance, I can make out some sort of winged figure. It's body was a deep shade of black and grey, though I can't tell if that colour was natural, or if it was from all the dust and soot it's collected.

My sight shifts entirely as something comes crashing down beside me. Just smelling it makes me want to throw up. I study it for a brief moment, before realizing that, whatever it is, it's organic. Judging by its size and shape, I reckon that it's the guy from earlier who was running up towards me. And yet, even with him right in front of me like this, I still can't tell who he is: his body is charred beyond recognition.

I breathe in, taking in the smells of the place around me once again. That sharp scent of gunpowder is back, the way it fills my nose feeling almost invasive. None of the smells are pleasant, especially that new one. I'm not sure where exactly it's coming from but it smells metallic, like rust or iron.

Wait, isn't this the smell of blood? I know this smell, but I've never smelled one that seemed so potent.

Then I taste it.

_Is… Is this my blood…?_

I want to turn away. I want to get him out of my sight. I want to run away from all these wretched sensations that were starting to creep into me. Yet my body refuses to listen to my commands, my consciousness trapped in a prison that was formerly its vessel. I'm stuck here, a burnt husk right in front of my eyes, my ears filled with the sounds of distant thunder and the ceaseless screams of those that were doomed to share a fate similar to mine.

For a moment, I wonder if they're dying. I can't see them, but I can definitely hear them. And if what I'm hearing is right, then I definitely don't want to see them.

I'm scared.

No… I've been scared this whole time. This whole situation has scared me from the very beginning. I don't know how I got here, or what really is even happening around me. But I know for certain that I want out, and I want it now.

So then how is it that I'm so calm about all this?

"…eki…!"

It's honestly rather unnerving, the fact that this whole situation is doing so little to upset me. As a matter of fact, it might be safe to say that the fact that I'm not getting so worked up over my current situation is perhaps the most upsetting thing that's happening to me. It makes no sense that I would feel what can be described as pure terror from all this, and yet have no sort of visceral reaction to this entire ordeal. Especially given that, up till this moment I had led a, quite frankly, sheltered life. The worst I get is the occasional bullying at school and even that manages to scare me so much that I sometimes can't get myself out from the safety of my bed. And yet, for some inexplicable reason, the prospect of laying on the ground on the verge of death, my body broken and mangled, is getting such an underwhelming reaction out of me.

It's all just feeling a little too surreal.

I let out a long, drawn out sigh. I don't even bother trying to move my body; it won't listen to me at all. My mouth is still full of dirt, and I'm pretty sure that I'm starting to suffocate. But my body still refuses to do anything about it.

The longer this continues, the more I feel as if I'm not really in control of my body.

"Ki…eki…!"

Actually, how exactly did I get here?

Last that I recall, I was in Winteroot Town. To be more exact, I was in a Winteroot Town that _wasn't_ devastated by what looks like years and years of battle. As a matter of fact, I distinctly recall having left home only just a few hours ago.

So how exactly did I end up in this battlefield?

I'm pretty sure I'm in a war zone. Or at least some form of conflict area. Though, given the scale of the place I'm in, I'd say it's a safe estimate to call this place a war zone. No matter how I look at it, the landscape has been destroyed in a way that only warfare can do so. Or, rather, I can't think of any other good reason for digging mile after mile of complex trench networks. Nor, for that matter, for the Pokémon here to brutally massacre one another so indiscriminately.

And on that matter, how is it that I, who can only really be here as a combatant, is sent to fight without any form of protection or equipment? I'm not even wearing one of those metal hat things that you find all soldiers wearing. I get that there are some Pokémon that simply can't wear a helmet because they don't fit on an anatomical level, but I'm clearly not one of them! Everyone else around me seems to be wearing them, so where in the world is mine?

Actually, isn't there supposed to be some law in place that says children aren't allowed to fight in a war as combatants? I know it seems silly to me to call myself a child, but I'm still only seventeen! I may not be a child per se, but I still classify as a minor!

I let out a long, deep sigh, though I doubt if anyone around me heard it. I'm not even sure if my body sighed at all. In the end, I guess none of that really matters to me. I'm about to die, and there really isn't anything else that I can do about it. I can feel my consciousness fading, and I doubt there's going to be a way to bring me back. Again, I'm surprised that I'm not panicking about all this, but…

_Oh well._

I think I'll just… Take a bit of a break.

"Kiteki!"

Argh, whoever it is, stop calling out my name! I've already made up my mind, so let me just die in peace!

Though… I have to admit. Whoever is calling out to me… His voice does sound somewhat familiar.

I guess I'll humour him for a little.

"W-What do you want…?"

I have to say… I certainly wasn't expecting to hear what I heard next.

"Kit, wake up!"

Huh?

Wait…

…

…_What?_


	2. A Farewell Promise

**Chapter 2**

**A Farewell Promise**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_14:45, March 17, Unified Year 4731 - __Central Federation, Region of Fiore, Winteroot town_

. . . . .

The distant sound of a sharp, high pitched whistle broke the calm ambiance, the deep rumble and the metallic clang of steam power slowly breaking through the natural sounds of the forest. Clay knew that the sound meant the biweekly train from Capitol Valley was drawing near; it was the only thing in Winteroot Town that sounded even remotely mechanical.

Hearing the sound of the train come in always made his heart race, though not because he thought the train itself was fascinating. Trains certainly were not a new invention; they had been around for several years by now. No, it was what the trains represented that made Clay so excited to see one.

The prospect of leaving Winteroot.

To be fair, it wasn't as if Clay hated his hometown. As a matter of fact, he adored it.

_'Though… If only it were as lively as the elders said this place was all those years ago.'_

Several generations ago, during its heyday, Winteroot Town was uniquely different to the vast number of other frontier towns that began developing around the area. Due to its location and relative ease of access from the capital, Winteroot quickly established itself as an eastern hub where Pokémon of all different kinds would gather as they spread out eastwards from Capitol Valley. Because of this, Winteroot developed rapidly, with large, ornate buildings being erected to accommodate the Pokémon there.

But now that the rush for new lands was long over, Winteroot had since faded to insignificance; the only thing reminding the residents there of the town's historical importance being the town streets that were noticeably too wide for the number of Pokémon that the town held, as well as the distinct Georgian architecture that dictated the design and feel of all the buildings that were there. Once a show of the height of civil engineering and modern design in years gone by, the buildings were now a sign of the power and affluence that Winteroot Town no longer possessed.

Clay looked about the street as he continued to make his way through the town. He had to admit, despite the supposed antiqueness of the town, the place had aged surprisingly well. For a town that's so old, the place certainly didn't feel that way. In a classical sense, it was rather relaxing and homely. The old Gulpin, the mayor of the town, seemed to agree, for he took great pride in the relaxed and peaceful nature of the town.

_'But that's kind of the point, isn't it?' _Thought Clay. '_He's old.'_ The more that Clay thought about it, the more he was convinced that it wasn't possible for someone young to become the mayor of Winteroot. As a matter of fact, most of the Pokémon that lived here were old. All this serenity just wasn't enough to keep a young Pokémon entertained.

Certainly, this place didn't have the allure or excitement that a city could provide, if this place even had it at all. Up until now, Clay could only imagine what life in the city was like. He imagined great, metal structures that pierced the murky sky, the ground far below littered with several layers of constant bright lights and an endless buzz quite unlike the sleepy town atmosphere that he had known. Occasionally, he would meet the odd Pokémon that hailed from one of the big cities, and their stories of urban life would only serve to fuel his desires to visit them.

And no city was as alluring or as fantastical as Capitol Valley.

Of course, he hasn't been to Capitol Valley before. He had never even left Winteroot Town. But he had heard enough stories about the place that it held his interests in an almost possessive manner. The capital of the Federation, Capitol Valley, also known simply as 'the Capitol', was said to be a vast metropolis, bristling with technology that made its residents live a modern lifestyle so vastly different to that of Winteroot that it was almost inconceivable to imagine it.

This time, however, Clay's heart started to beat hard not because of his fantasies of the city life.

This time, he would actually be boarding the train.

For the first time in his life, he would be leaving Winteroot Town.

Not only that, but his destination couldn't have been better.

He was headed for the Capitol.

He adjusted his satchel around the fur on his collar and started to quicken his pace, trying his best not to stumble on his bag; Not a particularly easy feat, given that, as a somewhat chubby Eevee, he was prone to being a little clumsy with his feet.

It wasn't the fact that he was feeling rushed, or even late for that matter. Rather, he was actually unusually early in his departure. While it was true that missing the train would have rather serious consequences due to the sheer infrequency of them, the sound of the train arriving signaled that he had a good two hours to get there before the train would even be ready to depart; more than ample time to get to the station, given that, due to the size of Winteroot, it would only ever take him, at most, fifteen to twenty minutes to get there.

And yet his pace refused to slow down. He had told all those around him that his early departure was only a result of his excitement for leaving the town. And while this was undeniably true, he hadn't been able to convince himself that it was the only reason why he chose to leave home early that day.

_'What am I doing…? We aren't even supposed to meet up till an hour later!'_

Memories of a particular friend of his flashed across his mind. Another Eevee, ordinary in appearance by almost any means except for her size, but unlike any other Pokémon that Clay had known his whole life. Though a whole two years younger than him, she was placed in his class, becoming the youngest of his graduating year. Many speculated that she was bumped up a few years due to her distinguished academics; her grades certainly seemed to imply so. Yet, whenever she was approached with the question, she would always strongly deny that to be true.

Her sickly nature during her youth resulted in a stunted growth, making her somewhat smaller than the average Eevee. As a result of this, she was often subject to teasing and bullying from a few of her peers, and though Clay tried his best to defend her from them, the experience nevertheless left her timid and nervous around those that had yet to earn her trust. Regardless, she had been a close friend of his for as long as he could remember, which was probably why he had so readily agreed upon her request to meet him one last time before he left.

He swore that she couldn't be the only reason why he had chosen to leave that early, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't think of another reason for his behaviour. It wasn't as if he had other friends or family to see before he set off for the city; he had already said his farewells to his friends on graduation day just a week ago. It just so happened that she was absent on that particular day due to a severe cold that she caught abruptly.

Clay paused for a moment, stopping in his tracks as he delved deeper into his thoughts.

_'Actually, if she was at school that day, would I even be meeting her today…?'_

"Clayton, dear!"

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, grainy voice. He quickly turned around to see the town baker: an old Snubbull sitting on her favourite rocking chair by the entrance of her store.

"My, my, aren't you lively today, Clayton dear. Are you heading somewhere with that bag of yours?"

Clay trotted over towards her, straightening out his satchel as he came towards her.

"Good morning, ma'am! It's finally come, my time to leave the bird's nest," Clay was getting excited just from the thought of it. "I'm heading to the Capitol."

The old Snubbull leaned back on her rocking chair, the old wood creaking on the porch. She closed her eyes and smiled a toothy grin, slowly rocking back and forth as she did so.

"Is that today? My, my, how time does sure fly… I haven't been there since forever ago… Are you on your way to the station now?"

Clay shook his head.

"No, I told Kit that I'd meet her in the plaza before I left.

She raised an eyebrow at his answer, her nostalgia filled smile turning into a frown.

"Kiteki? Hmmm… I think I saw her by the great cherry blossom tree at sunrise, but… If she was there because of you then… Oh dear… Stay here for a moment, dear boy."

Clay watched, confused, as the Snubbull hopped off her seat and hurriedly scurried back into her bakery as best as her aged body could allow her. She returned moments later, holding onto a beautiful red and white tablecloth that had been tied into a makeshift bag. Clay couldn't help but notice the smell of baked bread and sweet cakes that came from her. It was a familiar scent, one that he had known for as long as he could remember, and realizing that he would no longer be able to smell it again on a regular basis made his heart ache ever so slightly. The old Snubbull came up to him and thrust the package towards him.

"When you see her, share this with her, won't you dear? I'm worried that she hasn't eaten anything all day today; that girl can't afford to be skipping meals, dear."

Clay nodded, sitting down on the floor to open up his bag, before taking the package from the Snubbull and putting it inside his satchel. It was undoubtedly more difficult for Pokémon of his type to interact in this way, given that they didn't have opposable thumbs, or even arms for that matter. That being said, pretty much all quadrupeds learned how to use their front two paws as arms and hands so that they wouldn't need to use their mouths or the help of other Pokémon to do simple tasks like opening bags or holding onto objects: an uncomfortable necessity in the minds of four-legged Pokémon, though all others would say that the sight was peculiar, or in some cases even adorable. Of course, this does mean that they can't walk or run when doing so; even Clay would admit that trying to walk using just his hind legs was undeniably uncomfortable and needlessly difficult, bordering on the impossible.

"That's awfully kind of you, ma'am. How much would that be? Ten credits?

She shook her head, pushing back the wallet that Clay had taken out in a show of refusal.

"Don't be silly, dear. Take them, they're a gift from me to you. Just make sure to tell Kiteki to bring back that cloth when you're both done with it, alright?"

Clay hurriedly putting his wallet back into his satchel, before giving the old Snubbull a hug. She laughed at his actions, a gentle, welcoming laugh as she hugged him back in a warm embrace.

"I sure will, ma'am. Thanks!"

"Now you be a good boy in the big city, alright dear?"

He nodded as he began to run off, the sweet smell of baked pastry trailing behind him. As he disappeared around the corner, the old Snubbull let out a long sigh before sinking back into her oak rocking chair. Closing her eyes once again, she began to gently rock back and forth, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Be safe out there, dear."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_15:00__, March 17, Unified Year 4731 __\- __Winteroot, Town Plaza_

. . . . .

Clay glanced at the clocktower as it rang.

Three o'clock in the afternoon.

His pace didn't slow down as he looked up to check the time. He technically wasn't late for anything, but after what he had heard, he couldn't help but feel rushed.

If Kiteki really had been at the plaza since sunrise, then it would have meant that she had been there for the past eight hours.

_'Seriously… What on earth were you thinking, Kit?'_

He panted hard as he ran down the street, his satchel flapping around his mane. Despite his weight, he possessed a surprising amount of athletic strength and ability. That said, he couldn't deny that his physique was troublesome at times. Even now, his body refused to listen to the urgency that he was feeling.

_'Though… Maybe that'll change once I get to the city.'_

Rounding another street corner, Clay finally slowed down to a halt, catching his breath as he looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. The town plaza, a wide, open space in the middle of the town, lay before him, its vastness filled with a marvelous arrangement of grassy fields and cobbled stone pathways in a landscaping masterpiece. On top of a small mound right in the centre of the plaza sat the famous cherry blossom tree, its old branches filled with the first signs that winter was ending. By the base of it, Clay could make out an Eevee, sleeping as she lay her head against the dark tree trunk. He couldn't quite tell if it was because the resting Eevee was petite for her kind, or because the tree was so abnormally large, but she looked absolutely tiny next to the great cherry blossom tree.

Clay let out a breathless laugh at the adorable sight as he slowly made his way up towards her. Dropping his satchel down by the roots of the tree, he sat down next to her, slumping against the bark as he caught his breath. Letting out a sigh as he relaxed, he turned towards Kiteki with the intent of waking her up, but instead paused as he brought his paw up towards her.

Seeing her sleeping with such a peaceful look on her face, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

_'Besides, we've still got plenty of time. No doubt she's tired from waiting for so long.'_

He smiled briefly at the sight of her, before drawing his eyes back to the scenery around him. The grassy patches and fields that dotted the plaza were filled with the charming dazzle of spring flowers, their velvety petals gently swaying in the cool breeze. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath through his nose, the sweet scent of springtime flooding his senses, before exhaling with a satisfied sigh. He hated to admit it since it made him sound like some country hick, but the crisp scent of spring was one of his favourites. Apart from the smell of freshly baked bread from the old Snubbull's bakery, few other scents gave his mind such peace and comfort.

"Ngghh…"

Clay opened his eyes, hearing his friend groan next to him, before turning around to check on her. Expecting to see her still sleeping soundly, he was instead taken aback at the sight of her tossing and turning, a pained grimace on her face. A concerned frown clouded his previously relaxed expression as he witnessed her.

_'She's usually a quiet sleeper… What's going on?'_

Worry clouded his mind as Kiteki grew more and more distressed with each passing moment, her groans sounding increasingly pained. Had he not seen her sleeping just a moment ago, he would have sworn that she was suffering from some sort of internal injury or had perhaps even suffered from assault. Her groans made it seem so; no doubt she would react in a similar way had she been struck by the tail of a Nidoking.

_'No, this isn't normal.'_

_'This has to stop.'_

Bringing back his paw to her side, he began to gently shake her in an attempt to wake her up, afraid of startling her should he wake her up too abruptly.

"Hey, Kit? You alright?"

Seeing no response from her, he shook her a little more vigorously. Whatever it was that she was suffering from, he decided that it would be better if she was at least awake and conscious. At least then she could tell him what was wrong.

"Kiteki!"

Besides, in her current state, she looked absolutely helpless.

"Kiteki! Kiteki!"

"W-What do you want…?"

His ears perked up as he heard her familiar, soft spoken voice.

_'Did… Did she just mumble in her sleep? Can she hear me?'_

Finally seeing some fruits bear from his efforts, he kept at it, shaking her with a gentle firmness as he tried to pull her out of her slumber.

"Kit, wake up!"

Kiteki's restless movements slowly died down, making Clay lift his paw off of her. For a moment, she slept quietly, her body almost completely still, the only noise she made being the gentle sound of her breathing. But just as he thought that she had recovered from whatever it was that ailed her, she bolted right up, her eyes wide as saucers and her face pale beneath her fur as she let out a desperate gasp, as if she had just recently been drowning. Bringing her paws up to her mane, she began frantically feeling around through her soft fur, searching for her neck.

Clay couldn't bear to watch her like this any longer.

Wrapping his paws around her, he pulled her in and hugged her tight. Despite her fur, she felt cold and clammy to the touch. He gently rubbed her back as he held her, hoping to calm her down.

"Hey, hey! It's okay! I'm here."

Whether it was from his embrace, or the realization that she still had her head attached to her body, Kiteki started to finally calm down, her hard, laboured breathing slowly returning to normal.

"…C-Clay…?"

"That's right, it's me."

Kiteki looked about her, dazed, confused at the current situation that she was in.

"Where… What… Where am I…?"

"Winteroot Town. By the cherry blossom tree. You've been here all day."

Clay released her from his hug, studying her with troubled eyes.

"You… You alright there, Kit?"

"I… I think so… Y-Yeah, I… I'm fine… Ehehehe…"

Looking about at the scenery around her, Kiteki turned to face Clay, staring at him before letting out a quiet giggle, laughing to herself.

"Pfft…! Clay, y-your face…! You look so stupid like that!"

Clay sighed heavily in response.

"Hey, c'mon! You have no idea how worried you made me!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Really! It's just some… S-Some stupid dream, I guess…"

"Stupid dream?" He looked at her, puzzled.

Kiteki simply nodded in reply. Clay figured that it was entirely possible that her previous antics could be explained by a vivid dream of sorts, though, if it was enough to make her writhe in her sleep, then it must have been one hell of a dream. Kiteki, seeing that Clay's frown hadn't loosened at all, pouted.

"S-Seriously, I'm fine! I'm not hurting anywhere or anything- "

Kiteki froze as her stomach grumbled, forcing an embarrassed blush from her cheeks.

"I… I guess I am pretty hungry though…"

Shaking his head, Clay opened his satchel, pulling out the parcel that he had received from the old Snubbull. Smelling the sweet scent of bread, Kiteki's eyes hungrily followed the package as Clay laid it down on the ground and unwrapped it, revealing a freshly baked oran loaf and cinnamon roll, still warm and toasty from being in the oven.

"You haven't eaten anything all day today, have you?"

Kiteki gulped, her eyes still glued to the two baked goods. It took more self-control than she would care to admit to stop herself from drooling on the spot.

"N-No… I was… Well… Busy…"

Seeing her reach for the cinnamon roll, Clay swatted her paw away.

_'If I'm going to get some answers, now's the time to do it.'_

"Yeah, yeah. And what were you doing here since sunrise?"

Kiteki looked up at him, surprised.

"W-Wha… How did you know?"

"Heard it from someone."

"W-Who?"

"That's not important. Seriously, what were you doing?"

She looked off to the horizon, watching the townsfolk going about on their business.

"I… I just came out for a walk... K-Kinda fell asleep here after stopping to take a break."

Clay frowned.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Kiteki nodded with a stern look on her face.

"Yup, and I also expect you to stop asking me questions about it."

Clay, a little surprised by her unusually forceful reply, stared at her.

_'Damn, she really doesn't want me to know.'_

_'Guess I'll drop it for now.'_

"Suit yourself," Clay replied, leaning back against the tree with a sigh as he watched Kiteki reach for the cinnamon roll again, who had taken it with both paws and began to eat it heartily. "You sure like those things, don't you?"

Kiteki paused for a moment, looking down at her roll before tearing it in half, offering a piece to him.

"You… Umm… You want some?"

"Nah, I'm goo-" Having initially decided to decline her offer, Clay paused, thinking for a moment. He had known for a long time that she loved her cinnamon rolls, but it wasn't as if he didn't like them himself. And besides, he wasn't sure when he would be able to try out the old Snubbull's baking again, now that he was set to leave the town. "Actually, yeah, I'll have some."

Kiteki beamed as Clay took a piece off of her, her contagious, innocent smile forcing a grin out of him as well. Returning his sights back to the city, he took a bite, closing his eyes as he savoured the sweet taste of the pastry, each mouthful a spiced delight to his taste buds.

"Hey, Clay…?"

Opening his eyes again, Clay turned to face Kiteki, who had stopped eating and was herself staring out at the view of the idyllic town.

"You know… You… You still haven't told me exactly where you're going."

Clay laughed in reply. "Haven't I? I thought I told you several times already; I'm heading to the Capitol."

Kiteki nudged him out of exasperation.

"I-Idiot! I know you said that…! But… I… I'm being serious… Where… Where are you really going?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're… You're not really going to the Capitol… A-Are you…?"

Clay knew what she was implying. As per the policy of his new employers, he had told her that he was heading off to the army and was going to finish his basic training within the Capitol. Unfortunately for him, Kiteki had soon picked up on the fact that the Capitol, despite all that it offered, didn't actually have a military base within it.

Fortunately for Clay, he had come up with an answer to such a question beforehand. Knowing Kiteki, he had pretty much assumed that his original answer wouldn't keep her at bay for long.

"Alright, alright, you got me." Clay shrugged, or at the very least, did the best shrug a quadruped Pokémon could do. "It's not really _in_ the Capitol, but the base is so close to it that I can pretty much go there whenever I get time out. So, isn't that pretty much the same thing as being there?"

Kiteki thought quietly to herself, before nodding reluctantly.

"I… I g-guess I can't r-really argue with t-that logic…"

If she was being completely honest with herself, Kiteki couldn't help but feel a slight pang of envy for Clay. As excited as she was for her friend, she couldn't help but wish that she were in his shoes.

…Or, maybe not. Clay had made it perfectly clear that he was going for his own particular reasons, and those didn't necessarily align with what she wanted to do. Besides, Kiteki couldn't imagine a life as a soldier. Regardless of how badly she wanted to go, if the cost of doing so was to become a combatant, then she had to admit that she would much rather just stay in Winteroot.

"But… Umm… Clay…?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean… Aren't you, well… S-Scared?"

"Scared?"

Kiteki nodded.

"I mean… Y-You're going to be a s-soldier-"

"Marine."

"…Y-Yeah… Umm… I just… If it was me, I… I would be t-terrified…"

Clay grinned at her response.

"Oh, c'mon Kit! You were too scared to say hello to your classmates for half a year, of course you'd hate to be in my shoes!"

Kiteki let out an embarrassed wail, her cheeks flushing bright red as she went up to Clay to hit him on his nose. Clay laughed as Kiteki, who decided in the last second that she didn't want to hurt her friend, instead repeatedly pawed his face out of exasperation.

"Hahaha! Cheer up, Kit! It was actually pretty cute, heh."

Kiteki pawed his face even harder, a desperate look on her face.

"S-S-Shut up! Y-You… Y-You don't have to bring that u-up…!"

With a cheeky grin on his face, Clay pulled Kiteki into a headlock, rubbing her head vigorously as Kiteki, embarrassed and frustrated, cried out in protest.

"Y-You… You always d-do that… Hauu…"

"Hehehe! Sorry Kit, the way you react to that is always too much fun."

Clay let her go, his cheeky grin quickly shifting to a solemn frown that Kiteki had rarely seen from him.

"You're right though… I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little bit nervous," he turned to Kiteki, the mischievous gleam in his eyes gone, replaced by one of honest sincerity. "But it's something that I've promised myself that I'd do. Sure, it probably isn't going to be easy, but now that I've been given the opportunity, I don't think I'd forgive myself if I didn't take this chance."

Kiteki, seeing this, paused, a little taken back at his sudden shift in attitude. All she could muster in reply was a slow, understanding nod.

To be quite frank, she thought that it was incredibly mature and noble of Clay to be going off to the army. Of course, she was certain that there were going to be many other Pokémon that enlist for selfish reasons such as glory and fame, but Clay just didn't seem to be that sort of Pokémon. No, he's going because he had already found his raison d'être at the tender age of eighteen, and for that, Kiteki couldn't help but feel a little envious of him.

Clay, noticing that he had killed the carefree atmosphere, let loose a smile, giving Kiteki a playful nudge.

"Hey, c'mon now. I'll be fine!"

Kiteki sighed.

"T-That doesn't make me f-feel any less w-worried about you, y-you know…"

His smile turning into a frown almost as soon as it had appeared, Clay looked towards Kiteki's slightly slumped state.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about you than I am for myself. You sure you're gonna be alright when I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine!" Kiteki looked almost annoyed by Clay's question. "Besides, I've got my dad with me, so I'll really be fine!"

Clay watched her skeptically.

"Do you have anyone else other than your dad?"

"I… Umm…" Kiteki thought hard about her reply, before giving off a nervous laugh. "I… N-Not really… Ehehehe…"

Clay shook his head disappointedly upon hearing her reply.

"Y'know, this is exactly why I'm worried about leaving you here on your own."

"T-That's not fair! Y-You know how hard it is f-for me to get along with other Pokémon!"

Clay grinned, a cheeky, if not slightly evil grin.

"Is that why you did so well in school? Cause you had nobody to distract you and your studies?"

Kiteki punched him repeatedly as best as her paws could let her.

"R…R-Rude…!"

Clay laughed, wincing slightly at her punches. She wasn't particularly strong so her hardest hit didn't really hurt him at all, but he played along with it for her sake.

"I kid, I kid- ow, ow, ow! Was it really that bad? Ow! C'mon Kit, it was only a joke, ahahahaha!"

Kiteki pouted, her cheeks puffing up. Clay laughed at the sight, not because he found it funny, but rather as an effort to hide how adorable he thought she was at that moment. Unfortunately for Kiteki, seeing him laugh only ended up making her pout even harder.

"That… T-That wasn't v-very funny… Hmph…"

Clay reached up and pet her head, like he had always done for years.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Y'know I didn't mean it, Kit."

Clay thought for a moment as he let go of Kiteki, making her scramble to pat down the fur on the top of her head that he had messed up.

"Y'know, I've been meaning to ask, but why didn't you apply for a university?" He watched as Kiteki, who was about to take another bite out of her piece of cinnamon roll, stopped to look at him with bewildered disbelief. "I mean, with your grades, I'm sure you could have even gone to Capitol State."

"Huh…? C-Capitol State? Are… Are you mad? T-That's like… The F-Federation's most p-prestigious university!"

"No, I'm being serious." Clay sunk deeper into his thoughts, almost puzzled at the conclusion that he had come up with. "Knowing you, it kinda seems like a waste for you to not keep up with your studies. It's not like you don't have the money to go either, so what gives?"

Kiteki sighed. It was undoubtedly true that she would have liked to go, even if it was for nothing more than to have an excuse to move to the big city.

"I mean… S-Sure, college sounds like fun, but… It k-kinda seems like… L-Like a waste to go when I d-don't even know what I want to do with my life yet… You... You know?" She smiled gently as she added more to her reasoning. "And besides… Someone has to keep an eye out for my dad."

She turned towards him, her gentle smile not having faded.

"I'll be here waiting, just come back and visit, okay?"

She leaned back against the tree, refocusing her gaze back towards the homely town. Clay, at a lost for words after what she had just said, simply followed her, sitting next to her as he finished off the last of his piece of the cinnamon roll. A gentle breeze blew through the town, carrying with it that familiar, earthy scent Clay had known for so long. Seeing further beyond the green and flowery fields of the plaza, he could make out the different Pokémon going about their day, many of those faces being easily recognisable to him. It all seemed undoubtedly sleepy, but there was a certain reassuring comfort to its atmosphere.

…_I'm gonna miss this place._

He looked back towards Kiteki, who had closed her eyes again, breathing softly through her nose as she too savoured the fresh air. Smiling, he reached down, grabbing the remaining bread and tearing it in two.

"C'mon Kit, the oran loaf's gonna get cold!"

Kiteki opened her eyes, wearily eyeing the bread.

"I… I d-don't really like oran berries…"

"Oh, c'mon!" he tossed a piece to Kiteki, who fumbled in an attempt to catch it. "Give it a try!"

Staring at the piece of bread, Kiteki reluctantly gave it a bite. Without a word, she began chewing, before swallowing it with a surprised, yet satisfied look on her face. Clay grinned at the sight as he began to dig into his own piece, the rustic flavours dancing on his tongue as he relaxed by the cherry blossom tree.

The two sat quietly, enjoying the simple warmth of each other's company as their thoughts began to wander again.

_'It's gonna be a while before we get to hang out like this…_

…_Let's enjoy it while we can.'_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_16:55__, March 17, Unified Year 4731 __-__ Winteroot town, Winteroot Station_

. . . . .

The sky shone a brilliant red as the sun began to set over Winteroot Town, just like it had done since the beginning of time.

The setting sun heralded the end of another working day, the sleepy streets beginning to slowly fill with Pokémon who were beginning their short journey back home. The sight was undeniably homely and calming; had someone been there to photograph or paint the scene, it would have made for fantastic promotional material of the town's atmosphere.

The only difference with today was that the quiet afternoon was interrupted by the sharp whistle of a steam locomotive, the jet black beast huffing and steaming as it reared to get going.

Kiteki thought that she was well accustomed to the noise of the whistle by now, but she had never heard it so close up. The piercing loudness of it made her press her ears against her head to stop her ears ringing. It just seemed a little too much for her.

As a matter of fact, she had never experienced the locomotive up close until now. It had only just struck her now, but the truth was that there was no getting over the fact that the train was absolutely massive. Being designed to accommodate Pokémon far bigger than herself, it made sense that the train would have been made to a larger scale. Nevertheless, the sheer size of it astounded her.

The engine gleamed; it's shiny, glossy black paint refracting the rays of the sun in a way that made it appear to glow with brilliant splendor. Even the carriages sparkled, the heavy lacquer on the wood and the gleam of the polished metal surfaces making them exude luxury and extravagance.

Of course, the Federal Railway Corporation made it clear that they only used this single, somewhat ancient train for the trip to Winteroot due to the lack of demand for that particular route; they had already begun replacing their old steam locomotives with new electric and diesel powered ones on their more popular services. But to Kiteki, she couldn't care less about that, for, to her, she had never before seen something quite as fascinating or magnificent as the great black beast that bellowed before her.

Steam flooded the station as the two Eevees approached the train, both of them staring with silent wonder at the machine before them. They were alone in their amazement, for the other passengers seemed to board the vehicle without so much as a care in the world, as if they had done so all their lives. Their lack of emotion gave them an air of classy sophistication that both Clay and Kiteki could only assume was a result of a city lifestyle.

"Damn." Clay was the first to break their silence as he muttered out with a satisfied sigh. "I don't think I've ever seen it up this close before."

Kiteki found herself sticking closer to Clay than normal, flinching as another puff of steam blew out from the engine. It certainly didn't help that the front of the hulking machine resembled the skull of some unknown bipedal Pokémon, the bizarre design of its lights making it appear to be wearing a monocle of some sort. In some way, it really could be described as monstrous in appearance.

"It's… K-Kinda terrifying…"

Clay laughed.

"Oh, c'mon Kit! You've been looking forward to seeing it up close for years! Don't tell me you've lost your nerve now!"

Kiteki pouted in reply, before quietly edging closer towards Clay's side. She had always done so around him subconsciously whenever she felt insecure, and Clay wasn't so dense that he couldn't pick up on her habits.

"Look, Kit, There's nothing to get so scared about."

"I-It's not just the train, okay?"

Clay had to admit that Kiteki had gotten increasingly agitated as the time for departure crept closer. Without a doubt, she was trying to hide how upset she was getting.

"Kit, I told you, I'll be fine."

Kiteki shook her head.

"You… Y-You say that, but I s-still can't help it…"

Turning towards him, she glanced at his satchel, looking at it with some degree of concern.

"D-Did you p-pack everything? You… You're not leaving anything behind, right? I-I'm not going all the way to the Capitol j-just because you left your toothbrush or something, y-you know?"

"Come on Kit, I've packed for today days in advance. I'm not leaving anything behind."

Seeing her worried frown remain as is, he reached up to pat her head, roughing up her fur as he pet her.

"Will you just relax? There's nothing to worry about!" Clay grinned, finally seeing her frown loosen up as she reached up to fix up the fur on her head again. "Besides, I'm gonna come and visit as often as I can, so it ain't like we're not gonna see each other again."

Their conversation was interrupted by another blare of the steam whistle, drawing both of their attention back towards the train again. Another blast of steam erupted from the engine as it reared to go, the whole engine creaking and groaning as if it were flexing its muscles.

From a smoky compartment within the rear of the engine, a Croconaw jumped out, followed by a Charmeleon who poked his head out from the side of the locomotive, their bodies sturdy and toned from years of working the engine. The Croconaw gestured towards the conductor, a slightly aged Prinplup, who nodded in reply, before shouting with a loud, dignified voice.

"The five o'clock train bound for Capitol Valley will be departing soon! All passengers are to board immediately!"

Clay turned to face Kiteki, who was still staring straight at the train.

"Looks like this is it, Kit."

Kiteki nodded quietly in reply. He could tell that she was trembling slightly, but the steam was so thick that it was hard to make out more than a hazy silhouette of her.

"I'll come visit once training is over, alright? I'm sure they'll give us some time off."

Bring his attention back to the train, Clay leaped onto one of the carriages with unashamed enthusiasm, struggling slightly to get up the steps as his satchel got in the way of his legs. Boarding the train, he took a deep breath, smelling the posh scent of polished wood and luxurious fabric, smiling with a great sense of excitement and satisfaction as he did so.

He could almost feel the city life.

"Well, looks like I'm off-"

Turning around to say his final farewells, he froze, shocked at what he saw.

The steam having finally cleared, he stared at Kiteki, who had started quietly sobbing to herself, tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. Her face was contorted as she was hit was a slew of different emotions, a distressed, depressed and desperate look on her face. Seeing this, Clay immediately threw his satchel down onto the carriage floor, before running down the stairs and back onto the platform floor.

"Woah, woah, woah! Kit! What's wrong?"

Kiteki stuttered in her reply, her voice broken by the occasional sob and hiccup as she spoke. Her face made it clear that she was embarrassed and angry about how upset she was getting, but those emotions ultimately only served to make her look even more miserable.

"I… I… W-What if I n-never get to s-see you again…?"

Without a word, Clay embraced her in a warm hug, gently patting her back as he held her close. Kiteki, having given into her emotions, hugged him back, clinging onto him tightly as she did so.

"Look, Kit… You know that's not going to happen." He gave her back one last reassuring pat before pulling away from the hug. "I'll definitely be back before you even know it."

"T-Then… P-Promise me."

Clay blinked.

"What…?"

"P-Promise me you'll c-come back!"

"Woah, Kit, c'mon, I already told you that-"

"P-Promise me!"

Clay had never heard Kiteki sound so desperate before. Had she said it in her usual tone of voice, Clay would have probably thought little about it and cast it aside with a joke. But this time, seeing the pleading in her eyes and hearing the fear in her trembling voice, Clay paused, taking his time as he thought about how to respond to her.

"…I promise."

His words seemed to do the trick; Kiteki was still sobbing but her expression had noticeably improved. It amazed her how reassuring those two words were to hear, but in her current situation, she wasn't about to complain. Satisfied with his answer, she gave Clay a slow nod of approval.

And not a moment too soon.

A metallic clunk came from behind the two of them, followed by the slow but sure grinding of steel wheels beginning to roll. The tone of the engine itself had changed as well, hissing as it started to chuff and bellow.

The train had begun to move.

Clay turned, quickly running back to the door before leaping onto the carriage, this time with much greater ease as his movements were no longer hindered by his overly large satchel. His body filled with a sense of urgency, he hurriedly dragged his bag towards his seat, throwing it under the chair before getting on top of the plush seat cushions to stick his head out of the window. Down below on the platform, Kiteki had started to follow the carriage, walking with a slowly increasing pace as she kept up with Clay.

"C-Come back soon, okay?"

Clay nodded in reply, a reassuring grin on his face.

"Sure will, Kit." His eyes lit up as he remembered something, calling out to her with a yell. "Oh, that's right, almost forgot! Tell your old man that I said thanks!"

Kiteki looked up at him, puzzled.

"W-What do you mean?"

"He'll know, don't worry!"

The train had picked up enough speed that Kiteki was running just to keep up with Clay. She didn't consider herself to be a fast or even a capable runner, so it took some effort on her part to keep up with the locomotive. Nevertheless, something deep within her willed her to keep going for as long as she could manage.

"O-Okay…!" She cried out in response, panting as she started to sprint down the platform as quickly as her legs could carry her. "P-Promise to write to me often?"

"I will Kit, don't worry!"

By now, the train had started to move faster than Kit was capable of running. Slowly but surely, she was starting to trail behind Clay, their distance increasing exponentially as the locomotive continued to gather speed. Clay, still leaning out of the window, waved vigorously at her.

"See you 'round, Kit!"

Before she could muster up her reply, she screeched to a halt, her desperate run being cut off abruptly as she reached the end of the station platform. Panting hard with laboured breaths, she yelled out from the top of her lungs as she cried out to him.

"Y-You better come visit, okay?! You promised!"

Holding her breath for a few seconds to stop her breathing from filling her ears, she listened attentively for any sort of response from him. She could just about hear him, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the steam locomotive, their sounds receding into the horizon as he was quickly whisked away on the serpentine machine. Squinting hard, she could barely make out his form in the distance as he continued to wave back at her, before he and the train disappeared into the thick flora of the Eastern Forest. She stood on the empty platform with a heavy heart, listening as the sound of the engine slowly faded away, leaving her with nothing but a few wisps of steam that stubbornly clung to the platform floor.

She sighed, a deep, almost regretful sigh as she stared off towards the horizon, before slowly turning around to make her way back home.

And just like that, her friend of fifteen years had gone.


	3. My Brightest Star

**Chapter 3**

**My Brightest Star**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_18:03, March 17, Unified Year 4731 - __Central Federation, Region of Fiore, Winteroot outskirts, Home_

. . . . .

The last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon as I finally made my way up the hill towards home, the fading sun heralding the arrival of the mysterious beauty that is the starry night sky.

If I wasn't feeling so miserable, I probably would have turned around to take a quick glance at the town below. It's a personal opinion of mine, but I feel that the town is at its most elegant during the night, when the quiet, sleepy streets are lit by the warm glow of the gas street lamps.

It's particularly beautiful today since it's a full moon tonight. The moonlight bathed Winteroot in a wonderous white light, making it appear to glow under the evening sky.

I'm not alone in my opinion that the view of Winteroot from my home is the best there is. As a matter of fact, the view of the town from up here is pretty well known to a few of the locals, since it's one of the few places where you can see the whole town without travelling too far out of it. Even the mayor himself would occasionally make his way up just to take in the view from our vantage point of a home.

Of course, none of this was really on my mind as I pushed the front door open. The only thing that was on my mind was that, since home was located on the outskirts of Winteroot town, and on top of a hill no less, the time it took to get home was far longer than it had any right to be. Besides, dad doesn't even enjoy the view of the town from up here that much; he says that he only picked this place simply because of how isolated it was from the rest of the town.

"I… I'm b-back…"

Stepping in as I entered my home, I carelessly tossed aside the tablecloth that Clay had given to me earlier. Looking around the living room, I notice that I can't spot my dad anywhere, though I can certainly hear him from the other room.

"Hey kid, welcome home. Mind helping out your old man and pass me the wrench?"

"S-Sure…"

I let out a sigh as I start looking for the wrench. Not an easy task since the living room is in such a bedraggled state; its near impossible to find anything in all this mess. Dad's a pretty capable guy, but he's useless at cleaning. As a matter of fact, I usually have to do all the cleaning around here. I'm pretty sure that, if I leave him to his own devices for long enough, he'll wreck the whole house. Just being out for school is enough to recreate the mess before me.

Nevertheless, he somehow manages to find everything and anything that he needs in this chaos of a living room. Besides, he never gives me any flak for not cleaning my room, so that's a definite bonus. Though, I have to admit that my room is probably the tidiest out of all the rooms in our house.

Unfortunately for me, I can't make heads or tails out of this mess. There's no way I can find the wrench in this place.

"D-Dad? Where is it?"

Given by the sound coming from his room, he's still working on whatever it is that he's doing as he answers back.

"Check the pod, kid!"

"The pod…?"

I trudge over towards the corner of the room to where dad had installed the pod behind the wall, connected to the living room by a hatch-like door made of steel-ringed glass. He says it's an escape pod prototype that he built during his time while working in the big city, though, if I'm being perfectly honest, I can't help but find it a little incredulous. I've never seen it operate before, nor for that matter do I even know how to operate it. Surely, if it's something that incredible, he wouldn't be using it right now as a makeshift storage cabinet.

Opening the hatch, I rummage through the pile of tat before pulling out a copper wrench from deep within with my teeth. I hastily shut the hatch, kicking it with my hind legs before making my way towards dad's room. It's in a similarly sorry state as the living room, though the inclusion of his bed and all of his other contraptions has the added bonus of making it feel incredibly tight inside.

Of those, he's currently working on what is the largest device in the room: a bizarre looking computer that he had designed for the exclusive use of quadruped Pokémon. I'm well aware that computers are extremely rare; our home is probably the only place that houses a privately-owned computer in all of Winteroot. That said, I'm willing to bet that this particular machine is truly one-of-its-kind in the whole world. The keys on its control panel are so large that they more closely resemble buttons, though that can't really be helped since our kind have paws instead of hands with fingers. It's so large that dad, a fully grown Umbreon, looks like he's been swallowed up by the machine, with only the rear half of his body jutting out from underneath the contraption.

I walk over towards him, dropping the wrench onto the floor next to him.

"H-Here you go, dad…"

He must have felt something to be off because, instead of blindly reaching for the wrench, he stops working entirely, pulling himself out from under the computer before pulling up his safety glasses to look me in the eye.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong? What's with the long face?"

_Do… Do I really look that miserable?_

"I'm f-fine…"

Dad's completely pulled himself off the floor, setting aside his tools as he focuses his attention towards me. He's covered in a fine layer of dust, though upon noticing it himself, quickly shakes it off. I cough as the air is momentarily filled with it.

"It's that Clayton kid, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, he… Umm…. He w-wanted me to let you know that… T-That he said thanks…" I sit down on the floor, feeling a little drained. It doesn't even occur to me why he would want to say that in the first place. "I… I g-guess I was more upset about him leaving than I t-thought I was…."

"You that worried about him?"

I nod in reply; I don't really feel like talking right now.

"Hey, sweetheart, come here."

I reluctantly make my way over towards dad, who pulls me into a warm hug. Something about his embrace is just so calming that I can't help but let myself relax a little.

"He'll be fine, kid. I can promise you that."

"How… How do you know that?"

Dad smiles a wry grin upon hearing my question.

"Just take your old man's word for it, won't you kid?"

"That… That's not very reassuring, dad."

"It's alright, kid. I guarantee it." He releases me from his hug, giving me a quick pat on the back like he usually does. "Besides, your old man's got a pretty good idea on where he's going."

I'm a little surprised at that last statement. After hearing Clay's explanation, I was pretty convinced that he was going to the Capitol.

"Y-You… You do? Isn't he going to the army- err, marine corps, or whatever you call it? Or is it someplace else?"

"Hmm…" Dad ponders for a moment with himself, before flashing me that familiar, reassuring smile. "Why don't you ask him when he gets back, kid?"

I let out a sigh at his response. It's really not helping me just how secretive the two of them are being with regards to Clay's posting. It's almost as if they aren't allowed to explicitly state where he's going to be going. Either that or they're both hiding it from me. Either way, it's a little maddening.

That being said, I have to admit that dad's confidence in Clay's wellbeing is in some ways rather reassuring. Throughout the seventeen years that I've known him for, I've never once considered him to be dishonest. Rather, he's surprisingly careful with the words that he chooses, so when he gives his assurance that something will be fine, in almost all cases that usually ends up being true.

I'm still left in the dark with regards to all this, but I think it's safe to say that I can put my worries to rest. Though, of course, doing so is a lot harder than just stating that it's possible.

"You know what'll cheer you right up?" Dad ushers me out of the room, gesturing towards the dining table. "Some good grub, that's what. I've got dinner cooking in the kitchen; it should be done right about now."

Actually, now that he mentions it, there really is a delicious smell filling the house. Not to mention that the two pieces of bread I had earlier wasn't really enough to offset the fact that I hadn't had a single proper meal today. I'm feeling absolutely ravenous.

I quickly help him out with setting the table as he brings two bowls of soup and some bread. It looks undeniably simple but even without tasting it, I can pick up the complex aroma of herbs that are in it.

Dad may be a slob, but when it comes to cooking he's a culinary genius. He used to say that when he and mum were still together, he would always do the cooking. Apparently, mum was really inept in the culinary arts. I don't really know how bad she was at cooking. As a matter of fact, I don't really remember her at all. The last time I saw her was right after I hatched, so there's no way I could remember what she even looked like. But just from the stories that dad tells me sometimes, I've determined that I absolutely had to learn some cooking. I'm nowhere near as good as him, but I'm making good progress.

Sitting down, I pick up the spoon and take a sip. It's a little difficult to do so with my paws, but it goes without saying that eating straight out of the bowl is poor etiquette. Not that I mind though, since the soup tastes so good. It's got this creamy texture that isn't overly thick or too runny either. I can taste the freshness of the potatoes and the savory taste of bioengineered meat. It's simple, but undoubtedly up to dad's usual standards of cooking. It's sublime.

I guess I was eating a little too fast because dad soon picks up on it.

"Hey, kid, slowdown will you? There's plenty more in the pot; it's not going anywhere."

A little embarrassed at my slight loss of composure, I decided to slow down my pace, only to find that I had already cleaned out my bowl.

"I… U-Umm… I think I'll get some more…"

Dad laughed. I hate to admit it but I can sort of see why.

"Sure thing, kid. Just check the pot on the kitchen stove."

Sheepishly, I hop off my chair and make my way to the kitchen, holding the bowl gently in my mouth so as to not shatter the fragile porcelain. Getting myself a second serving, I notice that dad's once again made a little too much for just the two of us. There's no way we're going to finish all this soup, regardless of how hungry I am or how good it tastes. At least this time it's something that we can actually keep in the fridge for a little bit.

Bringing my half-filled bowl to the table, I tore off a piece of bread that dad had laid out on the middle of the table, dipping it in the soup to let the bread soak up before putting it in my mouth.

_Oh God, that's way too good._

The texture that the soaked bread added to the mouthful was incredible, not to mention how it held in all of its flavours. Biting into it was like biting into a taste-filled explosive; the flavours burst out with each bite, its delectable aroma oozing out as I chewed.

I'm so occupied by the food laid out in front of me that I barely even notice dad pull out a small paw-sized box from under the table.

I think I'm enjoying this a little too much.

"Hey kid." He slides the box over towards me. "I've got something for you."

Swallowing the bread, I give him a questioning glance before dusting my paws off. I have to admit, I'm rather intrigued. Dad doesn't usually give me gifts; even on birthdays, we usually end up just baking a cake together. Not that I'm complaining, I'm pretty satisfied with how things are between us, but it does mean that gift sharing like this is rather few and far between.

I study the box for a moment. It's unusually classy, being wrapped in a black velvety material. Noticing that it's hinged, I flip it open, before staring down at its contents.

A silvery pendant with an equally lustrous chain necklace. A circular locket, what it lacks in embedded rare stones it more than makes up for in its peculiar design; its depth and complexity giving it a similar look to one of those new skeleton watches that seem to be so popular with watchmakers nowadays. Flipping it over, I notice an engraving on the back; a message carved out in dad's fluid penmanship.

_To Kiteki,_

_You'll always be my brightest star._

_Arthur._

The locket isn't classy in the traditional sense, that much is plainly obvious. That said, it's definitely sophisticated and most certainly modern.

I love it.

"D-Dad, when… when did you…?"

"I was going to give this to you after the graduation ceremony, but you ended up getting all sick again." Looking up from the locket, I notice that he's got a huge smile on his face; The same triumphant smile he wears when he completes a particularly big project of his. "Congrats on your graduation, kid. You've made your old man proud."

I hurriedly put the pendant around my neck, flinching slightly as I felt the cold metal against my fur, the locket sinking into the cream coloured mane around my collar. Quite frankly, I don't even feel it. It's so small and lightweight that it barely pulls against my neck. As a matter of fact, I worry slightly about how fragile it might be; it feels so dainty.

That doesn't distract me from just how happy I am by the gift though. Not even close. I immediately leap off the chair, running around the table before throwing myself at him to embrace him in a tight hug. He catches me, hugging me back, roaring with laughter.

"Aww! Thanks so much, dad!"

"No problem, kid."

Letting me go, he sets me back down on the ground. If I was upset about something earlier, I've completely forgotten about it. I can't stop this smile that's spread across my face like a contagious disease. I'm so giddy that I'm not even hungry anymore.

"I'll do the dishes, dad."

I pick up my bowl and spoon, bringing it back to the kitchen sink. Dad gestures towards me; I think he's done with his food as well.

"Don't you always do the dishes, kid?"

"O-Only cause you don't do them!"

He laughs in reply. I guess what he said is true. Since I pretty much do all the cleaning around here, it's a given that I'd do the dishes as well. Though, I have to say, given my current situation, I'm not particularly bothered by having to do it.

I scurry back to the dining table, taking the rest of the bowls with me, before starting to clean them with a soapy sponge. It's not easy, washing dishes while balancing on top of a stool so that I can reach the kitchen sink in the first place, but I've done this so many times by now that I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself.

"Oh, that's right." Dad calls out to me as he's putting the pot with the rest of the soup in the fridge. Since I'm pretty occupied with the dishwashing, I turn my ears towards him to better hear what he's got to say. "Kid, when you're done with the dishes, can you go back to the town? Mrs. Potts called. She wants her tablecloth back."

I rinse off the bowls and spoons, stacking them on the drying rack before turning towards him.

"The… The Snubbull from the bakery?"

He nods in reply.

"You're okay with that, right? The night's still young, after all."

It's not a particularly demanding request, though, I have to admit, now that I've gotten back home, I'm starting to feel a little rooted. I'd be lying if I said that I wanted to leave now after being out on the town streets all day today, but after the locket dad gave me, I reckon this is the least I can do.

Quickly drying my paws, I head over towards the front door, picking up the tablecloth that I had thrown onto the ground earlier, before dusting it off and tying it around my neck. Opening the door, I turn around to look back at him one more time before I head out.

"I'll be alright dad. I'll be back in a bit!"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_19:41__, March 17, Unified Year 4731 -__ Downtown Winteroot_

. . . . .

I have to admit, even though I love the way Winteroot looks from afar during the night, I'm not a big fan of walking through its streets at this time of the hour.

There's something just a little eerie about its atmosphere at night. Maybe it's because there just isn't enough light here; the gas lamps certainly don't do a satisfactory job of illuminating the town, its flickering light casting strange shadows on the building walls. The back alleys, which had held plenty of children playing during the day, were now shrouded in foreboding darkness.

The moonlight did little to help either. Though it made the town brighter, it washed it with an eerie glow that made the town appear slightly spectral. At least it's a clear night sky. Had it been foggy tonight, the town's atmosphere would have been enough to give me the creeps.

That's not to mention the fact that there simply weren't a lot of Pokémon out on the streets at this hour. It makes sense if you think about it; everybody's gone back home from work and most of the stores are closed by this time of night. Still, the sheer lack of Pokémon made the town almost feel deserted.

It's all just a little too quiet.

I let out a heavy sigh as I make my way down the street. As much as I don't like this, the only Pokémon I can blame for me being here is myself.

Honestly speaking, were it any other night, I probably would have turned down his request. No, actually, I take that back. Were it any other night, I would have most definitely turned him down. I hate going out during this time of the night, and I always have.

It's just that today of all nights, I ended up getting overly excited about that gift of his.

Now that I think about it, it's a little bit unbelievable to think that I could have been swayed so much from a simple gift. It's not to say that I don't appreciate the gift. I really do. But just thinking about how I just accepted the pendant and got myself all pleased over his words like a naïve fool makes me tremble in embarrassment.

_Speaking of which…_

I stop in my tracks to hold the locket that was hanging around my neck. It's still a beautiful piece of art, but now that the novelty of obtaining a new gift has worn off, I'm starting to see it with a little less enthusiasm.

_I can't believe I got swayed by something so insignificant as this._

Since I've already stopped to look at it, I take the opportunity to open the locket. The spring-loaded front flips open, revealing a picture that stunned me momentarily, my head reeling slightly from the shock of it. Looks like dad's already taken the opportunity to stick a photo of himself doing some ridiculous pose inside it. I'm pretty sure that he would find it funny but…

…It's honestly really embarrassing.

I pull the picture out. For a joke, the picture seems surprisingly high quality. I'm rather surprised that he would pay for the colour photo instead of opting for the standard black and white, especially given that colour photography is relatively new and, more importantly, much more expensive. It's enough to make me reconsider whether or not I want to dispose of it.

...No, I'm getting rid of it. It may be colour, but it's absolutely ridiculous. Not to mention the fact that I'm still rather peeved by just how easily this thing had swayed me.

I crumple up the photo and toss it into a nearby bin with an irritated grunt. There's an undeniable pang of regret that I felt from doing that, but it doesn't undermine the satisfying rush of confidence I got from doing the deed.

I look back down at my locket. It's empty. Without a photo to grace its frame, the insides of it look undoubtedly bland and lonely. Looks like I'll have to find something else to put inside it.

Dropping the locket as I let it hang down my neck again, I shudder, the cool breeze blowing through my fur. Looks like I'll have to hurry; winter is behind us but that doesn't make the spring evening any less chilly.

I begin to set off, but my movements are cut short before I can even begin. A dull thud rings through the air, followed almost immediately by a rumbling of the ground. Startled, I freeze on the spot, holding my breath as I waited for the tremors to pass

_Is… Is this an earthquake?"_

I can't help but feel a little anxious as I felt the ground beneath my feet shudder. Winteroot isn't known to be located anywhere near a known fault line, so earthquakes are usually incredibly rare. As a matter of fact, I can only ever recall there being one such occasion during my seventeen years here, and even then, it was such a light tremor that it barely even registered on the town's seismometer.

This time, however, the tremors I feel are a lot more powerful.

_And… Err… Short…?_

Almost as soon as it had happened, the tremors had died down. The whole situation was so quick that I'm beginning to wonder if it actually even happened, or if my senses are still playing tricks with me. It doesn't help that, in the back of my mind, I'm still slightly reeling from that bizarre dream I had earlier today.

_Did… Did I just imagine that…?_

I'm about to shake it off as my imagination playing tricks on me again when another thud, louder this time, echoes through the air, accompanied by the ground trembling again, coming as abruptly as it had left.

_No, I definitely didn't imagine that one._

My biggest concern right now are the buildings in Winteroot. There's no denying the fact that the infrastructure here, regardless of how beautiful it may appear, is outdated beyond belief. When you add to it the fact that none of the buildings here are designed on an architectural and engineering standpoint to withstand any sort of quake, it's easy to see that there's a real danger that the buildings could collapse. Sure, that's undoubtedly more dangerous for those inside the buildings, but being out here on the town streets isn't necessarily safe either; I'm consciously aware of the possibility that debris could fall from the buildings and onto the ground below. Despite that, I'm too scared to look up until the ground had stopped shaking.

I look around, trying to assess what had just happened. At first glance, nothing really seems to be out of the ordinary. The gas lamps on the street are still burning perfectly fine, the cool breeze blowing through the city streets like it had always done. The only inclination that something was amiss was that other Pokémon had started to move out onto the town streets, nervously glancing at each other to reaffirm what they had just felt.

I've never heard of an earthquake behaving in this sort of manner. The intervals between the tremors almost seem unnatural, like the ground was rumbling because someone was making it do so.

A third thud. The ground shakes so hard that I stumble, having lost my balance for a fleeting moment. Some of the Pokémon around me cry out, startled at the intensity of the sound and vibrations.

Or, rather, an explosion? Calling it a thud just isn't right anymore. I can feel the shockwaves against my body. I'm vaguely aware of the fact that earthquakes can produce some sort of sound in certain situations, but I'm pretty sure that, whatever sound it may be, it certainly won't sound like this.

I've never heard of a natural earthquake that caused a noticeable boom quite like this.

_Wait… Shockwaves?_

Earthquakes don't cause shockwaves. Even if quakes do sound like this noise I'm hearing, I'm certain that they don't cause compressions in the air that can be felt through the whole body.

This isn't an earthquake.

The sound of sirens practically confirms my suspicions. It's screeching wail piercing through the once quiet night air.

Hearing that, my body seizes up in panic as I'm trying to process what exactly is happening. Looking around me, it seems that everyone else is frozen in place too. Despite their lack of movement, it's obvious from the look on their faces that what we're all feeling is the same.

Fear.

Through the wail of sirens, a bloodcurdling scream echoes through the streets, its sound striking enough to make my fur stand on edge. Off in the distance, I notice the buildings, which are usually lit dimly by the gas street lamps, light up for a brief moment with a bright, vivid orange light.

_What… What was that?_

My eyes are glued to the building as a shadow rears up its brightly lit wall. Before I can distinguish who the owner of the silhouette is, it disintegrates right before my very eyes.

Not in the usual sense of it moving away from the light like it normally would.

No, it simply just vanished. Like old limestone, it crumbled away in a matter of seconds.

And, like the disappearing shadow, the bright flickering light vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving me pale from what I had just seen.

_What… What did I just witness?_

My mind begins to race as I try and figure out what had happened. None of the conclusions that I come up with seem appealing to me in the slightest. As a matter of fact, they're all awful. I'm telling myself that it's all because of my overactive imagination, but that doesn't convince me one bit; every fibre of my body is telling me that I had just witnessed something terrible.

From the direction of the bright light, a few Pokémon dashed out onto the street, screaming and shouting as they desperately made a run towards our direction. Their eyes are opened so wide that, even from the distance they're at, I can see the terrified gleam in their eyes.

Watching the scene unfold with my full attention, I notice another Pokémon emerge from round the same street corner that the rest of the fleeing Pokémon are coming from. I blinked, staring at it as it calmly and coolly made its way towards the rest of the fleeing Pokémon.

It's a Magnezone.

I've never seen one before.

Nor for that matter, have I felt a presence quite like this before either.

It's got an aura so powerful that it's practically radiating energy.

But all of this is insignificant to what I witnessed next.

Among the fleeing Pokémon, a lone Poochyena trailed behind the mob, struggling to keep up with the pace of the rest of them. I can hear his desperate cries for help, but nobody dares offer him their assistance. Even I can't help but watch while frozen in place; I've got a sickening feeling that offering him my help would be hazardous for my health.

It looks like the Magnezone's spotted him as well. It's eyeing him down as it hovers over towards him with sinister silence. It doesn't have a mouth but, from the look in its eye, I can almost swear that it's grinning. The Poochyena, who by now had given up on trying to flee the approaching silver Pokémon, turned around, begging for its life.

Then, without warning, the Magnezone charged up a glowing yellow sphere of energy.

A Zap Cannon.

It doesn't look to be in a hurry. It's spending more than enough time to charge his move to its full capacity, especially given that, as far as I'm aware, the move barely requires any time at all to charge up. I can't really tell what's going on; the light is so bright that it's blinding me from seeing what exactly is happening. But I can tell that the Poochyena is still there; his silhouette hasn't moved from his spot. I wonder if he's injured or simply paralyzed from fear.

Before I can make it out, the Magnezone releases the attack.

An earsplitting explosion rocked through the streets as the ball of energy connects with him, instantly shrouding the both of them in a thick, black smoke.

Despite the force of the blast, I don't hear him howl out in pain. Not even a whimper. Even if the attack had missed, the force of the blast from such close proximity should have been enough to, at the very least, cause some degree of pain.

Not that it would be likely that the Magnezone would have missed the attack. I'm somewhat familiar with the fact that Zap Cannon, despite its sheer power, isn't a particularly accurate move. Certainly, had the Magnezone launched the attack from even a block away, I wouldn't have been surprised if it had missed its mark. But this was from point blank range, and at a stationary target. It just isn't possible for that attack to have missed.

The clearing smoke revealed all the answers to my questions. The sight that lay before me shook me to my very core.

The Poochyena had turned into a black, steaming husk, his fur blackened and burnt from the energy of the attack, his body sizzling from the excess electricity that was still coursing through his body. Had I not known that he was a Poochyena beforehand, I wouldn't have been able to identify who it was; his body in his current state is utterly unrecognisable.

I want to look away, but something about the sheer grotesqueness of the sight before me is keeping my undivided attention towards it.

I feel like I've seen this scene happen before. Something about all this is making me feel a heavy sense of dread, more so than the shock of seeing a Pokémon burnt to a crisp can do.

_Is… Is he dead?_

I'm struggling to comprehend what I had just witnessed.

_But… T-That's not possible…!_

Despite having just seen it happen, it seemed utterly inconceivable that I had just seen an actual murder right before my eyes.

It's basic knowledge that all Pokémon are blessed with the ability to use special moves and powers. From time immemorial, all Pokémon were given the innate ability to possess a maximum of four moves, though why we are given such an ability is something that we have yet to understand.

That being said, the development of modern society has pretty much removed any possible need to know moves for the purposes of combat. As a matter of fact, most Pokémon that I know of only ever use their moves for practical reasons, if they have any that are of use at all.

It's not just the use of moves that have started to die out. The modern lifestyle enjoyed by almost all Pokémon nowadays also means that very few of us ever gain any experience during our lives, which means that most Pokémon won't ever learn the advanced moves that they are biologically capable of, nor, for that matter, will they ever gain the power needed to make those moves effective in any way.

That being said, even with an incredible amount of training, the amount of effort and energy needed to kill someone with just their moves alone is so great that the act of doing so completely fatigues the culprit Pokémon to the point of collapse. It's because of how exhausting it is that most murder victims die from alternative methods. Deaths caused solely by a Pokémon's moves are so few and far between that when one does happen, it's almost guaranteed to be on the front page of every newspaper being published.

And yet, here I am, having just witnessed it. A Magnezone having used Zap Cannon; an advanced move that few will ever witness and fewer still will master in their lifetime. And one that was powerful enough to utterly annihilate the Poochyena in a single hit.

The fact that the culprit looks completely unfazed by what it had just done certainly wasn't helping. As a matter of fact, it only served to make it appear more sinister and deadly than it already did.

If I'm being honest, it wasn't just the sheer power of its moves that surprised me. From the very moment I saw it, the very fact that it was a Magnezone of all Pokémon also caught my eye.

The truth of the matter is that the sheer lack of experience that most Pokémon gain throughout their lifetime doesn't just mean that many of them won't ever learn how to use more powerful moves like the one I had just witnessed. It also means that few will ever know what it feels like to evolve.

It's because of that very reason that I can't help but stare at the Magnezone that had appeared in town. While Magnemite are rather common in certain places around the world, Magneton certainly are not, Magnezone even less so.

Most evolved Pokémon that can be seen in the world today are those that evolve using an item of some sort, such as a firestone or a thunderstone. And even then, it's only those who have pockets deep enough to pay the ludicrous prices for one of those evolution stones who choose to do so. Most of those Pokémon only really choose to evolve as a fashion statement; their change in appearance does little to hide the fact that they have barely grown any stronger from doing so.

But then you have the few rare Pokémon that evolve from actual experience. Those are so few and far between that even I end up doing a doubletake when I see one. It's usually a safe bet to say that these Pokémon work in the military, police, or in some cases, have occupations so physically laborious that it can result in their evolution. Most jobs nowadays simply don't give anywhere near the experience needed that evolution demands, if they give any at all.

That's why the mayor of the town, the old Gulpin, and Mrs. Potts from the bakery, are still in their unevolved forms despite their age. We just don't get the experience needed to evolve anymore.

Which is why, when a group of evolved Pokémon emerged from around the same street corner that the fleeing townsfolk had come from, I start to struggle with whether or not what I was seeing was really true. There're so many of them that have reached their final stage of evolution that I wonder how that was even possible.

Some of them are wearing green steel hats. A few of them are wearing what appears to be some form of body armour. Something about the way they're moving feels a little uncanny, but all of them have the same look of malicious intent in their eyes that the Magnezone has.

This isn't just some ordinary mob.

_Are… Are we being raided?_

My attention is torn away from my train of thoughts as a thunderous explosion echoes through the city streets. It's so loud and violent that it makes me immediately press my ears against my head. Amid the earthshattering rumble, I look up to find that the three-storey building next to me has begun to crumble; huge, boulder like chunks of rubble being blasted off from its roof, debris raining down onto the streets below.

It wasn't an earthquake after all.

No, it's much worse than that.

We're being shelled.

A shiver runs down my spine as I begin to grasp the situation. It's enough to make me feel sick in the stomach.

I'm in real danger.

By now, the sirens have started to sound, but none of the Pokémon on the town streets needed to hear it to understand the peril that they were in.

Upon seeing the falling debris rain down onto the streets, as if on command, everyone turned around to run, only to find that some of the other townsfolk from the other side of town have started to run towards our direction in a panic-fueled stampede. Hysteria enveloped the street as Pokémon sought for a place to flee, scrambling over each other in an attempt to put some distance between themselves and the oncoming slew of Pokémon that had surrounded them. Some darted back into the street-side buildings. Others, desperate to distance themselves from the danger, have started fighting amongst each other to try and put themselves in the center of the group, trying to surround themselves with the bodies of others.

The once quiet night had now descended into madness, the air filled with the sounds of townsfolk screaming and shouting, their bodies coated in a fine powder of dust from the falling debris, the sound of buildings being shelled echoing out from the distance.

As soon as I notice that I'm no longer rooted to my spot in fear, I make a dash for the nearest back alley, using the chaos of stampeding Pokémon to slip away from the scene. From the looks of it, a small handful of other Pokémon are doing the same, silently making their way into the back alleys to escape the commotion. Logically speaking, that's the only guaranteed way to escape this place. Given the situation, as well as what we had all just witnessed, staying here is almost certainly going to get you killed, regardless of whether you're out on the streets or hiding in the buildings.

Of course, I'm sure that most Pokémon would know about that. Unfortunately, while an individual can show signs of great intellect, as a group, Pokémon can behave in incredibly idiotic ways. Even more so if it's a crazed and frantic mob like this.

Were the situation any less dire, I might have congratulated myself for keeping my head on straight and making a smart decision. Unfortunately for me, I can't even say that I've successfully escaped the area. The back alley I chose to run into happened to be a dead end, blocked off by a brick wall at the end of the alley.

I'm about to turn around and run the other way when I hear a thunderous voice, his tone stern and cold, carrying all the authority of a true Pokémon of power. I immediately dive behind a pile of rubble to hide myself from the main street, fearful that the owner of the voice was right in front of me.

"Citizens of Winteroot town, this is the Sinnohnian Empire."

Mustering up what little courage I have, I peeked over the pile of rubble that I had hid myself behind, ready to dart back down should I see anything at all.

Fortunately for me, he's not there.

Rather, I don't think that the owner of that voice is anywhere near this place.

Given how my ears aren't ringing despite how loud it is, I can only presume that whoever's talking is using telepathy. Not only that, but seeing that the message I'm hearing isn't directly meant for just me, but rather everyone in Winteroot, I have to assume that whoever is doing the talking has enough power to simultaneously communicate telepathically to a large number of Pokémon.

That being said, that isn't the only thing on my mind at the moment.

_The Empire? What's the Empire doing here?_

Dad's been going on recently about how dangerous the new Empire was. Something about a new emperor or something like that, but to be quite frank, I'm not really sure. I never really paid much attention to current affairs.

"We have declared war against the Federation. Resist, and face annihilation"

This only ends up creating as many questions as it answers. Sure, this does explain why we're getting shelled, not to mention who all these new Pokémon are, but that still raises the question of _why_. Winteroot isn't famous for anything in particular, even more so if we're talking about natural resources. I mean, sure, we have plenty of woodland around the town, but I doubt the Empire really has any need for wood, especially since their territory has more than enough of it to supply their industrial needs.

Actually, now that I think about it, I guess it does make some sort of sense. If the Empire's objective is to wage war with the Federation, then Winteroot town would naturally be an ideal first town to invade. We're rather close to the border between the Empire, not to mention the fact that the route to the Capitol from Winteroot is the easiest out of all the eastern Federation frontier towns. Of course, this should also mean that the rest of the eastern towns are going through something similar to what we're going through, but with things as is, I doubt we'd be able to contact them for confirmation at the present moment.

It's just a thought that occurred just now, but why haven't we heard anything about this beforehand? I'm no expert on the laws of warfare, but I was under the impression that you were supposed to declare your intent to attack _before _you began the invasion, not halfway through it. Did the Empire not send the message to the Federation beforehand? Or, if they did, why didn't the Federal government send the order to evacuate the town? Sure, messages like these used to take forever to send not that long ago, but now we've got a direct communication line to the Capitol! So, just who's fault is this?

I'm about to jump out from behind my hiding spot, satisfied that I'm still in the clear to make a run for another back alley when, all of a sudden, a small, pink Pokémon runs into view, hobbling on old and tired feet as it ran. Out of instinct, I ducked back down, peering cautiously from behind my spot to see who it was.

It's Mrs. Potts.

I almost let out a sigh in relief. It's a little reassuring to finally see a familiar face, especially since the situation here is so dire.

I'm about to call her over when a flash of orange runs in front of me, making me duck back down again. In the blink of an eye, she's tackled down by an absolutely gigantic quadruped Pokémon, crying out in a pitiful voice as she hit the ground.

It's an Arcanine. I've definitely seen one before, though it wasn't a resident of the town. That's a given, since I doubt anybody living in Winteroot has the money to afford one of those evolution stones, especially now more than ever given how rare and valuable they're becoming.

That said, I don't remember the Arcanine I saw before being as muscular as the one in front of me. His body is letting off so much dangerous energy that just looking at him is making me feel sick with anxiety.

I'm sure that Mrs. Potts can feel it too, but at that very moment, I can't see the fear I was expecting from her. Out of desperation, she opens her mouth wide as her fangs began to glow, biting down onto his front leg with a Thunder Fang.

I've never seen her use a move before, so it came as a bit of a surprise to know that she even knew how to use it. More than that, I was shocked to see that the old, humble baker of Winteroot town could make a face so frightening. The look in her eyes as she bit down was so terrifying that it made her look absolutely primal.

The Arcanine, on the other hand, simply shook her off, completely unfazed by her attack, before swooping his head down as he bit her on the throat, making her scream with a bloodcurdling voice as her body writhed in agony.

It wasn't a move, or some ability.

He's crushing her windpipe.

With a mighty yank, I watched with wide open eyes as the Arcanine tore her throat open. Mrs. Potts could only let out a quiet whimper before her body stopped moving, blood gushing out from her open wound as the life quickly faded from her eyes.

No… Calling it an open wound doesn't seem to do what I'm seeing justice. He's torn off so much of her neck that I can see her spine, her head bent in a grotesque angle from the rest of her body due to having no flesh to support it.

I can feel myself go pale. What I'm seeing seems to be too gruesome to actually be true, and yet it all seemed all too real. I'm starting to struggle for air as my body goes into shock, panicking as I froze on the spot, my eyes glued to the sight of Mrs. Pott's bloodied, lifeless body. I'm telling myself that what I'm seeing can't possibly be happening, but the rusty smell of blood is telling me otherwise.

Through all this, that voice is still going on with its declaration of invasion.

"Surrender now, and your safety is guaranteed."

_Yeah, no, not after what I just saw._

I think I'm going to be sick.

My eyes quickly shift back to the Arcanine as he opens his mouth, spitting out a chunk of meat from his blood drenched mouth. By all means, it looks just like any other cut of meat. But now that I know what it actually is, seeing it is undeniably horrifying.

He stops, pausing momentarily before lifting his head as he begins to sniff the air. I duck back down, holding my breath and pressing my body against the pile of rubble between the both of us as I tried my hardest to not make a sound. The sound of my heart beating is so loud that I'm scared he might notice it.

I'm terrified that he'll come this way. If I'm spotted, I'm as good as dead.

Instead, he begins to walk away from me.

I'm not sure if it's because my body's covered in dust, or if it's because his nose is covered in blood, but he doesn't seem to notice I'm here. Either that or he's ignoring me.

Regardless, I can hear his footsteps moving away from me and towards the panicking crowd. For a brief moment, the prospect of death flashed before my eyes. I think I'm safe now, but I don't dare let out my breath until I'm certain that he's well out of hearing distance.

Just as I let loose a sigh in feverish relief, another shell hits the ground not far behind me, reminding me of my current situation as it exploded with destructive energy. I would have screamed out, but the force of the blast is so strong that it knocks my head against the rubble, leaving me momentarily stunned, dazed as I tried to regain my bearings.

I peek back out towards the streets, half hoping that what I had seen was nothing more than a hallucination, my overexcited mind simply playing tricks on me again.

I wish I hadn't.

The townsfolk that had grouped up on the streets are screaming.

What had happened to Mrs. Potts, what had happened to that Poochyena; it's happening to everyone.

They're slaughtering everyone indiscriminately. The streets are stained in crimson red as blood flows down the drains like rainwater during a heavy downpour.

It's a massacre.

I duck back down behind the pile of rubble. My body is trembling so hard that I worry I might cause the pile of rubble I'm pressing myself against to make some sort of noise. I beg myself to stop, but my body refuses to listen.

There's another problem with having them all grouped up in the town streets like this.

I'm trapped here.

I'm unlucky enough that the back alley I dived into happened to be a dead end, so there's no way to keep going from here. As for running out into the street and into another back alley, I don't fancy my chances. Sure, the Arcanine may not have noticed me, but with that many of the Empire's soldiers on the streets, it's impossible for me to slip by without alerting a single one of them. I could try scaling the walls on the still structurally sound building next to me, but I'm not sure that I can. Not that going up there would be a good idea anyways. I'd only be forcing myself into another dead end with no way down. Not to mention the fact that going to the rooftops while the town's being shelled doesn't seem like a particularly bright idea.

_Unless… What if…?_

I turn around to face the wall at the end of the back alley. That last hit from the shell hasn't destroyed it, but even I can tell that it's been weakened from the blast. If I can just get pass that wall, then I should be in the clear to make my run for home.

I can't jump it, nor do I think I can climb it… but…

…_It's the only choice I have left._

Tucking my head down, I start to run towards the wall. Tackle is one of the only moves I actually know how to pull off properly. And though I'm not an expert in using it, it's probably strong enough that I should be able to punch my way through this wall. So long as I don't flinch, of course.

Closing my eyes shut, I hear a crack as my skull busts through. I don't dare let myself wonder if my head has split open; it almost certainly will if I stop now. I keep my up my charge even after the sore feeling on my head fades away, just to make absolutely sure that I'm in the clear.

I'm through.

Slowly opening my eyes, I notice that I've made it onto the next street. The buildings are in a similarly sorry state, but at the very least, it's deserted. There isn't a single soul in sight.

I take one last look back through the hole that I had just made. I can't see it from my angle, but I can still hear it.

And smell it.

I'm not taking any chances. Given that the entire town is under attack, it's entirely possible that one of the Empire's troops could be right on my tail. This street, regardless of how safe it may seem now, can turn into a killing zone in the blink on an eye.

Without another word, I start to run.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_20:31__, March 17, Unified Year 4731 -__ Winteroot outskirts, Home_

. . . . .

I can't remember the last time I ran this far. Or for this long.

I'll be the first to admit that, in terms of sheer strength and endurance, I'm pretty pathetic. Being almost chronically ill while growing up, I never really had the chance to develop the strength in my body, leaving me with the rather weak body that I have today.

I'm not like Clay, who could easily run the whole way to my home and back to town. It's actually rather surprising just how athletic he is, despite his physique. Nobody expects a chubby Eevee to run as fast as he can.

Yet today, despite the excruciating searing in my legs, I manage to run the whole way back home. Even though I'm starting to feel faint from so much exertion, I don't even consider the option of slowing down; I can feel a presence behind me ever since I started running back in the town centre and I'm terrified that slowing my pace will have fatal consequences for me.

Looking up ahead, I can see my home, the lights on bright. Dad's standing by the front door, pacing back and forth anxiously. It's the first time I've seen him so distressed. Despite his quirks, he's always been such a laid-back Pokémon that it's a little alarming to see him like this.

Though, after what I had just been through, I'd be surprised if he _wasn't_ nervous.

"Kiteki!"

He bounds over towards me as soon as he spots me, his stiff expression finally loosening up. Maybe it's because of his presence, but I feel safe enough to finally come to a halt. My breaths are so haggard that, for a moment, I feel like I'm about to throw up. As soon as he gets near enough, he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank God you're safe."

I open up my mouth to respond. I have to tell him what happened, what's going on, what I saw. Instead, my mouth starts to babble, muttering incomprehensibly out of shock and adrenaline.

"D-Dad, t-the town, the… oh God, I s-saw Mrs. Potts, she… t-the townsfolk, the… the E-Empire, I… I just…!"

He cuts me off by patting me gently on the back like he always does when I get into a panic. It's so soothing that my body finally stops trembling.

"There, there, Kid. I know. It's going to be alright."

Something about having him hold me like this is comforting on an instinctual level. I'm surprised that his hug can make me feel so safe and secure like it always does, even with the danger that is undoubtedly not far away from us. It's so comforting that it doesn't take long at all for me to finally calm down.

Looking up at him, I notice that he's staring off into the distance, a somber expression on his face. I turn around to try and figure out what had made him so agitated, following his gaze back towards the hell that was Winteroot town.

The town center was lit ablaze, engulfed in flames. They still haven't stopped bombarding the town, despite the fact that almost none of the buildings are still standing. The beautiful, historic buildings that so many of the townsfolk had once been so proud of was now reduced to mere piles of rubble, lit ablaze as the town was razed to the ground. The homely feel that Winteroot had possessed seemed now like nothing more than a distant memory; the scene before me is so vastly different to what I can remember that it doesn't even register in my head.

I can't even recognize the place anymore.

Looking closer at the inferno, I notice a small string of lights exiting the town, making their way slowly up the long and winding path up the hill to our home. For a brief moment, I'm hopeful that it's the rest of the surviving townsfolk. Our home isn't big, but I'm sure that dad would be more than willing to house a few of them for a short time, given how charitable he can be. Afterall, our home is probably one of the only places that's been untouched by all this mayhem, so it makes sense that they would come seek refuge here.

But now that I'm observing them, I have to say that their movements are simply too coordinated to be a group of fleeing civilians. I've seen firsthand how the townsfolk had reacted to the invasion, and I'm definitely not feeling the sense of desperate terror from this group. As a matter of fact, these Pokémon seem oddly relaxed given the situation as they make their way up the road.

They're not civilians.

They're Empire soldiers.

Dad must have noticed it too, because he immediately releases me from his hug, staring intently at the party advancing towards our home.

"Kid, get in the house. Now."

I don't need to hear it twice. I immediately run inside, dad following quickly behind as he slammed the front door shut behind him. Without a word, he pulls the locket off my neck, holding it in his teeth as he dashes towards his room. I'm about to follow him in when he calls out from inside, shouting with an unusually stern voice.

"Wait by the pod. Your old man has one last thing he needs to do."

In my panic, I don't even question his orders. I hastily make my way towards the pod hatch before realizing with some degree of intrigue that dad had emptied it out while I was gone.

For the first time since I can remember, the pod isn't filled with piles of garbage. I don't recall having ever seen what the inside of the pod actually looked like, so I'm a little surprised that the inside is actually made to be functional like he had described, with a sturdy looking seat, several harnesses fastened to its corners.

_So, does that mean that this thing actually works…?_

Inside, I can make out the white padding that lined every surface of its egg-shaped interior. Even the seat was padded with white cushions. As a matter of fact, the only thing about it that wasn't white were the black safety harnesses and silver buckles.

There's something about the way its interior looks that makes it look rather high-tech and, dare I say, space-age. Despite how dusty it was inside, the minimalistic design of the seat and padding made it quite chic in appearance; a surprise given that dad was the one who designed and built this thing. That being said, I'd be lying if I said that it didn't seem slightly eerie as well; its sterile appearance and lack of colour made it resemble a padded cell in a psychiatric hospital to an almost disturbing degree.

I'm not so dumb as to not see where he's going with this. If the pod really does work, then I might as well clear out the dust before we get in. I'm not entirely sure how it'll get us out of here, but judging by the heavy-duty padding, I can assume that it's not going to be comfortable.

Dad runs out of his room just as I finish off dusting the pod. He stops next to me, before carefully putting the locket back around my neck. I can't help but notice that his paws are trembling as he puts it around me. I look up at him to try and see if he's feeling alright, but I can't read his feelings through that grim, determined look.

"D-Dad, why did you take my locke-"

He quickly cuts me off. I guess there are more important things than that right now.

"Okay, kid, listen up. I've set up the pod to send you straight to a friend of mine. He's going to keep you safe until this all dies down."

He's pushing me towards the pod as he speaks. I don't really get it, but it looks like this thing is capable of taking me well clear of Winteroot town, regardless of how it works.

"As soon as you get there, I need you to look for someone named Earnest. Talk to him. Tell him who you are, and tell him what's going on here. He'll know what to do."

Complying with him, I hop into the pod and sit on the chair. It's rather small inside, but more than comfortable enough for me. It's actually a little exciting sitting inside this escape pod, given the fact that in a few moments time, I'll finally be leaving Winteroot town. Of course, with all the other things I'm feeling right now, this extra hit of excitement is only really making me feel nauseous. I've always wanted to leave Winteroot, but never in my life did I ever consider that I would be leaving it in quite such a way as this. Of course, I never suspected Winteroot to be burnt to the ground like this either.

There's something I don't really understand though.

"W-Why can't you just t-talk to him yourself?"

Dad doesn't reply. He simply stares at me with silent solemnity.

Then it hits me.

"…No."

The sudden realization shocks me to my very core. So much so that it almost seems like a really bad joke.

"D-Dad, n-no!"

But the look in his eyes tell me that this isn't a joke. Far from it. He's dead serious on this suicide mission of his.

"There isn't enough room for the both of us, you know that."

By now, I couldn't care less about Clay. I couldn't care less about what had happened to Mrs. Potts, and I don't give a damn about what was happening to my hometown just down the hill. To hell with it, I don't even care about the soldiers coming up the hill to murder the both of us.

I can't accept this.

I won't accept this.

"T-Then there's gotta be another way!"

Dad simply shakes his head in reply. I hate to admit it, but it's plain to see that, by now, we both realize that the only way to get out of this place alive is with this escape pod. Even so, the prospect of losing dad is just too much for me to take. I'm starting to hyperventilate as the thought processes in my head, my body starting to tremble as panic slowly seizes over me. Looking about frantically, I try desperately to find another alternative method, but nothing seems to present itself.

A solution pops in my head. It's the only one that I can accept.

I jump out of the pod, before pointing towards it with my paw, staring my dad straight in the eye.

"T-Then you get in dad! I'll stay here!"

I've never been more serious in my life.

Dad doesn't seem to agree though. He just sighs at my brilliant idea, shaking his head like what I'm asking for him is impossible.

"Kid, we don't have time for this. Get in the pod."

Instead of doing as he says, I run up behind him and butt my head against his back, trying to push him into the pod.

"No!"

I'm not sure if it's because I'm so pathetically weak, exhausted from running all the way home, or because he's just so much bigger than me, but he won't budge one bit. It's rather aggravating that he's refusing to cooperate

"Kiteki."

Can't he see that I'm trying to save his life here? I mean, I'm pretty certain that anyone would take the opportunity to be saved if they were given the option. I mean, for God's sake, we're biologically programmed to prioritize self-preservation!

"Kiteki, Kiteki! Look at me!"

His shouting startles me enough that it snaps me out of my reckless train of thought. He holds onto me firmly with his front paws, staring me straight in the eye as he did so. The sheer seriousness of his gaze and his tone of voice is a little alarming, especially coming from him.

"Kid, listen to me. If the Empire's attacking us, then it means that there are things in motion that are greater than the both of us."  
I don't really understand what he's saying. I understand that I'm not as well versed in current affairs and international relations as he is, but it almost sounds to me like he knows exactly what's going on. Like he knows what's going to happen next.

"If you can't go because of me, then go for everyone else. I know it's a lot of responsibility for someone your age, but there're a lot of things that are depending on you right now; things you can't even begin to imagine."

I desperately want to ask him what he means by all that, but even I know that, by this point, we're running on borrowed time.

His face finally softens as I lock my eyes onto him. It's only now that I've noticed that he's trying his hardest to hold back his own tears. It's soul crushing, the sight of my dad looking so defeated. So much so that it completely renders me silent. It's only now that I understand how hard he's trying for me, and realizing that so late laces my heart with guilt. I can't even bring my paws around him when he pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Everything's going to be alright."

It's dawning on me the fact that I was probably never going to see him again after this all ends. It's an unusual thought, and one that, for a short moment, I didn't really know how to handle. All I can manage to do is sit quietly in shocked disbelief.

I'm speechless as he lifts me up by my collar and puts me into the pod. Even as he fastens the harnesses around me, I'm stunned, my body frozen in shock.

A single tear rolls down the corner of my eye and onto my cheek, but I can't seem to find the strength to dry it off. Instead, dad reaches in with his paw, slowly wiping it away before giving me a gentle smile. The sight makes my heart writhe in agony, the feeling heartbreaking enough to let my tears start to flow freely.

"D-Dad…"

He quietly shuts the hatch, the door hissing as it sealed shut. I look out the thick glass to see him with that gentle, reassuring smile that he had worn for as long as I could remember. Putting a paw up to the hatch window, he calls out my name, his voice heavy with sorrow.

"You'll always be my brightest star."

I put my paw up against his, our touch separated only by the glass window. All of a sudden, despite being only a fur's length apart, he seemed to be so far away from me.

I wanted to hold him in my paws one last time, to eat together one last time, to argue with him one last time. To do _anything _with him just once more. But knowing that everything I wanted right now, knowing that even the smallest of wishes was one that was impossible to fulfill, shattered my very soul.

If this is really goodbye, then I want to say something to him. To show him my gratitude. To show him all the love and affection that I had for him throughout my life, and all the love I had yet to give. But my mouth refused to speak, hanging open as I struggled desperately to come up with the right words to say.

The pod began to rumble as a deafening roar blasted from below me. Breaking free from it's wall-mounted tomb, it began to slowly rise up, the wall around it crumbling away. I watched as dad, feeling the blast of the rocket engines, staggered away, blown back by the force of the escape pod's propulsion as it began to fill the living room with clouds of white smoke. I screamed as his paw parted from the hatch window, my id desperate for our superficial contact to last even for a fraction of a second longer.

"D-Dad…! Dad!"

Despite the unnerving shaking and stomach-churning forces that the pod was exerting onto me, all I could think of was to try and get a better view of my dad, pawing and clawing against the hatch as the craft rocketed up into the night sky. Peering down to see my home from above, I watched as a stream of Imperial Pokémon stormed into our home, setting the house on fire as they made their way in. I begged myself to try and not think about what was happening, to try and convince myself that my dad was strong enough to fand off all of those soldiers, but even I knew that all of it was nothing more than wishful thinking.

Then the roof collapsed.

Lit ablaze by the Empire's soldiers, it thundered down into the house, crushing the living room flat into a flaming heap as it kicked up a great cloud of smoke and dust.

I stared with wide open eyes, mortified at the sight before me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound would come out; my throat dry and coarse from crying so much.

Even as the pod entered the clouds above and hurtled towards the distant horizon, all I could see in my head were the sights of my home ablaze, of Winteroot razed. Under the cold glow of the starry night sky and the wonderous white light of the full moon, memories of dad, of Mrs. Potts and of the rest of the Pokémon I had known for so long flashed across my mind, the knowledge that I would never get to see them again piercing my crumbling soul.

Those was the last thoughts to cross my mind as I slipped into darkness.


	4. Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 4**

**Winter Wonderland**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_? ? : ? ?, March 18, Unified Year 4731 - ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?__, Azure Bay (?)_

. . . . .

Waking up from my slumber, my body shivers violently.

It's dreadfully cold today. Despite the fact that winter was well behind us, springtime didn't exactly mean that the cold and frigid weather was gone too. Winteroot town doesn't earn its namesake without good reason. This isn't because Winteroot is so far north. As a matter of fact, it's well below even the most southern of Imperial territory. But because of its altitude and climate, it can still get cold enough during this time of year that I can see my breath fogging up right before my eyes.

It's a little silly, but through my half-asleep mind I couldn't help but find the sight to be amusing. Something about being able to see my breath like this made me feel like an old Torkoal, or perhaps even a fearsome Charizard, puffing out smoke through my mouth.

In all likelihood, I probably left the window open before going to bed. The night time air is still chilly enough that being careless like this is an almost guarantee of catching a cold.

I'm also incredibly dirty. There's dust and all sorts of stuff in my fur, and I hate to admit it but there's a faint scent of body odor in here. It's unbelievable that I could have gone to bed in this kind of state. At the very least, I should have at least taken a shower before hitting the hay.

_A shower…_

Actually, taking a bath sounds really good. Soaking myself in a tub of hot water sounds so relaxing right around now, especially given how chilly this morning is. I think I've got a bath bomb that I bought not too long ago; now would probably be a fantastic time to try it out.

There's a dull white light that's shining onto my eyes. Despite how dark the rest of my room appears to be, it's bright enough that it's almost blinding. Or rather, it's probably just the sleep that's still in my eyes.

That said, if I recall correctly, the sunlight shouldn't get into my room in the mornings like this. My room has a window facing a westerly direction, so the only time the sun does shine through is late afternoon.

_W-Woah, woah, what time is it?_

I try to rub the sand out of my eyes. It's a little difficult with all these harnesses strapped onto my body, but I manage to do it.

…_Harnesses…? _

This isn't my bed. I definitely don't have straps like these attached to my bed.

Now that I can see properly, this isn't my room either. It's way too claustrophobic in here. Nor, for that matter, do I recall having the walls of my room lined with all these white pads and cushions.

A metallic voice abruptly breaks the silent ambience, making me jump in surprise. Its monotone voice made no effort at all to mask how unnatural it sounded.

"Escape pod has arrived at Azure Bay. Current outside temperature is negative eighteen degrees Celsius. Warning. Temperature anomaly. Current outside temperature is thirty-six degrees below database average. Caution. Extreme cold. Take precautions before exiting the escape pod."

There must be a speaker somewhere located inside this place I'm in. There's no other explanation for being able to hear that voice; it's just too small and cramped for another Pokémon to hide inside here. If there was someone else in here, I would have found them by now.

Although, none of what I'm hearing is really making any sense to me. Azure Bay? Negative eighteen degrees? Escape pod? None of these rang any bells in my head. Shouldn't I be in Winteroot town? In my own room, no less? It's awfully quiet in here as well; I can't hear dad downstairs working on his projects like he always does.

Then I remember.

Images of what happened last night start flooding my mind at an unbelievable pace; a phantasmagoria of scenes so vivid and fresh that it felt like a terrible nightmare that I had only just woken from.

But this time, even I knew that the scenes in my head were anything but dreams.

The fierce flames that engulfed the town.

The senseless slaughter of the townsfolk.

The sickening stench of blood.

All of it was real.

I clutch my head as the memories of last night fill my mind, a torrent of information faster than I'm capable or willing to process. I scream from the top of my lungs as my heart begins to beat with thunderous speed, my breaths growing short and raspy as my body went into shock.

The claustrophobic interior of the pod definitely wasn't helping. Something about the walls of the escape pod being so up close and personal makes me feel trapped inside here. It's terrifying enough that it's starting to make me panic.

I need to get out.

Frantically, I start to undo the harnesses that are keeping me strapped into my seat, pawing at the clasps desperately as I tried to free myself, before kicking the hatch with all my strength the moment the straps had come undone. I'm starting to hyperventilate as I tried repeatedly to force the hatch open, each passing moment only serving to catalyze my panicked frenzy.

As the door swung open violently, the silence of the escape pod was immediately shattered by the earsplitting scream of a fierce storm, the startling nature of it stopping me from immediately leaping out of the craft. I poked my head out of the hatch, reeling as the sharp winds snatched my breath away, before quickly looking around me to assess my surroundings.

Before me lay a vast, barren wasteland. Every surface visible was held firmly in the grasp of the icy cold, snow covering every inch of the mountainous landscape before me. Not a single tree or fern was there to grace the dreary grey expanse that stretched out before me, the colour of the snow and the sky so closely resembling each other that it would have been near impossible to tell where the horizon lay. That is, if I could even see the horizon. The raging snowstorm had made visibility so poor that I could barely see ahead of me; a condition not helped by the fact that the winds were making it a struggle to even keep my eyes open.

The painfully frosty winds had, at the very least, snapped me out of my panic. Even the icy interior of the escape pod felt positively warm and cozy compared to the outside air. Taking in a sharp breath, I slowly scanned the area around me for anything that could tell me where I was. Dad said that was someone here that I had to look for, but from the look of the place, it was hard to imagine that any Pokémon could survive in a place like this, let alone live here.

_Dad…?_

My eyes went blank as memories of him started to come back to me. There was no need to contemplate whether or not it had really happened; the cold wind on my fur was enough of a reminder to tell me that everything that happened last night was not a mere product of my imagination.

I can feel my legs turning to jelly. It's getting hard to stay standing out here, and my breathing has gotten raspy. Despite the howling gale, all I can hear is the sound of my heartbeat thumping away furiously.

Like the rest of Winteroot, he was gone. As much as I wished it to not be true, as much as begged for this to be some terrible joke, I knew that the only other member of my family had disappeared with the smoke and flames. He had gone, taken away from me, leaving me behind with nothing but my memories of our time together.

I had never felt sorrow so deep, so boundless as I did now. Despite having no visible wounds on my body, my heart ached like it was torn from my chest. It hurt so much that, for a moment, I wonder if I had started to suffer from a heart attack. It seemed impossible that my raging emotions would be able to cause me so much hurt.

But as I pressed down against the fur on my neck, I felt something unfamiliar. Something that I had not felt before.

It was small, cold and hard; distinctly unlike the fur around my collar.

Dad's pendant.

I let out a shriek upon remembering the locket that dad had given me, dropping back into the escape pod with frantic speed and shutting the hatch above me with renewed strength and speed. As if my life depended on it, I immediately reached into the fur on my collar to fish it out, before holding it before me with trembling paws, handling it with care like it was the most valuable thing that was ever given to me.

_No… This is the most valuable thing ever given to me._

Its metallic body was cold to the touch, its surface scuffed slightly on both sides, most likely from all that rubble back in the town centre. That said, despite all that it had gone through, the locket was in surprisingly good condition, having lost none of its sheen or sparkle since last night.

With the smallest sliver of hope, I opened the locket. My disappointment was undeniable when I was only to be greeted with an empty photo frame.

_I… I'm such a fool._

I can't believe I threw away that picture of dad over a reason so trivial as mine.

I hate myself.

Closing the locket with the greatest of care, I'm flooded by an emotion so immensely hopeless that I can feel my soul giving up inside of me. I'm filled with guilt so mortifying to behold that tears began to roll down my cheeks again.

No matter how I looked back at what had happened last night, the only conclusion I could come to was that dad would have been alive if I wasn't there.

_Dad… I'm…. I'm so sorry… It's all my fault._

Clutching the locket with my front paws, I pressed it tight against my chest, before curling up into a sobbing wreck.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_? ? : ? ?,__ March 18, Unified Year 4731 - __? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

. . . . .

I'll admit, I have a bit of a love-hate relationship with the snow.

While looking at falling snow from the comfort of my own home makes it appear fantastically beautiful, it definitely doesn't have the same appeal when I'm stuck outside with it. Especially when I have to walk through snow this cold and deep. It's not just that the fur on my legs and stomach get all cold and wet, but also the fact that, since I'm so small, walking through snow that's piled up like this is challenging and exhausting work.

It's been a few hours since I've left the comfort of the crashed pod, but just how many hours I can't tell. While it definitely was warmer inside there, I could feel the heat of the burnt rocket engines slowly fading away as time went by. As much as I would have liked to stay inside there for longer, getting too comfortable in that pod will almost certainly mean that it will also double as my coffin.

I've also come to the conclusion during the few hours that I've been walking that, wherever this place is, it most definitely isn't Azure Bay. I don't recall having ever heard of that place before today, but all the signs are telling me that this place can't be it.

No, this place most definitely isn't it. After all, the pod said that the current outside temperature was far too low. Not to mention the fact that, as far as I can see, this place is nothing but a frozen wasteland; a far cry from what I would consider to be a bay.

I vaguely recall dad telling me to go find someone… Was it Earnest? It's all a bit of a blur given how quickly and abruptly dad told me all that information. Not that it matters though. I'm rather sure, no, I'm certain that he's not going to be here in this wasteland.

_Dad..._

I trudge through the snow with heavy paws. Every step seems like a daunting endeavor, even more so now than ever given how bleak everything seems. I'm not over the realization that I'm all alone now; I want nothing more than to just stay in the pod and cry my existence away. No matter how I looked at it, there was nothing for me to possibly do in this situation, and with Winteroot gone, I had no place for me to return to. Not that it really matters though. With my lack of survival skills, I don't think I'll make it through five days in this winter wonderland.

Of course, if I gave up now, dad's sacrifice would have been for naught. Even if my eventual demise is a certainty by this point, I have to at least try my best to stay alive. For dad's sake.

I've been walking in a straight line ever since I left that pod. At least, I think I am. The fierce winds of this snowstorm keep pushing me around; it's a struggle to just stay standing in this gale. Not to mention that I have nothing around me to indicate that I'm keeping on course to wherever I'm heading. Of course, I could look up at the sun for some sort of rudimentary navigational guidance, but I have no idea what time it is right now so I can't tell if the sun is at the east or the west. Not that I can see it; the snowstorm is so strong that it's completely blotted out the sun. All I can see through my eyes are the greyish white of the snow and sky.

It's a little hard for me to tell if I'm still crying or not. The tears that stained my cheeks from bawling my eyes out earlier had completely frozen on my fur. I'm not sure if the tears have stopped, or if they're simply freezing solid the moment they roll out of my eyes, but I can't feel them flowing out any more. That's not to say that I don't feel like crying. As a matter of fact, it's taking all of my willpower to not just break down and cry on the spot. But I have to keep moving; If I stop to cry now, I'll never get going again.

I'm terrified. This isn't the first time I've been out in the wilderness; I've been to the forests around Winteroot with dad and Clay before. But I've never been in a place quite as desolate as this. Nor for this long. Or alone, for that matter.

It's certainly not helping that I have no idea where I am. I don't know of any place within the Federation that snows during the spring, let alone hold a snowstorm for hours on end. There's also a persistent thought in the back of my mind that hidden within the blizzard around me is a danger just waiting to strike. If that really does happen, I'm as good as dead; I have no defenses for myself.

Of course, the more pressing concern I have right now is to find nourishment. I'm incredibly hungry. Not so much that I feel faint, but I'm hungry enough that it's become a possessive thought. I'm reminded of the leftover soup that I had for dinner last night, and just thinking of it is making me long for it so much that, should the opportunity present itself, I might just commit a sin just to have another bowlful.

Not that there would be any soup in a place like this. I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the thought. Such reckless thinking is going to be dangerous on my long-term well-being.

My best chances are going to be wild berries and plants… If I can find any in this snow at all.

If they're under the snow, then I should be able to smell them out. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be able to find one sticking out from the snow, like…

…_Like that…?_

From the corner of my eye, I notice that there's something jutting out from beneath the snow, it's texture and appearance suggesting that, whatever it is, it's made of some sort of wood like material.

_Is that a branch…? Then… could it be… a berry plant?_

I run over towards it, leaping over the piles of snow since it's impossible to make any good progress by ploughing straight through it. I don't even care if they end up being oran berries. All I could think of as I dug the snow around it was that, whatever it was, if it was edible, I'll eat it.

Clearing the snow from around it, I stared down at my discovery, panting breathlessly as I examined it.

It's an old wooden sign.

I sigh upon the revelation. Not being rewarded after all that effort is a real blow; I can feel my energy draining away from me. Though, at least I've been lucky enough to find a sign that was mildly interesting.

The sign itself is old. Old beyond belief. Despite being mummified by the snow and ice, large portions of the wood have already rotted away, making the text on the sign that much more difficult to read.

R̷̡͔̯͆̎̾͠ō̴̢͈͘ừ̵̜̟͓̠̂t̷̩̭̙̗̉̍̍̕e̵̢̪̦͛ ̸̢̺̽̈́͝͝2̸̭̳͋̂̌1̴̗̾7̴̫̪͔̥́̊́

_Rou… Two… Seven…? Urgh…_

It's Old World language. Remnants of a civilization that had faded from existence long ago.

My ability in the language of the Old World isn't very good; I only know how to read and speak it in the most basic of sense because I got dad to teach it to me. It's not a subject that is widely taught, even in higher education, so only a tiny handful of Pokémon are really able to understand what it means. As a matter of fact, practically nobody even knows anything about the Old World, other than the fact that it was run by an intelligent bipedal species that weren't necessarily Pokémon. I'm sure that, if dad was here, he would have been able to make sense of it. But to me, given how faded the letters on it are, I can't make heads or tails of what it means.

Regardless of what it says, this isn't something edible.

By all means, this situation should have been a great disappointment. But as I kicked the snow back over the sign, I notice from the corner of my eye a dark opening within the hills of snow not too far from me.

Despite my search for sustenance, realistically speaking, food simply isn't my main concern. It hasn't been a full day since I've eaten, and despite the bleak wasteland before me, I'm still somewhat hopeful that I'll be able to find something to eat in this place.

No, the real question here is finding shelter. It doesn't matter if I have all the food in the world with me. I can feel my body heat leaving me with each passing moment. My jaw hurts from my teeth chattering for so long. If I can't find someplace where I can hide away from this relentless blizzard, I won't last another day.

Which is why, upon closer inspection, I'm as thrilled as my circumstances will allow me for having discovered this cave.

It's not just the simple matter of short-term survival. My hours of trekking through the frozen hills and mountainous terrain is enough for me to know just how remote this place really is. As much as I want to believe it not to be true, the chances of me getting rescued out here anytime soon are slim; even more so since it's unlikely that anyone is even aware of the fact that I made it out.

The reality of the situation is that I'm more than likely to stay here for quite a long time, hence why it's so important for me to find a proper place of, shall we say, residence, as opposed to a simple, rudimentary shelter. And as far as I can tell, this cave seems perfect for an extended stay.

Or so I thought. My elation is short lived, my enthusiasm fading quickly as I entered the cave entrance. The cavernous insides don't feel remotely comforting at all, and something about the way the entrance is shaped is making the sounds of the frosty gale outside echo with brutal loudness in here.

Worst of all is just how cold it is. The cold ice beneath my paws don't feel any warmer than the snow just outside, and neither does the air inside here. As a matter of fact, apart from the lack of wind cutting through my fur, it's just as numbingly cold in here as it is out of here. Certainly, it isn't colder than the blizzard just outside, but that isn't a particularly high bar to set, nor should it be an expectation that needed to be addressed in the first place.

Hoping to escape the cold and the sheer volume of the howling winds, I carefully trudged deeper inside. But as I reached the end of the cave, I instead found an ominous looking crack in the icy floor.

Closer inspection revealed it to be a crevasse several feet wide, an opening significant enough that it made me think twice about jumping across it. Crawling up towards its edge, I cautiously peered down to find that the two walls of the split ice went down so deep that the bottom was completely shrouded in darkness. The sheer depth of it was so great that it made my head spin. Falling down this could be none other than lethal for the unfortunate victim.

I think I'll pass on this cave.

I turn around, intending to set out back into the snow when something catches my eye. Looking outside, I'm stunned to notice just how rapid evening was approaching. Either it be due to me having been walking out for so long, or simply because the sunlight fades so quickly around here, I can't tell. Either one of those would be remarkable as an answer; the daylight is fading so quickly and so soon that it's a little unbelievable.

I'm no expert on wilderness survival, but even I can tell that it would be suicide to keep walking through that blizzard at night. As cold as it is in here, staying here for the night would be infinitely better than freezing out in the open.

Making my way back into cave, making sure to keep a safe distance from the crevasse, I curled up on the icy floor, clinging onto my tail for even the smallest semblance of warmth.

At the very least, I can't smell the scent of anyone other than myself in here, so I'm sure that I won't have any unexpected visitors during my night here.

…I think I'll look for a better place to stay tomorrow.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Approximately one o'clock, ? ? ? ? ?, Unified Year 4731 - __? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

. . . . .

It's been about a week since I've first come to this place. Or at least I think it's been week. My perception of time is all messed up because all I've been doing since I got here is forage for food or sleep. It's just too exhausting to stay awake and suffer the relentless cold.

I can't really use the rising and setting sun to mark the passing of each day, either. The hours of sunlight per day are so terribly short, serving only to punctuate the long and cold nights that fill the rest of my waking hours. So short, in fact, that I'm certain that I must have slept through a few days' worth of daylight. There's no other explanation as to how these nights can be this long; I swear that they go on for longer than a whole day.

I've decided to stay in the cave that I had found when I first got here. It's definitely too cold in there for me to be comfortable, but the shelter does give me some respite from the relentless gale blowing outside. For now, even this is a blessing.

It's true that the smart thing to do now would be to get some sort of fire going, especially since the only thing missing from this cave is heat. That said, it's not so easy when there's hardly any usable firewood in this place. All that I can find are either too wet or too rotten to start a fire. There are a few dry sticks that I've managed to collect, but so far, I'm having no luck with them at all.

_Ah… If only I could be a Flareon right now… Being able to conjure up fire at my will sounds so nice._

There's also the issue of food. My original plan to harvest winter berries from around this place have completely backfired on me for the sole reason that berries simply don't grow around here. Either that or I'm looking for them all wrong, even though I'm sticking closely to what the textbooks from school had taught me. Regardless, I've given up on looking for edible berries in this frozen wasteland.

Instead, I'm forced to strip the bark off trees, eating nothing but that for nourishment. I never expected myself to have to survive in this way, but as things are right now, this is the only way for me to survive.

It tastes disgusting. It's coarse, flavourless, and swallowing it huts my throat.

There probably isn't any nutritional value to it either.

But the feeling of my stomach getting filled is just too euphoric for me to care. Even if eating the bark off trees is detrimental to my own health, for the sake of short-term satisfaction, I've chosen to keep eating it. After all, being cold _and _hungry would just be too much for me to take.

Even now, out here on the snow-covered plains and mountain sides, the only thing I'm looking for are trees for me to eat. There're a small number of trees that I've found here, but I've decided to try looking for other sources of food today in hopes of finding something better to eat. Today's search is starting to look like yesterday's search: so far, no luck. There's only snow and ice as far as I can see. It's not all bad though, since the snowstorm had finally decided to die down today. Even if it's only momentary, the respite from the endless winds pushing me around is greatly appreciated. Even the sky has cleared up; it's the first time I'm seeing blue skies since I've first gotten here.

As for water, there's plenty of snow and ice around me, but no way to melt it into any form of liquid. It's probably not a wise decision, especially given how low my current body temperature is, but I've resorted to eating snow for hydration.

This sort of lifestyle behaviour is almost certainly destructive to my well-being, but all I can think of as I'm out here in the open fields of snow is that I need to find anything at all to eat.

The short window of daylight also has the added problem in that it greatly reduces the amount of time I can spend per day foraging for sustenance. Once the sun sets, there's no possible way for me to go out. It's not just the fact that it's far too dark to see anything out at night, given that the flurry of snow and wind blocks out the stars and the moonlight, but also the fact that it's simply too cold at night. I'm certain that the temperature here drops another ten to twenty degrees in the middle of the night; it's suicidal to go out during those times.

Of course, this does mean that I never seem to have enough time to look for food. Which means that, regardless of what I end up eating, there just never is enough to fill myself up completely. It's not just the fact that I'm desperate to eat tree bark, it's that I'm desperate to eat anything at all.

Speaking of destructive behaviours, I have to admit that I've begun to develop a rather unhealthy hope that dad might actually still be alive. I mean, it's unlikely, I know. But I didn't _see_ him die with my own eyes. Not to mention the fact that, despite first impressions, he's actually one of the strongest Pokémon in all of Winteroot town. If anybody could fend off those Imperial soldiers, it was going to be him.

As a matter of fact, I've started praying. It's absurd, given that I'm not religious in any way, shape or form, but I've started begging to God, telling him or her or whoever it is that I would willingly give up my life if it meant my dad would be okay. I've been looking for a sign that would prove to me that my prayers will be answered, but so far, no luck.

On a different note, I had managed to track my way back to the crashed pod not too long ago. It wasn't easy, given that I barely remember how I got to my cave in the first place, but I somehow managed to do it.

I had made the trip back in hopes that I would find supplies in there. My thinking was that, since a life raft would carry with it some rations and supplies for the stricken seafarers, wouldn't the escape pod have something of the sort as well?

Unfortunately for me, that didn't seem to be the case. Once I did get there, all I found inside were some academic textbooks on the sciences and the Old World. There wasn't even a bottle of water.

To be fair, it's a miracle that this thing even worked that day. This thing had been sitting around in our living room for the better part of seventeen years, so the fact that dad had managed to get it in up and running order during the short time that I was out in the streets is more than an admirable feat.

Of course, now that I think about it, it makes sense that there would be nothing inside the escape pod. The thing was supposed to send me to... where was it again? Liar's Bay? Az… Azel Bay? I can't really remember where it was but it definitely isn't here. And if that thing did get to its correct destination, then food almost certainly wouldn't have been something that I needed to worry about like this.

Also, my hunch that I got when I first arrived here turned out to be right. The once warm interior of the escape pod had turned deathly cold over the few days, the heat from its rocket engines having long gone with the wind. Had I chosen to stay in that thing for any longer, I would have almost certainly frozen to death log ago.

As for the books, I ended up bringing them back to the cave. The smart thing to do would have been to leave them there; there isn't a real need for these sorts of books when survival is the only thing that matters right now, not to mention the fact that those books are properly heavy to have to carry through the snow for hours on end. But now that I have so little that I can call my own, I'm desperate to hold on to whatever little thing I can that reminds me of the home I used to have, of dad and the times we had together. Not to mention that they give me something to do other than sleep during the long nights.

Of course, if I really wanted to, I could simply just eat the pages out of the books. They'd probably have the same nutritional value as what I'm already eating since they're pretty much the same thing, not to mention the fact that paper would be substantially nicer to eat. As a matter of fact, if I wasn't so attached to those books, I recon I would have probably already eaten a good number of pages by now.

_Ack… This is bad… I'm starting to drool from the thought of eating paper._

It definitely isn't helping that I've been daydreaming about food all day. I hadn't been able to find anything to eat yesterday, and given how little I can find to eat around here, I'm absolutely famished. I'm craving food so much that I swear I can smell the sweet scent of ripe berries.

Then I stop.

I sniff the air again.

Pecha berries.

I wasn't imagining it. This is the unmistakable sweet aroma of a ripe pecha berry. Even with my severely dulled sense of smell, the cold having stuffed my nose, I can still pick up on the luscious scent of the berries.

My body tenses up as I kick myself into high alert. The smell of it would have been enough to drive me into a ravenous frenzy, and in all likelihood, I probably would have immediately made a run for the source of the smell were it not for the other odor that accompanied the sweet perfume of fruit.

The unmistakably cheesy whiff of body odor.

Somebody else is there with the berries.

I'm momentarily stunned at the realization. Ever since I had arrived here, I had thought it impossible for anybody to actually be here. So much so that the fact that I had not met anybody during my time here seemed perfectly reasonable to me.

If it's a resident of this hostile territory, then it's not entirely out of the question that their personality would reflect the landscape. I can't just charge in for the prospect of earning a berry or two.

Now definitely isn't the time to be rash and reckless.

…But I still need that berry.

I swallow hard, trying to force down the lump that had formed in my throat. Despite salivating like a rabid Poochyena, my throat feels dry from just how nervous I'm starting to feel. I'm undeniably feeling on edge just from imagining the confrontation that might occur, but this isn't an opportunity that I can pass by.

With tense determination, I step towards the smell.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Approximately one o'clock, ? ? ? ? ?, Unified Year 4731 - __? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

. . . . .

_I guess there really are other Pokémon that live here._

That was the first thought that crossed my mind as I looked down at the scene from my vantage point atop a snow-covered mound. Despite the irrefutable evidence before me, it was still a little hard to comprehend the fact that there really was someone who lived up here on this barren wasteland. Is he the only other Pokémon to live here? Or does his existence mean that there are others here as well?

He's definitely not some sort of explorer or backpacker. For starters, he has no exploration gear. And I don't imagine explorers to be carrying armfuls of berries. It seems like such an inefficient method of bringing supplies on a long voyage. Not to mention that they'd probably have something to eat that would last longer than pecha berries. No, this Pokémon is definitely a resident of this place.

It's a little disheartening to find out that he's not a voyager of some sort. Along the way here, I had dared to let myself hope that whoever I met was going to be an explorer of some sort; perhaps then I might actually have a chance of getting off this wretched landscape. But as things are now, my mind is so preoccupied with other things that my disappointment is less than fleeting.

Beneath me, at the foot of the mound was a lone Abomasnow. Male, holding about ten pecha berries, and absolutely massive in size.

_Were Abomasnow always that big…?_

I hadn't really thought about it until now, but now that I'm seeing him it's occurred to me just how intimidating it would be if the Pokémon I met was much bigger than me. I'm hopeless at social interactions with normal Pokémon, even more so with those that have a terrifying first impression or appearance.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I should have expected this from the moment I chose to come here. Now isn't the time to shy away from talking to someone else. The first step is always the most nerve-racking, but it's easy to keep walking downhill once I start moving.

Moving down the mound, I'm starting to see him with more clarity. There's no mistaking the fact that he's incredibly powerful. Despite how large he is, even I could feel the immense amount of strength and energy that lay beneath his shaggy fur. Like his stench, his aura of strength is overwhelming.

There was something quite primeval about the sort of energy that I was feeling from him. His body didn't have the bulky, pumped up look of a body builder or a well-trained soldier. As a matter of fact, it would be an understatement to say he was overweight. That said, despite his layers of fat and fur, even I could tell that he was fit; his body toned in a way that only years of hard living could make.

There's another question that's arisen in my mind. Is his sense of smell not as good as mine? I'm only a few feet behind him now. Surely, he must be able to tell that I'm here. After all, given that I hadn't washed once since I got here, I'm certain that I must be giving off a rather ghastly odor myself.

I'm tempted to just wait here until he realizes I'm here, but the sound of him eating those pecha berries is driving me crazy. I don't want to, but…

…Looks like I'll have to start the conversation.

"Umm… E-Excuse me…? Mister…?"

I pause, contemplating the best way to approach the request.

"C-Could… C-Could you please spare j-just one berry for me…?"

I have to admit, I'm feeling rather proud of how I managed to say my line. Given that I'm usually so hopeless at this, I'm feeling pretty good about how I managed to say what I needed to say without stammering or stuttering _too _much.

It's a shame, really, that the Abomasnow in front of me hasn't noticed. Or maybe he couldn't. He wasn't able to smell me when I got near, so it wouldn't really be a surprise if he can't hear me as well.

Maybe he'll hear me better if I speak up a little.

"Umm… M-Miste-"

"I heard you the first time. Piss off, kid."

_Well… That's certainly one way to introduce yourself._

It may be silly, but his response was in some ways a little relieving. Of course, it wasn't the response I was wanting, but it certainly was better than the response I was expecting. Hearing him speak with that low, rumbly voice of his was reassuring in the fact that I was talking to someone who was capable of speech, or even normal social interaction, for that matter. As a matter of fact, I couldn't help but be slightly thrilled upon finding someone who was capable of communication. I hadn't realized how much I had craved the company of someone else until now.

Of course, this doesn't detract from the fact that he isn't willing to share. I've started talking with him, so I might as well keep pushing.

"P-Please, mister, I haven't had any proper food since I got here-"

"Ain't my problem."

It's rather demoralizing to have him cut me off mid-sentence when it's taken me so long to muster up the courage to talk to him. I'm not quite ready to throw in the towel, but I have to admit that this approach isn't working. If he's not willing to share any of his berries, then there must be a different way for me to get some food.

"T-Then can you please t-teach me how to look for berries?"

He smirked in reply, a toothy grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"Teach? Heh, sure. I'll teach you how to suck my dick, that's what."

I stood, staring straight at him, shocked at his response. I was expecting him to be unhelpful but I certainly wasn't expecting this.

It's only now dawned on me that this Abomasnow was about as wild a Pokémon you could find in this day and age. There's no society here, no order, and no law. There's nothing here to stop him from sexually assaulting me other than my own strength to defend myself. The fact that he was from a different egg group as mine isn't going to stop him either; it's well known that Pokémon from different egg groups can still have sexual intercourse; they just can't successfully create biological children.

I'm just starting to realize that expecting some random stranger I just met in the middle of nowhere to be as civilized as the rest of the Pokémon I knew was incredibly naïve of me.

Closing my eyes shut tight, I braced myself, expecting him to make a move on me. But having felt nothing happen for quite a while, I slowly opened my eyes to realize that he was still eating his berries with his back towards me.

As a matter of fact, he hasn't looked at me once this whole time.

It wasn't that he has no intention to do what he claimed he was going to do. It was just that, through his eyes, I was such a minor annoyance that it wasn't worth spending any time or energy to actually deal with me.

My stomach, indifferent to the situation, grumbles loudly, upset that it hasn't been fed yet.

I take a deep breath, pushing my worries to the side.

This isn't working.

It dawns upon me that coaxing him to donate a berry for my cause isn't going to work. Perhaps things may have turned out different if I was a smoother talker, or even just a less awkward Pokémon. But the reality of it is that I'm not. I'm left with the option of either giving up and walking away, or try to take it from him by force. None of those seemed appealing.

Were it any other day, I would have just gone back home, or in this case, my cave. But it's been a week since I've had any actual nourishment and I'm growing increasingly desperate for food with each passing day. Sure, eating tree bark will fill me up, but even I know that it was only going to be a short-term solution.

It's also clear by this point that I'm not going to be able to forage for berries. The only time I'll find substantial food is in a situation like this, and given how long it took me to even find this Abomasnow and his stash of pecha berries, I don't think I'll survive to see my next opportunity if I don't get some today.

As it stands now, the only way I'll survive for a few more days until my next lucky break is to get one of those berries. Now. Giving up on it will mean that I'm as good as dead.

I look back up towards him. He's completely preoccupied on his armful of berries, his back towards me.

It would probably be smarter to think this through a little, but with the opportunity having presented itself, I can't afford to waste time.

_I never thought I'd actually find a need for this move… Thanks, dad._

I start running towards him, keeping my eyes locked onto him. I've never used this move before, but I know I can do it properly. I was born with it.

I don't put any effort into running as fast as I can. After all, my objective isn't to hurt him.

No, what I'm looking for is the second ability that this move has.

"…Covet."

I whisper the attack under my breath to activate it, not wanting to let go of the element of surprise. It's a perfect tool for a thief, as a matter of fact, I could never use it in the past due to my own overly self-righteous conscience. But desperate times call for desperate measures. When my life is on the line, I have to do all that I can to survive.

I leap up towards him, aiming straight for him. Just as I'm about to make contact with him, he turns around and finally notices me making a move on him. He sidesteps to try and avoid me, but he's a fraction of a second too late. My move only grazes him, but that's more than enough for my attack to do its thing. In a blink of an eye, I'm back on the ground, holding a pecha berry between my teeth.

Without hesitation, I immediately begin eating it.

Despite having frozen solid, the pecha berry was overly ripe, bordering on the rotten. Had I found this in the fridge while I still lived at home, I would have most definitely thrown it in the trash.

There was a faint, alcoholic whiff to its aftertaste; no doubt a result of the pecha berry beginning to decompose. But it was nowhere near enough to distract from just how sweet and delectable the berry was. As a matter of fact, I relished its juicy flesh as I ravenously ate it. After a week of tree bark, this pecha berry tasted like the most delicious thing I had ever eaten.

I was still basking in the residue flavours of the pecha berry when I was suddenly hit on the head by a small, hard lump. I looked up, confused and a little irritated that something had interrupted my meal, when I realized that the sky had turned dark.

A hailstorm had started to brew around me, its intensity blotting out the sun.

Turning around, I noticed that the Abomasnow had gotten himself into a battle stance, his body rearing to fight, the armful of pecha berries laying on the frozen earth by his feet.

This hailstorm isn't natural. He's making it happen with his ability.

And if his ability had activated, then there's no denying that he's serious about fighting.

"You just signed yer own fuckin' death warrant, kid."

His voice was cold and harsh. His words drained the blood from my cheeks.

I was expecting him to get angry or upset. Perhaps even a confrontation. I definitely wasn't expecting a fully-fledged fight.

I don't even bother explaining myself to him. If he wouldn't listen to me when I asked nicely, he's definitely not going to listen to me now.

I turn around and start to run.

Despite the terror of the earth shaking with the Abomasnow's heavy footsteps, I have to say that I'm feeling pretty good. That pecha berry had left me finally feeling properly full for the first time since I got here, and I can already feel energy flowing back into me. I have the strength needed to get away from him. It's also somewhat of a relief that the one chasing me is an Abomasnow. They aren't known to be fast or agile Pokémon, and seeing the one chasing me lumbering behind me kind of proves that point. I'm not a fast runner, but I have no doubt that I'll be able to outrun him.

Or at least I thought.

My fragile enthusiasm was shattered when the Abomasnow's foot came crashing down right next to me. Though it didn't hit me, the force of it coming down had kicked up so much snow that it sent me tumbling over to my side. I hurriedly get back on my paws, scampering away just in time to avoid his other foot.

_He… He caught up to me!_

I'm shocked at the realization that he's faster than me. Only just, and by a slim margin, but he can definitely outrun me. And with this hailstorm that he's conjuring up, it simply isn't possible for me to run as fast as I normally can.

I wonder if it's because he's so huge that he's that fast. I mean, he doesn't appear to look very quick on his feet, but his sheer size does mean that his stride covers a gigantic distance with each step. Is this the benefit of evolution? I know that it can increase one's capabilities, but the fact that an Abomasnow could outrun an Eevee seemed ridiculous.

Or maybe it's because I'm so small compared to him. I'm a lot nimbler than him, that much I can tell. But no matter how fast I move my paws, I can't cover quite as much ground as he can.

Is that it? Is that why I can't outrun him? Because I'm smaller than the average Eevee? Curse my tiny size!

I turn around to face him, panting a little as I looked him in the eye. He has an absolutely terrifying glare that held my attention against my will.

If running away won't work, my only option now is to wear him down. Once he's exhausted from using up his moves, I'll finally get my chance to escape.

There's only a slim chance that it'll work; I'm not even sure if I have the stamina to last that long. But as of right now, that's my best option. Or rather, it's my only option. Either that or surrender to him. And if he chooses not to kill me after I throw in the towel, then…

_Err… I'd rather not think about that._

The Abomasnow had also stopped chasing after me, slowly coming to a halt a good distance away. Despite his incredible bulk, he doesn't appear to have broken a sweat from all that chasing.

"What, yer actually gonna try and fight me? Even while yer legs are shaking like a newborn Deerlin'?"

He threw his head back as he roared with ferocious laughter, his cackling so loud that it made the ground tremble.

Contrary to what he said, this isn't a fight. No, this can't be a fight. Under all circumstances, I have to make sure that this doesn't turn into a fight. There's no way in hell that any of my attacks will have any meaningful impact, and I have a bad feeling that getting hit by any one of his moves will prove fatal for me.

The Abomasnow hunkered down, getting ready to attack.

"Don't underestimate me, kid! Icy Wind!"

He roared with a deafening voice as he summoned up a gale of fierce winds towards me. I braced myself for the attack, but the frigid winds still forced me to gasp as it blew onto me, sucking the air out of my lungs as it drained the heat out of my body. The frozen winds were so violent that the air whipped against me with staggering strength, leaving cuts and gashes all over me as I struggled to weather the storm.

Then I start getting pelted by hail.

His attack is blowing all the hail towards me; I'm being bombarded by thousands of the frozen pellets, the rock-hard lumps of ice battering my head. I duck down, pressing my body against the ground as I was assaulted with frozen winds and ice, waiting for the attack to end.

It felt like an eternity, but the frosty gale slowly died down. His attack over, I slowly stagger back up onto my paws, breathing with slow, heavy breaths. I'm battered and bruised all over, but I'm still standing. I guess the past week of living here had trained me up a little bit.

Even the Abomasnow looked surprised as I looked back up at him.

"Yer not dead?"

Something about catching my opponent off guard like that was oddly satisfying. Surviving his initial attack was a great confidence boost too. Now, more than ever, I'm determined to see this through.

"Yer tougher than you look, kid."

His surprise gave way to a sinister, toothy grin.

"Looks like I'll get to have a little fun then. Mist."

The ground around me suddenly began to accumulate a low hanging haze with surprising speed, the fog-like mist seemingly appearing out of nowhere. In my attempt to look for its point of origin, I had managed to lose track of where the Abomasnow was, finding myself surrounded by the vision obscuring clouds.

Hearing the snow crumple behind me, I quickly turned around, only to be met with more of the same greyish haze. Almost immediately after, my ears picked up on the same sound to my right, but once again I was greeted with nothing but a blurry void. I don't think I'm imagining this sound, but I can't fathom what it is that's making it.

I grit my teeth as I start looking around me. The only thing I can think of that can possibly be making that noise is that Abomasnow, but it seemed impossible that someone as big as him could move around me that quickly. Have I been underestimating his capabilities up until now? Or is it something else entirely?

_Are my ears playing tricks on me…?_

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

_Focus, Kiteki. Now isn't the time to lose concentration._

With my sense of vision giving me nothing valuable, it was crucial now more than ever that I pay attention to my surroundings with any of my other senses. It would be all too easy for him to sneak a surprise attack on me right now.

I'm in the middle of trying to calm myself down when the Abomasnow's loud voice abruptly echoes around me.

"How'd you like it, kid? Not bein' able to see someone as big as me when I'm right next to you? Terrifying, ain't it?"

_He's got me there; this isn't a pleasant experience._

"But I've only just begun, kid. Ice Shard."

A spear of ice flashes past me, slicing through the air just a fur's length away from me. Startled, I immediately jumped away, just in time to dodge another frozen lance that had struck the snow right where I had once stood, the icicle sticking out from the ground like a thrown dagger stuck to a wall.

_That… That was close…!_

The mist filled with thunderous laughter, his voice seemingly coming from everywhere around me.

"I've got plenty more where that came from! I wanna see you dance, kid!"

My ears twitched, alerted to the incoming attack by the sound of ice crystalizing rapidly. I dived to my side as a salvo of shards sailed past me with blistering speed, leaping back onto my paws as I prepared to dodge the next strike.

My body's starting to ache from how much I'm exerting myself. My heart is pounding in my chest, and were it not for the adrenaline rushing through my bloodstream, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to keep doing this.

That said, I'm not the only one here who has a limit. The Abomasnow doesn't look like he's breaking a sweat, but every Pokémon has a finite amount of times he or she can use their attacks. He can't keep doing that forever.

I just have to keep this up until he expends all his power. It's not going to be easy, but given how quickly he's launching those ice shards at me, it'll come sooner rather than later. It'll take a while, but if I can just keep this up, I should be able to weather the storm.

Of course, that's what I thought. Right up until my paw snagged against the shard of ice that had impaled the ground next to me just a short moment ago.

_Ah… I… I forgot about that…_

Tripping over the lump of ice, I landed face first into the snow below. It was surprisingly soft, the gentle coldness soothing against my battered and bruised body. I begged my body to get back up, but my id demanded that I stay on the soft snow for just a moment longer.

I'm halfway through staggering back up onto my paws when a blow hits my shoulder, hard enough to knock me off my paws and back onto the ground.

For a moment, I'm stunned. I don't recall seeing anything come towards me. It felt like a hard punch, but I don't recall seeing the Abomasnow charging up towards me during the brief few seconds that I was down on the ground.

I turned to look at where I had been hit, expecting to see a large bruise.

Instead, I see a shard of ice as big as my ear sticking out from my shoulder.

The icy lance was lodged deep into me. So deep that I could feel its deathly chill on my bones, though whether it was because the shard was touching my shoulder bone or because it had punched right through it, I can't tell. Despite the frosty coldness of the ice shard, my body felt disgustingly warm. The pain of having been impaled by his attack was only just starting to come to me, leaving me feverish and gasping for air. The embedded icicle, which was once a crystal-clear blue, slowly stained red as my blood oozed out from my stab wound.

I can't feel anything below my wounded shoulder. I can't even move my body without feeling a staggering amount of pain. I tried to get up, but the agony left me feeling light headed and faint.

My run was over. I'm done.

The Abomasnow slowly appeared through the thick mist, walking slowly over towards me. It's a little hard to read his expression; my vision is starting to fail. Everything's starting to turn a deepening shade of red.

"Yer a disappointment, kid. Fer a second, I thought you was gonna impress me."

I guess it was silly of me to expect myself to be able to keep up with a veteran of this frozen wasteland. My plan was bound to fail from the start.

I gasped with a pained voice as the Abomasnow reached down and pulled out the frozen shard, my body writhing in agony as blood gushed out from the gaping open wound. The pain was excruciating, but by this point I had worn myself out so much that I could do nothing other than squeeze my eyes shut and let out a sigh in defeat.

"It's over, kid. Wood Hammer."

All I could do was wait patiently as the Abomasnow readied to strike his finishing blow, my eyes having glued shut from the blood that had dried between my eyelids. A part of me wished for him to hurry up; the release of death seemed so sweet compared to the agony that I was going through.

As I'm lying here, blood spluttering out of my open wound, I can't help but grin upon the realization that I was about to die because of a _berry_. I mean, sure. It was certainly the most important berry of my life, but it was still just a berry. And a rotten one at that.

He must have spotted my grin because, for a brief moment, he stopped charging his attack, letting out a surprised grunt as he did so. I can't blame him; the sight of a half broken Eevee grinning enthusiastically while bleeding profusely was understandably disturbing.

"…Crazy brat."

I hear the air whistle as he brings his arm down towards me.

"Don't you think that's far enough, Ivan?"

His strike doesn't connect.

A silky voice suddenly disrupts the ominous ambience, her voice soothing in comparison to the Abomasnow's harshness. I don't hear his arm coming down at me either; whatever the owner of the new voice did, she's managed to save my life.

I stirred on the frozen earth, trying unsuccessfully to find the owner of the newfound voice. Of course, it was all meaningless, given that my eyes were still glued shut.

"Wisteria? The fu-… When'd you get here?"

His response to her entrance made my head race with a slew of thoughts as I tried to comprehend the situation.

_My savior's name is Wisteria…? And wait, Ivan? Is that the Abomasnow? These two know each other? Wait, does… Does this mean that there are others as well…?_

"You're letting off so much malice, dear. It's making everyone quite tense."

_So, there are others out here._

I'm amazed at how calm this Wisteria Pokémon is being around Ivan. Now that I have some semblance of understanding on just how powerful the Abomasnow really is, I could never imagine myself being so calm and collected around him like she was being. Unless, of course, I was somehow just as powerful as he was.

"Stay outta this. Y'know this is how things work around here."

_Ah… So, he's always this unamiable. I thought it was just me._

Despite that, Wisteria didn't sound to be fazed by his response at all.

"My, my~. What a big, strong Pokémon you are, threatening to kill a mere child."

_Yes… Wait, yes! Yes! Finally, someone with a modicum of common sense!_

If I could, I would have applauded her response. Her almost mocking reply felt like a breath of fresh air after what I had gone through. I can't tell if she's a friendly soul or not; I don't even know what she looks like. But whoever it is, I like this Pokémon already.

Even Ivan seemed disgruntled by her, letting out an unsatisfactory grunt as he grumbled back at her.

"…Bitch."

Though my lips refused to move, my soul smiled victoriously upon hearing him swear. I may be broken and bleeding, but I feel like I've won in the end. After all, I got the pecha berry and I'm still alive, if only just.

Though, I have to say, I'm still a little confused about the slender fingers that were scooping me up from the frozen earth. These definitely aren't Ivan's chunky fingers, so it must be Wisteria who's picking me up.

Ivan speaks up. He's noticed it too.

"What're you doin'?"

"I'll be taking her with me, thank you."

_Wait… What…?_

Today's being a real rollercoaster of a day. Finding the pecha berry would have made today more than an eventful day, but all of the things that happened afterwards is something I could really have done without. And now Wisteria's taking me with her? Taking me _where_? I'd love to ask, but my body's far past it's limits; I can't move my body at all, let alone talk.

"Whatever."

Ivan doesn't seem to really care, seeing that he's not that invested in killing me. Or is it because of Wisteria? If so, then just what kind of a woman is she?

At least, wherever this Wisteria is taking me can't be worse that where I am right now. As a matter of fact, I've never felt as safe as I do now since getting here. My body aches from being lifted up off the ground, but it's undeniably comforting to be held in her arms like this.

"It'll be alright, dear."

A gentle breeze ruffles my bloodstained fur. She's started to move, but I can't feel her footsteps, making it an uncannily smooth and comfortable experience.

I let my thoughts fade as I sighed with a heavy breath. I don't really care anymore where she takes me. It's a hunch, but I've got a feeling that I'm going to be alright.

For the first time since I arrived in this winter wonderland, I let myself relax as I slipped out of consciousness.


	5. Wisteria

**Chapter 5**

**Wisteria**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_? ? : ? ?, ? ? ? ? ?, ? ? ? ? - __? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

. . . . .

The first thing to come to my mind as I arose from my sleep was that, for the first time in what seemed like ages, I felt well-rested.

I don't think I can remember the last time I felt so revitalized after a night's rest, especially after having arrived at this frozen mountaintop. Despite having only just woken up, my body felt completely refreshed, revitalized and energetic; a powerful combination that put me in an unusually optimistic mood.

Perhaps my deep and fruitful rest can be attributed to just how comfortable the place I was in was. While it certainly wasn't the room of a fancy hotel, it was infinitely better than the cave that I had chosen to sleep in for the past week. The room, so to speak, was far smaller than my previous abode, though most certainly not cramped. And though the stone walls and floor made it clear that I was in another cave of sorts, the variety of furniture that furnished its interior made it feel extraordinarily homely. Even the bed that I had just woken from, though somewhat crudely made, did wonders to make myself feel comfortable.

But most fascinating of all was the ceiling. Unlike the rest of the cave, the roof was made of transparent, solid ice. The sight was as mesmerizing as it was striking, looking more like an art instalment than a practical ceiling. Adding to its effect were the orange and yellow hues that shone from the ceiling, the light refracting off its chiselled surface and filling the cave with a warm and welcoming glow. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

…_Light?_

A realization dawned upon me.

_But… How?_

There was no way that it could have been an electric or gas-lit lamp; the room proved without a doubt that this place didn't have the necessary infrastructure for such technologically advanced comforts. And it certainly wasn't light from outside. For starters, I couldn't even see the entrance to this room, let alone a ray of sunlight.

The homely glow of the cave brought about another realization that I had not really considered up until now.

_It's… It's warm in here._

It had taken me a while to notice, but the numbing cold was no longer eating away through my body. And no sooner had I realized it, I had sprawled out back on the bed, relishing in the comforting heat.

Oh, how I had longed for its motherly embrace! After a full week of relentless cold, the feeling of warmth enveloping my body like honey was utterly blissful. It wasn't even an exaggeration to call this place warm; I could genuinely feel the warmth and not just a lack of cold.

The feeling was so indulgent that, were someone to tell me now that I had died and gone to heaven, I would not have hesitated to believe them. In fact, as far as I could tell, it was the only explanation I could think of as to why the frozen ceiling wasn't immediately melting from this heat.

That said, the illusion of the afterlife could only stay with me for so long. Upon closer inspection of my surroundings, I noticed a small campfire burning within the confines of a stone pit in the corner of the room, its flickering flame inviting me to come closer. The lit-up ceiling and warmth all made sense now, with the campfire burning away like that. Even if there was no electricity or gas here, this single fire would most definitely be enough to provide everything that its owner would need.

Like Dustox drawn to light, I got up, trying to move closer to the open flame. But as I jumped off the bed and onto the ground a sharp pain shot through my front leg, rendering me immobile as I collapsed onto the floor in a gasping heap.

With laboured breaths, I turn my head to look at my shoulder. Half my body is wrapped in bandages. The ones on me are clean, most likely having been put on me just recently. The same can't be said for the piles of used bandages littered around the bed, which were drenched with blood.

_Oh yeah… I was stabbed, wasn't I?_

The revelation wasn't a surprise; I can still remember the events of yesterday with vivid detail. What was a surprise was just how little this wound of mine actually hurt. Yes, jumping off the bed was sheer agony, but the simple fact of the matter was that, for someone who had just been impaled by a frozen spear, my wound didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would. Rather, as long as I didn't put any weight or pressure on my front leg, the wound didn't hurt at all.

I have to say, despite everything, I'm unusually calm. Certainly, I wasn't this calm when I first arrived here in that escape pod. But unlike last week, I have the benefit of having a rather well-developed understanding of where I am and what had happened to me. Of course, I still have no idea where this place is _geographically _speaking, but given the events of yesterday and the nature of the place I'm in right now, it's probably safe to say that I'm in the home of whoever had rescued me.

Which should mean that this home I'm in should belong to…

"You really ought to stay in bed, dear. Your body is in no shape to be running about."

Looks like my hunch was on the mark.

With a slight pang of anticipation, I turned my head around to finally meet the owner of that familiar silky voice. Standing, or, rather, floating in front of me was a lone Froslass. Middle-aged and of average height and build, she had an air of mature elegance to her that seemed incredibly out of place for the environment that we were in. Surely, a Pokémon like her would be much more suited to a high-end bar or a fancy dinner party than this wasteland.

"Are… A-Are you W-Wisteria…?"

She seemed surprised by my question, though the way she displayed it was so refined that I could have easily mistaken it for mere intrigue.

"Oh my, you were awake when I found you?"

I nod quickly in reply.

"Well then, that certainly does make things easier to explain. Yes, I am Wisteria. And you are?"

I stumble over my words as I replied.

"I… I'm K-Kiteki… Umm… N-Nice… Nice to m-meet you…"

I'm not entirely sure what to say next. It certainly isn't the fact that I don't want to talk to her; I really do. Especially given that she seems to be the first properly amiable Pokémon that I've met in quite a while. But I keep drawing blanks when I try to come up with a conversation topic. Curse my social ineptitude!

"I… Umm… T-Thank you… For… For r-rescuing me…"

Wisteria giggled in reply, her laughter feminine and, dare I say, classy.

"You're very welcome, dear~."

Her gentle smile slowly turned into a concerned frown as she floated over next to me, immediately beginning to inspect my bandages.

"I was getting quite worried about you, dear… You've been sleeping for three days. It's a relief that you've finally waken up."

_Three… Three days…?!_

Her words were nothing short of a major shock to me. It had felt like I had only slept for just a few hours, not for half a week. Though, when I considered all that had happened to me, three days seemed like a much more reasonable span of time. As a matter of fact, given that I had been impaled through the arm, my current recovery was extraordinary. It wouldn't be completely wrong to say that my extended rest played some role in my speedy recovery, but the most likely explanation was that whoever tended to my injuries did an incredible job at it.

"Did you… Did you p-put on these bandages…?"

"Mhmm~. How are you feeling, dear? Does it hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head in reply.

"N-No, I… I'm p-pretty good… T-Thank you…"

She smiled warmly before reaching down to pick me up off the floor, setting me back down onto the bed that I had jumped off from. I have to say, the warmth of her hands was quite unexpected; I had always assumed all ice types to feel cold to the touch.

"You must be hungry, correct?"

She's very perceptive. I've been starving since I got to this frozen hellhole, even more so now than ever before. The pecha berry I stole did help alleviate my hunger momentarily, but now that my body had used up all its energy to heal itself, I've reverted back to being absolutely famished again.

Or maybe it's natural to assume somebody would be hungry after not eating for three days? Basic decency seemed so hard to come by around here that, for a moment, it didn't even occur to me that there were other Pokémon who have the capacity to care for others. Besides, she's done a lot more than offer me food while I was under her care. The realization makes me ashamed of my own stupidity.

Wisteria, on the other hand, hurriedly hovered over towards the corner of the room, before coming back with two aspear berries.

"I'm afraid I don't have any proper food ready for you at the moment, do forgive me." She sat down next to me, handing me a berry. "It's a little sour, but do eat up, dear. After all, it's important for a growing girl to get enough nutrition."

_B-But… I s-stopped growing two years ago!_

Do I really look that underage? I mean, I know that I'm quite small for an Eevee, but given another year, I'd be legally classified as an adult!

Of course, that was the least of my concerns when I'm this hungry. I've never had an aspear berry before; they're not native to Federation territory. But given how hungry I am, I'm not about to get picky with what I'm being fed with.

I make quick work of the fruit, ravenously devouring it with vigour. It's a little too sour for my liking, but unlike the pecha berry I ate a few days ago, this aspear berry isn't rotting away. Perhaps it was due to my hunger warping my sense of taste, but whatever the reason, this aspear tastes phenomenal.

Wisteria, on the other hand, simply watched me eat before eating her own berry in a dainty manner. Once I noticed it, I couldn't help but watch with unabashed confusion and fascination. Her restrained and poised mannerisms seemed incredibly peculiar.

I must have been staring a little too much because she stops halfway through eating her fruit, turning her eyes towards me.

"Hmm…? What's the matter, dear?"

"Err, I… Umm, I mean, it's nothing really, but… I'm just k-kind surprised that you would b-bother to e-eat like that…."

"Even though I live in a place like this, correct?"

I nod sheepishly. I can't help but feel a little apologetic; the question seemed so rude now that I've said it.

"I suppose you're right… Most of us here don't bother with our manners anymore."

I may have just imagined it, but something about the way she said that seemed quite sorrowful. I studied her closely, but I couldn't read anything more beyond what she had said.

"But we're better than that, aren't we dear? After all, a lady must always look the part~."

I nod quickly in reply, a silly smile rising up my cheeks. Being called a lady felt a lot better than I thought it would, even more so when the one calling me that was someone as poised as her.

Wisteria laughed, before making her way over to the campfire, throwing away her aspear core into the flames. I would have done the same, had I not blindly eaten the whole berry in my hunger-fuelled frenzy.

"So then, dear. What heinous crime did you commit to deserve this?"

_What…?_

I reply with open confusion.

"Ex… Excuse me…?"

Wisteria turns to look me in the eye, her gentle smile now replaced with a rather stern frown.

"Crime, dear. What did you do to get sent all the way here? Murder? Arson? Or perhaps treason? They don't send Pokémon up here for something as small as petty theft, you know."

I'm struggling to come to grips with the gravity of what I'm being told. If her words are true, then that has to mean that I had done something awful to deserve this place. But no matter how I thought about it, I couldn't think of anything that I had done that was deserving of punishment quite like this. I've had no prior run-ins with the authority, nor have I ever willingly nor knowingly broken the law.

_Unless…?_

Is it because of my dad? Does this mean that I really did kill him? I can go on endlessly about how it was an accident, how I had no intention to do so, how I would have loved to see a different outcome if I could. But Pokéslaughter is still a serious crime, regardless of the motives. And if me being here has to do with me committing a crime of such magnitude, then it has to mean that the one truly responsible, the one truly guilty can be none other than me.

"C…Crime…"

Does this mean that it was divine punishment that brought me here? I don't recall having been tried by a court of law, but if God deems that I was guilty of my crime then so be it. I've already resigned myself to the title of 'Arthur's Murderer' long ago, so this doesn't change anything. To put it in another way, were I to be sent to trial right now, I would immediately stand at the defendant's seat and say "Your Honour, let us not waste time; I am guilty of all crimes charged against me."

The least I can do now is give Wisteria an honest reply. But after telling her the events that led me to this place, I have to say that I definitely wasn't expecting her response.

"Oh, sweetie… I'm so sorry to hear that…"

Instead of berating me, she instead rushes over towards me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"That's not a crime, dear. You did nothing wrong."

I hadn't realized just how much I had longed for contact with someone else until now. Though my heart ached as she hugged me, her tight embrace made me feel safe and secure in her arms. The warmth of her embrace, along with the relief from someone else's affirmation that I was innocent, was comforting enough to bring tears to my eyes.

It's amazing just how effective a simple hug could be to my fraying emotions. Despite the fact that I had essentially just met this Pokémon, I had already grown incredibly comfortable around her. Even after considering just how much of an introvert I am, it's startling to be reminded just how desperate for companionship I was.

_But… Aren't I getting a little too comfortable?_

It's slowly beginning to dawn on me, but the truth of the matter was that nothing about my current situation made any sense. Now that I'm no longer delirious from exhaustion and pain, my mind had begun to come up with a series of questions that demanded answers, most pressing of which being none other than the Froslass that was holding me tightly in her embrace.

Though there was nothing I could have done to prevent myself getting whisked away by her, not to mention the fact that her doing so had most definitely saved my life, the rest of my actions upon having woken up here could only be described as extremely careless. I still have no idea why she brought me here, what her motives are, nor what she plans to do with me once I recovered.

I'm still not completely out of the woods yet.

I have to stay sharp.

Wiping away my tears, I waited patiently for her to release me from her embrace, my sense of security having been replaced with deepening anxiety.

"Why… W-Why did you bring me here…?"

She must have understood what I meant with my question because she let loose a heavy sigh in response.

"Sweetie, relax. I understand why you're so on edge, but I'm not like Ivan." She paused, looking rather thoughtful before continuing. "Though, I would refrain from getting too comfortable with the others here. Not everyone is as amiable as I am, Ivan in particular."

Something about my question must have struck a chord deep within her because her gentle smile was completely replaced by a rather sorrowful frown.

"The truth is that I've lived here for ten years, dear. It's an awfully long time to be all alone, especially when the neighbourhood is so… Disagreeable."

I stare at her, stunned by her words.

"T-Ten… Ten years…? That…. That must have been s-so hard on you…"

She simply smiled sadly in reply. I decided to quickly move the conversation along.

"So… Y-You… You want me to l-live with you…?

She rose from the bed, floating next to me with a smile on her face.

"I suppose you could put it like that, dear~. Yes, I would like for you to keep me company."

"And w-what do I get in r-return…?"

"Other than the joy of never being alone?" She slowly floated over towards the campfire, pulling out a handful of cut logs from a small pile next to it before putting them in the fire. "Well, there's shelter and warmth and… From the state that I found you in, I dare say you could do with some food and medical care as well, don't you think?"

I'm rather speechless at her offer. I don't think it was wrong for me to have been suspicious of her, but now that I'm getting a better understanding of who she was, she seemed much more like a lonely grandmother living in the middle of nowhere as opposed to the image of a refined lady that I had initially thought her to be.

"…And if you would still rather be left alone, then you're free to leave my home anytime, dear. I shan't stop you if that is what you truly desire."

Wisteria pointed towards the back of the room, in the opposite direction of the fire. I hadn't noticed it the first time I surveyed the place given how dark that corner of the room was, but there was a small wooden hatch embedded into the stone wall. No doubt it was the entrance to her home.

To be fair, it wasn't as if I had found my time in her home unpleasant. In fact, finally finding food and warmth after a long time of making it on my own was more than enough to entice me to her offer. Rather, I had simply wanted to see her motives for bringing me here. And judging by her last statement, I think it's safe to say that choosing to stay here would put me in no real danger, if not less so than living on my own.

Of course, there was one other question that was lingering in the back of my head.

"But… W-Why me…?"

Upon hearing my question, Wisteria stopped, clutching a piece of wood in her hand as she smiled a sad, desolate smile; an expression that I hadn't even thought possible to come from someone like her. Her reaction made me worry that I had unknowingly crossed some boundary that I shouldn't have ventured near.

"You… You remind me of my own daughter, dear."

Seeing her listless smile hit me with a sense of guilt so strong that I felt responsible for the lonely, longing look on her face. It dawned upon me now that the Pokémon in front of me had a life of her own before she wound up here. And though I have no idea what had happened to her, or what she had done to deserve an eternal banishment in a place like this, it was plain to see that being trapped here for ten years would make anyone desperate to relive some of the better times of their lives. Even I could tell that, behind that forced smile of hers, she was reminiscing of better times, of happier moments of her past. The revelation seemed utterly tragic.

Despite the agony in my front leg, I limped over next to her, looking up at her with renewed resolution.

"T-Then I'll stay!"

I had no reason to refuse her offer. Here we were, the two of us, me having lost my dad and she having lost her daughter. It worked out to be beneficial to the both of us; I'd be stupid to let a chance like this pass me by.

Wisteria looked upon me, evidently surprised by my decision. She stared at me for a moment before reaching down to carefully pick me up, before pulling me into a gentle embrace. I could feel her trembling slightly as she hugged me, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke.

"Thank you, dear."

For the first time since meeting her, I hugged her back.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_17:30, July 6, Unified Year 4731 - __? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?, Near Wisteria's den_

. . . . .

The sky howled with the winds of a fierce blizzard, it's ferocious, rolling gale blotting out the sun. I pressed myself against the frozen earth as razor-sharp shards of ice whistled past my ears, kicked up in a flurry of snow by the savage winds. By all definitions of the term, this snowstorm looked absolutely deadly.

Despite all this, I didn't feel an ounce of fear. As a matter of fact, as blizzards go, this was probably the safest I had felt while being stuck in one. After all, this wasn't a natural blizzard. No, this was all Wisteria's doing.

It's been about three months since Wisteria had taken me under her wing. And while I was apprehensive around her for the first few weeks, I've grown to trust her to the point that I'm comfortable enough to let her use her Blizzard attack on me. Of course, if she wanted to, she could kill me right now. She's certainly powerful enough to do so, but I'm confident that she'll hold back from using her full power.

And, as I had predicted, just as her blizzard was starting to become a little too much of a handful, its ferocious winds vanished into thin air, leaving behind the deep blue of the endless, sunny sky.

Off in the distance, I could see Wisteria returning to form after having used her attack. I called out to her, waving with the paw of my now fully healed front leg, to which she replied by letting out a sigh, smiling wearily as she did so.

"Dear, don't you think you're being a little too relaxed?"

"He-he-he, it's okay, mum! I know you wouldn't hurt me!"

Things had changed between the two of us during the past three months that I had spent with Wisteria, none of which I had initially expected but all of which I welcomed.

For starters, Wisteria's asked me to start calling her 'mum' or 'mother' instead of by name. I had originally only obliged out of courtesy, but now, even though we've only been together for about three months, I'm more than comfortable with calling her my mum. Not just because I had gotten used to it, but because she fit the role so well. So much so that I've now come to see her as the mother I never had. Wisteria, as it turns out, was, and still is, an excellent parent. I both envy and sympathize for her previous daughter for having had Wisteria as their mother in an earlier time.

Perhaps it's because of Wisteria's motherly nature that, ever since I recovered from my encounter with Ivan all those months ago, she's insisted that she train me so that I could fend for myself.

While she claimed that our sessions together were more focused on self-defence rather than outright combat, she would oftentimes go out of her way to describe in astonishing detail some of her more preferred methods of attack. _"After all, dear,"_ she would say, _"Sometimes, the best defence is to go on the offence."_

Regardless of her method of teaching, I'm not about to complain when they were so clearly producing noticeable results. It's only been three months, but I can already feel my body becoming stronger thanks to her. I can run faster and further, I'm quicker and nimbler on my paws, and though I wouldn't call myself physically powerful, I was leaps and bounds ahead of my frail former self. Even the cold had become less of a concern to me; my fur had grown out a little because of the constant cold. It appears that even my body has begun to adapt to its surroundings on its own.

Following suit of my physical metamorphosis was the change in my mental attitude. Perhaps it was because of my newfound strength, but I've discovered a growing confidence in both myself and my actions. I still have the same tendency for aversion from confrontation and conflict that I had in the past, but I'm a lot more willing now to take risks that I would have never dared to do before. In short, I've gotten braver and bolder, and I for one am thrilled by the change.

By all means, I was a new and improved version of myself. Wisteria even says that I'm growing prettier by the day, though with no mirror to check, I have no idea how true her words are. That said, if I had to name one shortcoming of my metamorphosis, it would be that, despite everything, I was still small.

Regardless, despite all of my newfound changes, it was plain to see that, through Wisteria's eyes, I was still little more than her vulnerable child. Even after having explained to her that I was on the eve of adulthood, she still insists on being hyper-vigilant when it comes to my safety. Even now, I could see her hurrying over towards me, wearing a worried smile that only a parent could have.

"Are you sure you're fine, dear? I'm afraid that last Blizzard of mine was ever so slightly stronger than usual."

I beamed proudly in reply. It's not every day that you get to boast that you emerged unscathed from an attack as powerful as Blizzard, even if the one using it had deliberately weakened it for my sake.

"Mum, I'm fine, really!"

Wisteria, unfortunately, didn't seem to share the same sentiment as I did.

"Dear, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please don't try to push yoursel-"

"Mum, please… I… I can take a lot more than this."

Wisteria had only really been subjecting me to her Blizzard in an effort to raise my pain tolerance, as well as to nurture my resistance to the cold. That being said, it had been a long time since I had grown accustomed to her attacks, and by now, even she was beginning to question the necessity to continue with this particular method of training. After all, we had reached a stage where, were she to make her attacks any more powerful, it would be a guarantee that I would suffer at least some form of significant injury; a risk that Wisteria was quite clearly unwilling to take.

She paused for a considerable amount of time, staring me in the eye before putting her hand on her forehead as she sighed.

"I suppose we could try something different, dear. Very well, let us raise the ante, so to speak, shall we?"

Her smile faded, replaced by an uncharacteristically serious gaze. Her sudden shift in attitude is unsettling enough to draw my full, undivided attention.

"Dear, before we start, I want you to remember that my Shadow Ball _should_ be ineffective against you. No matter what happens, nothing I do will be done with the intent to hurt you. Do you understand?"

I nod quickly in response. Whatever she's planning, it was no doubt different enough to warrant her reaffirming my assured safety.

"Of course, that doesn't mean that I want you to take this lightly either. I want you to imagine my attacks to be none other than absolutely lethal, dear. After all, I'm going to be giving it my everything as well."

I'm starting to grow uneasy at the thought of what she was planning to do. Even if ghost type attacks are ineffective against me, Wisteria is still so vastly more powerful as compared to me that even her Shadow Ball, a move that should technically do nothing to me, would still be powerful enough to leave me winded.

_No… Now isn't the time to start getting cold feet._

Despite the inherent dangers that she was warning me about, this was exactly the sort of training that I had been asking from her. It would be unbelievably shameful of me if I were to refuse to go along with this after constantly bothering her about it. Swallowing my fears, I look up to Wisteria and give her a determined nod.

No sooner had I done so, the sky rapidly turned into a striking shade of red, rendering me frozen in place out of shock. The snow-covered earth, which had once shone a radiant white, had now changed to a sinister, black void. The transformation around me was so dramatic that, for a moment, the environment I had found myself in was utterly unrecognisable. What I was witnessing appeared so surreal that it seemed more appropriate to call it a dream, or rather, a nightmare.

I wasn't so completely oblivious as to what was really happening. Froslass are known to have the ability to conjure up illusions and hallucinations in others, but as with all moves and abilities, there are only a handful of them that are actually able to perform this skill. And though this ability was usually limited to simple mirages or slight alterations in vision, that certainly wasn't the case with Wisteria; she was one of a very rare few who had completely mastered it.

I had experienced this only once before; about a month ago when I had asked Wisteria to try it out on me out of sheer curiosity. Needless to say, the experience is just as unsettling now as it was back then.

In the distance, I could see Wisteria's silhouette; an inky shadow of her image. I'm amazed at how quickly she had managed to put distance between the two of us, along with how quietly she had managed to do so. I hadn't even noticed her moving away from me, though whether that was because of her own capabilities or because I was so preoccupied with the changes happening around me, I couldn't quite figure out.

Not that I had much time to think because as soon as I spotted her, she launched a Shadow Ball straight towards me. I hurriedly dived to the right as the black and purple orb raced past me with blistering speed, leaving behind a wake of sinister energy.

Getting back up onto my paws, I could hear Wisteria calling out to me, her voice distorted as it echoed from all directions. I'm certain that, had I not been intimately familiar with the sound of her voice, what I was hearing now would terrify me to my core.

"Dear, try to create an opening that will let you escape. Use your attacks and abilities if you have to!"

"Even the new ones?"

"Yes, sweetie. Even the new ones."

I groaned in reply.

Wisteria had taught me two new moves just a few weeks ago. The first of the two, Shadow Ball, seemed like an obvious choice. Even I could see the benefit of having a ranged attack in my possession; especially given that my physical strength was my weakest attribute. Unfortunately, whether it be because it was a move that us Eevee aren't capable of learning naturally or because I was just incompetent at learning new moves, I was having an incredibly difficult time with just coming to grips with the new attack, let alone mastering it.

Things were even worse with regards to Attract, the second move that she had taught me, primary of my concerns being that I wasn't completely comfortable with being taught a move of this nature. To be quite honest, I would be lying if I said that using it didn't make me feel incredibly conspicuous for all the wrong reasons. Wisteria, in an effort to convince me to her ways, made the argument that it was useful to have a versatile move like it, saying "You can get away with a lot of things if you use it right, dear~"; an opinion that I simply couldn't share.

My thoughts were interrupted as a ball of dark energy exploded next to me with ominous intent, its force ripping me from the thoughts in my head and throwing me back to reality, or at the very least, the closest thing to it. Quickly scanning my surroundings, I watched with disbelief as the sky filled with what seemed like hundreds of dark orbs, her Shadow Ball having summoned projectiles so numerous that the attack looked more like a swarm of Beedrill, rearing to charge in with suicidal, malicious intent.

"Focus, dear! Now is not the time to let your mind wander!"

I shook my head, regaining my focus, before crouching down as I readied myself for the hundreds of orbs that had begun to accelerate towards me.

The only reasonable explanation I could think of was that some, if not most of these balls were fake; a product of Wisteria's mastery of deception. My suspicions were confirmed as the first volley of Shadow Balls struck the ground, carpet bombing the area around me. While the scenery around me lit up in an explosion of black and purple smoke, many of the attacks produced no noticeable shockwaves as they made contact with the blackened earth. Of course, I certainly wasn't willing to find out which was which, especially given that, up until the point of impact, it was practically impossible to tell which were real or not.

Not that I could spare a thought for their analysis, because just trying to dodge these attacks was costing me almost all of my focus and concentration. I looked up, hoping to find some respite from the merciless barrage, only to find that Wisteria had already readied another salvo. Her attacks were bombarding the ground with the frequency of raindrops on a fierce, stormy day.

"Sweetie, you can't keep dodging forever." Wisteria's voice cut through the air; her tone unusually stern. "Try to think out of the box, dear!"

I didn't need her to remind me. I'm more than well aware that, with each moment I spend dodging, my opponent will have more time to analyze my movements, more time to decipher my patterns, and more chances to land a hit on me. Like Wisteria had told me countless times before, repetition was a guarantee for instant failure in battle. Unless I can come up with something quick, it was only going to be a matter of time before I get hit.

_But… What can I do…?_

One look at my situation was all that I needed to know that it was impossible to run away. And given the sheer difference in level between the two of us, it was impossible to beat Wisteria in a fair fight; even more so now with the illusions that she had conjured up.

It's not that I'm struggling to understand what Wisteria was trying to achieve with her attacks. Rather, her tactic was unbelievably simple; to overwhelm me through sheer volume alone. While it was, perhaps, a little medieval in complexity, it was still undeniably effective for the given situation. It's plain to see that she's got me exactly where she wants me, anchoring me in place with nowhere to run or hide. Yet, despite the pressure and stress that she was putting me through, I had to concede that, were I in her shoes, I would most probably have done the same. There's no need to come up with some convoluted plan that has multiple potential points of failure when a simple, straightforward plan can achieve the same, if not better, result.

I dive to my side, rolling on the ground as I narrowly avoided another attack, my brain running on overdrive as I tried to formulate a plan while dodging an army's worth of attacks. If running away was out of the option, and fighting her head on suicidal, then the best alternative would be to create a distraction that would let me get away, or better yet, immobilize her.

This immediately disqualified the two moves I had previously known and kept with me, Tackle and Covet, due to the simple fact that they currently had nothing to offer me at all. Unlike Quick Attack, Tackle gave me no extra benefits, and as for Covet, well… What was I even going to steal?

I ducked under another black orb, quickly glancing around me to reassess my situation. The seemingly endless amount of Shadow Balls that struck the ground had cratered the entire landscape, the inky darkness of the earth potholed and dimpled like an unkempt teenager's face. Worse still was the dark, low-hanging smoke that coated the ground all around me, its purple fumes thick enough that even breathing was starting to become uncomfortable.

_Wait… That… That's it!_

Shadow Ball! I've been staring down the answer all this time! If I could detonate a Shadow Ball in just the right way, I could theoretically make it explode to produce a significant amount of smoke; perfect for providing me cover to make my escape. It wouldn't even have to be a powerful attack since my goal isn't to cause harm or injury. Rather, as long as I can create a large enough smokescreen, I should be able to make my escape.

That said, there was no possible way I was going to be able to do that with my own attack. My Shadow Ball was still so pathetically weak that getting hit by it was about as painful as being wafted by a paper fan. Expecting my attack to be able to create a smokescreen anywhere near the size that I needed was, to put it nicely, little more than whimsical thinking on my part.

Of course, the same couldn't be said for Wisteria's Shadow Ball. In fact, seeing the strength of her attack at full power makes me glad of my immunity to ghost type attacks; were I not, getting hit by it would most definitely be a certain path to a grizzly outcome.

Her shadow ball seemed perfect in all aspects. All, that is, except for the fact that they were _Wisteria's_. As long as these were her attacks, she would be able to control where they were heading, what they would do and how powerful they were.

_Unless… Unless I force them to work in my favour._

If they're guaranteed to explode on contact, then I should be able to make them explode in the air. I just need them to hit something before they reach me.

…_My own Shadow Ball!_

I stare down an incoming attack, focusing as I readied myself to launch my own attack right at it. Drawing in a sharp breath, I began to summon forth energy from within me to create a Shadow Ball of my own. The act of doing so made me wince; whatever the reason, trying to use this attack always seemed to make my stomach churn with ominous pain. Even so, I still managed to form my own orb of dark energy, launching it straight at the incoming ball.

I have to admit, the way it slowly sailed towards her looked woefully pathetic. The attack limped through the air so unenthusiastically that, for a fleeting moment, I worried that it would run out of steam, give up, and simply drop from the sky. Had I meant to go on the offensive with that move, I would have immediately moved on to something else. But since all I needed was for it to connect, I stared with undivided attention as the distance between the two attacks quickly disappeared.

I watched with expectant eyes as my attack connected with hers.

My Shadow Ball simply phased right through hers.

_S…S-Shit…! I forgot! Some of these are fake!_

The reminder was such a shock that it forced a swear out of me. I can't believe how foolish and shortsighted I was to have forgotten about it so quickly!

Having gone through my attack, the Shadow Ball hurtled towards me with savage speed. I flinched as it struck me, but like it had done so with my attack, it simply passed through my body and disappeared into the ground.

_Focus… Come on, focus…!_

My plan hasn't failed… Yet. Landing a strike on one of Wisteria's real attacks should produce the result I need, but finding it was going to be a challenge. The only real difference between the real and fake Shadow Balls was that the fake ones didn't exude the same malicious energy as the real ones do. That should, in theory, make it a simple task for an experienced fighter to identify which ones are which, but when there are this many rushing towards me from all directions, it was a complete toss-up as to figuring them out.

Identifying the correct target wasn't the only concern that I had. Given that I hadn't mastered this attack yet, there were only so many times I could use it before I ran out of steam, so blindly firing my Shadow Ball and hoping for the best just isn't going to work. Worse still, if Wisteria picks up on what I'm trying to do, she's no doubt going to change her attack patterns. And quite frankly, despite my improvements from our rigorous training programme, I wasn't quite capable enough to formulate a new plan and execute it in the middle of a fight; I'm just not that adaptable yet.

No, I have to make my next shot count. It's not a matter of life and death, but I desperately need to prove to her that I'm capable of much greater things now. If I fail, there's no telling when she'll give me another chance. But, as things are right now, trying to figure out which orb to target just isn't going to work. There has to be another way.

_If… If I can't pick one in particular, then what if I singled out its aura…?_

I entertained the thought for a little while as I twirled around another incoming attack. Shadow Ball is essentially just dark energy that had been weaponized, and so, while I can't figure out which attacks are real or fake, I can_ feel_ the oppressive aura of all the real attacks coming my way. And though the sheer number of them made it impossible to track down the source of each one, even I could tell that some areas were radiating more energy than others.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. If I focused my attention onto a single hotspot of energy and aimed right in the middle of it, then, just maybe, I'll have a chance at scoring a hit.

I have to rely on gut feeling.

Single out the most sinister aura that I can feel, and stare right down the middle of it.

There's no need to try and figure out which ones are real and which ones are not. All I have to do is aim for the one that was giving off the darkest aura.

…_Found you._

I launch another Shadow Ball, my eyes following it apprehensively as it slowly flew towards my newfound target.

The ear-splitting explosion that rocked the ground was all the confirmation I needed. Looking up, I watched with mesmerized eyes as a thick, black cloud of smoke rapidly expanded through the air, setting a nearly impenetrable smokescreen right between Wisteria and me.

Right on cue, the plethora of Shadow Balls that were charging towards me vanished from sight, with no new attacks taking up their place, confirming that she had lost visual of my location. The realization made me want to call out to her to tell her that I had won. After all, wasn't this all that she had wanted me to do?

But as I opened my mouth to shout, another thought creeps into my mind. While it was true that I had accomplished my initial objective, were this to be a real combat scenario, it would be more than likely that my opponent would simply charge through the smoke; especially so if he or she was significantly more powerful than I was.

No, I'm not done yet. Rather, my work is still incomplete. Since I've gone through all this effort to shield myself from her, I might as well do this properly. I've given myself a potential couple of seconds to make a run for it. It's time to make it a guaranteed escape.

Wisteria hadn't moved an inch this whole time. It's just a reasoned estimate since I can't see her through the smoke, but I'm willing to bet that she still hasn't moved from her spot. And if that was true, it would be an opportunity far too valuable for me to simply let slip by.

I need to immobilize her.

Trying my best to remember her last location, I quickly let loose an Attract, a glowing, pink heart rapidly materializing in front of me before shooting straight towards her. Having no eyes on me as I did so helped immensely; it's a lot less embarrassing and a lot easier to focus when there isn't anyone watching me do it.

Through the hole that it had just punched out, I watched as it sailed straight into her, vanishing in a puff of pink smoke as soon as it made contact with her. Even I could tell that, cloaked by the thick smoke, it would have been impossible for her to have seen the attack coming, let alone react to it.

For a moment, it seemed as if nothing had happened. I held my breath in, my heart pounding away furiously within the confines of my chest.

Then all at once, the illusions and hallucinations vanished around me, returning me back to the land of cold white snow and endless blue sky.

Turning my eyes back towards Wisteria, I hurriedly checked to see if she was alright, the frosty mountain winds having already swept the smokescreen away. To my delight, I realized that the attack had no effect on Wisteria, who, after looking momentarily stunned by what had happened, simply brushed herself off before flashing me a proud smile.

Despite my exhaustion, I bounded towards her, looking up at her expectantly.

"Well…? How did I do?"

Wisteria slowly glided over towards me, shaking her head as she laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Dear, do you really have to ask?" She picked me up from the snow and gave me a tight hug, kissing me on the forehead as she did so. "You were absolutely brilliant, dear. I'm so proud of you, my little angel."

I hugged her back, smiling with a silly grin as I nuzzled her under her chin. It was clear that I had proved myself to her, and the feeling of doing so was immensely satisfying, to say the least.

Giving me one last kiss on my cheek, Wisteria gently put me back down onto the snow before beginning to make her way back up the mountain, gesturing for me to come follow her.

"Let's go home and get some rest, dear. After all, we have a long day tomorrow to look forward to."

I nodded in reply before hurriedly running after her, wishing that our time together would never end.


	6. Touch

**Chapter 6**

**Touch**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_10:30, July 7, Unified Year 4731 - ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

. . . . .

"Mum, w-what are we doing here…?"

Given the hostile nature of the environment we were in, it was imperative that plenty of effort was given to the act of finding supplies and nourishment. As a matter of fact, a substantial amount of my time was spent following Wisteria around as we looked for food to eat. Today was meant to be another one of those days, so by all means, it should have been an ordinary and uneventful day.

This was particularly so now more than ever because, despite the frigid temperatures, the undeniable fact was that it was _technically_ summer. Which, in turn, meant that now was the ideal time to forage for food. The slightly warmer temperatures often heralded the arrival of an abundance of fruits, berries and edible roots, or at least, as compared to the winter months.

Added to this was the fact that, under Wisteria's guidance, I had become a lot more proficient at finding sustenance out here in the frozen wilderness. As a result, I had foolishly assumed that we were making good progress in terms of finding food to keep frozen in storage so that we wouldn't starve in the coming winter months.

Yet, despite that, Wisteria says that food has been unusually scarce this year. Having no point of reference to go by, I was at first oblivious to just how severe our situation really was. But even I had to concede that Wisteria's usual foraging grounds were surprisingly barren, especially given how she often talked about how bountiful that patch of earth usually was.

It was because of this that she had decided to try and find more supplies in different, rarely-visited locations; a move that I fully agreed and supported. Unfortunately, after a good two weeks of searching, we were still coming up empty-handed. It had been so long since we had found a good source of food that we were starting to eat into our winter reserves; something Wisteria desperately wanted to avoid having to do.

So, it's not as if I wasn't aware of just how serious our current situation was. But what we were doing now seemed far too reckless, even for our circumstances.

"Seriously, mum, t-this… This is crazy."

"Hush now, dear. Keep your voice down."

_This is madness… If Ivan finds out that we're stealing pecha berries from his berry patch, we're as good as dead._

I hurriedly helped Wisteria, glancing around apprehensively before throwing in another pecha berry into the basket strapped behind her back. I would carry some as well, but given my size, any basket that I could carry would more than likely only be able to hold two or three berries at a time. Not that I would want to carry one in the first place; if Ivan finds us, there's no way I would be able to run at any speed while carrying a basket full of fruit.

The potential danger of our current situation didn't appear to be lost on Wisteria either. I've never seen her this agitated before; a stark contrast to her usual calm and collected self. The way she collected the pecha berries was sorely lacking her usual flair and grace.

"Sweetie, you know that I don't like his anymore than you do."

"So why here? It's not like we've checked all our other locations! There could be other places!"

Wisteria quickly hushed me in an effort to keep my voice down, before replying with a sigh.

"I'm sure there are, sweetie. But, as I'm sure you know, we really don't have the freedom to gamble with our time. I don't much like it, but this is the only place that can guarantee a worthwhile harvest."

I frowned. I could understand her logic and, quite frankly, I had to agree with what she was saying. But that didn't mean that I liked it one bit.

"We're only going to be doing this just this once, so please bear with me, dear."

"Is this what you meant when you said we had a long day today?"

Wisteria allowed herself a wry grin in response.

"Hee-hee… I suppose you could say that, dear."

I have to say, despite the apprehension that filled my body, I had to admit that our progress so far had been nothing short of spectacular. The number of berries we had picked in just the last ten minutes alone was greater than what we would normally have found during the span of a month. While our plan was undeniably risky, it was clear that the results, should we get away with it, would be well worth it.

"Dear, can you keep an eye out for me, please? Were almost done."

I nod in reply, throwing in the berry that I had just plucked before standing my ground, slowly scanning the area around me. The lack of meaningful contribution from me aiding in filling out the basket made it clear that I would be better off helping her in some other way instead. Even I could tell that I would be much more useful to the both of us if I kept an eye out as lookout. Allowing me to focus purely on watch-duty was particularly helpful, given that I could barely see through the bushes and trees in here. If I wasn't giving it my full, undivided attention, I most definitely wouldn't have been able to spot anything through all this.

Wisteria pulls my attention away for a brief moment as she hands me a pecha berry. I carefully take it in my paws, feeling its cold, fuzzy skin on my paw pads.

"Eat up, dear. It's not easy to find fruit this fresh around here."

Taking a bite out of the fruit, I slowly surveyed my surroundings again, savouring the sweet, juicy flesh of the pecha berry. I had to admit, this berry patch that we were stealing from was nothing short of a marvel. It certainly wasn't its size that astounded me; the garden at my old school was much more substantial. But the fact that Ivan could get anything at all to grow here was nothing short of a miracle. So much so that I can't help but wonder just how he managed to get something like this here.

Wisteria said that Ivan used to be a farmer before being sent up here, something that I had no trouble imagining given his peculiar, heavily slurred country accent. And, as much as I hate to admit it, if the existence of this patch really was because of his mastery of agriculture, then I had to give him credit where credit was due.

Of course, regardless of how good Ivan was at growing all this fruit, the only reason that this patch could really grow at all was because nobody that lives up here on this frozen mountain would dare to steal from it. It's an undisputed fact that he was the strongest Pokémon here; even Wisteria, with her incredible mastery of special attacks, could only play second fiddle to his strength. Getting caught by him would be nothing short of a one-way ticket to an unceremonious burial.

Reminded of just how dangerous of a threat he was, I hurriedly looked about again, refocusing on my task at hand.

My wandering eyes stopped as I spotted a hulking Abomasnow off in the distance.

His eyes were staring straight back at me.

I hurriedly nudged Wisteria's side, who was a little too preoccupied with the berry picking to be considered safe.

"Mum, w-we have to go."

"Nonsense, dear. Ivan won't be here until-"

"He's right there."

Wisteria abruptly stopped, turning around to face the direction that I was staring at. Upon seeing him, her face, like mine, turned ghostly pale.

We both flinched simultaneously as a loud, thunderous roar echoed through the air.

"That's the last fuckin' straw, 'Steria!"

I stared straight at him, my legs starting to tremble as fear slowly crept over me. Despite my best efforts to overcome it, I still couldn't get over what had happened to me all those months ago. I had thought that perhaps training myself to be stronger would help me fight my fear of him, but seeing him before me made my body seize up in a panic.

It wasn't until I heard Wisteria's voice that I managed to free myself from my self-inflicted paralysis.

"Dear?"

I cautiously glanced up at her, replying with an equally hushed voice.

"Y-Yes, mum?"

"Run."

I immediately obeyed, quickly turning around before darting away from him, running as fast as my legs could carry me. Taking a quick glance to my side, I noticed that Wisteria had done the same, clutching her basket full of fruit as she hurriedly glided across the snow as quickly as she could. Not far behind, I could hear the thunderous sound of Ivan's feet crashing into the snow as he began to storm after us.

I would have been able to make a much faster escape if I had Wisteria carry me. After all, her movement isn't hampered by the layers of thick snow that covered the ground. That said, given just how heavy the basket full of pecha berries she was carrying already was, it would be too much, even for her, to have to carry me as well. After all, her speciality was in special attacks, not in pure strength.

Or perhaps it was pride that prevented me from asking her for her aid. I can tell that my training with Wisteria is changing me for the better. Even I can feel that I'm able to run much faster than I used to before, which is why I'm so reluctant to admit that he's still managing to outpace me. Were this to be a simple running race between me and Ivan, I'm confident that I would be able to outrun him now; quite unlike what had happened all those months ago when I first met him. Unfortunately, I'm not fast enough to outpace him _and _dodge the hail of Ice Shards that he had begun shooting towards the both of us. Slowly but surely, I can hear his heavy footsteps coming ever so closer towards me.

Wisteria, having noticed it herself, quickly spun around, igniting a blueish-purple flame in the palm of her hand, before shooting the Will-O-Wisp right at him. The attack struck him dead-on, momentarily engulfing him in a sinister fire. Yet, despite the super-effective move, Ivan continued to charge forward, letting out a savage roar as his body left behind a trail of steam from the burn inflicted upon him. If anything, the attack appeared to have sped him up.

So much so that, in just a blink of an eye, he was right on my tail. His eyes staring me down with malicious intent, he brought his right arm up before making it glow with a bright green light.

"I ain't letting ye go this time, kid. Wood Hammer!"

I watched as he charged up his attack. I desperately wanted to dodge, but given the circumstances, it simply wasn't possible. Not with my pace and not with the lack of distance between us. Deviating from my current path right now would mean that I would lose too much speed to keep up with him. My only choices now are to get hit by his attack or to get trampled underneath his crushing feet.

My eyes followed his arm as he swung it down. But instead of feeling the power of his blow, I instead felt a sudden shunt to my side. As my body flew off at a tangent, I realized, horrified, that Wisteria had abruptly pushed me away. My sight shifted towards her just in time for me to bear witness with mortified eyes as Ivan smashed his Wood Hammer down onto her back, her body slamming down onto the frozen earth with so much force that shockwaves rippled through the snow.

"M-Mum! No!"

I screamed out after her, my body skidding to a halt after witnessing the blow. Ivan, too, had slowed down to a stop, lumbering above Wisteria who lay writhing on the ground in agony.

"You've gotten soft, 'Steria. I knew you was weak when it came to that kid but this is just darn too easy, even for you."

Wisteria groaned in reply, trying her best to not let her pain show on her face.

"Don't… _cough_… Don't you dare touch her, Ivan."

"Don't fuckin' tell me what to do."

Ivan gave her a hefty kick to her side, sending her tumbling in the snow, coughing up blood as she stifled her moans.

"Leave her alone!"

In a breathless panic, I screamed out at him before mindlessly running towards him with the intent to force him away from her.

"Stay outta this, kid, or I fuckin' swear you'll be next!"

Instead, I found myself tumbling head over heels as Ivan swatted me aside, flashing me a vicious glare before returning his sights back towards her.

"Y'know, 'Steria, I thought you was the prettiest lil' thing I ever saw when I first saw ye all them years ago." He crouched down next to her, grabbing her head firmly within his hand as he forced her to turn and face him. "A real shame you turned out t'be such a bitch."

Wisteria, in an act of defiance, simply smiled at him with as much grace as she could muster, before spitting on his face.

"…You're insufferable, Ivan."

Ivan, in reply, slammed her head down against the ground, forcing an excruciating gasp to escape her lips.

"Ye been leadin' me on for the past ten years, 'Steria! No more! I'll end this today, I fuckin' swear! I'll bash yer head in, ye whore!"

Watching the scene unfold before me, I knew that Wisteria's fate now rested in my paws. Unless I intervened in some way, her death was all but guaranteed.

But this isn't simply just a matter of saving Wisteria's life anymore.

The memory of being so helpless at the face of my dad's demise still haunted me to this day. My dreams were still consumed by the guilt that I felt from being unable to do anything at all to save him.

But now, things were different. I'm not the same weak, pathetic girl that I used to be and I'm not the same cowardly girl who couldn't live without someone constantly looking after me. I may have been helpless once before but to hell with me if I can't do anything now.

And though the terror I felt from Ivan's presence was undeniable, my fear of him wasn't enough to offset the boiling rage that had started to build within me.

Anger over the cowardice of my past self. Anger over the wicked depravity of those who burned my home.

But more than anything, anger at the Pokémon who defiled and hurt my newfound treasure.

I had finally found someone who would care for me. Someone who had saved me from the endless abyss of misery.

I had finally found myself a new family. A new home.

And I'm not going to let this asshole take it away from me.

"Ivan!"

The Abomasnow stopped, his arm held above his head as he readied another Wood Hammer.

"The fuck d'ya want, kid?!"

"Attract!"

I quickly charged up my attack, before shooting the pink heart straight at him. Ivan barely managed to turn around before my attack struck him square in the chest, exploding in a cloud of hazy pink smoke that surrounded him in his entirety. He paused, reeling and stunned from the attack, before turning to face me with a smile that made my skin crawl beneath my fur.

"Woah-ho-ho! Kid, I knew you was a brat but I didn't know you was a slut as well."

It's almost scary just how effective my attack was on him. Despite having just been hit by my attack, I can already smell the sickeningly musky scent of pheromones emanating from his overweight body.

"Alright, girlie. C'mere. Uncle Ivan'll play with yer body just the way you like it."

His body heaved as he laughed, a sinister and creepy snigger, before lumbering forward as he started to make his way towards me, his hands reaching out, groping the frosty air. Keeping a close eye on him, I started to make my retreat, allowing myself the freedom to let out a sigh in relief as I began to move. Now that his attention was on me, half of my work was complete. The other half was going to be far more challenging to accomplish.

Leading him away from Wisteria's battered body, I groaned as he called out to me. Though his motives were delusional, influenced by my attack, his actions certainly were not. I had managed to save Wisteria from meeting a premature end, but by doing so had put myself in a position where, were I to make a single misstep, I would have fated myself to an outcome so stomach-churning to imagine that even death seemed preferable.

_Although that said, this is exactly where I wanted him, wasn't it?_

Actually, this is even better than what I was hoping for. Now that he has no intention of killing me, he's no longer launching volley after volley of Ice Shards at me, which brings the feasibility of outrunning him much closer to the realm of possibility. Not that it was difficult to outrun him in the first place. Despite his wholehearted attempts to reach me, the effects of my Attract were taking a toll on his ability to walk and run properly. Either that or the burn that Wisteria had inflicted on him was doing a lot more work than I was first led to believe. As a matter of fact, the way that he stumbled and staggered towards me as I led him up the mountainside made him appear almost intoxicated with alcohol. I only needed but to keep a brisk pace in order to keep myself well out of his reach.

Keeping my distance from him wasn't my main concern. Given his impaired movement, it was awfully easy to stay just out of reach from him. What was concerning, however, was what to do with him. Attacking him head-on was out of the question; not only was he far too powerful for me to take out on my own, but one wrong move and he would get his grubby fingers all over me. And just leading him around like this wasn't going to work either. Sooner or later, the effects of Attract were going to start wearing off on him, and I definitely don't want to be nearby when that happens. Not that being clear of his immediate vicinity when he came back to his senses would make much of a difference; left to his own devices, it was only going to be a matter of time before he would track down the both of us. And once that happens, our fates would be all but sealed.

"You playin' hard to get, girlie? Uncle Ivan'll play along with yer lil' games, he-he."

_Please, don't touch me. _

Or maybe it was taking me so long to come up with a course of action because, deep down, I wanted more than to just simply incapacitate him. I could simply let his burn bring him to his knees, but it would only take so long before he recovered.

No, I wanted to cause him the most severe degree of pain that I could possibly inflict upon him.

I can feel his eyes tracing along my body as he spoke. Though his glare was no longer malicious, what replaced it made me feel so disgusted that it made me want to hurl.

But more pervasive than my loathing was the boiling rage I felt towards him. His constant sexual harassment, along with the way in which he brutalized Wisteria, invoked a fury within me so fierce that my vision was starting to turn a dark shade of crimson. And though the revulsion I felt from his crude and undignified advances towards me was more than noticeable, nothing could compare to the seething anger that coursed through my veins.

"How 'bout you stop leadin' me around and git over here, girlie? I'll have you beggin' fer more before you even know it."

"For the love of God, please, _shut up_!"

My rage finally boiling over, I quickly turned around, facing him with an aggressive stance, desperate to unleash at least one attack in an attempt to alleviate my anger.

"Shadow Ball!"

My vision seemed to darken slightly as I opened my mouth to let my hatred manifest itself into pure energy, the black orb that had begun to form pulsating ominously as it seethed with unadulterated rage. Releasing it, I watched as it rocketed towards him, exploding with an awe-inspiring blast as it struck his stomach.

Ivan staggered back from the force of the attack, reeling from the blow before finally recovering his balance. He didn't appear to be significantly injured from the hit, but the surprise and confusion on his face were evidently clear.

Even I was astounded by the sheer strength of the attack that I had just unleashed. The sinister power that exuded from my Shadow Ball was so unlike the one that I launched yesterday while training with Wisteria that it almost seemed incredulous to call it my own attack.

_Is… Is hatred the answer…? _

I couldn't come up with another reason to justify my sudden increase in power. Nothing else had changed between now and yesterday, so this was the only logical explanation.

I don't think it's a necessary tool for every attack in my arsenal, given that Shadow Ball was the only attack of mine that I was struggling with. But if the missing ingredient to my Shadow Ball really was anger, then I had to admit that it seemed to make an awful lot of sense. After all, hatred and darkness were qualities that weren't too dissimilar to each other.

Were this discovery to be a product of my usual training sessions, I would have loved nothing more than to have some time now to think and reflect upon what had just happened. After all, revision and reflection are crucial when it comes to solidifying one's understanding of newfound knowledge. But the liberty to do so was robbed from me as I watched him return his gaze back towards me, his confusion slowly giving way to a barbaric looking grin.

"Ain't you a feisty lil' slut! But that's a-okay with me, girlie! Uncle Ivan _loves_ the tight slit of a girl with a lil' attitude! Wa-ha-ha-ha!"

_Eww._

His brash and brazen attitude, which once terrified me, now only served to irritate me even further. Up until just a few months ago, I had thought it to be impossible for the world to carry Pokémon who were as uncouth and as uncivilized as him. And though I knew now just how wrong and naïve my starry-eyed view of the world was, it nevertheless astounded me that there were Pokémon like him who could feel no shame from speaking in such a vulgar manner.

_Wait… Slit…?_

A spark lit up in my mind, setting my thoughts alight in a frenzy.

_That… That's it!_

The bottomless crevasse from the first cave I found when I first came here! That's exactly the sort of thing that I need! While I can't defeat him through one-on-one combat, pushing him down that pit had to be enough to finish him off.

I hurriedly glanced around me to gain my bearings. My enthusiasm skyrocketed when I spotted a familiar-looking rotten and decaying sign, its arcane words now legible after months of studying the Old World textbooks that I had brought with me to Wisteria's home.

_Route 217_

If this sign is here, then that cave had to be nearby.

My loathing for him was making me almost giddy at the prospect of what I was about to do to him, even more so now that I knew we were almost at our final destination. The fact that it was cruel to wish death upon him was not lost on me. And yet, despite knowing that it was undeniably wrong for me to feel this way, I have to admit that the idea of getting rid of him for good seemed unnervingly satisfying.

_No, stop! I'm creeping myself out! I need to focus!_

Spotting the cave off in the distance, I turned my head to look back towards him, flicking my bushy tail from side to side and swaying my hips a little as I walked in an effort to entice him.

"Come on, Ivan~. I thought you wanted me~."

Ivan grinned a toothy smile in reply, wiping the drool that was hanging from the corner of his mouth with his arm.

"Heh, heh, now we're talkin'! Just wait till I git my hands on ye, girlie!"

I could feel my cheeks reddening from the sheer embarrassment of my actions. But even so, I pressed on, forcing myself to perish the thought. It would be a disaster now if he were to lose interest in me, and though the effects of Attract should be sufficient to keep him hooked till the very end, I wasn't willing to take any chances. Especially not now.

Quickly running to the mouth of the cave, I glanced back at him to make sure that he was still following me, before running in. Just as I had remembered, the crevasse was still there, its foreboding depths sending shivers up my body. Upon the visual confirmation, I let out a sigh in relief; had I not remembered correctly, I would have essentially trapped myself by leading him in here.

Standing by the edge of the crack in the ice, I turned around to face him, who had stopped by the entrance to the cave.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run now."

"Who said anything about running?"

I responded with a sly grin. Under the circumstances, I really ought to be terrified, given just how critical the next few minutes would be. But instead, I'm thrilled. It's very much unlike my usual self to be this way, but I've never felt more alive than I do now.

"Pretty lil' place ya found fer the both of us, girlie. Romantic for a dirty lil' slut like yerself. I thought you was fine with fuckin' out'n the snow."

I gave a curtsy in reply, more as a sarcastic gesture than anything else, before replying to him with the same thinly veiled disdain that Wisteria shows when she interacts with Ivan herself.

"Gee, thanks Ivan! But that's not why I brought you here."

I'm not sure if Wisteria acts this way because of this very reason, but if she does then I'm starting to see why; something about this attitude is undeniably satisfying.

"Yeah? Well it sure is why I followed ye all t'way here. S'stop makin' me work fer it and git over here!"

We faced each other down, our bodies frozen in place as we both waited for each other to make their first move, the silence of the cave broken only by the sound of us breathing with adrenaline-fueled breaths.

It was time for my retaliation to begin in earnest.

"You want me?" I snarled at him, my fur buzzing with welcomed anticipation. "Come and get me!"

Ivan immediately began to charge towards me like a runaway freight-train, his tongue hanging out as he let out a beastly roar. His sudden burst of speed momentarily astonished me; his movement now was nothing like the way he lumbered after me just a moment ago.

I swallowed hard, staring him down as he rapidly closed the distance. The easiest way to victory would be to have him simply run into the crevasse on his own. And though it was unlikely that he would be stupid enough to make a blunder like that, I had to give it a try.

Waiting until I could practically feel his heaving breaths against my fur, I dived out of the way, rolling on the ice before positioning myself to put him right between the crevasse and myself. Like I had thought, Ivan had managed to slow himself to a halt, stopping himself in a spectacular display of bodily strength and dexterity before turning around to face me as he stood by the edge. He may be crude, but he's not stupid. And he definitely knows how to use his body effectively.

Which is why I had already prepared a Shadow Ball, bringing forth my anger and despise into physical form before launching it straight at him. My attack had already been set in motion by the time he turned his body back towards me, the black and purple orb throbbing with evil intent as it hurtled towards him.

Given how he reacted to getting hit by it previously, I was confident that there would be a significant chance that it alone would be able to knock him off his feet and into the abyss, especially now with the floor made entirely of ice.

But instead of standing around to let it hit him on the chest, he drew his arm up, calling forth his Wood Hammer before striking the orb with a powerful swing of his arm, causing it to explode in mid-air, releasing a thick cloud of black and purple smoke.

"No more games, girlie, I've waited long enough! I'm gonna have my way with you whether ya like it or not!"

His sudden outburst left me stunned at what I had just witnessed, my head scrambling to come up with answers.

_Is… Is Attract starting to wear off of him…?_

A second look at him proved otherwise. His eyes still gleamed with predatory lust and his body swayed slowly from side to side with all the composure of a drunkard making his way home after a full night's worth of drinking.

It was now I remembered that, while Attract had a guaranteed chance of infatuating the correct target upon a successful hit, it didn't guarantee that they would not fight back as well. After all, it was still possible to grievously injure a loved one if you really meant to do it; not every instance of domestic violence comes as a result of a lack of affection between the parties involved.

_Great time to forget something so important, me._

Yet, despite the unsuccessful Shadow Ball, my current situation isn't quite a lost cause yet. Ivan was still standing at a prime location to be pushed down into the crevasse. He was still under the influence of my Attract, and by now, the burn that was inflicted upon him was really starting to show. Better still, the Shadow Ball that he had destroyed had created a familiar looking smokescreen that filled me with a sense of déjà vu in all the right ways.

_This… This is exactly like yesterday…!_

No, to call this as 'not a lost cause' is a huge understatement. He may not be halfway down the crevasse quite yet but I still have the advantage.

I can do this.

"This ends today, Ivan! Tackle!"

I began running towards him, my feet moving with ever increasing velocity as I made a beeline for him. Despite the thick smokescreen, it was easy to spot him given his sheer size and his unruly flailing.

I'm not going to let him terrorize me or Wisteria anymore.

I charged up to him, ploughing through the thick smoke before leaping up towards him, slamming my body against his with all the strength that I could muster. This wouldn't have worked without the smokescreen hiding me from his line of sight. But now that I had the element of surprise, even an attack as weak as my very own tackle, which normally would do nothing against him, would be enough to unsettle his balance.

Sure enough, I can feel his body giving way as he started to fall backwards.

Putting my paws on his chest, I readied myself to jump off of him and back onto the safety of the icy cave floor.

I had won. It's time to let gravity do the rest of the work.

Or so I thought.

"W-What the…?!"

Just as I was about to leap off of him, I felt his fingers wrap around my hind leg, holding me with a firm and painful grip. Turning around to look back, I came face to face with him, staring me down with sickeningly smug eyes and a devilish grin on his face.

"Gotcha, kid."

My stomach churned, the queasy sense of weightlessness enveloping me as my body began to accelerate down towards the abyss, the edge at the top of the crevasse rapidly sailing up and away from me.

_N-No…! This… This wasn't supposed to happen!_

As some sort of self-preservation reflex mechanism, my body made a desperate attempt to jump up towards the top on its own in a last-ditch effort to save me from ending up splattered at the bottom of the pit. But instead of leaping into the air, Ivan's grip caused the force of my jump to slam me back down onto his stomach, eliciting a cry from me as his firm grasp twisted my ankle.

Ivan, on the other hand, didn't appear to show an ounce of fear at his imminent demise. Or perhaps it hadn't occurred to him that the bottom of this crevasse awaited nothing but his doom. Regardless, all that I could read from that devious smile of his as he reached to grab my other ankle was that, in his mind, he was the one who had come out victorious in the end.

"Get ready, girlie! Once we git down there, I'm gonna fuck yer brains ou-"

His sentence was cut short as his head smashed against a lump of ice that stuck out from one of the sides, instantly rendering him unconscious. The blow appeared so violent that, even considering my disgust and disdain towards him, I couldn't help but flinch at the terrible sight.

That said, now that Ivan was knocked out cold, his grip on my hind leg had loosened considerably. Shaking my leg out of his hands, I finally freed myself, if you could call a Pokémon falling towards her inevitable death as 'free'.

Looking up, my heart sank as the top of the crevasse vanished from sight, being far too high above me to even be seen clearly. The small window of opportunity I had to jump back out onto the cave floor above had long since disappeared. All that I could do now was wait for the inevitable impact that awaited me below.

I sighed. I never expected myself to die in such a dramatic fashion. As a matter of fact, ever since I moved in with Wisteria, I didn't expect myself to die anytime soon at all. At least Wisteria was going to be safe now that Ivan was gone as well.

Clinging tightly onto the ragged fur on Ivan's stomach, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the ground that came rushing towards us.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_? ? : ? ?, July 7, Unified Year 4731 - ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

. . . . .

_I have to be dead. _

Those were the first thoughts to enter my mind as I regained consciousness. The dark surroundings that I had found myself in only served to prove my point, though whether I had reached Heaven or Hell I couldn't quite figure out. It couldn't have been anything other than one of the two, though. It was the only logical explanation, after all. Most Pokémon would find falling from heights much less severe than the one I just fell from to be nothing short of fatal. Nobody could have survived a fall quite like mine.

_Or maybe not… God, my body's sore all over. _

Wasn't the afterlife supposed to be free of pain? Or, at the very least, the first few moments of it? If the afterlife is meant to be a spiritual realm where the soul leaves the mortal body behind, why does it feel like all my bodily pains had come with me?

No, this isn't the afterlife. Despite my initial disbelief, I had to concede that, against all odds, I had managed to survive what should have been a fatal fall. But more than that, it was nothing short of a miracle that I managed to survive it relatively unscathed. After all, a sore body is infinitely better than a broken or even a dead one.

Though, perhaps it wasn't that surprising given how soft the surface I was laying on was. I had never felt anything quite as plush and warm as this, and quite frankly, its sheer springiness suggested that it could break the fall of anything from any height with the greatest of ease. Whatever this material is, I would love to have it as a mattress for my bed; I can easily imagine myself having night after night of peaceful sleep if I had something like this to look forward to at the end of each day.

But as I looked about to try and figure out what this material was, I froze, a cold shiver rushing through my body.

It's fur. White, with a familiar shagginess to it.

Below my mistaken bed was a pool of dark crimson, accompanied by the unmistakable stench of congealed blood.

_Oh God…!_

I quickly jumped off of Ivan's cadaver, shocked not only by the fact that I had been lying on his dead body, but by just how comfortable I had been on top of it. But as I jumped down onto the cold earth, my paws missed the dry ground and instead landed in the pool of blood, a sickening splatter echoing around the cave walls as my paws made contact with the sticky liquid.

I think I'm going to be sick.

Hurriedly jumping out of the puddle of blood, I wiped my paws clean against the cold earth before turning around to look back towards him, almost as if to reconfirm if he was truly dead or not. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could finally see the extent of his injuries.

His body lay still and motionless on the cold ground, his arms and legs contorted to grotesque and unnatural positions. Worse still was the deep gash that ran from behind his ear down to the side of his head, blood dribbling out profusely from the open wound. There was no doubt that the injury was a result of his accident while falling down the crevasse; the blow he took to his head was strong enough that it had to have, at the very least, cracked his skull. Quite frankly, I'm amazed that his head wasn't cut clean off.

I backed away from the horrifying spectacle. Now that I was no longer possessed by my rage-filled stupor, the end result appeared infinitely more terrifying than I had imagined while I was possessed by bloodlust. The very fact that I had wished for this to happen sent chills up my spine. And yet, despite it all, there was an undeniable part of me that found my victory over him disturbingly euphoric

As a matter of fact, the entire fight with Ivan had put me in an unnervingly good mood when it really should have left me terrified for my life. Taking a moment to recall what had just happened, I shivered, realizing just how close I had been to a much more sickeningly sinister outcome.

To be honest, it wasn't as if I was unaware of the danger that I had put myself in. Quite frankly, I had known the potential risks from the moment I had used my Attract on him. It was only now that the sheer severity of my situation dawned upon me, and it seemed unbelievable now that I was so calm about it up until this point.

Especially given that I was the one who had initiated the conflict in the first place. I admit that I had thoughtlessly put all my effort into the Attract I used on him, simply out of a panicked desperation to save Wisteria. But now that I had seen what a fully charged Attract could really do to a Pokémon, I was starting to understand just how dangerous a tool it was. Needless to say, it was scary just how potent Attract could be.

_I definitely have to learn how to control it before I use it again… _If_ I use it again. _

That said, at the end of the day, the most important thing right now was that, despite everything that had happened, I was still alive. Even after resigning myself to a painful death by falling down that chasm, I had managed to survive with barely a scratch. If this isn't the act of some greater power telling me to stay alive, then quite frankly, nothing is.

If I'm not dead, then I should at least try to keep myself that way.

I turned around to start looking for a way out.

"Yer… _cough_… Yer just like her… _cough_… Usin' yer Attract to get what ye want."

My blood ran cold as I heard a deep, familiar voice from behind me. Quickly turning back around, I realized with no small amount of disbelief that Ivan was still alive, his bloodshot eyes staring me down intently.

"H-How… How are you not dead…?!"

I immediately positioned myself into a combat stance, preparing myself to fight him again. Now that my fury had subsided, so did my desire to fight. The last thing I wanted to do now was to engage him in combat, especially given that it was entirely possible for the effects of Attract to still be in effect.

But upon giving him a second glance, I let out a sigh in relief. Given that he no longer reeked of lust, it was clear to see that he was no longer under the influence of Attract, making him much less of a danger. Not that he would be a threat if he was; he was so injured that he was slipping in and out of consciousness between sentences.

"This… _cough_… This ain't over, kid."

I'm dumbfounded by his response. Even in his half-dead state, he still has the energy to be so hateful. His hostile and uncooperative behaviour irritated me just as much as it amazed me.

"I'm sorry for stealing that berry, but we had no choice! You know what it's like to live out there. Why can't you see that it's easier for all of us to just cooperate?"

"Cooperate?" He scoffed at the thought. "Gimme a break, kid. Damn Pokémon only wanna cooperate cause em' weak. Well, let me tell ya something. The weak don't survive. Not here, not anywhere. Ain't nobody gonna save you if yer weak."

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that? Not everyone is like that, Ivan. Not everyone is like _you_."

"You really think there're good souls n'the world?" Ivan raised his voice slightly, his anger clearly apparent despite the pain that his mangled body was under. "Then why don'cha ask yer precious 'Steria? She ever tell ya why she was sent up here, huh?"

My ears drooped in response. Now that I thought about it, she really hadn't told me much about herself.

"Don't fool yerself, kid. She ain't no lovin' mother like she wants ye to believe. She's a monster. We all are."

My body froze as his words sunk in. Perhaps it was because I was blinded by her motherly antics that I hadn't considered it before, but Ivan's words did hold some degree of truth to them. I have no idea where or what this place is, but given that the residents of this frozen wasteland are all formal criminals, it made perfect sense that even Wisteria, despite her favourable first and lasting impressions, would be a criminal too, and a high profile one at that.

"You're right… She never told me why she was sent here. But whatever sort of Pokémon she used to be; she isn't that anymore. Pokémon can change for the better, Ivan. The world's too cruel to afford not believing that."

My own words reignited my confidence in her. Perhaps it was nothing more than wishful thinking on my part, but I desperately wanted to believe that he was wrong. And with every word I spoke, I was starting to believe in myself a little more.

"Yer a fool, kid. A real fool fer trustin' her."

"Maybe you're right, Ivan. But it's a lot better than living the way you do."

Fueled by a newfound self-determination, I turned around and began to walk.

"Where'd ya think yer goin'?"

"Out of here. I'm done talking with you."

I stopped, drawing as much confidence as I could before turning my head to look back at him one last time.

"Let me know if you want to fight again. I'll smack that hate right out of you."

Despite the enraged bellowing that echoed behind me, I continued to walk down the tunnel-like cave. There isn't much point in continuing this conversation with Ivan. I know in my heart that he's capable of changing for the better, but now isn't the time; he's just not ready for it yet. More importantly, I've noticed that there's a faint breeze blowing through this cave, almost undoubtedly originating from outside. And since there's someone important to me out there, outside is where I'll go.

But as I walked through the inky darkness, I couldn't help but let a small flame of doubt linger in the back of my mind. Was it really so foolish of me to believe in something so optimistic? Was there something that Ivan had managed to see that I had completely missed? I wouldn't be surprised if that really were the case, given the sheer difference in age between the two of us. Because with age comes wisdom. And regardless of what form or shape that wisdom ends up taking, the undeniable truth was that it could only have come from years and years of experience. Experience that Ivan had, and I didn't.

Are we really nothing more than mere parasites fated to prey on one another for our own selfish gains? Is it really in our nature to be so barbaric that only the strong deserve to prosper and survive? Ivan certainly seems to think so, given all that he had told me. In fact, his actions make perfect sense now that I have a clear understanding of how he sees the world. If it seems as if the world is set against you, then it's easy to see why one would feel so little remorse or regret for striking out against it. As a matter of fact, all that had happened in Winteroot town made perfect sense if I looked at it through his world view.

But to admit that he was right would be to also say that his hostilities were justified. To admit that he was right would be to forgive the fact that he tried to kill me over a berry. Twice. No matter how I looked at it, his actions could only be described as those of a psychopath.

No, I can't let him sway me away from my own beliefs so easily. Especially when the points he made were as skewed and as pessimistic as his personality. After all, if I were to blindly accept and believe in everything that everyone told me, what would I be but a walking mess of contradictions and flawed opinions? I would lose all semblance of my own self, of my own identity.

I have to believe in myself, to believe that souls can change for the better. Swallowing the shadows of doubt that lingered in my mind, I lifted my head and began to run towards the light that was starting to shine at the end of the tunnel. It may be naïve of me to think so, but I want to believe that what I said was true. No, I _have_ to believe that what I said was true. Because, after everything that I had gone through, if I were to lose faith in that as well, living itself would truly be the most unbearable suffering imaginable.

Finally making my way out of the tunnel, I shielded my eyes as the bright light blinded me, temporarily halting me and my train of thought. I braced myself for the soft snow beneath my paws and the harsh cold of the outside air. But when I felt neither, I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden change in brightness before surveying my newfound surroundings.

Rather than being greeted by the vast openness of the bleak outdoors, I instead found myself in a cavern made of pure ice. Roughly circular in layout and absolutely vast in size, the sheer height of the blue, frozen walls made it seem more like a banquet hall than a natural cave. Had it not been for the rough, chiselled surfaces of the walls and the extraordinary icicles that hung from the dome-like ceiling, I would have struggled to believe this place to be natural at all.

There's a small opening at the other end of the room, through which I can faintly make out the bleak, snowy expanse of the outside world. But the dazzling brightness of the room wasn't coming from there. Rather, this flurry of light was emanating from the most striking object to adorn this cavern; a giant crystalline structure, complex and intricate in shape and design, that sprouted from the centre of the cave. Like a rainbow entombed in ice, the crystal sparkled with a million different colours, filling the cavern with a flurry of bright and vibrant hues. The spectacle dazzled me.

It was beautiful.

It seemed unbelievable that such a thing could exist in a place as bleak and barren as this wasteland. After all, the only place that I knew of up here that was even remotely welcoming was Wisteria's home. But like Wisteria herself, I had managed to find a gem of unfathomable beauty hidden amongst this endlessly dreary landscape.

_I'll show you, Ivan. I'll show you that I'm right. _

If it was possible for even this desolate wasteland to hold a treasure as mesmerizing as this, then it had to be true for Pokémon as well. Ivan may not realize it yet, but I'll show him. I'll show him that we're not just monsters, that genuine good can and does exist. And if I can't convince him with words, then I'll convince him through the only way he seems to understand. And if even that fails to work, then at the very least, I'll stop him from terrorizing me or Wisteria ever again.

I may not be strong enough to beat Ivan in a fair fight yet. Chances are, I probably won't be for quite some time. But one day I will be. I'll keep training. I'll keep training until I can finally prove him wrong. I'll train until I'm finally strong enough to protect Wisteria, so that she won't have to suffer like she had today ever again. It terrifies me to think about the things that will happen to me in the future, to the both of us. But it's time now that I stop relying on the protection of others. Like Wisteria had done for me, it was now time for me to serve as her aegis.

I turned my attention back towards the gargantuan crystal before me. But this time, it wasn't the hypnotizing beauty of it that compelled me towards it.

I can feel an inexplicable energy radiating from it.

Something about its energy connected with me on a fundamental level. I can't quite put my paw on what it is, but it felt right. Like it was meant for me.

I'm not really sure how, but I know exactly what this is.

The gift of power was undeniably enticing, but the prospect of change made me hesitate. I would be lying to myself if I were to deny the fear of the unknown, the fear of becoming something different. More so now, knowing that the changes would be forever irreversible.

I peeked behind the crystal. The exit awaited me with what felt like open arms, its promise to preserve the way I had lived until now just as, if not more desirable. Nobody would blame me if I were to choose to leave, and nobody was forcing me to take the offer that had presented itself. But if I was earnest in my desire to protect Wisteria, then I was going to need all the help I could get.

Chances are, even if I do change, I'll probably still be the same shy, introverted and socially awkward girl that I had always been. But perhaps now, I won't be a helpless girl too.

I had made up my mind.

Bringing my paw up the crystal, I drew in a deep breath… And touched it.


	7. Operation Eurydice

**Chapter 7**

**Operation Eurydice**

. . . . .

_Operation: Eurydice._

_Mission objective: __Recover/evacuate__ civilian, retrieve key._

_Mission log, entry number 23._

_Operation Eurydice is a fucking travesty. Or, rather, the way it was [REDACTED-1] is. It's unbelievable that a simple search and rescue mission could take three goddamn years. If word about this ever leaks out to the top, or worse, the general public, [REDACTED-2] is going to end up as a laughing stock for years._

_It isn't standard procedure, but I'm going to summarize the events that led up to this. While the [REDACTED-3] and [REDACTED-4] are going to be recorded and stored in the D.I.'s archives like every other mission, quite frankly, Operation Eurydice needs some proper explanation or else its mission objective makes no fucking sense._

_We received an SOS call from Winteroot town by ex-Operative [REDACTED-5] at 19:43, two minutes after the Empire began aggressions along the Federation's north-eastern border; an incident now known as the Frontier Massacre. [REDACTED-5] notified us that he was working on some sort of ground-breaking research, and that it was critically important it stayed out of Imperial hands._

_Had we known in advance, [REDACTED-2] would have evacuated him and his family to a safer location. But the inept son of a bitch who was relaying info up at Capitol Hill spent so damn long that we didn't get word of the Empire's declaration of war until [REDACTED-6] minutes after they began the attack._

_There was no way we could have coordinated his evacuation with such little warning, so he instead said that he would be sending [REDACTED-7], his daughter, over to HQ, along with a key that would be needed to access the research data on his computer._

_Except none of that happened. The D.I. traced the [REDACTED-8] the moment it launched from Winteroot, but instead of heading [REDACTED-9] towards H.Q., it moved north into Imperial territory, at which point we lost contact with the [REDACTED-8]._

_Things got worse when Command sent me into Winteroot town, now Imperial controlled territory, on a solo mission to retrieve the computer in question. Damn thing was so big that it was pretty much embedded in the rubble, and without that key, I couldn't even get it to turn on. Even if I could get it out, there was no way that I could sneak that thing back into the Federation. Mission was called off when it was discovered that the Empire was both unable to access the computer as well as unaware that the computer contained such important information._

_Three years later, we're finally making some actual progress. We've finally managed to get our hands on Imperial airspace data records, and we've located the approximate whereabouts of the [REDACTED-8]. I'd blame the D.I. for doing a shit job, but given how Empire tech is so much more advanced than what we have at the Federation, it's easy to see why it took so long. The fact that Command has lost a lot of good personnel due to the war over the past three years doesn't help either._

_We've traced the [REDACTED-8] to a region in District 12, a supposedly uninhabited region to the north of Mt. Coronet, and, if what [REDACTED-10] found really is the crashed [REDACTED-8], then we're getting really close to finding [REDACTED-7] once and for all._

_It's time that we bring this God forsaken operation to an end._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_16:36, June 2, Unified Year 4734 - Empire of the New Order (Formerly known as the Sinnohnian Empire)__, District Twelve, North face of Mt. Coronet_

. . . . .

The rolling winds whisked over the hills of snow just like it had always done time after time, the silence of the landscape broken only by the sharp whistle of the gale-like breeze blowing through the frozen wasteland. The clouds, having eased their temper, finally decided to grace the frosty lands with the rare gift of sunshine and open skies, much to the pleasure of all its inhabitants, who had grown accustomed to weathering the almost persistent storm.

To the untrained eye, today would have appeared to be an unexceptional day like any other. But a shift in the winds hailed the arrival of two unfamiliar souls; newcomers to this icy landscape. Standing atop of a hill, a Decidueye, using his three outermost finger-like feathers, calmly typed away on a handheld electronic notepad with startling dexterity, as if he had done so a thousand times before. He was accompanied by a Braixen, sitting down on the snow with her chin resting on her hands as she looked down the hill towards a metallic object, half encased in ice, embedded in the snow below.

It wasn't unusual for the frozen lands to receive new residents every so often, though most would perish before the week was done. That said, never before had it seen Pokémon who weren't terrified to be here. As newcomers go, these two were suspiciously calm, unfazed by the dangers presented by the frosty wilderness that stretched out before them.

The Decidueye, having spent several minutes typing away silently on his notepad, finally looked up from his device, staring down towards the metallic object.

"You sure that it's the crashed pod you saw out there, Tori?"

Victoria, the Braixen, nodded in reply, her voice carefree, perhaps even sassy. "Jeez, Hackett. It's Arthur Schwarz's _Mk.1 Prototype_ escape pod. I'm, like, a hundred and ten percent sure of it."

Hackett, having taken another glance at the metallic object, glanced over towards her with a somewhat suspicious look before returning his gaze back down towards his notepad, continuing to type away on it like he had just a moment ago.

"I'm still putting you down as the one who found it into the mission log, just in case you turn out to be wrong."

"Huh? What about the whole 'sharing responsibilities as a team' thing?"

"This doesn't count."

Giving her a quick and harsh answer, Hackett made no effort to hide his lack of concern for his partner's emotions; a trait that stemmed from his cool and cold attitude for which he was infamous for among those who knew him. Of course, having known him for years, Victoria was well aware of this. But, nevertheless, she gave him an agitated pout, folding her arms out in front of her with the slightest of annoyance.

"What? Jeez, fine… But you owe me dinner if I'm right! And I ain't talking about that slop they serve at the mess hall."

The Decidueye let out a chuckle in reply, more because he found her statement to be ludicrous than it to be actually funny or endearing. "But you always use my credits to buy snacks."

"That doesn't count!"

Ignoring the irritated protests from his partner, Hackett folded his device and began walking down the slope. In response, Victoria got back onto her feet and ran up next to him, taking his notepad and putting it in the messenger bag that she had slung around her shoulder.

"I still think it's, like, really weird that you're so uptight about that stuff, Hackett."

Hackett glanced down towards Victoria, who had started talking again. "Eh?"

"I mean… I dunno, you just don't really seem like the type to really care about it so much, you know?"

He shook his head with a sigh in response. "Mission logs are vital for keeping records. You should know that better than anyone else, Tori."

Given the nature of their organization, it should come as no surprise to either of them that the act of record keeping was absolutely of utmost importance. Though, perhaps it would be forgiven for her to think that her partner wouldn't be as fastidious with this task as she had originally thought. After all, regardless of the organization, employees all had their own individual traits and Victoria knew quite well that it didn't suit the Decidueye's personality to be so keen with regards to matters like these.

More pressing on the Braixen's mind was the metallic object that they were quickly approaching. Though unclear from a distance, it was now plain to see that the object was indeed a crashed escape pod, just as she had predicted. Victoria, realizing that her predictions had been right, jabbed her elbow into Hackett's side, a smug grin on her cheeks.

"Heh, heh… Told ya."

The Decidueye sighed in an indifferent show of defeat before flapping his wings as he swooped down towards the craft. Landing atop of it, he began to impatiently scrape away the layers of snow and ice that had accumulated on top of it with his talon-like feet, hurriedly trying to gain visual access to its interior. Victoria, equally eager to find the craft's contents but not having the gift of flight, hurriedly ran after him, leaving behind a trail of deep footprints in the powdery snow.

"So… she in there?"

Hackett shook his head in response, a thinly veiled irritation in his voice. "Empty. Looks like it's been empty for a while now."

Despite the closed hatch, the pod's interior was coated with a thick dusting of snow. Regardless of what had happened, it was painfully obvious that it had been abandoned months, if not years ago.

"What about the key thing?"

Hackett, tearing open the hatch, jumped in and began to clear away the snow. Given that only half his body fit inside, it was clear to see that the craft was designed to accommodate Pokémon that were far smaller than him in size. That said, the small size of the pod did mean that it didn't take long at all for him to finish his search. Almost as soon as he had begun his search had he finished it, only to find that there was nothing of value left inside.

"…Not here either. Must have taken it with her on her way out."

"So now what? Contact our Operator?"

"Yeah. See if the guys at command know something we don't."

"Urgh… You talk to them. I don't wanna deal with those assholes."

Nodding in reply, Hackett brought a feather up towards his ear, activating the earpiece that was hidden inside. "Alpha Team to Operator."

The earpiece crackled as a feminine voice replied, her tone calm and elegant, holding an air of maturity that belied the true age of its owner. "Operator here. How can I help you, Hackett?"

Victoria, who had been idling about next to the wrecked craft, perked up with surprised enthusiasm, having recognised the voice almost immediately. Bringing her finger to her ear, she quickly chimed in on the conversation.

"Maya? You're our Operator?"

"Hi Tori~! Are you having fun out there?"

"He-he-he, hey girl~! You know what it's like, being with that grumpy old bird."

Hackett shot her an irritated glare. "Oi."

Victoria flashed an equally annoyed look back towards him, hissing at him with a hushed voice. "What the hell, Hackett? Why didn't you tell me that she was our operator for this mission?"

Hackett rolled his eyes, shooing her away with a flap of his wing as he returned his attention back towards the Pokémon on the other end of his earpiece. "Maya, we've found the pod but it's empty. Any leads as to where she could be?"

"Oh, that's a shame. Sit tight, I'll see if the D.I. can find something."

The two waited silently as they heard the sound of papers being shuffled hastily, followed by the impatient murmurs of several staff members at the command centre. Though every team was usually overseen by a single Operator, the imminent end to this three-year long operation appeared to have drawn the attention and interest of a significant portion of Command.

"Hmm… Intel says they have nothing, but I have a good feeling she'll be in that area."

"And the reason for that is…?"

Hackett's earpiece rang with the sound of a gentle and refined giggle. "Let's just call it an Espeon's intuition~."

Hackett sighed, realizing that his Operator wouldn't be able to see the frustrated frown that was forming on his face. "That doesn't sound too reliable."

Victoria, finally having had enough of his attitude, kicked the Decidueye in the leg, more so out of frustration than to actually hurt him. Nevertheless, the unexpected attack made Hackett wince, which came as no surprise to the both of them given just how powerful she really was.

"God! You're being such an ass! Have you never had her as your Operator before? Have some trust in her, won't you?"

Her tone immediately changed as she spoke to her comms device, her switch in attitude so dramatic that it almost seemed comical. "Don't worry, girl! We'll take a look around!"

Maya didn't appear to mind. She was far too familiar with the both of them to find their antics in any way distracting or concerning. "He-he, thanks Tori~! Hackett, I'd suggest looking around the pod, see if you can find any clues to her whereabouts. Oh, and be careful out there. The Empire claims it to be uninhabited, but the D.I. says District 12 is a lawless penal colony. I suggest exercising caution around anyone you meet there."

"Roger that, Alpha team out."

Terminating their connection, Hackett turned back around towards the crashed escape pod, looking at the craft with disdain. "Let's do this quick, I'd rather find her sooner than later."

Victoria nodded, running around towards the other side of the craft, immediately busying herself with… _Something_. Hackett paid her no attention as he began his own investigation, though it didn't take long for him to realise that, no matter how much he looked, he couldn't find anything of value. The insides were devoid of anything whatsoever, nothing that could point him to even some vague direction to start his search. The exterior proved to hold no value either, their search objective having left nothing behind to guide her rescuers towards her location.

'_Seriously, she could have at least scrawled down a note or something__... How the hell does she expect us to find her?__'_

The snow proved to be entirely uncooperative as well, though given the amount of time that had evidently passed since the pod was abandoned, it made sense that any footprints she would have left behind would probably disappear as soon as the next snowstorm rolled in.

Of course, this realization did little to calm him down.

"Fucking hell, this is hopeless."

He cursed his fruitless search. There was nothing here for them to work on.

"I'm getting nothing here, Tori. You?"

"Found something!"

Hackett peeked over the craft, surprised at her unexpected discovery.

"Really?"

"Heh, nope!"

Hackett groaned. "Are you seriously pulling a joke at a time like this?"

With the intent to vent his frustrations, he rounded around the pod, opening his mouth to scold her. But upon seeing her, he stopped, staring at her with curious confusion.

Victoria was half buried inside the escape pod, her legs sticking out from a torn off side panel, rummaging through the mechanical internals of the craft. To her side was the team's electronic notepad, connected with a crude mess of tangled wires to the internals of the frozen craft.

"What… What are you doing in there?"

"Err… How do I explain this… I'm rewiring the circuitry to output a sensor record into the data tablet." She reached down to pick up the electronic data tablet, entering a few console commands before bringing her attention back towards her mechanical surgery.

"What?"

"If the external sensors didn't blow up from the crash, they might show us which way she went. I'm just working a _little _magic here to see if I can make that happen."

"You can do that? Huh… Not bad."

Victoria pulled herself out from the pod's innards, looking up at the Decidueye with a smug grin adorning her face. "Ooooh, was that a compliment, Hackett?"

"Get back to work."

"Fine, fine."

He leaned against the side of the metal craft, putting his wing on top of it as he pushed the grinning Braixen's question aside, waiting for her to finish off with her work.

Despite the numerous times that they had worked together, it was only during moments like these that Hackett was reminded just how intelligent she could really be. Of course, if he thought about it for a second, this really should have come as no surprise. Victoria was one of just a small handful of Operatives that were classified as Cerberus agents; a specialized and select group of dual-purpose Operatives. And even amongst them, few had managed to obtain the ranks that she had. By all means, she was an incredible, perhaps even exemplary agent.

'_No way I'm letting her know about that though… I'll never hear the end of her bragging if I do.'_

Of course, there were a tiny number of Cerberus agents that had managed to surpass even Victoria's abilities. The most notable and illustrious of those… Well, he was dead. But that was exactly why they were out here in the Empire's eternally frozen north. If it weren't for his untimely demise, there would have been no need to go on this three-year search for his daughter.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Braixen's muttering, her voice muffled as it echoed from inside the craft.

"No wonder it took so long to find… This thing doesn't have a tracking beacon."

"Don't the pods at headquarters have one installed?"

"Yeah, but this is old. Like, _super _old. I mean, it's the first escape pod ever built, after all. Arthur probably didn't consider all that sorta stuff on his first try."

Victoria pulled herself out of the craft, dusting off her white and yellow fur as she emerged out. "Anyways~, I couldn't get anything. Looks like all the sensors burnt out before the thing even crashed… Thing was flying blind all the way here."

"At least she's smart enough to leave this thing… God damn thing's so cold that my feathers are sticking onto it."

Pulling herself up from the snow, Victoria peered over towards Hackett's wing, which had managed to glue itself to the pod's fuselage due to the sheer cold. Realizing the predicament that her partner had gotten himself into, Victoria couldn't help but let loose a smug grin.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! Do you need the help of the great and powerful Victoria to free you from thy icy shackles?"

"Sure, whatever."

Victoria pouted, folding her arms out in front of her before turning away from him, unsatisfied by his response. "Hmph. Fine, have it your way."

Hackett sighed. While he found her overly dramatic behaviour to be an irritating nuisance, he had to admit that, without her aid, he wouldn't be able to get his wing free without pulling at least half of his feathers off. More importantly, the fact that this was a team mission had not left his mind. Hackett was well aware of the importance in maintaining relations with other team members; something that was particularly important today, as spending any length of time in this frozen landscape would wear down even the most resilient of Pokémon. With a resigned groan, Hackett played along with her antics, thinking it best for his own situation.

"…Yes, o' great Victoria. I need your help."

His words appeared to have done the trick, seeing that Victoria had turned back around, a prideful smile on her cheeks.

'_...You're so easy sometimes.'_

Tori crouched down next to him, pulling out her stick and lighting it on fire before placing the open flame next to the metallic hull. The two of them sat quietly, watching the flickering flame as it slowly heated up the sides of the craft.

"You know, I'm kinda curious…"

Hackett gave the Braixen a quick glance as she broke the silence again. "…What is it now?"

"Do you think flame-roasted Decidueye tastes good?"

Hackett sighed. "Are all personnel in the research department this insane, or is it just you?"

"Wow, rude! And besides, I'm an Omen class Operative as well, you know!"

"Yeah, but I was nowhere near as stupid as you were when _I_ was an Omen class."

"Oh, shut up you overgrown bird!"

Their conversation came to an abrupt end as Hackett pulled his wing off from the hull of the craft, the craft's metal skin having heated up enough for it to let go of its icy grasp. He slowly unfurled his feathers, inspecting them for damage, before giving Victoria a nod.

"Thanks, Tori."

"Yeah, whatever."

Victoria tried to hold her pout, but instead ended up cracking a smile, finding herself unable to hold a grudge against him for any length of time. "You're such an asshole… But I guess you've always been like that, haven't you?"

"Have I?"

"Yup."

Hackett glanced back at the pod, picking up the data tablet from the snow and unplugging the wires that were attached to it. "We're getting off topic. We don't have much time before daylight ends."

Victoria nodded in agreement. "So, what now?"

"Well, we aren't going to find any clues here. Let's keep moving."

"Which-a-way, captain?"

Hackett glanced down at the data tablet, checking its built-in global positioning system before handing it over to his partner. "We came in from the north, so I'd say we keep heading south."

"Uphill?" Victoria groaned, her shoulders slumping in open indignation as she began to make the slow trek up the snowy mountainside, following behind Hackett's own footsteps. "Urgh… This is way too tiring…"

"At least you're doing better than me. Goddamn hate the cold… Wait, hold on."

Stopping close behind him, Victoria glanced over towards the distance, trying to make out what had caught her partner's eye so soon after leaving the wrecked pod behind. To her surprise, she saw a lone Abomasnow slowly wandering around the empty landscape, his eyes glued to the ground as if searching for something he had dropped earlier.

"Wow… I guess the D.I. was right. There really are Pokémon living up here."

Though, perhaps _living_ was a bit of a stretch. As Abomasnow go, she had never seen one that looked as scrawny and malnourished as he did. So much so that his startling thinness appeared to be deliberately mismatched to his towering height. Victoria couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sympathy for him, but nevertheless decided that it would be best to give him a wide berth given what Maya had told her just a moment ago.

Unfortunately for her, Hackett seemed to have other ideas.

"Hey! Hey you! Abomasnow!"

The Abomasnow quickly glanced towards them, easily picking up the Decidueye's loud voice, before shuffling away in a hurry, as if pretending to have not heard him. Victoria, shocked, looked up at her partner with disbelief.

"Hackett, what are you doing?! Maya told us-"

"Screw that. It's going to take all day with just the two of us."

Victoria brought her hand to her head and let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "Ugg! Look, if you're really going to talk to him, then stick to our-"

"What, that we've lived here for years and we're meeting him for the first time? Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Giving her no time to respond, Hackett flapped his wings, swooping over towards the retreating Abomasnow in a blink of an eye. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Hackett stopped his escape, forcing him to turn and face him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"L-Leave me alone, y'hear?!"

Screaming out in an almost hysterical panic, the Abomasnow hastily launched an Ice Shard towards him. Hackett, making no effort to dodge the attack, simply grabbed the spear of ice in mid-air; a rather incredible feat given that it was launched at him from what was essentially point-blank range, before crushing it effortlessly in his hands.

"Look, I've had a long day. I'd suggest you start cooperating before you really piss me off."

The Abomasnow shook his head frantically. "I don't know nothin', I swear on m' life!"

"Will you just stop and listen for a goddamn second?!"

Seeing Hackett grab the Abomasnow by both his shoulders and scream at him, Victoria intervened, pushing the temperamental Decidueye away. "Cut that out, Hackett! You're scaring the poor thing!" She balled her hands up into fists, stomping the ground out of frustration. "God! Stop getting your feathers all up in a twist! You're such a pain in the ass!"

Though Hackett gave only a disgruntled grunt in reply, Victoria satisfied herself in the fact that she had managed to get him to quiet down. Turning back towards the Abomasnow, she gave him the most courteous smile that she could muster.

"Sir-"

"Ivan. M'name's Ivan."

"Mr. Ivan! Hi. So sorry to bother you like this."

Though there was no denying that Victoria had found Hackett's attitude to be particularly unbearable today, she had to admit that, now that she thought about it, he had set up the perfect situation for her to begin interrogating him. The 'good-cop-bad-cop' tactic was one of the oldest examples in the textbook, but its effectiveness ensured that it was nonetheless a staple when it came to information extraction tactics. Of course, she wasn't entirely sure if he had meant to do so in the first place. But given how well the Abomasnow seemed to be receiving her, she wasn't about to let such an opportunity slip by.

"We're looking for someone by the name of Kiteki. Have you happened to see an Eevee around h-"

"Kiteki?! Woah, woah, woah! Only folks that got beef with 'er want to go lookin' for her."

"Sir, that's not why we're looking for her… Wait, you know her?"

'_Well__…__ I definitely wasn__'__t expecting that.__'_

A quick glance showed that even Hackett had taken an interest in Ivan's response. It may have been reckless, but if this Abomasnow really was as familiar with their target as he suggested to be, then even Victoria had to admit that striking up a conversation with this resident may have been a risk worth taking after all.

"Damn right I do! Everyone up 'ere knows who she is! I tells ye, ye best not try n' pick a fight with her. She's the strongest 'un around. Hell, she even beat me!"

Hackett joined the conversation, Ivan's last words having picked up his full attention.

"You… Fought her…?"

The Abomasnow nodded, his body beginning to tremble as he recalled his memories. "I used t' be king of this darn hill when she first got 'ere. Thought she was nothin' but a scrawny kid when I first saw 'er. Got 'n so many fights with 'er that I lost count… Never won a damn one, I did."

"Not even one?"

"Hah, I wish! But that 'ems all old news now. Stopped pickin' fights with 'er once I saw them errors of my ways."

The Decidueye flashed an incredulous and confused glance towards the Braixen, who flashed the same look back at him. Despite Ivan's assistance, his recollections only seemed to create more questions than it did answers. '_How the hell was this guy the strongest one here? And, for that matter, how did an Eevee manage to beat an Abomasnow?' _No matter how much they thought about it, so little of what Ivan was saying seemed to be possible, let alone true.

"Whatever problems ye got with 'er, ye don't want to hit 'er up on it. She's a good kid but that don't mean she ain't merciless either. Poke her enough and she'll flay ye alive, she will!"

And yet, just one look at the Abomasnow's face made it all too plain to see that he was telling the truth. Though it may seem at first that his words lacked honesty, there was no denying that the look of anxious terror he was wearing was genuine.

Victoria gulped. She hadn't thought about it much, but if their target had managed to survive this long in a place like this, then it had to mean that their target would be, or at the very least have turned into, a rather threatening and powerful Pokémon.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that she was still their mission objective.

"Thank you for the warning, Mr. Ivan, but we really need to find her. Can you please tell us where she is?"

"Yer funeral, missy." He pointed towards a ridge, gesturing to suggest that it was beyond the horizon. "She's thataway."

The two turned towards where the Abomasnow was pointing towards.

Hackett, pulling out the data tablet from Victoria's messenger bag, quickly began to analyse the digital map that he had brought up onto the screen, hurriedly trying to localize the direction that the Abomasnow had pointed towards. Tori, eagerly curious to find out herself, peered up at the tablet, watching carefully as he planned out a new course for them to head towards.

"Looks like we're finally getting somewhere."

"Wait, Hackett, you know where she is?"

"No, but this is our biggest lead so far."

"So then which way?"

"Like he said. 'Thataway'. If he's right, then we're bound to run into her sooner or later if we stick to this route."

Satisfied with their newfound information, Victoria turned back around, intending to thank the Abomasnow for his aid, but froze upon realizing that he had already vanished from sight. His sudden disappearance made her shudder as an eerie chill ran up her spine.

"He was… Err… Surprisingly nice? I thought they were all supposed to be criminals?"

Hackett shrugged. "At least we know now that she's not dead. Pretty tough for an Eevee to live out here for three years."

"So then, the key…?"

"It's probably with her."

"But, I mean, is it even the same Kiteki? Arthur's description said that she was sick and frail like _all _the time! I can't imagine a sick Eevee beating an Abomasnow in a fight… That's gotta be, like, impossible, right?"

Hackett had to admit that it did seem preposterous. Despite his years of experience with combat, he had never heard of someone as weak as an Eevee managing to defeat anything like an Abomasnow. Regardless of abilities, skills or techniques, the sheer power difference between the two made it practically a given certainty that the resulting fight would be overwhelmingly one sided. '_And yet, she beat him multiple times? Give me a fucking break._'

But the likelihood of it being a case of mistaken identity didn't seem plausible either. The Abomasnow was awfully confident with his recollection, and with a name like hers, it didn't seem likely that he would have gotten her name wrong, or even mixed up.

"How many Eevee named Kiteki do you know?"

Victoria shrugged in response. "I mean, I guess it's a pretty uncommon name."

"So are Eevee. Like it or not, she's definitely the one."

The two were interrupted by the sound of their earpieces buzzing back to life, their attention quickly drawn towards the somewhat urgent tone in Maya's voice. "Operator to Alpha Team."

"Alpha team, roger. What is it, Maya?"

"I hate to say this, Hackett, but there's a snowstorm heading your way. Command requests that the both of you return to shelter."

'_Fuck! Now of all time?'_ Despite his best efforts, Hackett couldn't hide his boiling rage as he yelled into his earpiece receiver.

"Shelter? Out here? You fuckin' kidding me?!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my Maya like that!"

Hackett drew in a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. After all, this wasn't Maya or anyone's fault in particular. As orders go, this was about as reasonable as they get. Were it any other time, he would have found the order to be a blessing. But right now, given how close they were to finishing their mission objective, the order felt more like a curse than anything else.

"…You're right. Sorry Maya."

"That's quite alright, Hackett."

"Can we get an E.T.A on the snowstorm?"

"Let's see… I'd say you're looking at two hours more-or-less before it starts getting bad."

"Alright. We'll try and see if we can do something about it."

"Thank you, Hackett. Please give me a status update when able. Operator out."

Hearing the familiar click of a terminated connection, the two looked about the frozen expanse, trying to figure out their next move.

"Hey Tori."

"Yeah?"

"Did you see anything that we could use to weather the storm on our way here?"

"Seriously? No! You?"

"No." Hackett groaned out of frustration. Nothing that he had seen on his way up here could provide any sort of shelter for the both of them. The wrecked pod was useless, and not just for him because he couldn't fit; given by its condition, it wasn't going to be much help to his partner either. To make matters worse, he could already see the sun beginning to set in the western horizon. Their mission briefing had warned them about it prior to sortieing, but the both of them knew full well that the night would bring with it a merciless drop in temperature. And now, with a snowstorm approaching and nowhere to hide, it was only a matter of time before they were hit with the full force of their lethal combination. "We're fucked."

Victoria, putting her hands on her hips, let out a defiant laugh, trying her best to lift their spirits. "Oh, ho, ho! Fear not, dearest Hackett! I'll keep you all warm and toasty through the storm! And with my firepower and your speed, we'll be able to make a dugout in no tim-"

"Don't fool yourself, Tori. There's a reason the Empire didn't industrialize this place, and it's not for a lack of trying." He handed back the data tablet to the Braixen, who promptly put them back in her bag. "Our best bet is to find that Eevee before the storm gets to us."

"...Okay."

Hackett shuddered, feeling an ominous, cold breeze through his feathers. The storm hadn't arrived quite yet, but he could feel its deathly presence creeping up on him.

"Let's keep moving, we don't have much time."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_20:47, June 2, Unified Year 4734 - __District Twelve, North face of Mt. Coronet_

. . . . .

"Goddamn command, sending a grass type into a snowstorm."

Hackett found himself cursing under his breath as he slowly trudged through the snow, using his wings to shield himself from the harrowing gale. It had been a good four hours since they had left the wrecked escape pod behind, and though they had left the site with relatively high spirits, their enthusiasm had long since abandoned them. It had become imperative now that the both of them find something, _anything _at all to duck into in order to weather out the storm, but given that the sun had set long ago, visibility was about as low as it could conceivably get. By this point, every passing moment made their current situation increasingly lethal.

Worse still was the fact that, for the past hour, Hackett had the terrible suspicion that they were being followed. Of course, this wasn't a new or even particularly novel feeling. He had been tailed several times over his numerous prior missions. And each time it had happened, he had managed to deal with them with the ruthless efficiency that he was known for.

But this time was different. Whether it was because of the poor environmental conditions or because of his deteriorating senses, he had failed to spot, let alone identify, who their stalker was. Victoria seemed to be completely unaware of their pursuer, and even Hackett himself was beginning to wonder if he was imagining it or not.

For the first time in a long time, a sense of dread crept up his spine. Their pursuer was a master of their craft, an expert of their hazardous environment. And all that Hackett could do was helplessly imagine what their motives were, like prey being hunted by a predator who intended to toy with its food.

But what grated against Hackett more than anything else was that all of this could have been avoidable. Command was well aware of the extreme environment that the Empire's District 12 was known for. Add to that the fact that Command had more than enough ice types in reserve to accommodate this operation, and it was easy to see why Hackett was so upset with his current situation.

'_I mean, for fucks sake. This would be a piece of cake for an ice type.'_

The apparent lack of sense in Command's choice in sending him and Victoria on this mission frustrated him so much that he almost wanted to congratulate Command on their asinine decision. As a matter of fact, Hackett wanted nothing more than to open up a bottle of his finest wine and make a toast to just how daft and incompetent Command had been.

"Oh, enough already! You don't need Maya to remind us just how short on able paws and hands we are! We're all that the Bureau can spare right now!"

The two had to practically shout at each other just so that they could hear them talk over the sound of the howling gale.

"What about the ice types in reserve?"

"Too inexperienced! Command wouldn't risk sending Hex class Operatives just to risk losing three years of progress!"

Victoria's tone softened considerably as she glanced up at him, seeing shards of ice starting to cling onto the Decidueye's feathers. "How're you holding up?"

"Eh?"

"I mean… Grass types don't do well in the cold… Right…?"

"So…?"

"I'm just wondering if… You know, you're…"

"If I'm doing okay?" Hackett stopped, letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "Heh… You're… Actually worried about me? Looks like the cold's getting to you too."

"I'm serious, Hackett." The Braixen looked up at him as he stood motionless in the open snowstorm, unable to read his expression due to him having his back towards her.

"I'll be alright." With a flick of his wing, Hackett gestured for her to bring out their data tablet. "You sure we haven't deviated from our route?"

Victoria, hastily pulling out their data tablet in what seemed like the thousandth time in the past hour, smacked it a few times to get it to turn on, the data tablet struggling to remain operational in the blistering cold. "…Yeah, we're right on it." Taking a short moment to recalibrate their map, she turned the device around to show him the readings. "You think maybe the Abomasnow wasn't giving us good info?"

Taking a quick glance at the device, Hackett turned back around and continued to make his way through the snow. With how poor visibility was, they were essentially traversing the landscape blind, with only their data tablet to guide their way. "It's too late to start thinkin' about that now, isn't it?"

"What if we just imagined him? I mean… Have you _seen _anything that resembles a home around here?"

It was easy to see where Victoria's train of thought was going. Despite their hours of trekking, neither of them had succeeded in finding anything that resembled a place of abode or even a cave. Nor for that matter, had they found a single soul out and about in the open like Ivan. In fact, were it not for that Abomasnow, they would have seriously questioned the D.I. on whether or not the place really was inhabited or not. His ghostly disappearance didn't help at all in clearing his perception as a mirage, and if nothing else, only served to fuel their idea that they had in actuality met nobody at all. Though her question had originally meant to be nothing more than a joke, it wasn't hard to see that there was a hint of genuineness behind her words.

"Tori… Cut the crap… It's not funny."

"Sorry…" Victoria carefully stowed away their device, not wanting it to freeze up due to extended exposure to the frigid outdoors. The two walked in relative silence for a couple of moments, their progress hampered by the poor conditions that they were faced with. But inevitably, once again, it was Victoria who would ultimately break their silence.

"Hey, Hackett?"

"What now?"

"I've been thinking…"

Hackett snorted. "Well that's new. What is it?"

"It's just so… Barbaric, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Sending them all up here, I mean."

"What're you on about?"

"I mean, look at this place. Nothing could survive up here." Victoria watched as her partner's pace slowed as he took a moment to observe his surroundings again. "Banishment up here is supposed to be a lighter sentence than capital punishment, but… Just look at this place."

Hackett slowed to a complete stop. Though he could see next to nothing through the inky darkness, he could tell what he Braixen was going on about. "…Die a slow and painful death… Or live in eternal suffering. You're right… It's fucked."

Victoria sighed, solemnly nodding her head. "I know they're criminals, but… This… This is just cruel. I mean, I wouldn't wish for this on anyone, not even you."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

The both of them knew that something like this would never fly with the Federation. Or most other countries, for that matter. The Empire was infamous for their willingness to use cruel and unusual punishments for criminals. Even the Empire's use of banishment, of which its implementation was meant to be clandestine in nature, had been used so often that, by now, almost every other nation had some sort of knowledge about its practice. Even the D.I. estimated that, given how popular banishment was as a form of punishment within the Empire, there should be more than enough to densely populate District 12. And yet, seeing just how deserted the place was, it was clear to see that a vast majority of those sent here for a life sentence had met an untimely end. Few would be hardy enough to survive in a place like this.

Victoria coughed, feeling the chill of the night air fill her lungs. Despite her intensive and extensive training and years of experience, she could tell that the environment was too much to bear, even for her.

"Let's keep moving, Hackett. This place has killed enough… I don't wanna be next."

Readjusting her messenger bag, the Braixen slowly began to trudge forward through the snow. But after having taking just a few steps forward, Victoria came to an abrupt stop, her path blocked by her avian partner.

"...Hackett?"

Looking up from the snow, Victoria realized that Hackett had remained quite motionless ever since the two of them came to a stop. Giving him a closer inspection, she noticed that his body was shivering violently, his feathers having glued themselves together, frozen in clumps of ice from the sheer cold.

"...Hackett, are you sure you're alright?"

There was an undeniable tone of concern in her voice; something that Hackett had so rarely heard from her. It was enough to bring forth a wry smile from the usually cold Decidueye.

"Heh… I think you should be asking that yourself."

"Hackett, I'm not joking. I'm freezing, so it's got to be like a hundred times worse for you."

Hackett finally turned around, facing his partner in the eye. The Braixen, who had only been able to read his situation from his body language, went pale as she finally caught a glimpse of her partner's face, shocked at just how miserable and lifeless he looked.

"I'm… Fine."

"Nu-uh. You don't look too good."

A quick glance was all it was needed to confirm that Hackett was in a terrible shape. The life had drained from his face, his eyes glassy and blank as he looked back down towards her. Seeing a rather substantial icicle forming at the tip of his beak, Victoria reached up, intending to break it off, but instead brought her hand back down, hesitating on whether or not to carry out the action. Though a scientist and a field agent, a medic she was not.

"I'll be fine... Just gotta find some shelter."

"Shelter…? What happened to finding Kiteki first?"

Victoria looked up at him with confused concern. Hackett had been so adamant in his decision to prioritise looking for their target up until now that his sudden change of heart came as a surprise to her.

"Tori… Find some shelter."

'_You… You stupid bird…! You should have said that sooner…!_'

The Braixen gave a quick glance around her surroundings. Though she already knew it to be the case, she looked around her as if to triple-check that there really was nothing useful within their vicinity.

"Yeah but I really don't think we'll find anything soon- Hackett!"

Victoria screamed, cutting her sentence short as she watched her partner collapse onto the snow in front of her, his body slowly turning blue as he began to succumb to his hypothermia. In a panic, she threw herself down next to him, frantically and helplessly trying to pull his cold body up from the snow.

Hackett, unable to see Victoria's hysteria due to his vision starting to go blurry, let out a deep, chesty cough, the frigid air making his throat sting each time he tried to breathe. "If I get back to headquarters... I'm... I'm gonna give Command a goddamn piece of my mind."

"I get it, I get it, but you can't rest here! God...! Come on! Get up!

"Tori... Get... Get some heat going..."

Obliging immediately, Victoria pulled out her stick from her tail, trying again and again to get her stick to ignite with her tail. And though she could get a few sparks to appear, the relentless blizzard cruelly refused to let her start a flame.

"Hackett, I... I can't! The wind's too strong, I can't light my stick!"

Hackett groaned in reply, his voice coarse and alarmingly quiet. His partner, having given up with trying to start a fire, stowed her stick and knelt down besides him, unsure of what to do next. Touching his body, her panic deepened, feeling his body rapidly begin to cool down.

"Hackett, no, no! Stay with me, okay? We've lost Hector, I can't lose you too!"

Throwing her bag down onto the snow, she hurriedly emptied its contents, looking for anything that could help her partner. Finding nothing more than their data tablet and a few packets of ration biscuits, she looked about frantically one last time before bringing her hand up to her ear, opening up a connection with her earpiece. Covering it with her hand to try and block out the snowstorm's screaming winds, she shouted frantically into it.

"Alpha team to Operator, Alpha team to Operator!"

An uncomfortably lengthy silence passed before a voice answered, his voice sounding bored beyond belief. "Operator, roger."

"Oh God...! Wait, Who's this? Where's Maya?"

"Operator Maya is currently unavailable. She's been requested by the Board of Directors."

Victoria shook her head, trying to bring her frazzled mind to stay on topic. Though their new Operator wasn't her beloved Espeon, at this point in time she was willing to take help from anybody. "Okay, okay, look, we need help. The cold's gotten to Hackett, he's in a real bad way!"

The response from their new Operator couldn't have sounded more indifferent if it could. "Alpha team, may I remind you that you were ordered to find shelter."

"We couldn't find any! And it wasn't a goddamn order, alright!? Hackett's not going to last much longer out here, we need evac now!"

"...Copy that, Alpha team. Standby for two minutes for consideration with Command."

"Hurry!"

Victoria waited impatiently as she heard the sound of paper shuffling and hushed muttering on the other end. Under normal circumstances, two minutes would be fantastically efficient. It was proof that Command, despite its overly bureaucratic structure and system, had grasped the severity of her situation. Yet, despite the fact that she should be happy for the prompt assistance, all that she could think of in her current situation was_ 'Two whole minutes?'_

She glanced down at Hackett, his condition appearing to worsen with each passing moment. Every second felt like it stretched for an eternity as she waited for her Operator's response. Though she was promised, and given, a swift reply, to her it felt far too long.

"Operator to Alpha team."

Hearing her new Operator finally crackle though the earpiece, Victoria frantically pressed the headset against her ear, desperate to make sure that she didn't miss a single word.

"Yes, yes, this is Alpha team!"

"Given the circumstances, evac will not be possible until the snowstorm loosens up. Command requests that you keep Hackett in a stable condition until evac is ready."

"What?! H-How long will that take?"

There was a disturbingly long silence before her reply finally crackled through the earpiece.

"...Fifteen hours."

"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Say again?"

"Fifteen hours, Operative Victoria."

With just two words, all semblance of haste and efficiency that Victoria thought Command possessed had vanished in an instant.

Fifteen hours. Nine hundred minutes. Fifty four thousand seconds.

'_And they want me to keep him alive for that long? What the fuck do they want me to do?! Smother him with three biscuits?'_

No matter how she sliced it, that just wasn't good enough.

"Fifteen hours? Are… Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Operative Victoria, I assure you that this is not a jok-"

"Fuck that! _I_ can't survive that long, let alone Hackett! No, we need evac now!" Victoria screamed into her comms device, dumbfounded by what she was hearing. The nonchalant reply that she received only served to fuel her irritation and desperation further, an almost hysterical rage beginning to build as a result of her increasingly hopeless situation.

"Fifteen hours, Operative Victoria. That is all that we can offer."

"Yeah, well fucking expedite it! I'm telling you, we're not going to last fifteen hours!"

"Operative Victoria, please try to be reasonable."

"Reasonable, my fine hot ass! Look who's talking! I could say the same for you, you slimy piece of shit!

"Operative Victoria, I suggest refraining fro-"

"Yeah, piss off, asshole! You have no idea what's happening here! You-, I, who the fuck are you? I swear to God, if I get out of here, I'll fucking char your ass so bad that it'll make the cafeterias burnt-ass excuse of a grilled steak look like a five-star fucking meal!"

Hearing her gush with a slew of expletives, a third voice, deep and stern with an air of authority, entered the conversation, bringing Victoria's rage-fuelled outburst to an abrupt end.

"Alpha team, this is Command."

"C-Command? W-Wha…?"

Victoria froze, taken aback by Command's decision to directly join the comms channel. Communication between field agents and headquarters were typically held between Operatives and Operators only, with Operators being allowed to exercise a surprising degree of freedom with regards to how to direct and assist a team of Operatives. Though it was common for Operators to ask Command for assistance, guidance or information, it was almost unheard of for Command themselves to join the communication line.

"Operative Victoria, you will refrain from verbally assaulting your Operator… Or the cafeteria, for that matter. Do you understand?"

"I…. Argh…! Y-Yes, sir…!" Caught off guard, the Braixen quickly shifted mental gears, the gravity of communicating with her superior having finally materialised in her mind as she gave off an unusually obedient reply.

"Good. Operative Victoria, do not ask for the impossible. Fifteen hours is the best we can offer and you _will_ make that work. Your new objective is to keep Operative Hackett alive until evac is ready. Do you copy?"

Victoria spluttered in disbelief. She had thought that her new Operator was insane for giving such a ludicrous order, but hearing the same thing come from Command themselves shocked her to her core. Though she wanted to cry out in protest, she struggled to come up with the right words, the fact that she was communicating with her superiors having not been lost on her.

"S-Sir?! W-Wha- wait, no! I can't-"

"Do you copy."

"Sir, please! This is impossible! We're only contacting H.Q. cause we're out of-"

"Do you _copy_."

The firm response rendered the Braixen silent. Though his voice was calm, there was an unmistakable wrath behind it that intimidated even the spunky Braixen. Command wasn't asking her for her cooperation. They were giving her a direct order. And though she wished it not to be true, the sinister truth was that Command, for whatever reason they had come up with, had chosen to abandon her, having ordered her to accomplish what was clearly an infeasible task and giving her zero assistance in accomplishing it.

"…Yes, sir."

"Good. Contact will be re-established once evac is ready. Stay fearless, Operative Victoria. Command out."

The utter hopelessness of her situation having fully dawned upon her, Victoria slumped to the snowy earth, her fighting spirit rapidly draining from her body.

"Stay… Stay fearless, Command."

All she heard as she helplessly stared off towards the horizon was the heartless click of a terminated communication.


	8. Return

**Chapter 8**

**Return**

. . . . .

_Seen from afar, the peak of Mt. Coronet gleams in the night sky, its picturesque beauty surpassing the reputation that precedes it._

_Yet, to the inhabitants of the mountain's northern face, the sight was anything but._

_Down on its frozen __surface__, its majesty was shrouded by a harrowing gale, transforming its magnificent shine into a ghost like glow._

_Through the blinding flurry, the raging blizzard howled as its razor sharp winds screamed through the snow covered valleys and hills._

_But on this particular night, the mountain's inhabitants listened with dreadful caution, for the storm's melody rang a particularly sinister tone._

_Like a cruel sentient being, the winds cackled with a malicious, evil laugh. For it knew that, once again, the time for it to claim its next victim was nigh._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_21:02, June 2, Unified Year 4734 - Empire of the New Order (Formerly known as the Sinnohnian Empire)__, District Twelve, North face of Mt. Coronet_

. . . . .

It had taken Victoria a good minute to finally return to her senses, though the shock of her latest transmission had yet to leave her system. With dazed and confused movements, she slowly removed her earpiece, a wavering confidence behind her fleeting assumption that her communication device had malfunctioned. But, realizing that it was still perfectly operational, all she could do was stare at it in disbelief.

Truthfully speaking, there was a part of her that still refused to believe that what she had just heard on her communication device was true. For all the years that she had worked for her organization, never had she had such an unreasonable demand be expected of her. Her latest orders, more than the snowstorm around her, chilled her to her core.

This wasn't to say that she was entirely unwilling to involve herself with any and all forms of danger. As a matter of fact, she and Hackett had both accepted the potential risks that were involved with being sent on their latest mission; risks that they were almost guaranteed to encounter. Even stepping foot in Imperial territory was risky enough on its own, given by the fact that, were she to be found and captured by local law enforcers, a swift execution would most certainly follow.

But this was all standard procedure for those sharing her profession. Every single Operative who worked for _the Bureau_, herself included, were well aware that their job was oftentimes unnervingly hazardous, entailing a level of danger so great that few would be willing to endanger themselves for their cause.

It was precisely because there were so few of them that they were guaranteed to be taken care of whenever possible. Like national treasures, each and every member of her organization was considered to be a highly valued national asset. Combined with the critical nature of their work, and it was easy to see that it would be in the Federation's best interests to ensure that the Bureau's losses in manpower were minimal.

This was something that both the Bureau and its Operatives knew very well, Victoria included. From the very first day she joined, she was told that the expectations that would be placed on her would be fair, just and rational; a promise that was made with every single Operative.

"...Fair…?"

But as she helplessly watched the life drain from the stricken Decidueye right before her eyes, all she could think was that everything she had been told by the Bureau was a lie.

"...Y-You call this fucking _fair_…!?"

Feeling betrayed, Victoria screamed out in frustration and despair. Though she was doing much better than her fallen partner, her voice trembled, the slowly setting hypothermia making it impossible for her to speak normally.

_'I… I don't have much time.'_

Shoving her comms unit back into her ear, she gently touched Hackett's body, her hands trembling from the numbing cold. Despite the chill that coursed through her veins, she could tell that his body had turned dangerously cold. As a matter of fact, were it not for the faint sound of his haggard breathing, he would look to appear completely dead. His condition worsening by the minute, Victoria hurriedly glanced around, knowing it to be imperative that something be done to keep him from succumbing to the cold permanently.

_'...But what _can_ I do?'_

Trying to start a fire had already proved unsuccessful, and it was already established that she had nothing of use in her possession. Of course, she could try to build some sort of dugout for the both of them. But she wasn't so delusional as to not realize that Hackett, and perhaps even herself, would perish from the sheer cold long before their makeshift shelter would be even remotely completed.

The only other choice was for her to bring Hackett to a safer location, but even that option was riddled with flaws. For starters, she wouldn't be able to carry him, given that he was just so much larger than she was. And even if she could, _where _would she carry him? She had failed to find any sort of shelter on their way here, and from the sounds of it, so had Hackett. Of course, they could simply just continue onward with the hope that they would find something to escape the storm, but even a buffoon would consider that to be suicidal, reckless and idiotic.

"Hackett… Don't… Don't die, you… You asshole…"

At this rate, it would only be a matter of time before Hackett would give in to the cold.

And it wouldn't be long before she would follow him to the grave.

She had played all the cards that she was dealt. There was nothing left in her own power that she could do.

But as she slumped down onto the ground as her spirit drained from her body, her ears twitched, picking up a distinct sound through the shriek of the blizzard's gale.

The unmistakable sound of footsteps.

Victoria promptly spun around, shouting out into the darkness, her surprise making her sound more aggressive than she intended to. "Who's there…!?"

Up until just a moment ago, she had simply assumed that outside help would not be available; an assumption bolstered by the fact that she rightly assumed that nobody in their sane mind would be wandering out and about in weather as dreadful and lethal as this. Of course, the fact that her location was inhabited by criminals had not been lost on her either. But as she scoured the monotonous snow around her, all she could think about was that salvation may be hidden amongst the shadows.

At first glance, it appeared as if nothing had changed. The landscape was just as bleak and black as it had been for the past few hours. The same deathly chill was eating away at her flesh, and visibility had gotten no better since she last checked. So poor were the conditions that, to Victoria, it appeared to have gotten even worse than it had been just a few minutes ago.

But as soon as she spotted a peculiar anomaly among her surroundings, she stopped, squinting hard to better see through the murky darkness.

Just behind a mound of snow, not too far off in the distance in the opposite direction of the blowing winds, were two elongated shapes sticking out from the snowy earth. For a moment, Victoria pondered if they were simply strange shapes that the winds had kicked up from the snow, or perhaps even just a figment of her now hyperactive and borderline delusional imagination. It's almost spectral qualities seemed to suggest so, given by the fact that they were barely distinguishable from the rest of their dreary environment.

Then they twitched.

Victoria blinked. Those objects were most definitely real. And it was clear that they weren't just ordinary shards of ice or flurries of snow flying through the blizzard.

No, it was unmistakable.

Those were ears.

Its owner must have realized that they had been spotted, because as soon as Victoria had realized that they belonged to a living Pokémon, the pair of ears immediately ducked back behind the snow, vanishing from her line of sight. Victoria, in a knee-jerk reaction, screamed frantically as they disappeared from view.

"W-wait! Wait, wait, wait! Don't go! Oh, fuck, please! Don't go!"

A lengthy silence followed her plea for help, the Braixen's heart beating wildly as the seconds passed. But just as she had begun to think that the ear's owner had fled, she heard a sigh through the howling winds, its voice subtle and quiet. To Victoria's elation, the figure got up from behind its hiding spot, its ghostly silhouette slowly making its way towards her with cautious yet deliberate steps. And though she followed it carefully as it approached her, it wasn't until it had gotten just a few feet away from her that she had finally managed to identify who those ears really belonged to.

A Glaceon, sleek and slender in appearance, emerged from the darkness, walking with an almost breath-taking degree of poise on the freshly fallen snow. Her neck was wrapped with a thick and heavy scarf, its layers of velvety-white fabric concealing her mouth and nose. Unable to see if she was smiling or frowning, Victoria tried to gauge the Glaceon through her deep sapphire eyes, but quickly gave up, finding nothing as the Glaceon stared back at her with a piercing and unwavering gaze.

Slung around her back was a rather crude looking backpack, its years of use and abuse painfully obvious from its appearance. The bag appeared bloated and heavy, as if ready to burst at its seams from being absolutely filled with... _Something. _The muffled thud it produced as the Glaceon tossed the pack onto the frozen earth seemed to imply so, though the quadruped Pokémon showed no signs of relief from having taken such a substantial load off of her back.

Without a word she sat down, loosening the scarf as she began to unravel it from around her neck. Exposing the rest of her face to the harsh outdoors, she exhaled slowly, her breath steaming up before her from the cold air before bringing her scarf over towards the stricken Decidueye, tying it firmly around his waist.

Victoria watched hesitantly, unsure of whether or not she should let the Glaceon continue with what she was doing. While it was true that she had called out for help in the spur of the moment, she couldn't figure out if this new Pokémon intended to provide aid or only amplify her grief. She could see no emotion behind her eyes; read no motive behind her movements or actions. The fact that the Glaceon had said nothing since she had met her was only making things worse for her restless and agitated mind.

_'Then again… Whatever it is she's planning to do with us has to be, like, infinitely better than freezing myself to death out here… Hackett too. And it's not like I'm a pushover with combat, either. I mean, I'm not in the best of conditions, but I'm pretty sure I can kick this Glaceon's ass if I have to. Besides... With my type advantage, there's no way she can win.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Glaceon thrust one end of the scarf towards her. Gesturing towards the mound of snow that she had come from, she spoke, her voice muffled from holding the other end of the lengthy fabric in her mouth.

"…Follow me."

"W-Wait, which way?"

"That way."

"What about your bag-"

Victoria stopped mid sentence as she watched the Glaceon picked up her end of the scarf, ignoring her as she slowly pulled her fallen comrade through the thick and heavy snow. Thinking it be best to talk later, Victoria took her end of the scarf, picking up the slack as the both of them made their way through the darkness.

Without a doubt, it would have been undeniably arduous, if not impossible for her to pull the Decidueye on her own. That said, she had to admit that, with the aid of the Glaceon, they were making surprisingly quick progress. Despite appearances, her supposed saviour was proving herself to be surprisingly strong, much to the Braixen's delight. And though the added support didn't necessarily mean that it was now easy for her to move the immobilized Decidueye, she was still nevertheless incredibly grateful for her help. Without a doubt, were it not for her aid, their current endeavour would have been utterly impossible.

_'But... I mean, if that bag was as heavy as it looked, then I guess I should have kinda expected this.'_

Reaching the peak of the snowy mound, Victoria paused, taking a quick look around her. Nothing appeared to be any different than it was where she had just been a few minutes ago, her surroundings still just as dark and bleak as it had been for the past few hours. The only exception was that, now that she was atop the mound of snow, she could better see the face of Mt. Coronet not far south from her. Or at least she should have been able to, if it weren't for the blizzard that was obstructing her view.

But what the view lacked in terms of the Empire's natural wonder was made up for with something else entirely different. Something so small that, had she not stopped to properly observe it, she was sure that she would have missed it entirely.

A single light, flickering like a dying candle flame. Its orange glow was dim and faltering, barely visible through the hail of snow and ice that surrounded them. But if there was light in a place like this, then it could only come from one thing.

Fire.

Victoria didn't need someone to tell her what that meant.

The Glaceon gave her a quick glance, looking at her with a knowing look as if to confirm Victoria's suspicions. Without a word, she began to silently make her way towards it, Victoria quickly following suit as the two of them hurriedly pulled Hackett towards the flickering light. With salvation in literal sight, Victoria could feel a renewed energy begin to fill her, hastening her pace as she made a beeline towards the light. So much so that, before long, she found herself standing right in front of an old wooden door embedded to the side of the mountain, a warm glow emanating from its edges.

"Holy crap... I would have never found that."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, the Glaceon kicked open the door, ushering for Victoria to come in. With one last heave, the both of them pulled the Decidueye inside, the Braixen finally dropping her end of the scarf as her senses were greeted at long last with the euphoric feeling of warmth enveloping her body,

She had barely a moment's respite before her attention was drawn towards another, unfamiliar voice.

"Dear, where on Earth have you been? I've been worried sick! This is no weather to be out and about in the open… Oh my."

Looking deeper into the room, Victoria's eyes came face to face with those of a Froslass, the signs of age starting to show on her shapely form. Despite her mature grace, nothing could take away from the look of pure shock on her face.

The Glaceon, upon hearing the Froslass, immediately called out to her, a subtle urgency in her voice. "Mum, help. Quick."

Without a word, the Froslass hurriedly flew over towards the three of them, quickly switching places with the Glaceon before gesturing for Victoria to help her bring the fallen Decidueye deeper into the cave-like room.

"This way, dear. Set him down by the fireplace."

Victoria nodded, picking up the scarf before starting to haul her partner towards the open fire. Though her body screamed from sheer exhaustion, her mind refused to let herself rest, adrenaline pumping through her body as she lay him down next to the fire, anxiously glancing over towards the Decidueye.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him move, a pained groan escaping his beak. "Hackett!"

"Fucking hell… _cough_…"

The Braixen knelt down and hugged her partner tight, unsure of whether she should laugh or cry. "Y-You gave me a fucking heart attack! I'm making that two dinners!"

"...Can't… Breathe… _Tori_...!"

Victoria pulled back immediately, momentarily terrified that she may have hurt him. Though she put up her hands up in a show of apology, she couldn't help but allow a relieved smile to spread across her face. "S-Sorry!"

"...Braixen, come here."

Victoria turned around, hearing the Glaceon call out to her. Hurrying over towards her, she watched as her saviour pulled out an aspear berry and what appeared to be a handful of herbs from a storage cabinet in the floor, holding it gingerly between her teeth as she brought it over towards the kitchen table.

"You… You need help with that…?"

The Glaceon nodded, placing the berry on a chopping board as she handed over the herbs to her, gesturing towards a crudely made mortar and pestle on one of the shelves. "Grind these."

Victoria immediately obliged, gathering the necessary tools and setting about with her task. The Glaceon, satisfied that Victoria was doing her part correctly, moved back towards her berry, smashing the fruit with her tail without warning nor hesitation, instantly pulverising it into a liquified pulp with a single strike. The loud noise that it caused made the Braixen jump in startled surprise.

"What the hell was that!?"

The Glaceon ignored her question, instead gesturing for the grinding tools in Victoria's hands. "Give that to me."

Scraping the mashed berry into the mortar, the Glaceon took the pestle from Victoria's hands, mixing up the ingredients with astonishing speed. Victoria, who had been standing next to her and staring at the scene with startled curiosity, quickly picked up the mortar and a spoon the moment the Glaceon asked for her to do so, clutching it tightly as she ran back towards the thawing Decidueye.

"Hackett! Eat this!"

The Decidueye groaned. "Did you make it?"

"I helped a bit, yeah."

"No thanks, then."

The Froslass moved in, leaning down next to the stubborn Decidueye as she tried her hand at getting him to start cooperating. "Hackett, was it? Please, do eat up."

The Decidueye pushed the spoon away with a flick of his wing. "I'll pass."

"God, Hackett! Come on, open your mouth!"

"I'm fine, Tori. I just need-"

The Glaceon, having sat down next to Tori, took the spoon from the Braixen's hand and nudged it towards him. "Eat."

"Look, miss, I don't even know who you are-"

"Eat."

To the amazement of Victoria, she watched as Hackett, after letting out a deep sigh, began to reluctantly eat the mashed fruit.

"Fucking hell, this tastes like shit-"

"Eat!"

Watching the curious scene unfolding before her eyes, Victoria finally realized that it was only now that she could get a proper look at their mysterious saviour. But as she watched the Glaceon feed her partner, she found herself staring straight at her, intrigued and a little confused by the Pokémon before her.

For starters, she looked to be suspiciously young. Though she seemed to be above the age of consent, her appearance implied that she was barely just. It certainly didn't help that she was particularly small for a Glaceon. Not that Victoria had seen one before, but when she compared her to Maya's size, she seemed noticeably more petite, despite the both of them being Eevee evolutions. In fact, her slightly diminutive size and delicately youthful charm made her appear adorably dainty like a well-crafted porcelain doll; So much so that she looked completely out of place for the harsh and hazardous environment that she was living in. For a fleeting moment, Victoria wished that she could have a stuffed doll in the very image of the Glaceon before her.

Her voice certainly added to her endearing appearance, its soft-spoken, airy gentleness matching perfectly with her outer form. Yet, curiously enough, nothing about the way she acted or behaved seemed to match up with her cute appearances. Her actions appeared motivated by cold logic alone, and her face hinted towards no perceivable feelings that she may hold behind her emotionless face. Even the sharpness of her words made for a peculiar contrast to the Glaceon's soft-spoken voice.

Her relentless stare did not go unnoticed, for it was only a moment before the Froslass interrupted her with her motherly voice.

"...Don't worry, dear. My daughter may come off as a little cold at first, but she's really sweet once you get to know her."

"Oh, no, sorry, I didn't mean to…!" Realizing that she had been staring at the Glaceon for a little too long, she hurriedly turned around, shaking her head frantically from being caught red-handed as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"It's just that, I mean, she did go out of her way to bring us here, so…" She faced the Glaceon, sheepishly scratching cheek. "I… Err… I just wanted to say… Umm… Thanks for, you know, rescuing us…"

The Glaceon simply nodded in reply, her attention refusing to break from the Decidueye she was dutifully looking after. Seeing that her daughter was still reluctant to hold a conversation, the Froslass spoke up, offering to speak in her stead as the Glaceon slowly nursed the revived Hackett back to health.

"Dear, you're new here, aren't you?"

"…What?" The Froslass's unusual question took Victoria by surprise. While she appeared amiable enough, there was still a certain air about her that put her on edge.

But as the Froslass watched Victoria mentally put up her defences, she laughed, shaking her head with a reassuringly gentle smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Tori, was it? My name is Wisteria. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Err... Likewise."

"I've never seen the two of you before. It's quite easy to spot newcomers, you know."

Victoria clenched her jaw, trying to suppress her frustrations and anxiety. _'Shit! There goes my alibi… They know we're not from here…!'_

"Oh, yeah, umm… We just got here today."

"Today? Oh my. Must have been quite the shock, wasn't it?"

"Eh? Oh, y-yeah."

Wisteria promptly got up, making her way over towards the kitchen table with graceful haste. "Wait there a moment, dear. I'll get you some nice hot tea."

"Thanks, but, I'm fine. You really don't have to-"

"Oh, hush now, dear! I do insist. Besides, it'll do your tattered nerves some good!"

Humming gently to herself as she got her kettle to a boil, Wisteria returned, having brewed a pot of aromatic tea, of which she poured Victoria a cupful of. Taking the warm beverage in her thawing hands, the Braixen thanked her for the drink, slowly sipping on it to warm up her insides.

"So then, dear. What brings you here?"

Victoria sputtered, trying not to spill her tea. "Sorry…?"

"Oh, please, sweetie. We all have one, there's no need to be shy about it."

"What?"

Wisteria sighed, as if her question should have been painfully obvious to her by now. "Crime, dear. I'm quite curious to know what you did to deserve being sent here."

Victoria opened her mouth, raking her brain to come up with a reasonable and believable response. But before she could, the Glaceon stepped in, having finished feeding the sour and bitter mush to the now recovering Decidueye.

"Mum, wait." She turned to face the Braixen, a stern gaze in her eyes. "You two… You're not criminals. Are you?"

Slowly sitting up, Hackett finally joined in on the conversation. "Yeah, we're not."

"Hackett!"

The Decidueye held up his wing to get his partner to quiet down, giving her a reassuring nod in response. "It's fine, Tori. I think we're in good hands."

He turned back towards the Glaceon. "How did you know?"

"I've been following you both for the past hour."

"Wait, that was _you_?"

Despite the surprise on Hackett's face, it was instead the Glaceon who drew Victoria's attention, having finally decided to show a modicum of emotion. "You... Noticed me?"

"Barely. Never managed to figure out who it was."

Victoria, having had no prior knowledge of the events being discussed, shot her partner a shocked look. "What? Wait… Hackett, what's going on?"

Gesturing for his partner to quiet down again, Hackett turned towards the Glaceon, his surprise turning into suspicion. "Why? Why stalk us?"

The Glaceon replied matter-of-factly. "We have to be cautious around newcomers. Never know if they're friend or foe."

Hackett nodded upon hearing her explanation, lowering his guard. "Yeah, alright. Makes sense to me."

Having let the younger Pokémon work out their confusions, Wisteria spoke up, deciding bring the conversation back on topic. "So then, dears. If you two aren't criminals, what brings you all the way up here? It's certainly no place for a picnic, I must say."

Hackett gave his partner a quick glance, the both of them nodding in silent agreement. Though they exchanged no words between themselves, his intentions were crystal clear to his partner. Seeing that she had no objections, Hackett spoke. "We're looking for someone. We've been told that she should be somewhere around here.

Victoria chimed in, hurriedly pulling out their data tablet before loading up a blurry black-and-white photograph. "Maybe you can help us?"

The Froslass took the device from her hands, inspecting it intently. For a few moments, the Froslass stared at the picture, her eyesight having already deteriorated from years of hardship in the savage wasteland. But as she came to a slow realization, her expression darkened, a look of rare shock adorning her face.

Slowly turning towards the Glaceon, she grimly handed the tablet to her. "Dear, I think this is for you."

The Glaceon took the device from the Froslass, inspecting the image that was showing on its dimly lit screen. Though the image was of poor quality, its contents were still easily recognisable. Square in the middle of it was an Umbreon, smiling pridefully as a young Eevee clung tightly to his side.

The two visitors watched as the Glaceon stared almost longingly at the photograph, her unexpected display of emotion catching the both of them by surprise. Feeling it appropriate, Hackett cleared his throat, raising the one question that he had been wanting to ask the most.

"Do you know of an Eevee named Kiteki Schwarz?"

The Glaceon slowly looked up, the data tablet trembling in her paw. Stunned, she gazed back at the pair with her mouth agape, struggling to find the right words to say as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"That… That's me."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_22:30, June 2, Unified Year 4734 - __District Twelve, North face of Mt. Coronet, Wisteria's den_

. . . . .

"Wait, that… I… Let me get this straight."

Kiteki frowned, shaking her head as she let out a weary sigh. It had only been an hour since her identity had been revealed to the two newcomers, but the torrent of information that they had shared with her made her head hurt. Of course, the sheer amount of information she was receiving wasn't really all that surprising, given that a whole three years had passed since she last had contact with the civilized world.

_'Where do I even begin...?'_

Frankly, she could have started with any one of her numerous questions, for all of them seemed to warrant an explanation. But one in particular had been nagging at the back of her mind, and she desperately needed answers quick.

She cleared her throat. "You're the Bureau…?"

Her question was answered by Victoria who let out a chuckle in reply, having found the Glaceon's curious surprise to be genuinely humorous.

"The one and only. Err, rather, like, we're part of it? We're Operatives. You know, field agents. Except I'm also a Researcher." Victoria gestured towards Hackett, who was quietly eating a bowl of soup. "He's just an Operative."

Victoria's response did little to answer Kiteki's question, her look of confusion and disbelief still painfully apparent on her face. "But… I thought they didn't exist."

"Oh, yeah, we get that a lot." Victoria replied, talking with mouthfuls of hot soup as she waved her spoon around. "No, we're real. Or, uhh, at least, as real as we can be. I'd prove it with my ID card but…"

Hackett cut her off, finishing the sentence for her. "We can't bring them with us when we go on missions. Security reasons."

Kiteki needed no introduction to know what the Bureau is. Nor, for that matter, did anybody else who resided within the Federation. The Federal Bureau of Research and Intelligence, more commonly referred to simply as 'the Bureau', is rumoured to be the Federation's main source of intelligence and weapons development. Once an international espionage agency, it was absorbed into the Federation's government after all other backing nations had withdrawn from the organization, though whether or not this is actually true is anyone's guess. The Bureau was infamous for its secrecy; the only obvious sign of its existence being that the government kept private records of how much funding it was giving the organization. So clandestine in nature was the Bureau that some conspiracy theorists had even speculated that the organization was entirely non-existent, believing it to be a guise for corrupt politicians and officials to pocket the money instead. It didn't help that even the whereabouts of its main headquarters was unknown to the public, let alone the things that they did.

It came as no small shock to Kiteki to get proper confirmation that the Bureau was a legitimate entity, even more so to know that an organization of such calibre would come looking for her. For as long as she had known about them, she had always imagined them to be the elite of elites; a dark and secretive group of highly trained professional assassins and mad scientists. Thus, to see these two Bureau agents bickering with each other like children utterly shattered any and all preconceptions and expectations she had of the organization.

"Tori, can you _please _stop talking with your mouth full? It's rude and it's disgusting."

Victoria grew openly defensive upon Hackett's scolding, clutching the bowl of soup tightly as she wagged her spoon in his face aggressively.

"Hey, shut up, okay? I haven't had food this good since, like, forever ago, and I've got no idea when I'll have it again!" She finished off her soup ravenously as if it were at risk of being stolen by someone else, before quickly thrusting the empty bowl at the bewildered Glaceon. "Can I have some more? Please tell me you have more!"

"Umm..."

Kiteki found herself unable to do anything but oblige to Victoria's request, startled by the Braixen's ravenous appetite. Thinking it best for their recovery, she had earlier returned back into the howling outdoors to retrieve her snow-encrusted bag, using the root vegetables and frozen fruits that she had managed to harvest to recreate her late father's soup, albeit with a few omissions and substitute ingredients as compared to his original recipe. She hadn't paid much attention to its taste, thinking it more important for her guests to simply get something warm down their systems. The last thing she was expecting was for the two of them to relish her meal to such a degree.

Though, one of them was certainly much better at restraining his appetite than the other. Clutching his spoon tightly, Hackett barked at his partner. "_Tori!_"

"What!? Don't tell me you don't like this!"

"I never said that, I'm just saying that-"

Victoria grinned with a cheeky smugness. "Aha! So you do like it! You don't have to be so shy about it, Hackett~."

"That's beside the point!" Opening his beak to retaliate, Hackett instead exhaled slowly with a weary, exasperated sigh. "Urgh… Look, sorry Kiteki. She's a real handful."

"_Hey!"_

Kiteki glanced at the both of them before nodding slowly in reply. "That's… Umm… That's alright."

Despite the unusual display before her, Kiteki had to admit that none of what she was seeing really interested her. Rather, she was far more occupied with the thoughts in her head, her mind reeling as it raced to comprehend the events of the past hour. Glancing up at the Decidueye, she hailed his attention, desperate to ask another question.

"Hackett, was it?"

"That's right."

"You're said that my dad worked for you?"

Hackett pushed the Braixen aside, setting his empty bowl down next to him. "Not for me. For the Bureau. He retired nineteen years ago; long before I was ever part of it."

"I… I don't understand… He was just some weird, failed inventor, wasn't he?"

The Decidueye shook his head. "Your father was a legend. He's the only Cerberus agent ever to reach the highest rank as both an Operative and as a Researcher. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have come looking for you."

Kiteki frowned, still struggling to simply accept this information. "But… He never told me about any of this before."

"Yeah… That's just policy." Victoria chimed in, slumping down on the couch as she patted her stomach with a satisfied grin. "Like, we can't tell anyone outside of the Bureau about where we work, even after retirement. Not even to friends or family, which blows, but it's for security, I guess."

Despite the explanation, Kiteki's frown refused to loosen. Though the pride she felt from knowing that her late father was such an esteemed member of an elite group was undeniable, there was still a part of her that that found the fact that he had never told her about it before to be upsetting, even if he had sworn an oath not to.

"So, you got any more questions or what?" Victoria asked, seeing that the Glaceon was brooding to herself.

Kiteki paused for a moment before nodding in reply. "This place… This is the Empire?"

"Yup. Err, at least part of it. Your pod flew you straight out of Federation territory and into Imperial airspace."

The Glaceon frowned yet again, putting her paw up to her forehead as she tried to recall her rusty knowledge on the local geography.

Known throughout early Pokémon civilization as the Kingdom of Nihoh; Land of the Rising Sun, the kingdom had separated into three separate countries approximately seven hundred years ago, the three occupying the fallen Kingdom's several regions that made their home in the slender chain of islands.

The most predominant of the three was the Central Federation. Situated on the former kingdom's largest landmass and sandwiched between two other nations, the Federation held jurisdiction on a federal level over a large number of regions that, at first glance, made it appear substantially more powerful than its neighbours, though a quick look through its colourful history would prove otherwise. Its capital city, Capitol Valley, carries its uniquely uninspired name as a result of the Federation's founding fathers being unable to agree on one during the nation's birth. A sprawling seaside metropolis, it remains to this day the largest and most populated city of not just the Johto region, but of the entire eastern hemisphere.

The names of these regions were unique in the fact that very few of them were actually named by Pokémon. Unlike the cities that were erected and named by early Pokémon civilizations, the names of several regions originated from a time that predated even the earliest records of communal Pokémon societies. For centuries, it was thought that these names were given to us by gods from long ago, but the discovery of the Old World fifty years ago shed new light on their actual source of origin. Notable examples within the Federation included the region of Kanto, the Federation's centre-most region located just east of Johto, as well as the Deserts of Orre just north of Kanto. Even the region of Fiore, home to the Federation's frontier towns at its northern-most border, had its name come from the language of the Old World, despite having been uninhabited until only a century and a half ago.

This was the case for the other two nations that neighboured the Federation. The Northern Royal Monarchy, in particular, was especially enthusiastic about the newfound discovery of the Old World, going so far as to rename itself as the Sinnohnian Empire following their annexation of Almia, a neighbouring autonomous region on its southwestern border, just four years after the discovery of the Old World. A nation occupying the northern-most landmass located northeast of the Federation's border, the Empire was founded by what remained of the ruling party from the Kingdom of Nihoh. It was widely assumed that they had made the name change in an effort to display their ancestral heritage and historical power, though why they had specifically chosen to use the language of the Old World has remained a mystery to this date.

The recently annexed region of Almia was one of several regions that once belonged under the flag of the Confederation, the third nation birthed from the fall of the Kingdom of Nihoh. Originally consisting of several semi-autonomous regions, most notably the island region of Hoenn to the west of the Federation, its central government dissolved two hundred years ago, thus removing the Confederation from the world map. The regions that used to make up its territory, such as the Sevii Isles located south of Kanto, went on to become fully independent, self-governing nations of their own. This had remained the case until the Empire's annexation of Almia, which triggered a renewed, albeit shaky alliance between the single-region nations, creating what is now known as the Greater Coalition.

Though she was no geographer, Kiteki's understanding of her regional geography was sound, having no particular areas in which her knowledge could be said to be lacking. Which was why something about her situation refused to sit well with her at all.

"But I thought nobody lived in northern Sinnoh."

Hackett cut in before Victoria could reply, his voice firm. "Yes, that's technically true. We can't tell you why there're Pokémon here because that's classified information."

Wisteria, who had been listening quietly as she sipped on a cup of tea this whole time, suddenly interrupted the conversation. "Hold on, dear. Forgive me for asking, but doesn't everyone know that the Empire sends convicted criminals to its north?"

Victoria shook her head. "Nope, at least not outside of the Empire that is."

Kiteki, finding something new to be unsatisfactory, turned to Wisteria with a grim look. "Mum, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that I was in the Empire...?"

"I'm sorry, dear." Wisteria apologetically embraced the Glaceon in her arms. "I simply assumed that you already knew."

The Glaceon sighed, choosing to let it slide as she raised another question to her feathered guest. "And what, wait, there was a _war_?"

The Decidueye nodded solemnly. "Technically, there still is. The border between the Federation and the Empire is still closed. That's part of the reason why it took so long to find you."

Kiteki was well aware of the open hostility that the Empire often showed with regards to diplomatic interactions with the Federation and the Coalition. Despite having been a single-region nation for much of its history, the Empire was well known for their impressive displays of military power and might; so much so that it had always been a threat and a concern to the Federation's populace for as long as it had existed.

Though, on hind-sight, the Empire's strength really came as no surprise to anyone. It would be woefully incorrect to say that the Monarchy, and thus the Empire, was ever a weak, or even a small nation. After all, its main territory, the region of Sinnoh, was twice as large as the regions of Kanto and Johto _combined_. Sinnoh, by itself, was more than enough to turn any nation that occupied it into a world power.

So, if it was true that there had been a full scale war between the Federation and the Empire, it was understandable that the Bureau would be drowning with work from all the events that had happened so far. But to Kiteki, that wasn't enough to completely alleviate the frustrations that she was holding on to.

"But… _Three years_?"

At the last thought, Kiteki winced, realizing that Pokémon were capable of being incredibly selfish and demanding when being rescued from a helpless situation. Fortunately for her, the Decidueye before her appeared to understand her grievances, nodding his head in an almost knowing manner.

"We don't like it any more than you do, trust me." He got up, picking up his and his partner's bowls, before bringing them to the kitchen table. "I'm sure you've got more you want to ask, but there's only so much we can tell you without getting clearance from Command. I'd suggest you ask them directly after we bring you to headquarters."

Kiteki nodded. The two of them had made it clear that they were here only to find her and bring her back; it made sense that they wouldn't be able to answer every single question that she had. If she wanted to find answers, she'd have to find them from those who could provide them.

Which meant that, despite having given up hope on it long ago, it was finally time for her to leave this frozen prison.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

Victoria glanced at the clock on the data tablet. "If command wasn't lying, then… Thirteen hours from now? We still have, like, half a day left, so we'll be leaving tomorrow. Right, Hackett?"

"That's right. Might take a bit longer if this storm doesn't die down." Hackett turned to Wisteria, giving her a thankful nod. "Thanks for letting us stay here for the night."

Wisteria nodded, a warm smile on her aging face. "It's… It's no problem, dear. I couldn't possibly refuse on a night like this."

Kiteki glanced towards the Froslass, feeling a hint of forlorn resignation in her voice. But before she could even bring it up, she was interrupted by Victoria, the Braixen leaping up with frantic energy.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Kiteki, do you still have that key?"

Kiteki looked at her, puzzled. "Key? What key?"

Hackett cursed under his breath, realizing that he had foolishly overlooked the second mission objective. "Shit… Forgot about that. Should look like some sort of pendant."

"Pendant…? Oh."

Kiteki hastily got up, running into what appeared to be her room in the far end of the cave. It didn't take long before she returned with a silvery locket around her neck. Hackett eyed the pendant intently, before holding his wing out. "Kiteki, do you mind if I…?"

Giving it a careful look as she tenderly held it within her paws, Kiteki carefully passed it to the Decidueye. "Sure… Dad gave this to me the night we got attacked… I'm surprised you knew about it."

The Decidueye brought the pendant up to his eye, inspecting the circular piece of jewellery. Detailed and excruciatingly intricate, its polished surface was slightly worn but otherwise in a startlingly pristine condition. Opening it up, he noticed a distinct lack of a photograph, quite unlike what Intel had informed him. "…Wasn't there supposed to be a picture in here?"

Kiteki gloomily turned away, her ears drooping as she regretfully stared down at the floor. "...Don't ask."

Hackett nodded, closing the locket. "Mind if we hold onto it?"

"Sure… If you promise to return it. What do you need it for?"

Having gotten the Glaceon's permission, Hackett wrapped the chain around his wing, holding onto the locket firmly. "Command says it's just as important we bring that back as it is finding you."

"Operator to Alpha team, Operator to Alpha team!"

As if on cue, Hackett's comms device crackled back to life with all the subtlety of a freight train, causing him to flinch before cursing under his breath as he adjusted his earpiece. Yet, despite how he considered their Operator's slightly hysterical attitude to be sorely unnecessary, it was undeniably reassuring for him to hear a familiar voice. Taking the data tablet, he set up his communication line so that the device would project their conversation via its built in speakers.

"Alpha team, roger. Welcome back, Maya."

"Hackett?! Oh, dear God, you're alive! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"We're safe, Maya. We've found shelter-"

Victoria butted in, cutting Hackett off mid-sentence to answer the question on his behalf, much to the Decidueye's annoyance. "Maya, relax girl~! He's fine! Though, whoever replaced you was a total asshole. You should kick his ass for me, you know? Like, use your psychic powers or something?"

Hackett sighed as the sound of Maya's relieved laughter echoed from the tablet's speakers. "Maya, ignore her, please. Do you have any updates on when our ride's coming?"

"Command has been able to expedite your evacuation, but I'm afraid not by much. Current conditions are far too dangerous for the _Ravenhawk_, but we're expecting it to clear up a few hours earlier than expected. Your new E.T.A for evacuation is at oh-eight hundred, unless conditions make evacuation difficult.

Hackett nodded approvingly. Though he wasn't in any real danger any longer, it was still good to hear that he would be leaving this place sooner than he had been expecting. "That's fine, Maya. We'll be expecting arrival for oh-eight hundred tomorrow."

"Mhmm~. We have your last known location recorded so we'll be sending your evac there, unless you have another location in mind."

"Thanks, Maya, but we don't need evac anymore. We need extraction."

There was an audible gasp from the speakers, its excitement almost palpable. "Extraction? Are you suggesting…?"

Victoria grinned, joining in on Maya's excitement. "He-he-he! That's right, girl! We got her, we totally got her!"

"Victoria, _please_. You're obnoxiously loud. Maya, we'll send you our updated coordinates now. We're not too far from our last updated location, but we'd rather not make the trek back to that spot."

A dignified applause was heard from the other end of the transmission, most likely having come from the members of Command who were listening in to their transmission. "Oooh, brilliant! That's wonderful! I'll relay the information to the rest of Command, congratulations to the both of you!"

Hackett grinned. Though their mission had yet to end per se, it was clear to see by this point that their objectives had been successfully met. And though it was unlike him to celebrate pre-emptively, even he couldn't help but let loose a smile in relief.

"Thanks, Maya. We'll see you when we get back. Alpha team, out."

Terminating their connection with headquarters, Hackett stowed the data tablet, turning his attention back towards their mission objective. "That's that, then. Kiteki, we're leaving tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how much stuff you have with you, but I'd pack sooner rather than later."

Kiteki nodded before gesturing towards the Froslass. "Er… Yeah. I'm fine but mum might take a while. Just give her some time to pack and we'll be good to go."

Victoria, who was relishing in the celebratory mood from the last transmission, suddenly stopped as she looked over towards Kiteki. "Mum…? You mean Wisteria? Oh, umm…"

Kiteki tilted her head. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, umm… You see, err…"

Hackett, with the intent to take over the conversation, put his wing on the struggling Braixen's shoulder, squeezing it with a reassuring gentleness that Victoria found unfamiliar. "Our orders were to bring you and you alone, dead or alive. We aren't obligated to bring anyone else with us."

Kiteki stopped, staring at him for a moment with unblinking eyes before shaking her head.

"I… I'm sorry, what…?"

All that Victoria could do was to mentally kick herself, having just realized that they had failed to mention the fact that Wisteria wouldn't be coming. Given the knowing look the Froslass had given them, she had assumed the Glaceon was just as aware of this fact; an assumption that she was only now realizing to be wrong.

Kiteki shook her head, becoming increasingly distraught at the revelation as she anxiously glanced around the room. "No… I… I won't accept that."

Victoria gave Hackett an uneasy glance before beginning to speak, struggling to come up with an adequate response. "Kiteki, I understand how you feel, but…"

Seeing his partner struggle, Hackett spoke in her stead. "This place is a penal colony. A prison. We're here for a search and rescue mission, not a prison break."

Kiteki simply shook her head, replying with a restrained firmness. "I won't accept that."

"We can't go about freeing criminals without proper justification."

"Then make one. I won't accept this."

"Kiteki, dear."

Hearing Wisteria's reassuring voice, the Glaceon spun around, furious and desperate for support. "Mum, I won't accept this!"

But as Wisteria opened her mouth to speak, she stopped, staring at the Glaceon before her. Ever since Kiteki had evolved all those years ago, her personality had seemingly underwent a dramatic change, a metamorphosis that became even more pronounced after having managed to subdue Ivan following a series of long and arduous battles. Since then, the roles that the two provided for each other had seemingly switched, with Kiteki acting more like a guardian than ever before.

"Kiteki, sweetie… Listen to me, dear, and listen carefully."

But, despite everything, she was still her daughter. Despite the changes that she had gone through, despite everything that had happened between them, she was still her beloved child. She had come to accept her daughter's stoic, restrained and unemotional attitude to simply be her new identity, having all but assumed that she would never see her old ways again. But as she looked into the anxiety-riddled anger and panic on her daughter's face, she was reminded of the vulnerable and helpless Eevee that she saw when she first met her, an overwhelmingly motherly desire to protect her child enveloping her.

Which was why it was so hard for her to say what she had to say.

"…You have to go."

Taken aback by her mother's unexpected words, Kiteki, shocked, froze in place. "…What?"

"You have to go, dear." She spoke with stern clarity, as if scolding a child. "You don't belong here."

"Mum, what are you saying? You're the one who brought me here in the first place!"

Wisteria nodded, biting her lip as she did so. "I know, sweetie. And now I want you out."

Kiteki cried out, dumbfounded and desperate to get Wisteria to reconsider. "Mum, no, you're not making any sense! I'm not leaving without you!"

But instead, all she was greeted with was the Froslass's heavy sigh. Bringing her hand up to demand silence, Wisteria glared at the Glaceon, a frustrated look on her face that Kiteki had never seen before.

"_Enough_! It's time you left the nest, dear. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kiteki paused, taking a moment to survey those around her as she tried to find any semblance of support. But when she saw Victoria turn away from the heated conversation with an apologetic frown on her face, she understood, quite reluctantly, that she was alone in her decision. Even Hackett couldn't help but look away as his eyes met hers, a slight pang of guilt welling up within him from the thought of having to pry her away from what was supposedly her only family.

"…Fine. If you're not going, then neither am I."

Feeling betrayed, she flashed Wisteria a hurtful look before slowly trudging back to her room, hanging her head in dismay. Victoria, seeing the Glaceon walk away with an air of lonely despair, brought her hand up in an reflex attempt to reach out to her, feeling at least partially responsible for the emotional display before her. But before she could speak up, she stopped, the familiar feeling of Hackett's wing on her shoulder.

"But…!"

Hackett looked down at her and shook his head, rendering the Braixen silent once again. The two watched as the Glaceon retreated to her room, pausing momentarily before closing the wooden door behind her with a hollow, lonely thud.

Not a moment after the door had closed did Wisteria collapse onto the couch, her upright posture crumbling before the pair's eyes as she let out an exhausted sigh. With a concerned cry, Victoria rushed over to the elderly Pokémon's side, but was quickly put at ease as the Froslass gestured to her them that she was fine.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Please, do try to understand. It's not easy for her to simply get up and go like that."

Victoria shook her head. "No… I… We're sorry too."

She paused for a moment after having tried consoling the poor Froslass, fully expecting Hackett to join her with his own words of condolences. Realizing that her patience was to be rewarded only with silence, she turned around with the intent to berate her partner, but stopped as soon as she had noticed that he was carefully studying the locket that Kiteki had handed to them earlier, a furrowed frown on his face that could have only come from being deep in thought. Closing the locket with a satisfyingly pronounced click, he calling out to Wisteria.

"Pardon me for asking, but what exactly is your relation with her?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, dear?"

"We've got records on who her biological mother is… You're not her."

Wisteria sighed, having half expected this question to come up sooner or later. "Ah, well, I do suppose you're right. But as far as Kiteki or I am concerned, we became family the day I took her in; she as my daughter and I as her mother." She stopped, taking a forlorn glance at her daughter's shut door. "Or, at least… I try to be."

Listening intently to her explanation, Victoria looked up at her sympathetically. "Then, I mean, if you two are so close, aren't you upset that we're taking her away?"

Wisteria nodded solemnly. "It breaks my heart, dear… Us Froslass can be… Quite possessive." She paused, taking a moment to pick herself off the couch in an effort to straighten out her posture. "But it's not right. I shan't be able to live with myself if I were to take away her life as well."

Hackett rubbed the bottom of his beak, picking at each word with clinical detail as he pondered to himself. "There's something I don't understand though."

Wisteria smiled wearily. "You're wondering why I took her in, aren't you dear?"

The Decidueye nodded, not at all surprised that she had managed to figure out his question. "I don't imagine it being easy living here with an extra mouth to feed… And, for that matter, you don't seem dumb enough to make mistakes like this. So… Why?"

His question was answered by a lengthy silence as the Froslass closed her eyes and began brooding to herself, a dark and cold aura surrounding her that was starkly different to her nature. When she finally opened her eyes, her gaze was heavy, unable to look up at the two of them from the weight of her regret.

"The only reason she's here is because of my own foolish selfishness." She forced out a smile, which only served to make her appear gloomier than before. "You see, when I first met her, I told her that she reminded me of my very own daughter… What I didn't tell her was that she died by my own two hands."

Hackett looked at her, his brow raising in curious surprise. "You…?"

"That's right, dear. I killed my own daughter, murdered… No, slaughtered her in cold blood. My husband, too." Wisteria continued, clasping her hands together in front of her as she did so. "When I first saw the dear, I thought that I could atone for my actions by taking care of her. My intentions were pure, I assure you. But… I can't bring myself to say that my desire to keep her with me is just as clean."

Hackett stared at her, an incredulous tint in his eyes. It seemed so improbable, so inconceivable that the Froslass before him was in any way dangerous, let alone capable of committing such a heinous act of violence. Even Victoria appeared to be stunned by the newfound revelation, her jaw hanging open in uninhibited shock and disbelief. But as he let the thoughts in his head process and mature for just a little longer, he came to realize that her words weren't as outlandish as he had first perceived. _'After all, Intel did say that everyone here was a criminal of some sort. I should have known that Wisteria would be no exception… Even if she doesn't seem like one.'_

"Though I deign to say this, I'm glad that the two of you are here. Kiteki deserves better than to be chained to my side for the rest of eternity, but I'm not strong enough to set her free." She slowly got up, floated over towards Hackett's side and gently held the tip of his wing, squeezing it so that he would grip the locket in his grasp a little tighter. "Please… Take her back with you. She may resist, but she'll soon understand that it's for the best. She's a smart little girl, after all."

It was only now, with Wisteria's hands wrapped around his wing that Hackett noticed just how much she was shaking. He hadn't considered it before, but it was easy to realize now just how much the Glaceon meant to her; how hard it would be to her for the two of them to be parted. He gave Wisteria a reassuring nod, to which the Froslass smiled wearily in reply, letting out an exhausted sigh as she finally allowed herself to relax.

"I'm sure that the reason she's so unwilling to leave is in no small part because of me. If you will excuse me, I shall go have a word with her… See if I can ease her mind just the slightest bit."

The two watched as Wisteria bid them farewell before the Froslass slowly made her way back towards her daughter's room. Placing her hand on the door, she stopped, turning around one last time before she retreated for the night.

"Do try to get some rest. There's a long day in store for us tomorrow, both for you and for I."

And with that, she quietly slipped away, leaving the two with only the sounds of the open fireplace.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_07:00, June 3, Unified Year 4734 -__ Sector Twelve, North face of Mt. Coronet, Wisteria's den_

. . . . .

The atmosphere in Wisteria's home was oppressively heavy the following morning; something Victoria had picked up on the moment she had opened her eyes. The last to wake up among the four Pokémon, she sat, rising up from the couch, originally intending to wake the rest of the group up, but quickly decided against it after finding herself last to wake, feeling that doing so, even as a joke, would be utterly inappropriate given the general attitude of the room.

Barely a word was spoken as the four of them sat down to eat breakfast, the Glaceon in particular exuding a gloomy air around her as she silently picked at her food, refusing to eat anything that was put on her plate. As a matter of fact, it was difficult for everyone to get some food down during breakfast, despite the undeniably delicious meal that Wisteria had laid for them.

"Kiteki, sweetie. Please try to eat something. I even made your favourite, just for you."

"Thanks, mum… But… I'm not hungry."

Unable to bear the gloomy morning atmosphere any longer, Victoria quietly nudged her partner's side, trying fruitlessly to lighten the mood once she had gotten his attention.

"So… Do you think she managed to convince her?"

"Tori, shut up."

"But I mean, she's packed her bags and everything, so maybe she's okay with it now?"

"Tori, _shut up_."

Their conversation was short lived, cut short as Hackett's comms device buzzed into life, an impatient tenor coming through the new transmission.

"Alpha team, this is _Ravenhawk oh-four. _Coming in hot"

"Understood, Number Four. We'll see you at the extraction point."

Hackett stood up from his seat, putting his fork down next to his half-eaten plate before glancing around the table. His gaze was met with those of three different Pokémon, the eyes that stared back at him all portraying a slew of different emotions. Yet, despite so, it was easy to see that there was one thing in common between all four of them.

They knew what was about to come.

"…It's time."

Wisteria and Victoria both nodded, getting up from the table as they made their way outside. Even Kiteki, who had been silent all morning, quietly got up, reluctantly putting on her rucksack before trudging to the front door.

But as she made to set out into the open, she stopped. Her paw hanging over the entrance, she turned around to look back into the home that she had known for the past three years, a troubled look on her face. It wasn't that she had left something behind or even forgotten to pack something; she had triple checked to make sure she had everything on her possession. And yet, her eyes wandered about, as if looking for something that only her intuition knew she had forgotten to take.

The dusty and blackened fireplace at the back of the cave.

The fantastic crystalline ceiling that shone like the Orre sun.

The worn and creaky furniture that she and Wisteria had built together.

No, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. And yet it all felt emptier than before, a little lonelier than she last remembered it to be. Though it was still right before her eyes, she could already feel a longing to be back inside what she had known to be her home.

"Kiteki, you okay?"

Hearing Victoria call out to her, she turned around, nodding slowly as if unsure of her own answer. "…Yeah."

Accompanied by the Braixen, the two set out into the open fields of snow, making their way towards Hackett, who was standing out in the open sunlight with their data tablet in-hand.

The snowstorm that had caused the two agents so much grief just the previous day was nowhere to be seen, the skies having cleared up, the blessed sun shining down upon them like it had when the two of them had first arrived at the District. The dramatic change in weather stunned Victoria as much as it amazed her, who found it astonishing that such a drastic change could happen so quickly. Though the memories of what had happened the previous night was still fresh in her mind, the sureness of the sunlight on her fur was enough to make her question whether it had really happened at all.

Taking Kiteki's bag from her, she hopped over towards the Decidueye, taking a quick glance around her surroundings as she did so.

"...They coming?"

Her question was answered as an unusual and foreign sound began to ring from beyond the distant horizon. Though faint, it was enough to make Hackett grin as soon as he had picked up on it. "Yeah. Right on time, too."

A high pitched rumble, faint at first, quickly approached them, its sound getting louder with each passing second. Kiteki and Wisteria glanced about, trying to find its source from between the wailing echoes made by the multitude of valleys and peaks that surrounded them, but it wasn't until a gleam of reflected sunlight caught their eye that they realized what it was.

Rising from behind a distant mountain ridge, a metallic craft gleamed as it made a beeline straight for the group, flying low and fast as its hull barely skimmed across the snow. Stubby yet sleek, as if designed for an era that was beyond theirs, its four engines, which were mounted on outboard pylons on both sides of the craft, glowed a menacing orange as it came screeching towards them at tremendous speed.

Kiteki and Wisteria both watched the approaching craft with eyes that were filled with equal parts curiosity and terror, but seeing just how unfazed the other two were by the unusual craft's rapid approach, ultimately chose to stand their ground.

Their eyes stayed glued onto the machine as it spun around, its thrusters screaming to stop the craft as its wings and landing gear slowly unfurled. Its thrusters rotating to point directly beneath it as it slowed down to a hover, the craft circled the four Pokémon as if it were surveying its prey, before finally landing on the ground with a muffled thud, kicking up a great flurry of snow as it did so. Hearing the engines die down, the two of them finally released their held breaths, breathless as their bodies tingled from the spectacular display.

Unfortunately for its pilot, the same couldn't be said for either Hackett nor Victoria, who found the showy display to be more than unnecessary.

"Number Four, I don't think you need me to tell you just how dangerous that manoeuvre was."

Hearing Hackett's scolding through their comms device, the pilot spoke up, coolly responding in defence of himself through the craft's external public address system. "And necessary, you mean. Only way we can stay undetected is by flying below their radar cover. We don't have any other choice, mate."

Not willing to wait for Hackett's reply, he opened the craft's door; a metal ramp extending down from the back to the frosty ground as the rear end of the fuselage split in two, revealing its dark and claustrophobic cabin.

"Welcome aboard the _Ravenhawk_."

Wasting no time at all, the two Operatives quickly ran into the craft, eager to get back home. Kiteki, on the other hand, remained planted to the ground, having not moved so much as a paw towards the awaiting vehicle.

Number Four called out, growing impatient from the lack of a ready signal from the ship's occupants. "We ready to go?"

"…Not yet."

His patience running out, the craft's pilot, a stocky looking Combusken wearing aviators so dark that they seemed impossible to see through, emerged from the cockpit, standing next to the pair as he looked out the open door to see what was causing the delay.

"Let's get moving, we don't have all day!"

His outburst was met with a frustrated smack to the back of his head by Victoria's stick. "Can you just shut the fuck up? I'm still pissed it took you half a day to get here!"

Hackett held Victoria's wrist, halting her from lashing out at their pilot again as he carefully watched the Froslass approach her daughter. "He's not wrong, though. We stay here for too long and we're as good as dead. We need to get going now."

Everything was all ready to go; what little the Glaceon had in her possession had already been loaded into the ship by Victoria herself, and all but one that needed extraction had boarded the craft.

All they needed now was for Kiteki to get on the ship.

Wisteria seemed to understand, though she herself had her own reasons for wanting to get her daughter to go with them. With a heavy sigh, she gently placed her hand on her daughter's back; an act that made Kiteki noticeably twitch.

"Kiteki, dear..."

The Glaceon turned around, looking up at her mother with an apprehensive look. "Mum, I… I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

She shook her head at her mother's response. "No I can't…! Not without you…"

"Sweetie, as much as I would like to leave, my place is here." She gripped her daughter tightly, talking with a firm yet gentle tone. "There are… Things… Things that I've done that I have yet to atone for. Unspeakable things that are best kept unspoken. I haven't told them to you because I fear you may see me differently… But what I have done is inexcusable. We're all criminals up here, after all."

Her grip over the Glaceon loosened slightly as she felt her daughter begin to tremble. She knew that Kiteki had prided herself over being her protector for the past few years, and knew how much she wanted to conceal her weaknesses from her. But as she heard her daughter let out a quiet, lonely sob, Wisteria knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would join her in her open sorrow. A tear drop fell, crystallising as it hit the snowy surface below. But whether it had belonged to her daughter or to herself she could not tell.

"But you, you're not one. You aren't meant for this place, dear. You never were."

Kiteki replied shakily, sobbing for the first time in what seemed like years. "I… I can't accept this…"

"Sweetheart… I'll be alright. You've done so much for me… For everyone here. You've made it so much better for everyone living here." Wisteria laughed as she reminisced over their time together. "I mean, look at Ivan, dear. I can't even remember the last time he's given us trouble!"

Seeing Kiteki crack a small smile at her last words, Wisteria smiled back, lovingly combing her fingers through her daughter's fur. "You've made me the happiest Froslass in the world for the three years you've been here, dear. It's time you went on and did the same for everyone else."

Though Kiteki's reply was weak, her anxiety appeared to have faded ever so slightly. "I… I don't know if I can…"

"Yes you can, dear. I know you can." Wisteria leaned in, giving her a big, tight hug. "Don't you fret now, dear. I'll be right here."

Feeling her mother's embrace, Kiteki hugged her back tightly. Though it was such a simple gesture, nothing could feel as reassuring as her embrace. But, more than anything, what really put her at ease was that, as she held her in her paws, she could feel the calmness from her mother; a lack of fear or anxiety that she had assumed her mother was hiding. _'And if mum isn't worried, then what reason do I have to be?'_

Kiteki looked up, a hint of determination beginning to flourish from amongst the apprehensive despair that filled her eyes. "...I'll come back to get you some day, mum. I promise."

Wisteria smiled, the same warm smile that she had always done. "Then I'll be waiting, dear."

Giving her daughter one last pat on her back, she guided her up onto the craft, ushering for her to do so with gentle haste. No sooner had she boarded the craft did the ship's engines roar back to life, its turbines spooling up as it glowed with formidable energy, kicking up the snow around it as it did so.

Kiteki, feeling the craft slowly rise up into the air, turned around and frantically cried out to the Froslass, the rear opening slowly closing up as she called out to her.

"I'll be back mum! I swear!"

Wisteria nodded, waving back vigorously as the craft turned around and roared away towards the horizon. It was not until it had finally disappeared behind the mountain ridge it had come from that she finally lowered her hand, a cold silence surrounding her like it had done so three years ago.

She let out a weary sigh, a tear rolling down her cheek as she turned her gaze up to the heavens above, an uncertain smile plastered on her face.

"…Acacia, sweetheart… Can you finally forgive me for what I've done…?"

It may have been just her imagination…

...But the winds seemed to giggle in reply.


	9. The Bureau

**Chapter 9**

**The Bureau**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_17:45, June 3, Unified Year 4734 - Central Federation__, North of Johto, Great Umbra Forest_

. . . . .

It's a well known fact that, despite the substantial size of the Federation's territory, surprisingly little of it has actually been developed, let alone industrialized. Of course, to those that were utterly clueless, the country certainly wouldn't appear to be so. Most Pokémon who come to visit rarely leave Capitol Valley, let alone the densely populated Johto region.

I certainly can't blame them for that, either. After all, why would they? Gargantuan and filled to the brim, Capitol Valley has more than enough on its own to make even the lengthiest visits entertaining. Even its famous Central District, with its multi-level streets and plazas, is said to take at least a whole two weeks to fully explore. Or so I've been told.

Nevertheless, that hasn't stopped the Ministry of Tourism from trying to bring foreign interest towards the rest of the territories, though I can't say that it's a particularly enviable job. Quite frankly, there just isn't much to do once you leave the Johto region. The sad reality is that Orre is just a lifeless desert scattered with a few backwater towns, and large sections of the Kanto region are outright deserted because of how many ancient ruins litter the area. And, as for Fiore, well… I'd say that Winteroot is there, but if what Hackett and Tori have told me is to be believed, then that place can't really be called part of the Federation anymore. And after what I had seen and gone through on that day, I'm inclined to believe them.

Or maybe I'm looking at it all wrong? The Ministry of Tourism spends quite a lot of effort in promoting the supposed natural beauty of the Federal territory, and it's not that hard to see why they would do so. Even Winteroot town, despite all the grievances I have with it, is undeniably a gobsmackingly beautiful place.

"God, Hackett, you're so pathetic!"

I'm not going to lie, I was a little disappointed that we didn't end up going to Capitol Valley, given how close the air base we flew into was from it. But now that I'm looking outside from the back seat of this S.U.V, watching the coniferous trees of the Great Umbra Forest streak by, I have to admit that this isn't half bad either. The scenery; it feels… Homely.

"Tori, I swear to God-"

…Or so I would say, if it weren't for these two.

"Oh my God, can you even imagine," Tori said, sniggering as she tried to suppress her laughter. "If word got out that you collapsed because of a little snow? I mean, forget getting laughed at. You'd be humiliated!"

I can't help but let out a quiet sigh as I glanced towards them from the corner of my eye. _'How on Earth are they still going at it?'_

Hackett groaned in reply. "Look, it's not my fucking fault I was born a grass type. It'd be like dropping you in the middle of the ocean and telling you that it was just "a bit of water"."

Tori grinned smugly. "Yeah, but unlike you, I actually know how to swim."

Hackett balled up the feathers at the tip of his wings into fists, clenching them as he slowly exhaled. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to smack the Braixen in her face right there on the spot.

The two of them had spent the better part of the car ride ribbing and arguing with each other from the row of seats in front of me; an astonishing feat given that we had set off from the air base a good six hours ago. I really shouldn't be surprised, since they had been like this the moment Wisteria and I revived Hackett, but that hasn't made this trip any more bearable.

It isn't helping that this journey is turning out to be a lot more uncomfortable than I had originally planned. For starters, this vehicle has barely any creature comforts in it. The whole thing rattles so loud that it's impossible to get some proper rest, and this seat is so hard that I might as well be sitting on a church pew. Not that making it any more plush would really make all that much of a difference; this seat is definitely not meant for someone like me, though I do admit that this is a problem us quadrupeds face on a regular basis.

Worse still is this queasy churning in my stomach. I'm even starting to feel a little light-headed. Is this what motion sickness feels like? I suppose it wouldn't be all that surprising, given that we've been travelling on what's essentially a dirt trail through the woods for the past few hours. But even so, this is absolutely awful.

Frankly, all this could have been avoided if that aircraft we flew in on had just gone straight to their headquarters, wherever it is. It's not like it needs a runway to land either, given how it touched down when I first saw it up on Mt. Coronet.

I had asked Hackett earlier as to why our flight was taking a detour through an Air Force base. I mean, it just seemed a little strange that such a secretive organization like the Bureau would risk exposing themselves through a collaborative effort with the Air Force. "Headquarters doesn't have the facilities needed to maintain the Ravenhawks, so we're having the Air Force assist us until we can find a way to operate them on our own" was the reply I got from him, though if that's actually true I can't say.

So instead of flying straight to our destination, we instead flew into a Federal Air Force base just north of Capitol Valley… McPetterson Airfield, I think it was called. Apparently, it's only one of two places in all the Federation that could operate and maintain that aircraft we flew in on.

Speaking of which, I had never seen anything quite like that craft before. We had a little time before our transfer ride arrived, so I took the opportunity to have a look at the Ravenhawk, since we weren't allowed to go anywhere else on the air base. Not that I minded. The Ravenhawk was far more interesting, in my honest opinion. It's rather unlike me, but I couldn't help but be fascinated by the craft. I guess I do have a little bit of dad's genes in me.

And could you really blame me? I've never seen an aircraft up close before, let alone a jet powered one. As a matter of fact, I don't even think the existence of jet power is even public knowledge yet. All civilian aircraft that fly in through the airports are all propeller powered, and even that's considered cutting edge, given that planes weren't really a thing not that long ago.

Even the way the Ravenhawk looks is nothing like the planes I had seen in pictures when I was a kid. Unlike the so many other aircraft that are so focused on that Streamline Moderne aesthetic that seems to be so popular here in the Federation, the Ravenhawk was blunt, consisting only of sharp edges and angles; its boxy shape tapering into a glass cockpit that seemed to appear slightly too small to be proportionally correct. Its four outboard jet engines, two on each side of the craft, were connected to the main body via outboard pylons, which gave the craft an aggressively muscular appearance akin to that of an apex predator. I would be hard pressed to call it a particularly beautiful vehicle, but it did have a mechanical charm that I'm sure dad would have appreciated.

It's a shame, really, that I couldn't control myself and ended up gawking at it a little too much. That Combusken, the pilot, noticed me staring at it immediately, and came over towards me.

"Thing of beaut, ain't she?" he said.

God, even after all those years, I still hate talking to strangers. Makes me feel all nervous and jittery. And quite frankly, I really wasn't in the mood for chit chat, especially given that I had been forced to leave mum behind on Mt. Coronet.

Still, it'd be rude of me to ignore him completely. And besides, I've gotten a lot better at hiding my anger and fear so I don't look like some socially inept wimp. I can thank Ivan for that; teaching me to fake it until I make it. So, despite my terrible mood and questionable social skills, I gave him a nod in reply.

"When?" I asked.

He blinked. "S'cuse me?"

"The Federation. When did they start making these?"

The Combusken laughed in reply. "The Federation? Pfft. There's no way we could make something like this. Look, I know it's s'posed to be a secret, but everyone knows that these birds were given to us by the Coalition. They're not part of the war yet, but we have a common interest to keep them Imps at bay."

I stared at him upon hearing his response. No offence, but it doesn't seem like a good idea to just tell other Pokémon secrets of this nature, even if it _is _supposedly common knowledge by this point.

But I do admit, it makes sense now that I think about it. Parts of the Coalition are said to be incredibly advanced and proficient with technology; Hoenn in particular. Not even the Imperials are said to match them, despite their overwhelmingly superior might.

When I put it like that, I have to admit, dad's rocket propelled escape pod contraption really was an incredible invention. I mean, that thing's been in our home since before even planes were a thing, let alone the jet engine. I wonder if he's worked in Hoenn before I was born? Or is it all due to the Bureau's rumoured R&D department? If it is, then I really don't know if I should be amazed or terrified of their capability.

"But why now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "The Air Force never used planes before." I'm surprised that he couldn't pick up on my question from the start. After all, it's not like we didn't have planes back then either.

The Combusken finally nodded in understanding. "You're right, but it's always just been easier and more efficient to have flying types go on aerial missions." He leaned next to his craft, patting its metal hide. "But with these, we can't afford to ignore the advantages these bring to the table."

I can't argue with that. So I guess this means that the Air Force is going the way of the Army and start introducing mechanized infantry. I'm starting to get an understanding of just how dangerous the Empire is, but I can still only imagine what it's going to cost us to keep fighting this war. Given how recent their introduction is, I'm sure that these machines are in relatively short supply; Pokémon who can operate them being even more so, in which case I really should give him more credit than I first assumed.

Actually, who exactly is this Combusken anyway? Hackett only ever called him "Oh Four", so it doesn't seem like even he knows. Is he even part of the Air Force? He looks the part, especially with his aviators on like that, but I could be mistaken.

"So, uh… Are you also part of the B-"

He cuts me off abruptly. "Nope. I'm just an ordinary Air Force pilot, mate."

"But-"

He cuts me off again, slightly more forcefully this time. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I'm just an ordinary Air Force pilot."

'_Oh, I get it.' _It's just my first impressions, but this Combusken seems like a much more capable agent than the other two.

"…I see."

There was a little more to that conversation than just that, I admit. But my recollections ran away from me as the S.U.V ploughed into a particularly large bump, causing me to smack my head against the cool glass window. I really wish it hadn't because, now that I'm pulled out of my thoughts, I can hear the two of them arguing again.

Hackett roared with unusual animation. "Oh, like I was the only one to fuck up then, huh!?" he shouted. It's strange seeing him like this. Over the past few hours that I've known him for, he's come off as the sort of Pokémon who was always at the ends of his patience. But I never thought he would actually blow up like he's doing now.

Or maybe it's just that the Braixen has an uncanny knack for pushing his buttons? Tori's clearly enjoying this, grinning from end to end as she shook her head in response to Hackett's outburst. She clicked her tongue in a condescending manner, speaking in a deliberately exaggerated tone that was comically posh. "Tsk tsk! You're _so _cute when you squirm like that, dear Hackett! There's no need to deny it. Actually, you should be more honest about stuff like this! It almost makes you seem like a real Pokémon! After all, there's nothing between us that I don't know about~"

I let out a sigh, though I don't think neither them nor our driver heard it. Perhaps this is what parenthood is like. This… Unspeakable tedium. I can't help but wonder if my dad felt the same way about me sometimes.

I glance over wearily towards the Decidueye, half expecting to see him suffer a stroke at any moment. For a second, he seemed as if on the verge of needing medical attention. I swear I can see his veins about to burst from under his plumage.

"Hoh…?" But instead, he paused, a glint in his eye as he slowly let loose a devious smirk. "Everything? So you must know how miserable you looked, correct?"

"…Huh?"

Tori faltered, evidently taken aback by his reply. Hackett's finally got a chance to take the upper hand now, and from the look on his face, he knows it.

"Tori, come on. For an Operative, you're painfully easy to read."

"What're you talking about?"

"You seriously don't know?" The tables had turned, for it was finally Hackett's turn to relish in his partner's discomfort. "Back when you were talking with that Froslass. You looked like you were about to burst into tears."

Even I'm finding myself nodding to his comment, despite how much I hate to admit it. I can't deny what was just plainly true. Tori, on the other hand, cried out in protest, her smug grin having vanished in an instant.

"Did not!"

Hackett grinned, a devilish smile creeping up his face as his beak curled in sadistic delight. "Heh. I'm still pissed that I didn't have a camera with me; that look you had on your face was priceless."

Balling her hands into fists, Tori shouted, her voice loud enough to make me wince. "Okay, that's it! Three dinners! I'm making it three dinners!"

For supposed elite professionals, they really do act like children. Or young adults, which come to think of it, they are.

Or maybe not. Calling them mere young adults doesn't seem adequate. The snowstorm from last night was strong enough to make even me nervous. The fact that the two of them weren't dead by the time I found them, let alone approached them is staggering. Doubly so for Hackett, since snowstorms are infamous for bringing grass types to their knees. If anything, their physical strength and endurance are more than enough to convince me of their qualifications.

But even so, that doesn't necessarily excuse their behaviour. If anything, it makes their current attitude even more inexcusable. A display like this is shocking from any grown up, let alone a supposed professional.

I'm also a little worried about the driver. The Mienshao up ahead in the driver's seat doesn't seem particularly fazed by the duo's quarrelling. But if this display is as grating for him as it is for me, then there's no doubt that this tedious distraction is compromising his ability to drive safely; something that's of particular concern on a road as dishevelled as this.

If I want them to quiet down, I'm going to have to intervene, even if it's for the sake of my own sanity.

"Hey."

The two of them stopped immediately, turning towards me. For this brief, fleeting moment, I silently bask in the newfound silence. Tori stares at me, as if completely clueless as to why I stopped the two in the first place.

"Huh?"

"Are we there yet?"

A brief silence followed my question before Hackett finally responded with a sigh, though if he did so out of relief or frustration I couldn't tell. He turned around, staring out the window of the moving vehicle with a gaze so piercing that even Tori and I ended up looking outside with him.

All that I could see was a sea of trees hurtling past us as our vehicle raced across the forest floor, just like it had done so for the past couple of hours. And yet, despite the monotony of the scenery around us, Hackett let loose an almost relieved looking grin. I'm not really sure what he saw, since the view outside had barely changed, but whatever it was, it must have warranted his positive change in mood.

"We're here."

As if on cue, the trees of the forest all but vanished, the newfound sunlight blinding me. I shielded my eyes, bringing a paw up over my face as I slowly tried to adjust, squinting as to better see my newfound surroundings.

What greeted me when my eyesight returned left me utterly speechless.

To my left, a cove, about half a mile wide lay before me, the still, mirror-like water gently lapping against the sandy white beaches that made up its shore. Off in the distance, I could make out the great expanse of the ocean from between the two cliffs that made up the cove's opening, its watery body glistening like a million pearls as it shone with the dramatic hues of the setting sun.

To my right, the Great Umbra Forest stretched out as far as the eye could see, the line that separated the forest from the beach so clearly defined that it seemed as if a higher being had carved it out himself. And yet, despite having been in it for the past couple of hours, the forest refused to appear dull or even sinister. Instead, its evergreen trees gleamed with a whimsical glow as it basked in the fading light of day.

Like an untouched oasis in the middle of a desert, the cove sat alone, surrounded by a sea of trees that flanked it from every side except its opening, all of which was enclosed by the distant, snow-capped mountains that could be seen afar. I stared out the window, mesmerized by the sensational beauty of the scenery around me. Maybe it's because I had never seen the ocean up until today, but I had never imagined it would look so… Captivating.

"It's… It's beautiful." I stutter.

Tori turns towards me, a relaxed smile on her face. "Hehe, isn't it? Welcome to the Azure Bay, Kiteki."

But I don't reply. No, I can't reply. Not when I'm confronted with the dictionary definition of the term "idyllic beauty". I'm finding myself at a complete loss for words as I stare out the window. The scenery was so beautiful that it wouldn't have appeared out of place were it to be printed onto a postcard. Truly, everything about the sight before me was a spectacle of untouched natural beauty. Everything, that is except…

…_A building?_

Sat on top of a low, rocky outcrop off towards the corner of the beach stood a lone concrete building, its blocky proportions so lacking in any form of architectural flair that it appeared utterly out of place in the serene beauty of its surroundings. Five storeys tall, its faded cream walls were topped with a ghastly neon sign, its bold and unabashed letters broken and lifeless.

I squinted, trying to read the letters that adorned the building's roof.

"_The Azurite Retreat_…? What…? Is… Is this a hotel…?"

Tori simply nodded in reply, as if the presence of the building was completely normal and expected. "Yup! Though, I'd use the word 'hotel' with a grain- no, a ton of salt. It's, like, completely barren. I mean, this place doesn't even have a restaurant…" She paused, stopping to let out a heartfelt sigh at her last comment. "…I really wish it did."

She really isn't joking when she says to use the word 'hotel' lightly. Calling this place a hotel is beyond generous. It's so dilapidated that I don't dare even call it a motel or inn. As external appearances go, it looks so poorly maintained that I would have sworn it had been abandoned years ago.

Which is why I'm struggling to understand why the S.U.V is pulling into its driveway. With a wave from the Meinshao, the three of us quickly piled out of the vehicle, the cool air gently blowing against my fur as I watched our vehicle abruptly speed off into the distance.

Surely, this place can't be it.

"…Are we transferring again?" I ask.

Tori must have picked up on my confusion, cause she gave me a mischievous grin as she ushered me through the front entrance. "Hehe, you'll see."

Giving her a suspicious glance, I hurriedly followed Hackett through the door, and quickly assessed the hotel lobby that I had found myself in.

The first thing that caught my attention was the faint, musty smell that seemed to emanate from the walls, though given by how antiquated the beige wallpaper appeared, it didn't strike me as all that surprising. As a matter of fact, the whole lobby appeared ancient, from the questionably old-fashioned furniture, the heavily worn dark red carpeting to even the raspy jazz music that was playing from the wall-mounted speakers.

For a lobby, this rectangular room is absolutely tiny, being only large enough to fit the reception desk on one side and a pair of sofas on the other. It definitely doesn't help that there are no windows here, and the lighting inside is honestly quite dreary.

At least the interior isn't in quite as shocking a state as its exterior, though that by itself doesn't mean much. Quite frankly, I would have sworn this place was abandoned or empty, were it not for the old Armaldo that stood at the reception table. His body slouched over the desk as he dully stared at the surprisingly modern colour television that was hanging on the adjacent wall.

Though only for a second. The moment he noticed us, he got up, turning off the television with a remote before greeting us, his smile growing brighter upon seeing the Braixen and Decidueye.

"Ah, regulars! Welcome again to the Azurite Retreat!"

Tori waved back, returning the Armaldo's smile with one of her own. "Hi Tony~! It's good to be back!"

I'm a little bit shocked. That's in part because of the fact that there's someone who's actually here, despite the fact that, having given the corridors a quick glance, I can safely say that there isn't a single guest currently in this hotel. But more importantly, it's the fact that this Armaldo… Tony, was it? He seems awfully friendly with the two of them. After all, he did call them 'regulars'. Does this mean that this place really is our final destination?

Tony leaned over the desk, carefully adjusting his spectacles as he took a close look at me. "And who's this new face over here? You bringing in a friend this time?"

Hackett nodded. "_He_ wanted to see her."

'_He'? Who's 'he'?_

Clearly, I must be the only one who's out of the loop here, because Tony seems to have understood immediately, replying to Hackett with a firm nod of his own.

"Ah, I see, I see." He stood back up again, using his claws to type away on a keyboard with startling speed. "So then, I'm assuming you're here for check in? Do you have a preferred room in mind?"

_Room preferences? What sort of a hotel does that?_

Or is that how all hotels operate? Truth be told, I've never been to a hotel; not even the one back in Winteroot town. But I just can't imagine that they would operate in this sort of manner.

But of course, once again, I'm the only one who's taken aback by this. Hackett glanced around the empty reception hall as if to double check for any eavesdroppers, before leaning over the counter as he spoke with a hushed voice.

"…Room one-twenty nine."

Tony grinned, pulling out three keycards and handing them over to him. I only managed to get a quick glimpse of the cards, but I immediately picked up on a strange and startling revelation.

Two of the cards have Hackett and Tori's faces on them.

Those aren't room keys. They're identification cards.

Tony glanced over towards me as he stepped out from behind the reception table, giving me a wink as he ushered the three of us down the corridor. "…Then allow me to guide you to your room."

The three Pokémon began to walk down the ground floor corridor with purposeful strides, me following close behind them. There's something undeniably creepy about this place, from the dim lighting, the shattering silence between the four of us, the repetitiveness of the doors that we passed by, to even the sheer straightness of this corridor. I'm finding myself constantly checking behind my shoulders, a cold, dreadful tingle in my spine that could only have come from the feeling of being stalked, despite the fact that there was absolutely no possible way that there was anybody else here.

It's not until we reach the very far end of the corridor that we finally come to a stop, confronted face to face with a dark oak door just like the several others that we had passed by on the way here. There's nothing here to imply that this room would be any different from the others that we had passed on the way here, save for the fact that room one twenty nine's door handle was noticeably more worn.

Hackett stood, quickly analysing the three keycards before handing Tori and I our respective cards. Looking down at mine as I held it in my paws, I noticed the word "GUEST" written in large, bold lettering.

Tony gives me a gentle pat on my back as Hackett swipes his card against the room's card reader. "Keep that card close at hand, little girl. You don't want to be found without it."

Were it any other time, I would have rebutted his assumptions on my age. But given the circumstances, I simply couldn't get myself to say so, something that became doubly true as the door to room one twenty nine slowly creaked opened.

Room one twenty nine isn't a hotel room.

It's not that the room was proportionally strange. As a matter of fact, I would say that it was about the same size as what I would imagine a hotel room to be.

It's not the fact that the walls were bare concrete that made it so strange.

Nor is it the fact that there aren't any beds in the room, either.

No. It was what was there instead of all the furniture.

Right in the middle of the dimly lit room was a cylindrical elevator made entirely out of glass.

Or, at least, I _think_ it's glass. It definitely looks as clean and crystalline as glass. I'm doubtful that it's plastic because of the brilliant sheen on it, but given the sheer size of it, I doubt that it could have been made out of ordinary glass either.

Actually, who on Earth even made this thing in the first place? It feels utterly out of place in this hotel, and I'm not just talking about its design. It looks suspiciously high tech, not just for this place but for the entirety of the Federation. Forget the crystal-like material; I can't even see any lift cables or rails attached to the capsule shaped lift cab inside. Could this also be the work of the Coalition?

The cylindrical elevator shaft hissed, filling the room with a white, steamy smoke as the doors slid open, a mysterious white glow emanating from the lift's translucent glass floor. It's a sight that's enough to make me shiver, but I stand my ground. After all, Hackett and Tori seem completely unfazed by it, so I'm sure it's fine.

Without a word, the two of them entered the lift, before Tori beckoned for me to join them. I paused, glancing back to see if Tony would be joining us, only to realise that he had all but disappeared, the door to room one twenty nine closed and locked behind us.

It's all a little creepy, but I think I'm starting to piece together what this place really is.

I turned back around, making my way to the lift. No sooner had I stepped in did the doors hiss shut, a churning in my stomach as the lift began to accelerate down the pitch black lift shaft with startling silence.

It was only now that Hackett finally allowed himself to relax, letting out a sigh in relief as his upright posture loosened ever so slightly. He turned towards me, finally allowing himself the freedom to smile.

"It's a fuckin' palaver, but headquarters has always been hidden in this way for security." He said.

I tilt my head. "So then, Tony…?"

"Yup, he's one of us." Said Tori, holding onto the handrails as she stared out the glass. "Though, he retired from being an Operative years ago. I feel really bad for him. Must be super boring being in that stuffy lobby everyday."

"Yeah, but he likes it there." Scoffed Hackett.

"That doesn't make it any less boring, you know."

I shake my head and frown. "So then, this place is…?"

Tori nodded, beckoning me over next to her as she gestured towards the glass pane. "Ding dong! You'd make a great Operative yourself, Kiteki!"

I joined her side and stared out, my eyes greeted with an inky darkness. I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm looking for, but seeing the expectant look in Tori's eyes is enough to make even myself somewhat excited for what was to come.

Hackett joined us as he too stared out the glass. "Welcome to the Bureau, Kiteki."

All at once, the lift emerged from the ceiling of a brightly lit room, the bright shine from the light's warm glow flooding my eyes. The view that greeted me as I adjusted to the light left me floored.

Before me was the spectacular sight of a lavish hall with grand proportions. Circular and about fifteen storeys high, the walls around us were lined with row after row of balconies and walkways, all of which held entrances to corridors that seemed to branch out far from the central hall. Bright, vivid hues of bronze and gold adorned the walls, streaking up to a magnificent domed ceiling from which the glass elevator had descended from. Far below us, the stone floor, lined with heavy slabs of polished marble, shimmered under the bright light as Pokémon of all different shapes and sizes hurried about purposefully.

The entire hall was perfectly symmetrical, save for the front desk on the hall's main floor and, more interestingly, an odd protrusion towards the top of the domed hall. The weird structure caught my attention the moment I noticed it. And how could it not? In this hall of beautifully sculpted proportions, it alone appeared to be so out of place, sticking out like a sickly tumor.

Despite the giant panes of glass that surrounded it, the protrusion's interior was so dark that it was impossible to see anything inside it. And yet, I could feel a powerful presence from within, like a pair of eyes staring straight into my soul. It's enough to make me shudder.

Tori must have noticed it too, because she nudged me gently to grab my attention. "Looks like the big boss has his eyes on you, Kiteki."

Nobody seemed to pay us any attention as the elevator finally stopped at the main floor, the air abuzz with the sounds of different Pokémon going about with their work. The doors sliding open, I followed Hackett and Tori out of the lift, before being greeted by a chime from the hall's public announcement system, a loud and clear voice following it.

"Attention all Bureau agents. Code thirteen epsilon is now in effect. Repeat. Code thirteen epsilon is now in effect. Subject is a female Glaceon in her early twenties."

Despite the announcement, nobody save for the three of us seemed to have paid it any attention. The only response I could see were the occasional glances from passers by, all of which would quickly look away once our eyes met.

I gestured for Tori's attention. "What was that?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. They're just letting everyone here know that you're here." she explained. Judging by her matter-of-fact tone of voice, these sort of announcements must be a regular occurance for the Pokémon here. "You know, can't have someone accidentally spilling something classified to someone who's not a part of us."

Hackett grinned. "You sure they're not talking specifically to you, Tori?"

"Wow, rude! Just how low do you think of me?"

Despite the Braixen's outcry, Hackett paid her no mind, choosing instead to simply take her bag, along with their data tablet and my locket, before making his way towards one of the many corridors that led out from the hall. This only seemed to anger Tori even further, who had now pulled out her stick, brandishing it like a flaming sword.

"Where are you going? Hackett! Get back here! I'm gonna burn some manners into you!"

Hackett sighed, his pace remaining constant as he called back to her. "Give it a break, Tori. I'm just gonna go submit our mission report."

Tori stopped, staring back at her partner curiously. "By yourself?"

"Yeah. Besides…" Hackett stopped, taking a moment to glance back at us. There was a livid fury in his eyes that made even Tori freeze up, a murderous intent in his glare that made his intentions all too clear. "…I've got a bone to pick with Command."

Hackett stormed off, his body radiating a furious malice. It's probably not a good idea to send him off on his own, but I think, for the time being, we should just let him be.

Tori seemed to have reached the same conclusion as I did, folding her arms as she watched her partner disappear down a corridor. She shook her head and let out a heavy sigh, as if having already resigned herself to whatever fate her partner had thrown them into.

"Urgh, we always get in trouble when he gets all worked up like that." she huffed.

Well, if Tori feels that way, then there really ought to be no reason for me to be so concerned. After all, I suppose that this would be the more preferable of our choices. Trying to stop him in his state would be suicidal.

"What about us?" I asked.

Tori glanced up at the giant clock above the reception tables. Its steel hands pointed to half past six in the evening.

"Hmm… The Big Boss is gonna want to see you eventually, but we've got some time for now."

It's right then that my stomach decided to let itself be known, growling like a petulant child. Taking a moment to think about it, I suppose that it's not all that surprising that I would be hungry by now. After all, the last proper meal that I had was yesterday's lunch. Going more than a full day without eating would make anyone's stomach ache with hunger.

Nevertheless, regardless of however sound my excuses are, I can still feel my cheeks and ears growing red hot, Tori's ever-widening smug grin in clear sight.

"Fu-fu-fu! That's a cute tummy rumb-"

Her teasing was short lived, having abruptly stopped upon hearing her own stomach growl with thunderous fury. Quickly bringing her hands to her stomach as if to silence it, she blushed, her smugness transforming into a humble, sheepish smile.

"…How about we get something to eat?"

Biting my tongue to stop myself from smiling, I nodded in reply.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_18:12, June 3, Unified Year 4734 - Federal Bureau of Research and Intelligence Headquarters - Staff Cafeteria (B15F)_

. . . . .

There was a very peculiar buzz at the Bureau's two storey mess hall, the cafeteria filled with an unusual energy.

Such occasions were a rarity in the typically sedate environment of the cafeteria, and for good reason. The Bureau headquarter's sheer size meant that, for the agents who resided there, a plethora of alternative locations could be found on site for the purposes of meeting up, all of them superior.

Rather, the cafeteria had been delegated by many to be merely a place for one to sedate their hunger. A single restaurant was available within the depths of the headquarters should one wish to actually enjoy their meal, and if given the choice, almost everyone would choose to eat from there whenever possible. Unfortunately for them, the restaurant in question doesn't provide free food; unlike the cafeteria.

And so, the only times that the cafeteria ever came to life was when something uniquely different was brewing at headquarters. The last time that this had happened was when the ceasefire had been officially declared by both the Federation and the Empire, something that came as cause for celebration to many agents as the Bureau itself had played an integral role in making it happen in the first place.

But today was different, perhaps even slightly unusual to the untrained eye, for the reason that had caused such a stir seemed so ordinary at first glance.

There was an outsider amongst them.

Were it any other occasion, this wouldn't have been something to raise any sort of interest with the agents. After all, guests visiting the Bureau's headquarters was an event that happened regularly enough to make it seem almost ordinary.

And yet, today of all days, this Epsilon class visitor, a mere rescued civilian, wound up drawing the curious gaze of nearly all that passed her by.

Because unlike the others, everyone knew who she was.

Arthur Schwarz's very own blood daughter.

Of course, it really was no surprise that she was coming. Most missions, save for the most classified of operations, were made openly available to everyone within the Bureau, so it wasn't at all difficult to know of her impending arrival, be it dead or alive. Yet few missions, if any, ever garnered the same degree of attention as this one had.

And how could it not? With someone as renowned as Operative Arthur being involved with the mission, it was impossible for anyone in the Bureau not to get intrigued by it; even those that worked outside of Command. A legend to the agents, Arthur was, and still is, revered by many to be one of the greatest Operatives that had ever lived.

So it was perfectly understandable as to why the cafeteria buzzed with the hushed murmurs of onlookers as Kiteki Schwarz entered the cafeteria_._

"_That's Arthur's kid?"_

"_She looks so young!"_

"_Omigosh, she's so cute!"_

"_I thought she'd be older."_

"_Poor thing, being trapped up there at such tender an age."_

None of this newfound attention seemed to bother Tori, who chatted away with spirited energy as she escorted the Glaceon to a table, seemingly oblivious to the stares of almost everyone in the room.

"…So, everyone who's a member of the Bureau are called agents, but we're all divided into one of three branches here. There's Command; they do everything that's related to missions. They use Operatives like Hackett to go out on missions, and Operators like Maya who act like mission control. You know, give us Operatives advice and make sure we're doing our jobs when we're out on the field, that kinda thing. Then there's the Department of Intelligence, or D.I., who're full of analysts and other Pokémon who are into that sorta thing. They work with Command by giving them intel during mission prep and organization, and analyse the data us Operatives collect when we return from missions. Oh, and we've also got the Department of Research, also called the D.R., which is usually just a giant weapons development centre most of the time, except for when the D.I. need their help to analyse something they don't really understand. Does that answer your question, Kiteki?"

Kiteki, who unlike Tori was dreadfully aware of the attention that she was garnering, stuck close behind the Braixen, listening to her silently.

"I suppose," she said, taking a quick glance at the groups of Pokémon staring at her. "…Though, I don't think it's a good idea to tell me all that."

Tori giggled, flicking away her concerns with a wave of her hand. "It's fine! Besides, all that was just, like, basic info. We don't risk anything by telling you that much, you know."

The Braixen stopped, idly fiddling with the two electronic meal tokens in her hand as she took a moment to glance around the cafeteria grounds. Though the sheer number of Pokémon didn't particularly bother her, the two had arrived just as the cafeteria's peak dinner service had begun, meaning that she could hardly find any spare seats that would allow the two to eat together.

That was, until she found a lone Vaporeon sitting all by himself on a table in the far corner of the room, sitting with refined poise as he calmly read a newspaper, a cup of tea in paw. Smiling enthusiastically upon seeing him, Tori called out to him, waving her arm as she did so to try and hail his attention.

"Lee!"

Despite Tori's loud voice, the unfazed Vaporeon simply looked up from his papers, smiling warmly towards them in reply. He waited for the two Pokémon to join him at his table before speaking with a warm, soothing voice, putting his papers down as he did so.

"Tori. It's good to see you. I see you're back from your trip?"

"Yup, we're back safe and sound!"

Kiteki, who was still reeling from Tori's abrupt outburst, had barely managed to get in her seat before Tori pulled her in close.

"Oh! Let me introduce you! Lee, this is Kiteki Schwarz."

Kiteki braced herself, half expecting Lee to berate Tori on her overzealous introduction like Hackett would have undoubtedly done. But instead, Lee simply leaned ever so slightly forward, smiling with a soothing gentleness that seemed to put the Glaceon almost immediately at ease.

"Ah, so you must be the one that everyone's talking about?"

Kiteki looked away, painfully aware of all the newfound attention that she was gathering. "I suppose."

"My name is Lee Jun Sung. Please, call me Lee."

"Kiteki Schwarz… But you already know that."

Tori grinned like a parent would upon seeing their child make a new friend on their first day of school. "Lee's an Omen class Operative, like me. He's a real gentleman, though you wouldn't know that if you've only seen him in the field."

Lee laughed, a friendly, heartfelt chuckle. "Tori, you're going to scare our guest!" He turned towards the Glaceon, putting down his cup of tea as he bowed to her by slowly nodding his head. "It's an honour to meet you. Your father's been a huge inspiration for me; I can't thank him enough."

Kiteki, not entirely sure how to respond, bowed her head back in silence, which elicited a giggle from the Braixen next to her. Seeing that Kiteki had nothing to say, she leaned in towards the table, her tone noticeably darkening.

"Oh, by the way, Lee. How's Maya doing?"

Lee smiled wryly. "I'm sure you would know that better than I do, Tori. After all, she was your Operator, was she not?"

"Yeah, but you're her _boyfriend_." huffed Tori, pouting as she folded her arms in front of her.

The Vaporeon sighed at her response, his voice heavy with genuine concern. "Well, she says she's fine now, and I'm sure that Command wouldn't have put her back on her post if she wasn't, so I'm inclined to believe her."

"She scared me to death when she collapsed all of a sudden last week, you know."

Lee nodded, lowering his head apologetically. "I know, but it's my fault that I didn't see it coming. I'm sorry, Tori."

Taken aback by his sombre response, Tori frantically shook her head, waving her hands about. "No, no, no! Lee, it's not your fault! Oh God, I'm so sorry for making it sound like that!"

"Thanks, Tori." said Lee. "She's doing much better now, so I'm sure it's fine. Besides, worrying about it won't do her any good."

"We're just gonna have to keep looking for a cure."

"I'm counting on you for that, Tori."

The two were interrupted as Tori's meal tokens buzzed, prompting Lee to clear his newspaper off the table. Kiteki watched in stifled fascination as the table abruptly hissed, the circular hatch in the middle sliding open to reveal a dumbwaiter shaft. All at once, two plates of what could vaguely be described as steak rose atop the miniature dumbwaiter lift, the heavily sauced meats still steaming from the grill.

"Impressive, isn't it?" said Tori, taking both plates from the lift before tossing in her two meal tokens.

Kiteki nodded, watching the dumbwaiter disappear back down the shaft with the tokens, the hatch sliding shut with an audible click. "It… seems a little unnecessary."

"Perhaps." said Lee, smiling at the confused and fascinated Glaceon. "But it does make it easier for folks like you and me. Not everyone can carry a tray of food so easily."

Tori passed a plate and some cutlery over to the Glaceon. "There you go, Kiteki. _Bon appétit_!"

"Thanks."

"Oh, but like, but don't hate me if you don't like it," she said, stopping the Glaceon before sliding over a salt and pepper shaker to within her reach. "Okay?"

"…Okay."

The two watched as the Glaceon carefully inspected her plate, cautiously sniffing the dish before slowly beginning to work at the meat with her fork and knife. Seeing Kiteki put the first morsel of food in her mouth, Tori grinned, a cheeky and devious tint in her eyes.

"Heheh… It's always funny watching Pokémon try out the cafeteria food for the first time." said Tori. "I mean, you'd think that the Bureau would be able to afford better food with the budget that we have."

Lee laughed sympathetically. "At least it's nutritious, Tori. You'd be surprised just how much money went into designing the menu here.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Tori huffed, picking at her food as she did so. The energy seemed to drain out of her face as she bit into her first bite, swallowing hard as she stared down at her meal in disgust. "Urgh… I know it's imitation meat, but they could, like, at least _try _to make it a little more flavourful."

Lee raised an eye at her remark. "Tori, you know that genuine meat is illegal in the Federation."

"I'm not saying I want real meat!" retorted Tori, banging her fork and knife against the table. "Jeez! Do I look like a cannibal?"

Unfazed by her outburst, Lee calmly picked up his newspaper again, reading through it as he spoke. "Well, the Imperials certainly seem to like it. They don't appear to be as conflicted as we are about eating other Pokémon."

Tori let out a groan, sprawling down on the table, her interest in her meal having clearly left her. "Don't lump me in with those Imps, Lee. Some of them seriously creep me out." she sighed, her chin resting on the table as she gingerly prodded the meat with her fork. "I'm just saying that it's hard to get by when the food we eat tastes like cardboard."

"Hmm… You say that, but…" Lee glanced up from his paper, smiling at the sight before him. "…It appears that our guest is rather fond of her meal."

Upon hearing his words, Tori glanced over to her side and found, to her surprise, that Kiteki was halfway done with her meal. Despite appearing calm and collected, she ate at a ravenous pace, though if that was because she was simply hungry or because she genuinely enjoyed her meal was impossible to tell.

Regardless of her reasons, the sight of someone eating a cafeteria meal like she was astonished Tori, her jaw dropping open at the sight. "Wow, Kiteki, you… you actually _like_ that stuff?"

Kiteki paused, putting down her cutlery and wiping her mouth with a napkin before she replied. "…It's not as bad as you made it out to be."

"Tori, she's been living in Sinnoh's District Twelve for years," said Lee. "She probably hasn't had decent food in a long time."

Tori shook her head, waving her hands frantically. "No, no, no, you don't understand! I tried Kiteki's cooking last night! It's so much better than this!"

"Oh? Well that's certainly interesting." He folded his newspaper as he turned towards the Glaceon. "Where did you learn to cook, Kiteki?"

"Dad taught me."

"Arthur? Arthur was a cook as well? I never knew!" Intrigued, Lee leaned in a little, propping up his chin with his paw as he studied her. "Kiteki, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd love to try some of your cooking if you have some time."

Kiteki nodded. "Uh… Sure."

The three were interrupted as the cafeteria's PA system flared up, a deep and stern female voice filling the room via the several speakers installed in the ceiling. The room, which had until now buzzed with the chatter of all different Pokémon, abruptly went silent as they listened to the announcement.

"Operative Victoria Lancaster, please bring guest Epsilon Three to the chairman's office."

A long, steady silence followed the announcement, before, one by one, the eyes of everyone in the room fell upon the trio. Victoria glanced around, quickly surveying the room before slumping back down against the table in despair.

"Urgh…! Seriously? And I was just about to start eating!"

Lee chuckled at her display. "Oh dear. Tori, what have you done this time?"

"What? I'm not in trouble! Okay?"

"Bahaha! Relax, Tori. I'm only messing with you." Folding up his newspaper, Lee got up from his seat, tossing the paper into a wastebasket before making his way towards the cafeteria exit. He stopped, turning around to beckon the other two to follow him, a reassuringly gentle smile on his face. "Come on, let's get going. There's safety in numbers, especially when the chairman's involved."

Tori nodded, pushing her tray of half-eaten food to the middle of the table before hopping off her seat, skipping over towards the Vaporeon. She turned around, and together with Lee, looked back at Kiteki, inviting her with open arms.

It was only a moment before the three of them were on their way.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_18:12, June 3, Unified Year 4734 - Federal Bureau of Research and Intelligence Headquarters - Chairman's Office (B5F)_

. . . . .

The first thing that Kiteki thought of as she entered the waiting room outside the chairman's office was that it was uncomfortably extravagant. The massive, cream coloured room was furnished with glass coffee tables and fur-lined couches that oozed old-money elegance, while thick and heavy paintings adorned the walls like medals of a celebrated war veteran. She looked down, watching her paws sink into the luxurious brown carpeting as Lee and Tori swiftly escorted her towards the secretary's desk.

Tori coughed, trying to get the Salazzle's attention. "Hi, umm, ma'am? We were called here by the chairma-"

"Yes, I know," snapped the Salazzle, her eyes fixated on her claws as she polished them with a nail file. "Epsilon Three may enter."

Tori blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Operative Victoria?"

"Err, I mean, like, what about me?"

"You?" the Salazzle scoffed. "The chairman didn't ask for you. Your duty for today is done. You can head back now."

"Hey, wait a minute!" complained Tori. "I'm her escort, you know! Like, aren't guests supposed to be accompanied at all times?"

The Salazzle let out an exasperated sigh, finally putting down her nail file. "Then wait here in the waiting room. The chairman has explicitly expressed his desire to see Epsilon Three alone."

Putting up his paw on Tori's shoulder, Lee shook his head. "Tori, if he asked for that specifically, then there's nothing that we can do. Let's wait here until he's done with Kiteki. Okay?"

Tori sighed. "…Okay."

She turned towards the Glaceon, an uncharacteristic nervousness in her eyes that made Kiteki stiffen. "Well, umm… We'll be here when you're done. Good luck, Kiteki."

Kiteki stared back, a visible confusion on her face.

'_Good luck? What are you talking about?'_

Her confusion remained with her, sticking onto her like a persistent leech as the massive oak doors to the chairman's office slowly creaked open, revealing a room shrouded in inky darkness. The faint smell of tobacco tickled her nose, making her cough with a stifled voice as her eyes searched the dark room.

Ushered in by the impatient secretary, Kiteki slowly took her first tentative steps into the room, jumping slightly as the doors slammed shut behind her. All that could be seen through the murky darkness of the chairman's room was a hulking silhouette, its owner gazing out the office's panoramic windows as he stared down at the different Pokémon scurrying about in the main lobby far below.

"My, Kiteki, you've certainly grown since last I saw." Without turning on the lights or even turning around to face her, the silhouette began to speak, his voice terrifyingly deep yet reassuringly gentle. "I see that you've grown into a fine young lady, just like Arthur said. You could barely stand when I last saw you."

Kiteki squinted to better see through the darkness. "…Have we met before?"

The silhouette chuckled. "Yes, though I'm not surprised that you don't remember. You had barely hatched, after all."

Slowly turning around, the silhouette stomped the carpeted floor with firm intent, the ground rumbling as he did so. All at once, the ceiling lights turned on, flooding the oval room with a bright, almost blinding light. Kiteki winced, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness, before finding herself face to face with a Torterra, his face old and wise, the flora on his back having grown to wild proportions from his advanced age.

"My name is Earnest J. Blackwood, former Operative and current chairman of the Federal Bureau of Research and Intelligence. I've heard a lot about you, Kiteki. Your father used to mention you a lot in our letters."

"…Thanks."

Earnest sighed from behind his low mahogany desk, the only piece of furniture in his office, before moving towards her with speed that was startling for someone his size and age.

"I understand this is late, Kiteki, but please accept my condolences." There was a heavy, apologetic look on his face as he approached her. "Had I known what was to happen that day, I would have done my utmost to bring you and your father to safety. I sincerely apologise."

Kiteki nodded slowly, her eyes carefully assessing him as she stood in place. Seeing that his feelings were genuine, Kiteki loosened up, allowing herself the freedom to relax in the Torterra's presence. Despite what Tori had said, the Torterra before her seemed as docile as a Chansey.

'_So then what was Tori so worried about?'_

"…Now, let's start off with what must be most pressing on your mind." Kiteki's thoughts were interrupted as Earnest's tone suddenly darkened, his jaw thinning as he frowned. "The Froslass from District Twelve."

Kiteki blinked in surprise. "How… How did you…?"

"How did I know?" Earnest chuckled, his deep laugh resonating in the air. "Kiteki, I'd have to be able to do at least this much to be qualified for the role of chairman of the Bureau."

He turned around, slowly making his way back towards the panoramic windows of his office, inviting Kiteki to join his side. "Now, listen carefully, Kiteki. Every prisoner in the Empire is tracked and monitored until the day they die. This is very much including the Pokémon that have been banished to District Twelve; where you had been for the past three years."

"So, you mean…?"

"That's right. Even that Froslass you hold so dear is monitored." Earnest glanced over to his side, finding that the Glaceon was keeping her gaze fixed squarely on him, despite the view before them. "So then, Kiteki. Tell me, what do you think would happen were we to break her out from there?"

Kiteki frowned, her eyes wandering down to the ground. If what Earnest was telling her was to be believed, then the consequences of doing so would be hard to overstate.

She mentally kicked herself for being so foolish. She had selfishly worried about her own desires without even once considering the greater implications that her demands would have caused. Of course, there was no way for her to have known this at the start. But, after learning all that she had since that moment, the fact that she had failed to realise it before now made her hang her head in shame. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to concede that the Torterra had a point.

Seeing the Glaceon's ears slowly droop in defeated understanding, Earnest nodded solemnly. "I see you're catching on. Given how delicate the political situation is between us and the Empire, the last thing we want to do is provoke them by kidnapping members of their populace."

"I… I see…"

"…Quite frankly, if the Empire hadn't offered us a ceasefire, the Federation would have been long gone by now. It's only because of the success of our own Operatives that they did so in the first place." He stared out the window, a melancholic look in his gaze as he stared at his agents scurrying about far below. "I've lost a lot of good agents because of this war, Kiteki. I'd rather not have to go through that again."

Kiteki grimaced. It was easy to see where he was going with this.

For the past twenty four hours, her anger had been fuelled by the simple assumption that nobody would ever find out if Wisteria were to escape. After all, she had seen so many Pokémon die from the everpresent hunger and cold while she was there. But now it was evidently clear that there were greater powers at play. With the world teetering on a knife's edge, it was without a doubt reckless for her to demand that her interests come first, especially when they were as severe as hers.

Though she wished it not to be, his reasoning was painfully sound. To argue against it was to be ignorant of the Federation's situation at hand; to disregard the careful balancing act that the Bureau had created, and to welcome the terrible abyss that lay beneath with open arms.

And yet, despite all that, Kiteki still wanted nothing more than to rescue Wisteria from the face of Mt. Coronet. So the realization that her wishes were completely unattainable devastated her.

Her train of defeat and despair was derailed as Earnest gently snapped her out of her thoughts. "Kiteki, relax. As chairman, I assure you that, once this war is officially over, we will bring her here. You will be reunited with her soon enough, that much I guarantee."

Kiteki grimaced_._ Regardless of whether she liked it or not, his offer made too much logical sense for her to argue against it.

'_And besides, these Pokémon are the only ones who can help me get mum out of there. If I want their help, I don't really have any other choice than the one he's offering me.' _Coming to grips with her situation, Kiteki sighed in reluctant understanding.

Earnest smiled, his expression finally softening. "Now, do you have any questions?"

Kiteki nodded. "The war. What exactly happened?"

"I suppose I should explain it to you." Earnest said, stomping on the floor like he had done earlier to turn the lights on. "At least this way, we'll both be on the same footing as to what's going on."

With a ghostly whir, a large display slowly descended from a slit that had opened up in the office ceiling. Kiteki watched as a series of images flashed on the screen, while Earnest began his summary.

"Nine years ago, Emperor Sirius rose to power following the death of the previous emperor; his father, Emperor Arcturus. Immediately upon taking power, Sirius enacted what he called the "Five Year Plan", dramatically boosting the Empire's industrial capacity to far beyond that of any other nation, including ours. Sirius claimed it was "for the purposes of increasing the Empire's export capabilities". Of course, his true intentions became clear once the Empire of the New Order invaded the region of Fiore."

Seeing an image of Winteroot town lit ablaze come up across the screen, Earnest glanced over towards the Glaceon, fully conscious of her relationship with the town. To his surprise, he found that Kiteki's eyes were glued to the screen, her gaze studying the image intently, though what she was feeling behind that expressionless visage of hers he could only guess.

Kiteki suddenly spoke up, her voice just as hard to read as her expression. "Don't you mean the Sinnohnian Empire?"

"No, not anymore. Sirius had renamed it the Empire of the New Order a day after he began his invasion. Though, given the events that befell upon you, I'm not surprised that you didn't hear about it.

Finally pulling away from the picture, Kiteki looked up at the Torterra with a puzzled frown. "But… Why?"

"Attack us, you mean? I'm afraid we aren't entirely sure, Kiteki." Earnest paused the slideshow by stomping on the carpeted floor, which, Kiteki had correctly deduced, was a giant, foot operated control system. "Emperor Sirius never made it explicitly clear as to why he had chosen to start a war against us in the first place. The only clue we have is a video of one of his public speeches that was broadcasted only within Imperial territories."

Bringing her attention back towards the screen, Earnest brought up a coloured video, its quality startlingly crisp despite the occasional static during playback.

Kiteki watched as the screen flickered, the video playing a panned shot through what appeared to be a stadium filled to the brim with Pokémon of all different sorts, easily numbering in the tens, perhaps hundreds of thousands.

But a scene of public unrest this was not, for every single soul there was giving their silent and undivided attention to a lone figure standing alone on a stage, his collected yet powerful voice reverberating through the air.

The video switched to a second camera, revealing the figure to be an Incineroar. Tall and powerfully proportioned, his muscular body radiated a masculine power that could be felt even from the limitations of a recorded video. Kiteki had to admit that the Incineroar standing at the podium was undeniably good looking. Perhaps _too _good looking, as if a stone sculpture that represented the pinnacle of male form had suddenly come to life. The uncanny perfectness about him unnerved her.

The Incineroar surveyed the crowd with a steely look as he addressed them in a smooth baritone. Though he spoke with clinical calmness, an orchestrated rage flickered in his eyes.

"…I will create a marvellous future. The perfect utopia where Pokémon are no longer trapped by the shackles of bureaucracy."

Kiteki shuddered. "That's him?"

Earnest nodded. "Despite what he says, we're inclined to believe that there is more to his reasoning. After all, Emperor Arcturus himself claimed that Imperial-Federal relations were improving before his death. There's no obvious reason as to why Emperor Sirius wouldn't feel the same."

Earnest shut off the video feed, sending the screen back up into the ceiling with a stomp of his foot. "…And that's about it. I'm afraid I can't show you more than this without compromising our security, Kiteki. Will this explanation suffice?"

Kiteki nodded. "I guess."

"…Now that's out of the way, let's move on to why I wanted to see you." Earnest cleared his throat with a hearty cough, before making his way back over to his usual spot behind his mahogany desk. "Kiteki, I would like to offer you a position as a member of the Bureau."

Kiteki blinked. "…Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly clear, Kiteki." Unfazed by her evident surprise, the Torterra continued. "Not many know of this, but your father and I… We were very close friends. He has saved my life on more than a couple of occasions when we were partners long ago. I owe him more than I can ever pay back."

Earnest paused, giving the Glaceon a reminiscent smile. "So you see, when he asked me to personally look after you after his death, I promised him that I would do so. That is something I can best do if you are here at the Bureau."

Kiteki stared at him, stunned. She had entered his office prepared for practically anything, but the proposition that Earnest had given her left her utterly speechless. Having been hit with one realization after another for the past day, she had become almost certain that nothing else could surprise her. And yet, here she was, hearing words that she never even imagined she would hear, from the chairman of the Bureau no less.

"…And given our current situation, I need all the capable hands I can get." Earnest paid her stunned gaze no mind as he continued with his rationalization. "I can't say what branch you will be working for quite yet, but I know that you'll make a fine agent. Especially knowing that you had managed to survive District Twelve for so long."

The Glaceon stared at him for a few seconds, frozen and utterly silent. But as she regained control over herself, Earnest watched as she looked him straight in the eye, surprising him with an unexpected response.

"…I'm sorry, but I have to decline."

Earnest frowned. "Interesting. Most would jump at the chance to join us. May I ask why?"

"Being an agent… It's not for me. Besides, I'm only here because mum told me to. I never agreed to stay." Her explanation came out simple and clear. If there was an emotion that had influenced her decision, she showed no signs of it.

"Kiteki, while I do understand where you're coming from, I must implore you to reconsider. An opportunity like this doesn't come everyday. Even as the chairman, I'm having to pull a lot of strings to let you in."

"Even if you say that, I won't be able to give you an answer right now. This… This is all a little too sudden."

Earnest nodded calmly. "That's fine, Kiteki. I am more than willing to wait for your answer. In the meantime, I'll have Tony prepare a room for you in the Azurite Retreat. Feel free to stay there for as long as you need."

Kiteki thanked the Torterra. She hadn't thought about it until he had brought it up just now, but it was dawning on her now that she no longer had a place that she could stay.

'_Oh God, what the hell do I even do with my life now…?'_

Though the realization did not make her immediately take up Earnest's offer, she had to admit that, with no home to return to and not a penny to her name, his hospitality was more than greatly appreciated.

"Now, before I send you off with Operative Victoria and Operative Lee, there is one more thing that I must ask of you."

Kiteki, who had been worrying over the realization of her uncertain future, looked up at the Torterra, evidently having assumed that the conversation was over. "…And that is?"

"Upon confirmation of your extraction last night, the Board of Directors and I have had a meeting, and we've decided that we desperately need your assistance."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Assistance?"

Earnest nodded. "We'd like to send you out on a mission. If you agree to it, that is."

"What?" Kiteki's confusion didn't dissipate. If anything, she seemed even more confused. "But I'm a civilian."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I don't like the idea of sending a civilian on a mission like this, but quite frankly, we can't afford to risk another failure."

"So then what exactly do you need me for?"

Earnest looked her straight in the eye with grim determination. "Your father's computer, Kiteki."

Kiteki blinked, her mind racing as she tried to come to grips with what he had said. The conclusion that she came to made her frown. "…You're not suggesting-"

"I'm not suggesting, I'm asking." Opening a drawer on his desk, he pulled out a familiar looking locket, holding it up for her to see. "I need you to go back to Winteroot town and use this, the pendant that your father gave you, to retrieve the data that's on it."

She shook her head incredulously at his proposition. "You can't be serious."

"Kiteki, nobody knows your father better than you. We're not absolutely certain about what to expect when our agents reach your home, but you do. If you'd be so willing to aid us, I can know for certain that this mission will turn out a success." He paused, before giving her a wink. "And besides, this would be a good opportunity for you to collect any items that you've left behind, don't you think?"

Kiteki faltered for a second. It was true that a chance to revisit her home seemed too good a chance to let pass. But perhaps, more than anything else, this opportunity could finally allow her to resolve that aching source of regret she had carried for the past three years. With a touch more enthusiasm, she responded to the Torterra.

"You do realize that Winteroot town is under Imperial control now, right?"

Earnest grinned, knowing fully well that he had successfully hooked her onto his plan. "Which is why you won't be going alone. You'll be accompanied by one of our agents. He's not quite as experienced as Hackett or Victoria, but he's proven himself to be a talented and promising Operative. With his company, your safety is virtually guaranteed."

"And who exactly is my escort?"

"I'm glad you should ask."

Pressing a button on his desk, Earnest summoned his secretary; the voice of the Salazzle from outside his office coming through on his intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Blackwood?" said the secretary.

"Miss Eldridge, please send Operative Hunt to my office."

"Of course."

No sooner had Earnest ended the call did the massive double oak doors open with a loud clunk. Kiteki spun around, finding herself face to face with what she thought was, for a brief moment, a celebrity.

For as long as she could remember, Kiteki had never used that term to describe anyone, even ironically. But the Flareon that was standing before her could only be described as, and in every sense of the word, a stud. His body muscular yet lean, the wild, cream coloured fur that adorned his neck and atop his head resembled a dancing bonfire that gave him a dangerous presence.

'_Maybe he's a fashion model? Or an actor, perhaps? The air of confidence about him certainly seems to imply so.' _Kiteki thought, as she tried not to stare too much at the Flareon in front of her. _'But… No, that can't be right. After all, that would go against the very ethos of the Bureau… Wouldn't it? Being famous or in any way renown would be catastrophic for an Operative.'_

She studied the Flareon, her eyes meeting his piercing gaze. _'No, he's not a celebrity. He can't be. I've never seen someone like him…'_

'…_So why does he seem so familiar?'_

The Flareon smirked, flashing his pearly whites. Stopping the Torterra from introducing him on his behalf, the Flareon spoke.

"C'mon, Kit. Do you really have to be that cold to an old friend of yours?"

The Glaceon froze. Though his appearance was that of a stranger, his voice was immediately recognisable.

'_No. It… It can't be.'_

But his voice proved otherwise. That familiar gleam in his eyes said otherwise.

And there was only one Pokémon that she knew of who called her by that name.

It seemed utterly impossible, so utterly incomprehensible.

But she knew exactly who this Flareon was.

"…Clay?"

The Flareon flashed her a cheeky grin in reply.

"…Long time no see, Kit."


	10. I Don't Know You Anymore

**Chapter 10**

**I Don't Know You Anymore.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_16:45, June 4, Unified Year 4734 - Empire of the New Order__, District Fourteen (Formerly known as the __Region of Fiore)__, Winteroot town outskirts, Dirt trail_

. . . . .

Despite everything that had happened to her over the past few days, all that Kiteki could think of as she briskly walked down the beaten path to her hometown was a single sentence, repeated over and over again in her head like a broken record.

'_I have to be dreaming.'_

Quite frankly, she was amazed by the fact that she still had the capacity to even be surprised anymore. After all, given everything that she had gone through, and in such a short span of time no less, she would be forgiven to assume that the novelty of being surprised would wear off on her.

And to be fair, to a certain extent, it has. The fact that she had finally managed to escape from the frozen face of Mt. Coronet, to the confirmation of the Bureau's existence and even the knowledge that the organization's chairman and her own father were close friends now seemed so… ordinary. But never did she expect herself to be returning home after what had happened all those years ago, especially so soon and in such a particular manner.

She glanced around as she briskly walked down the dirt trail towards Winteroot town. The reassuringly cold earth beneath her paws, the thick forests that surrounded her, and the sparkling whistle of the cool mountain breeze: it was all so familiar, and yet it captivated her like she was experiencing it all for the first time.

It had been years since she had given up all hope on ever seeing her old hometown again. But here she was, on the very road that wound up to the humble old town of Winteroot. She was close, so very close. She could feel it.

By all means, this should feel completely natural to her. If anything, this should feel the _most_ normal to her after everything that she had been through.

And yet, from the moment that she had gotten off the submarine, Kiteki had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that not everything was quite what it was supposed to be.

There were, of course, a few obvious reasons that she could think. The dirt, for example. Though its sensation against her paws was a little different to how she remembered, there was no doubt that the change was more a result of her evolution than anything else. She was, after all, just an Eevee the last time she was here.

But to say that the changes sat right with Kiteki was far from the truth. Though nothing would appear to be out of the ordinary to the untrained eye, Kiteki couldn't help but feel a tense, uneasy chill run down her spine as she took a closer look at her surroundings.

She glanced around her, taking in the sight of all the other Pokémon making the same, slow trek up the hill towards Winteroot as she was. Were she to not think about it, the sight would appear to be perfectly normal. Besides, Winteroot certainly has the infrastructure to handle all these Pokémon. It was built with that purpose in mind, after all.

But that was in the past; a history that had long since left the town behind. No, to Kiteki, this was anything but ordinary.

She couldn't recall a single time the road to Winteroot had ever been this congested.

To be fair, she had been warned about the possibility of increased traffic in the area prior to arriving here. Now that the region of Fiore was under Imperial jurisdiction, it was obvious that the Imperials would want to get the region up and running in working order as soon as possible; something especially true now that a ceasefire had been called forth between the two battling nations. After all, no sane governing body would want to willingly keep hold of a piece of land that had such a huge upkeep and yet provided nothing of value in return.

So, it made perfect sense that the Empire would be sending a slew of labour and administration to the newly conquered area. The sight of mass migration that lay before her was, in most likelihood, not isolated to just Winteroot, but all the other towns that lay within Fiore.

And is there really any reason why it wouldn't be the case? Even ignoring the benefit that this would bring to the Imperial administration, there was no doubt that such a large undertaking would offer countless job opportunities to the citizens of the Empire: an obvious boon, if any, to both the country and its residents. No doubt that any Pokémon trying to find some work would be thrilled by the prospect of being able to come here.

'…_So then why does everyone around me look so miserable?'_

Looking about her, Kiteki's eyes were greeted with the weary faces of different Pokémon. A few scowled in anguish, while others still scrunched up their faces in contempt and even despair. Regardless, it was plain for her to see that nobody, not a single soul amongst them, was in any way eager to make their journey.

She frowned at the sight as she struggled to find a reason for their misery. She had paid close attention to the mission briefing, but in hindsight it was a wonder why she had even bothered. Hardly any background information was given to her with regards to the mission at hand that she might as well not have listened to it at all. There was no doubt a reason for this, but whether this was a deliberate act due to her presence or because the mission itself was put together in such short notice, she couldn't quite figure out. Whatever the reason, the result was that she had nary a clue as to who all these Pokémon were, why there were here and what they would be doing once they got to Winteroot.

Although, that being said, the same most likely wasn't the case for her escort.

Kiteki glanced over towards the Flareon who was walking a few paces ahead of her, his thick, bushy tail swaying with each determined step he took. For the most part, she had come to terms with the fact that Clay had evolved, but she would be lying if she said that his transformation didn't still amaze her. Gone was his once overweight proportions, replaced now by a ripped and powerful body, a dangerous and masculine energy radiating from him. Quite frankly, the changes that his body had gone through made him look so utterly different as to how she remembered him that, to a certain extent, she still found it hard to believe that the Pokémon before her really was the same Clay that she knew. If anything, he resembled more like a movie star, and one that she could easily imagine herself fawning over when she was younger and innocent still.

And yet, the way that the Flareon ahead of her walked, the way that he talked, and the way that his eyes seemingly pierced into her own; there was no denying that the stunning Pokémon before her could only be her old childhood friend.

Clay, having noticed the Glaceon's staring, turned towards her, his pace slowing down just enough to let her catch up to him. "What's up, Kit?"

"…Nothing." A long silence befell her before she finally spoke up with a question of her own. "I thought you said you went to the army."

Though Kiteki's question was, for all intents and purposes, meant to be serious, she only managed to get a familiar sounding chuckle in reply. "Marine corps, actually."

"Yeah, that." She had to admit, but the novelty of hearing that voice from someone who looked like he did hadn't quite yet worn off on her. Neither, for that matter, did the novelty of hearing that voice again in the first place. "Why didn't you tell me that you would become a Bureau agent?"

"Same reason your old man didn't tell you. We're about as secret an organization can get, after all." Despite the prying question, Clay displayed a nonchalance in his response that took Kiteki by surprise. He took a quick glance around him before continuing to speak. "By the way, you might want to keep your voice low if you're gonna talk about the Bureau out here. Y'know."

Having said that, he turned towards the Glaceon and flashed her a reassuring smile, intending to calm her down in case she got too concerned over it. Kiteki stared back at him for a few seconds, before quickly turning away, giving him an inexpressive reply. "Right."

Another silence fell upon the two before Kiteki finally spoke up. "So… You've evolved."

Clay grinned. "You noticed, eh?"

"How could I not?"

The cheeky grin still stuck on his face, Clay stopped his friend before beginning to slowly circle the Glaceon as he showed off his new and, arguably improved, appearance; the fur atop his head and his mane swaying in the cool mountain breeze in a way that made his fur seem to shimmer and sparkle under the late afternoon sun. "I think being a Flareon really suits me."

He stopped, his eyes gazing back at his childhood friend. "You like the new look, Kit?"

If Kiteki liked his new appearance, she showed no signs of it. The only semblance of interest that she showed was in her continued staring, her frosty gaze assessing the Flareon before her. "…I'm not sure, actually."

"Oh, c'mon Kit!" Clay took a step back, visibly stunned by her lack of enthusiasm or interest. "I had to go through hell to get myself looking like this!"

Giving him one last look, Kiteki began to walk off, Clay quickly catching up to her. "…You don't look like the Clay I remember."

"Well, you sure don't sugar-coat it, do you? I could say the same thing about you, y'know." He chuckled, glancing over to his side as his eyes quickly scanned her new appearance.

'_Looks like some things never change. __Even as a Glaceon, she's still small.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he caught a glimpse of the Glaceon glancing back at him. Though it was evident that she had noticed his staring, her ever emotionless visage made it impossible for him to determine whether she appreciated his attention or not. Nevertheless, Clay returned his gaze back towards the road up ahead, a firm look on his face. "…You look good, Kit. I thought you being a Glaceon would be weird when I read the report, but… Seeing you now, it fits you pretty well. How'd it happen?"

"…Spur of the moment, I guess." Kiteki replied.

Clay frowned as he looked back at her, clearly unsatisfied with her short response. "Want to talk about it?"

Kiteki paused, before giving him a bitter reply. "Maybe some other time."

She stopped, pausing for a brief moment before changing the topic. "You still haven't told me what happened to yourself either."

"Me?" Asked Clay. He pondered for a moment, trying to recall the events of the past three years. "Well, I mean, what is there to talk about? I've been with the Bureau all this time, y'know."

Seeing the exasperated glare of his companion, Clay laughed. "What, not satisfied with just that?"

"No."

Clay chuckled at Kiteki's blunt reply. "Alright, if you really want to know. Let's see… I went into training pretty much as soon as I got there."

Kiteki tilted her head slightly. "Training?"

"Yeah. Three months of training." Clay shuddered at the thought. "If you want to know what hell feels like, then nothing tops that. Nothing. Most of the new recruits end up dropping out or getting kicked out before they even reach the halfway point cause of how intense it is."

Kiteki nodded, grimacing at the prospect of having to do that entire ordeal. There was no doubt that, were she to accept Earnest's invitation, she would most certainly have to go through the same thing herself.

"But hey, it wasn't all bad," continued Clay. "I lost all that weight during those three months; got myself pretty damn fit if I do say so myself. I must have done pretty good cause they awarded me with distinction when I got out. That's how I got my hands on a Fire Stone."

"Wha- they just _gave_ you a Fire Stone?" Kiteki's outburst of a question drew the annoyed looks of some of the Pokémon around them, to which Clay quickly shooed away. Despite that, given just how rare and, more importantly, expensive evolution stones were as of late, Clay could easily see why his words would cause her to cry out like that.

"They offered me more than that, actually." He shook his head, as if in disbelief himself. "Said I could take my pick out of any evolution stone they had that matched me. Fire Stones, Thunder Stones, you name it. Hell, they even have pieces of Moss Rock because of the Bureau's connections."

"But… How?"

"The Bureau's loaded, Kit. The Federation funds us so generously that we've got more money than we know what to do with," said Clay in a matter of fact tone of voice. Clearly, this wasn't new information to him. "For the Bureau, sourcing and acquiring all those evolution stones costs pretty much nothing."

Clay paused upon saying this, realizing something as he turned towards the Glaceon. "Y'know, now that I think about it, they didn't have any pieces of Ice Rock. They said that they've all run out and that there's no more left out there, but…" He paused, studying the Glaceon in front of him before flashing her a big grin. "Looks like you've proved them wrong."

Kiteki nodded. She had to admit, but her encounter with the Ice Rock had really been out of sheer coincidence. The undeniable truth of the matter was that it would be near impossible for anyone to find it on their own accord. She in particular knew that to be true; she had tried more than a handful of times to relocate the Ice Rock again without any success.

Kiteki cleared her throat. "So then what?"

"What, after training?" Clay smiled. Her question seemed almost too naïve to be genuine. "I'm an Operative, Kit. What else would I have done?"

"So, you've actually…?"

"Sure did." Clay nodded in reply. "Don't mean to brag, but it turns out that I'm pretty good at this line of work. They've made me a Predator class Operative just two years after I began working here."

There was a touch of cockiness in his reply that made Kiteki frown. And yet, despite that, she couldn't deny that his quick ascension of the ranks was an undeniably incredible achievement. Tori had mentioned the previous day that roughly two thirds of all Operatives would never rank higher than Hex class, the lowest ranking Operative, before their retirement. It was a weird concept for Kiteki to follow at first, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The Bureau isn't an army. Nor for that matter, was it even related to the Federal military. No, if anything, the Bureau was a well-oiled business; an organization based on the harsh truth of meritocracy. They prided themselves in the fact that they only ever promoted agents that were worthy of a higher rank. The fact that Clay had managed to get promoted in such a short span of time was, put simply, an astonishing achievement.

That being said, knowing all that didn't make Kiteki any more accepting of his reply. If anything, it only served to make his reply that much more irritating to her. With a scornful look, she clicked her tongue, loud enough for him to hear.

"…Sounds like someone's had fun."

Realizing the true intentions behind her words, Clay wiped the grin off his face. "Yeah, well… I guess you could say that."

An awkward silence befell upon the two as they continued to walk in silence, something that Clay in particular was secretly wishing would end.

This wasn't quite the first time the two of them had spoken since meeting each other yesterday evening. Despite protocol dictating that personnel should keep contact with visitors to an absolute minimum, Earnest had approved Clay's request to briefly meet up with his old childhood friend, along with the accompaniment of Operatives Tori, Lee, and Hackett. At the time, he couldn't have been more thrilled by the chance.

Though, in hindsight, perhaps it would have been best had he not asked to see her at all. What was originally meant to be an opportunity for him to catch up with her ended sooner than expected, their conversation abruptly ending in a manner not too dissimilar to the one they had right now.

Clay sighed. For the past few years, he had frequently dreamed of the day that he would get to see his childhood friend. So often had he done so that, by the time word reached him that Kiteki was to finally come to the Bureau, he had already garnered a number of ideas as to how their getting-back-together would end up going. But never did he expect her to have changed so much over the years. Never did he expect things to go so… awkwardly.

"Clay."

Hearing Kiteki's voice, Clay turned towards her, tearing himself away from his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"What's that?"

He turned towards the direction that she was gesturing to, his eyes narrowing as he squinted to better see the newfound object that had appeared in the distance.

Clay blinked. A giant wall of concrete and stone, some thirty feet tall, stood before them, its cold, ugly walls staring back at them with imposing menace and authority. An unsightly, grey blockade, its top littered with outlook posts and sentry guards, the circular wall appeared just as determined to keep outsiders out as it was to keep in the inhabitants within; evident from the fact that many of the searchlights atop it were curiously pointed towards the confines within the wall.

Clay stopped, pausing to carefully inspect the barrier that he had found. He desperately wanted to check with the data tablet that was in the bag strapped to his back, but to pull it out now when there were all these Pokémon around them would shatter their cover in an instant.

"Shit… Did we make a wrong turn somewhere back?" He wondered out loud.

Stopping next to him, Kiteki inspected the wall herself. She had to admit, but the sight before her looked completely alien to her. The heavily fortified walls made the place look more like a fortress than it did an actual town that Pokémon would live in, let alone the humble, sleepy town of Winteroot that she remembered.

But a closer inspection proved her otherwise. Though she had failed to notice it at first, from behind the towering stone wall that bordered the town she could just about make out the top of the old clocktower by the train station. Despite its structure being heavily disfigured, substantial chunks having been blasted from its tower, the clock itself miraculously continued to run; something that became evident as it defiantly hammered its bell to signal the arrival of five in the afternoon.

'_Five o'clock… The train for Capitol Hill always departed at five in the afternoon, didn't it…?'_

But the piercing sound of the steam locomotive's whistle did not follow the clocktower's cries.

Kiteki shuddered. Hearing that sweet, familiar chime of the old clocktower bell from a structure that was so grotesquely misshapen made her fur crawl. The sound was as inviting as it was haunting.

She shook her head. "No... This is Winteroot. We're here."

"…If you say so, Kit." Clay said, giving her a questioning look before letting out a sigh as he turned his eyes back towards the Glaceon next to him. "If we're here, then let's go over our mission plan."

Kiteki nodded. Though they had both attended the mission briefing, the plan dictated that Clay would have a certain amount of freedom as to how they would approach and complete the mission objective; something that was inevitable due to the unknown circumstances with regards to the current state of Winteroot. Her ears perking up, Kiteki listened closely, giving him her undivided attention.

"Once we're in, we're heading straight to your old house," said Clay, a firm look on his face as the two began to walk towards the concrete wall. "I know this is Winteroot, but we can't afford to go sightseeing down memory lane."

"…Right."

"Once we get there, we gotta find that computer your old man made." Clay paused, before gesturing towards Kiteki's own backpack. "You got that pendant with you?"

"Yep."

"Good, keep that close. If what Earnest said is right, then you'll need that to access it."

Kiteki nodded. The fact that the pendant she possessed being some sort of a key was something that she had heard being mentioned several times by this point, but how that would be the case was something that still eluded her.

Clay continued to lay out his plan, handing her over a portable drive. "Once you're in, I need you to copy everything on it onto this drive."

"Everything?" Kiteki asked, stuffing the drive into her bag.

"Everything. When you're done, I'll come over and burn the computer and the rest of your house down myself."

"What?" Kiteki paused, faltering as if unable to comprehend what she had just heard. "You… You're going to _burn _my house!?"

"You heard me. I know you're not going to like it, but we can't have the Imps getting their claws on anything inside that place; your old man's too high-profile to risk it." Despite the harshness of Clay's plan, the tone of his voice held no sympathy for what they were about to do. "Until then, I'll be keeping watch. This place is crawling with Imp soldiers; we can't have any of them find out what we're doing."

Kiteki's body quivered upon hearing him. Though she showed barely any signs of it, she was burning on the inside, furious by both the outrageous plan and by the sound reasoning Clay had just given her. Exhaling slowly to maintain her composure, she continued. "Fine. Then what?"

"Easy. We book it outta here. The sub we used to get here should still be waiting for us when we get back. We use that to hightail it outta here before they figure out what's happened… _If _they figure out what's happened."

Kiteki sighed. Though she didn't like the plan one bit, she had to admit that she couldn't come up with a better one herself. "So, that's the plan?"

"That's all there is to it, Kit. As missions go, this one's a pretty easy one. Shouldn't take us more than an hour to finish up."

She turned her attention back towards the wall as Clay gave her his assurances. By now, the two of them had managed to get close enough that they could hear the voices of Pokémon going about within the concrete borders, their voices mingling and mixing with the thunderous rumble of drilling and construction from within town.

Most of the noise from town was coming through an open gate of massive proportions; the only visible point of entry into Winteroot town that Kiteki could find along the expansive wall. Though sufficiently large to prevent a bottlenecking of the arriving Pokémon, a lengthy queue had begun to form due to the security checkpoint right by the front of the gate. Despite being heavily guarded, it was plain to see that the checkpoint was desperately understaffed, with only a single Nidorina assigned to go through the documentation of every incoming immigrant.

"Next," she called out, ushering for the next Pokémon to hurry over. Her voice and general body language rang with a lack of enthusiasm that was painfully transparent even at the distance she was at.

Kiteki stared, a hint of anxiousness clouding her eyes as she studied the checkpoint. She hadn't given it much thought until now, but the sight of Imperial soldiers guarding the gate to Winteroot made her gulp nervously. Regardless of whether they had evolved or not, each and every single one of them looked more than powerful enough to deliver a swift and painful death should the command be called.

'_And if they're anything like the soldiers that invaded this place three years ago, then…'_

Kiteki shuddered. The severity of what she was about to do started to dawn upon her, along with the consequences of what would happen should she fail. If their true identities were found out at the checkpoint, there would be no escape for what would come next.

To be fair, this wasn't necessarily the first time that Kiteki was finding herself in a dangerous situation. On the contrary, Kiteki couldn't remember a time in the past three years of her life when her existence was safe for any extended period of time. Life in the Empire's far north had been cruel and unforgiving to her, but like a child thrown into a pool, she had quickly learned to adapt. Within the first year, she had all but stopped counting the number of times her life was in peril due to the numbing regularity of it.

A majority of these incidents during the first few months on that frozen wasteland were a result of Ivan's uncontrollable rage. With intent to reduce the number of conflicts that she and Wisteria would get into, she had fought tirelessly with the Abomasnow to subdue him. But after having dethroned him from his position of being the strongest Pokémon on Mt. Coronet, her life had instead fallen into a gruelling routine of constant fights and battles; a dreadful influx of challengers arriving with the hopes of replacing the new, and arguably frail looking, Queen of the North.

To the average onlooker, the life that Kiteki had led there would have seemed like nothing short of torture. No doubt, the physical and mental fatigue of such a lifestyle would bring even the strongest of Pokémon to their knees. But to Kiteki, her tale of survival was nothing like the miracle many thought it was. Because deep down, Kiteki knew that she was always assured with the safety of being in constant control.

Every fight she had been in. Every engagement with another Pokémon. Every situation that she found herself in. She had always ensured that things would go her way. Be it studying a new challenger fervently before finally fighting with them, or mapping out an entire territory before allowing herself to risk searching for food in the area; she would never permit the chance of allowing anything that could surprise her or cause her harm.

But control was the one thing that she didn't have with her today. No, instead of having meticulously planned out each and every step she was about to take, she would instead be about to undertake what was perhaps the most dangerous thing she had ever done with nothing but a plan that her childhood friend had just made to guide her.

Though she showed no signs of it, Kiteki could feel herself about to go faint from anxiety. Never since having evolved did she feel as helpless as she did now, so out of control for what she was about to do. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly vulnerable.

Clay, on the other hand, showed not a hint of nervousness as he pulled her into the queue with him, his grip reassuringly firm and free of trembling. "Alright Kit, I want you to leave all the talking to me."

"Okay."

"But if anybody asks, you just tell them that we're married."

Kiteki turned to face him, her ears abruptly perking up. "…Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The grave look that Kiteki got in reply was all she needed to know that this wasn't one of Clay's old jokes. "It's the least suspicious answer we can give. The less attention we draw to ourselves, the better."

The cool and collected professionalism that the Flareon was displaying should have eased her mind. Quite frankly, had his partner been anybody else other than her, there was no doubt that his captivating gaze would have made anyone feel safe and secure.

But to Kiteki, Clay's unusually serious attitude only served to exasperate her anxiety. Doubly so since, up until this moment, he had shown a casual aloofness that could only have come from a disinterest and lack of care for the mission at hand.

Kiteki swallowed, her throat parched and her mouth painfully dry. "Clay."

"Yeah, Kit?"

She paused, her reply coming with uncharacteristic slowness. "…I've got a bad feeling about this."

"…Kit."

Clay turned, pausing for a moment as he stared at the Glaceon intently. Before she could reply, he reached up, holding her tightly by her sides as he stared into her eyes. Kiteki, startled, found herself unable to do anything but stare back into his piercing gaze as he spoke with reassuring confidence. "Relax. As long as I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Alright?"

Without a second thought, his body moving with natural familiarity, he reached up, placing his paw against her forehead, and gently pet her head. Though the azure blue crest that had grown on his childhood friend's forehead made the sensation feel undeniably alien, the very act of it brought forth a nostalgia in him that made him smile fondly at the Glaceon before him.

"Trust me."

Feeling that he had managed to successfully calm her down, Clay put his paw down and turned away, his focus returning to the checkpoint up ahead. But unbeknownst to him, Kiteki was anything but calm, shocked and speechless as she stared back at him, her eyes seemingly glued in place. Struggling to comprehend what had just happened, she slowly placed her paw atop her head, before bringing it down in front of her as she inspected it carefully.

'_How… How do I even respond to that…?'_

She stared at her paw, confused. Clay had always done that for as long as she could remember; right up to the last day she saw him three years ago. All that time, she had thought little of the gesture, finding it to be more of an irritating nuisance if anything; an unsurprising thought, given that Clay would oftentimes do so to tease or annoy her. By now, he had done that so many times that it shouldn't have made her feel any different. Or, for that matter, make her even care at all.

'_Then why does it feel so different now…?'_

She couldn't figure out what was so unique about today that made his gesture feel so different. Nor, for that matter, could she figure out what exactly it was that she was even feeling. Struggling silently and fruitlessly, she found herself lost in thought even as the two of them walked up to the checkpoint counter.

"Next," barked the Nidorina, her face buried in a stack of papers and documents. Kiteki couldn't tell if it was because they had gotten that much closer, or because of the amount of time had passed, but her voice seemed to have gotten even more agitated than before.

"Next… Oh?" The Nidorina called out again, finally looking up from her papers as she did so. The moment her eyes laid upon the Flareon before her, the weariness in her face all but disappeared.

Clay leaned against the table, flashing her a devilish grin. "Y'know, it should be illegal to have someone as gorgeous as you working all on your own like this."

Clay's advances drew out a series of disapproving grunts from several of the guards that were stationed around them, some of them even inching closer as they tried to intimidate the Flareon.

"Don't you think so too? All this work is making my skin wrinkle!" The Nidorina, on the other hand, giggled in reply, snorting in delight from the welcomed change as she set aside her papers to give him her undivided attention. "So, what can I do for you, handsome?"

"The name's Clay. Me and my sister just got here from District Eight. We used to be farmers, but… We're hoping to find some better work over here."

Kiteki's ears perked up, her frosty eyes staring at Clay upon hearing his explanation.

'_Sister?'_

Things were bad enough as it was, given that the plan they were executing was so hastily put together. To see Clay so easily cast that plan aside, and so soon after having come up with it no less, shocked her to her core, throwing her train of thought off its rails.

But, for some inexplicable reason, Kiteki found her mind being preoccupied with something entirely different; something so unimportant that it seemed ridiculous to her that she would even be bothered by it at all.

'_Whatever happened about us being married?'_

Kiteki frowned. She hated to admit it, but Clay's improvised response irritated her a lot more than she thought it would. Of course, nobody else could have known by just looking at her. Especially so for the Nidorina, who had seemingly all but forgotten the Glaceon's presence.

"Farming in District Eight?" She leaned in closer, her eyes hungrily scanning the Flareon before her. "No wonder you're so toned~"

Clay didn't seem to mind the Nidorina's advances. If anything, he appeared to reciprocate her actions as he leaned in closer to her. "Yeah, but the work just isn't for us. 'Specially my little sister…" He turned around to look back at Kiteki, an apologetic look clouding his face. "…She's too frail for that kind of life."

"Oh, you poor little thing!" The Nidorina, finally turning to face Kiteki, abruptly began to shower her in superficial sympathy. Despite the words that came from her mouth, it was painfully obvious to see that her act was fuelled by a desire to appease Clay as opposed to properly console his supposed sister. "It must have been hard living there like that, right little girl?"

Kiteki simply stared back at her. Though she was aware that Clay had advised her not to speak, her lack of verbal communication was, if anything, a product of her restrained concern that lashing out now would blow their cover.

'…_This conversation is really starting to piss me off.'_

Swallowing her anger, Kiteki simply nodded in reply.

The Nidorina must not have noticed, or simply not cared, because, without even waiting to hear her reply, she drew her attention straight back towards the Flareon before her.

"Well, big boy. I'm going to need to see your papers before I can let you in."

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

Pulling off his backpack, Clay pulled out a few documents and handed them over to the Nidorina, but not before gently brushing his paw against hers, which elicited a sly giggle from the poison type. Even as she inspected the documents, she would give the Clay unabashed, sultry glances. As a matter of fact, Kiteki began to wonder if she was even reading through the documents properly, or for that matter, reading anything at all.

"Let's see here… Clayton, Kiteki… District Eight… Mhmm, it all checks out."

Clay smiled. "Sweet. You gonna let us in now?"

To his surprise, the Nidorina shook her head, putting the papers down as she idly leafed through the sheets. "I really hate to say this, but it looks like you don't have the necessary clearance papers."

Kiteki glanced up at Clay, fighting with herself to keep her growing anxiety in check.

'_Clearance papers?'_

Fortunately for her, Clay appeared to have some understanding of what was going on. "I know. We came here on our own."

"As much as I'd like to let you in, official rules state that I can't." The Nidorina sighed, seemingly dismayed that she had to say it.

Clay, sensing an opening, pressed her harder.

"C'mon, babe. Can't you make an exception for us? We may not look like it, but living in District Eight's made us pretty handy with rocks."

Seeing where Clay was heading, Kiteki nodded in unison. District Eight, found to the southwest of Mt. Coronet, was infamous for its terribly rocky terrain, being home to a giant, albeit now depleted, underground mine system. It was the perfect background for the two of them, given that intelligence had told them that Winteroot was being rebuilt and repurposed into some sort of mining town. Anyone with even a modicum of intelligence would be able to see that Pokémon from District Eight would be invaluable for a mining operation.

Binging his paw around Kiteki's shoulder, he pulled her in as he continued. "My sister in particular. She's too weak to dig, but she's a damn fine geologist if I do say so myself."

The Nidorina clicked her tongue, giving Kiteki a passing, uninterested look. To say that she was uninterested in what Clay had to say was, to put mildly, a severe understatement. "Mhmm, but we've already got plenty of geologists here. We don't need any more."

But Clay didn't wait to hear the rest of what she had to say. Slinking away from Kiteki's side, he slammed against the checkpoint counter with assertive intent, pressing up against it as he leaned up close to the Nidorina. The sudden act made both Kiteki and the Nidorina jump in startled surprise.

"But I don't have anyone anywhere near as stunning as you back home." Clay spoke with heated firmness, staring into the poison type's eyes with unabashed intensity. "I'm pleading with you here. I'm never gonna let myself down if I let a chance to meet a girl like you slip away."

Following Clay's outburst, several of the guards, already on edge from his overt forwardness, moved towards the Flareon, preparing themselves to drag him away. All of them stopped, however, once the Nidorina turned around and put her claw up, signalling for them to stay out of their conversation.

When she turned back around to face the two Eeveelutions, Kiteki noticed that the blush on the Nidorina's face had gotten several shades deeper, an almost bashful tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Well, if it means that I'll have someone like you to keep me company, then…" She paused, before pulling out one of several wooden stamps next to her. "…I suppose I could make an exception."

Kiteki stared at the Nidorina, stunned and relieved by what had just happened.

'_I… I can't believe that actually worked!'_

The Nidorina, on the other hand, shook her head to dispel any overly intense feelings as she began to calmly stamp the documents before her, the hint of bashfulness in her voice having all but disappeared in an instant.

"I'm granting you a Level C exception and giving you and your sister clearance for entry. If the both of you can't find work within forty-eight hours, then you'll be required to leave District Fourteen as per the Emperor's orders." Stamping the last document, she handed them back to Clay, a sly smile on her face as her eyes hungrily sought the Flareon's own. "That's the best I can do for you, hot stuff."

"You're an angel, you know that?" Clay grinned, packing the documents back hastily into his backpack, his intense gaze still glued to the Nidorina as he did so. "How 'bout you and I hit up a nice bar later tonight? You show me some nice places, and I show you a good time?"

The Nidorina giggled. "Well, aren't you smooth?" Smiling devilishly, she leaned in close and whispered into the Flareon's ear. "Nine o'clock. I'll be waiting for you at the plaza~"

Reciprocating her eagerness, Clay snuck in a quick kiss on the Nidorina's cheek, which made the poison type squeal in delight. Kiteki, shocked by Clay's newfound inclination for debauchery, found herself being able to only stare at the two as they flirted with each other.

"You're making me feel like a million bucks, miss. I've got to be the luckiest guy in town." Putting his bag back on, Clay flashed the Pokémon behind the desk a provocative grin, gently caressing his paw against the Nidorina's cheek as he moved himself away from her. "You gonna give me a name I can put to that sweet face of yours?"

"Adelaide," she said in reply. "And make sure you leave your sister at home tonight."

Clay laughed, giving her a casual wave as he set off through the gate, Kiteki following close behind.

"Well then, Adelaide. I'll see you there."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_18:15, June 4, Unified Year 4734 - __District Fourteen__, Downtown Winteroot_

. . . . .

This Flareon next to me isn't Clay.

Or, at the very least, he's not quite the Clay that I remember from way back when I was younger.

Tori had warned me before I left for Winteroot that I needed to be cautious around him. Apparently, he's earned a reputation for being a real lady-killer, having slept with countless Pokémon, both agents and civilians. He's also become infamous for being the kind of Pokémon that enjoys getting into several relationships but hating being stuck in one, having never taken any of them seriously and having a tendency to break them off the moment he starts losing interest.

Quite frankly, he sounds like a total asshole.

Which is why I honestly thought it was all a little preposterous. Having grown up with him for the better part of seventeen years, I'd like to think that I at least know him well enough to know what he's really like. I can't remember Clay having talked to a single girl when we used to go to school together. Other than me, of course. The notion that he had become a massive flirt just seemed too ridiculous to be true. At the very least, the Clay I know most definitely isn't as promiscuous as what the Pokémon at the Bureau claim he is.

But having been with him now, having seen him out in the field, I'm dismayed to say that they were right. He's always been somewhat carefree, but never to this extent. The way that he flirted with that Nidorina back there made it look like he had done that about a thousand times by now. And that kiss… _That kiss!_ How could he just _kiss _her so casually?

"Explain yourself, Clay."

I didn't expect my first words to him once we had gotten into town to be so confrontational, but he's really pulled my paw on that one. I was so dumbfounded by his display that, though it's something that I tend to avoid whenever possible, I couldn't help but confront him about it once we had gotten ourselves into Winteroot town.

"It's called experience, Kit." He responded to my question with a nonchalance that seemed simultaneously so wrong and so natural coming from him. "Saying that we're married wouldn't have gone down well with a girl like her. I'm just trying to get us the best chance at getting in."

"But, what about that date with Adelaide?"

Clay simply turns to me, looking at me as if utterly clueless as to what I was talking about.

"Who?" he asked.

"For God's sake, Clay. The Nidorina."

There was a genuineness in his look that showed he wasn't pretending to have forgotten, but the prospect that he could have cared so little for what he had just done seemed too outrageous and callous, even for him.

Unfortunately, Clay's answer did little to alleviate my concerns. If anything, his attitude seemed to all but confirm them. "Pfft, you really think I'd go out with a girl like her? We're gonna be long gone before nine."

"You're not seriously suggesting…"

"I am, actually."

"Clay." I stared at him in disbelief, appalled that he could do something as severe as that with such little consideration and concern. My voice becoming ever so slightly more animated than I would care to admit, I pressed him firmly. "You can't do that."

Despite my outcry, Clay simply groaned in response, dismissing my protests with a roll of his eyes. "Why not?"

I found myself at an utter loss for words upon hearing his curt reply. There were so many things wrong with his reply that I was struggling to figure out how to even begin reprimanding him. Nor, for that matter, could I tell if doing so would make any sort of a difference.

I had wished for them not to be, but it appears that the rumours regarding Clay really are true. I never thought that the Clay I knew could end up becoming someone like this; someone so callous, so… promiscuous. Was this why it felt so different when he petted me on my head earlier? Is this why being with him feels so unfamiliar? I'm honestly not sure anymore. Frankly, I'm not sure if my memory of Clay is even that accurate anymore.

"Fine. Have it your way."

I didn't talk much to him after that. I'm done with trying to comprehend what it is that's going on in that head of his. If that's the sort of Pokémon that Clay has become, then so be it.

I never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to feel slightly sorry for Adelaide. I'm not saying that I liked her; her unabashed eagerness for Clay's attention and open jealousy towards me… I just can't stand that sort of attitude. But having heard Clay's side of the story, even I'm starting to feel a hint of sympathy for the Nidorina.

Or is it natural for Pokémon to change this much in three years? Have we always changed this much, and simply never realized it because we were always next to each other? Mum told me a few weeks ago that I had changed dramatically compared to when she had first found me as an Eevee, though I'm still struggling to see for the life of me how that's true. So, perhaps, I really shouldn't be that surprised to find out that Clay isn't quite the same Eevee that I knew long ago.

Nor, for that matter, should I be surprised that Winteroot has changed. Given everything that had happened here, I should have expected this. But I didn't. And now here I am, caught once again off guard by all the changes around me.

Maybe surprised isn't the right word. To call this feeling from seeing how much Winteroot has changed isn't quite the same as surprise. Maybe it's disappointment. Maybe it's sadness. Perhaps even anger. But it isn't surprise.

What I can say for certain, however, is that the town I'm in isn't the same Winteroot that I had known before. I don't recall Winteroot town having ever looked so industrial in all my time here. Save for the destruction that befell upon this place three years ago, Winteroot had always been a beautiful and quaint little town, a peaceful oasis that had always been isolated from the hustle and bustle of the big cities. But now? It's so vastly different from how I remembered the town to look that I'm honestly struggling to see the resemblance.

Everything's disfigured. I thought that the old clocktower was in a poor state of repair, but now that I'm actually in town, I'm noticing that, as it turns out, _everything _is. Many of the Georgian buildings that used to adorn the town have been demolished, replaced with crude, concrete structures that have cast aside any form of artful beauty in favour of the cold grey hues of practicality. What few buildings that haven't been demolished still show the heavy scars of shelling when the Imperials first invaded.

The roads themselves seem to have suffered a similar fate as well. Craters from the invasion are scattered up and down the streets, potholes having formed on the road from the heavy use and lack of maintenance they suffered by the hands of their new masters. Gone are the gas lit lamps that decorated the streets, now replaced by the harsh light of the electric lamps that lit up the scars on the streets. Their yellow lights piercing and blinding, they had none of the calming serenity that the warm glow of their predecessor's flickering flame had.

But, perhaps, the worst hit of all, was the town plaza. The central town plaza was a place I would often visit during my sheltered youth. Open, spacious, and undeniably tranquil, I had many a times sought refuge under the great cherry blossom tree that stood in its centre. With its splendid and tranquil array of grassy fields and cobblestone paths, its relaxing atmosphere and soothing breeze always did good for me and my troubled mind.

It's a place that I remember with loving eyes, a place that I fondly hold dear to my own. So much so that, despite Clay having stated that we were to head straight to my old home, I was very much hoping to be able to see that place once again.

This isn't that place.

Gone are the grassy fields. Gone are the dainty stone paths and gone is that delicate chime of the mountain breeze.

Now, all there was in its place were holes; hideous craters dug right in the centre of town. Large sections of the plaza were uprooted, the pits that were dug in place of the grass like painful scars on what was once a beautiful face. The ground rumbled with the grinding of heavy machinery as the sounds of Pokémon slaving away against the cold hard earth filled the air. What little grass that did remain had all but shrivelled up and died, the luscious green blades of grass having now faded into a dull, lifeless grey.

It's all far too depressing to see Winteroot as it is now. I knew that the Imperials had turned the place into a mining town, but I never thought they would begin excavations in the middle of Winteroot itself. It's a disgrace, the way that they've defiled the town. The miners tirelessly labouring away down in the pits of the plaza don't seem too thrilled by it all, either. I don't recognise a single face in there, but they all look absolutely miserable.

It's then that my eyes wandered over towards a dead, shrivelled tree stump on a small mound of dirt next to where the miners were excavating. It appeared so out of place, a lone stump in the middle of an excavation. It took me a moment to realize, but no sooner I had done so did my heart sink, my chest tightening painfully upon the realisation.

They had cut the great cherry blossom tree.

I turned and looked away as the miners began to dig beneath the mound that the tree stump sat. There was a dull rumbling of the earth, followed by a loud crash as the dirt caved in and collapsed, bringing what left of the cherry blossom tree down with it. For a second, I heard the desperate screams of the miners working directly beneath it, their voices silenced by the heavy earth burying them alive. And yet, nobody seemed to care, the other miners going on with their own work as if nothing had happened.

"Clay."

"Yeah?" His eyes still glued to the scene that had just unfolded, Clay responded to me dryly.

"Let's go to the bakery."

I'm not sure why I wanted to go. As a matter of fact, if we were to stick to the mission plan, then by all means, we shouldn't be going. We had come across the town plaza because it just so happened to be along the way to my old house. The same can't be said for Mrs. Potts' old bakery. And yet, I still felt like I needed to go. My mind wouldn't rest easy until I had seen it with my own eyes, as if to confirm a suspicion that I didn't even know I had.

Clay didn't immediately say no. He stared at the plaza for a good moment longer before finally giving me a reply.

"Alright, Kit."

And that was that. We made our way towards the old bakery in utter and complete silence. The whole way there, it was clear to see that the enthusiasm Clay had at the start of our journey was slowly but surely draining from him; I could see it in his face. I can't blame him. This was his hometown too, after all.

Frankly, I wasn't really expecting the bakery to still be there. Especially not after seeing what had happened to Mrs. Potts. If the bakery hadn't been blown up by the shelling, then no doubt the store would have been demolished or, at the very least, repurposed for some other use.

But instead, as we rounded a corner, our sense of smell was hit by the powerful smell of baked bread as we came face to face with the sight of a familiar store.

_Potts and Co. Bakery Ltd._

The sign hasn't changed. And, just by peering into the windows, the interior of the bakery hasn't changed either.

But the smell certainly has. The scent of bread isn't the same luscious aroma that I remember. If anything, the bread being baked smells terribly burnt.

Clay notices it too. He takes but a moment to sniff the air before his face scrunches up into a frown. "Fuck me, I've never smelled anything like that from this place before."

It's clear to see that, despite first impressions, this bakery isn't the same bakery that the old Snubbull used to run. And yet, whoever owns this place now has done nothing to change its appearance. It's been three years since the Empire had taken over the town. There's no excuse for this sign to still be here. The only reason I can think of as to why this sign hasn't been replaced by its new owner is that, whoever it is, they just simply don't care.

"You two gonna buy something or what?"

A gruff voice bellowed from deep within the bakery, followed soon after by the emergence of a rather enormous Pinsir, stomping out the front door as he hurriedly wiped the flour off his claws with his apron.

"Who… Who are you?"

"What, you seriously don't know who I am?" The Pinsir roared upon my question as if having just taken great offence to it. "Name's Pete. Pete of Pete's Baking Company."

"Pete?" I asked, gesturing towards the old signboard.

Taking a moment to see what I was looking at, Pete grunted, dismissing the sign with a wave of his claw. "Yeah, forget that ol' thing. I really need to take that ol' piece of scrap down, but nobody cares, and I can't be assed."

Turning around, the Pinsir made his way back into the bakery, stopping briefly upon realising that neither Clay nor I were following him in. With an irritated voice, he bellowed at us again. "If you aren't gonna buy something, then scram. I ain't got time to piss around with some little girl and her brother."

"Wait." I called back out to him, more out of a gut response than because of any rational thought. Pete turns around and stares at me as I slowly came up with a request of my own.

It takes me a while, but I finally decided upon something. It wasn't necessary by any means, but seeing Mrs. Potts' old sign filled me with a melancholic nostalgia that made me desperate for something in particular. Chances are that it isn't going to be the same as it was before, but I still had to try it.

"Do you have any cinnamon rolls?" I asked.

"Cinnamon rolls?" He stares back at me oddly, before gesturing for me to wait in place. "You got some weird taste, little girl. But, yeah, I've got em'."

He came back soon after with two cinnamon rolls, handing them over to us once we had paid him in coin. I can't help but notice that the prices he was asking were substantially higher than what Mrs. Potts would have charged.

I don't even get the opportunity to thank him. No sooner had he taken our coin did he slam the bakery door to our face. Not that I wanted to anyways. Frankly, with that kind of attitude, I'm amazed that he's getting any business at all.

"Nice guy." Clay remarks.

His joke only manages to elicit a sigh from me. Practically everyone we had met in town had been less than accommodating, and in some cases, downright rude. Gone is the warm and welcoming atmosphere of Winteroot town, replaced by a cold animosity of an unfamiliar neighbourhood.

This isn't home. Not anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted by the clocktower, its sorrowful chimes piercing the silence of the streets to herald the arrival of six in the evening. Though it would be hard pressed to call the current time as late, hardly anyone was out on the streets, with what few Pokémon there were hurriedly scurrying to their concrete homes. Nobody seemed at all interested in enjoying themselves after working hours. No, every Pokémon around us seemed desperate to retreat for the night as soon as possible, as if deathly afraid to stay out in the streets.

"Kit, let's eat up now and hurry over to your house." Clay took a glance around us, before turning his attention towards me. Though he didn't look in any way afraid or fearful, there was an undeniable look in his eyes that told me he was growing concerned by the town's unsettling atmosphere. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to stay out here much longer."

"…Yeah."

Stopping by a streetlamp, I opened the paper bag, taking a cinnamon roll out from within before handing the other to Clay. The pastry was cold as a stone, having none of the warmth associated with freshly baked bread.

I tore a piece off, giving it a careful look before popping it into my mouth. Clay too begins to eat his pastry, taking a hearty bite into his cinnamon roll. The look on his face as he began to chew all but confirmed that he felt the same way about it as I did.

The pastry was doughy, the cinnamon and spices within the roll dull and lifeless. There's a bitter toughness to the bread that made it utterly unpleasant to eat, and the whole thing had an overwhelmingly burnt smell to it.

I swallowed, somewhat forcefully. There's a lump in my throat that's making the pastry even harder to eat.

"This… This tastes atrocious." I muttered.

Clay swallowed, taking another bite from his roll before tossing what was left of it in the bin, a frown clouding his face. "It's not Mrs. Potts' bakery anymore, Kit."

He's right. That wasn't Mrs. Potts' bakery. Nor was this Winteroot town. Not anymore. My eagerness to see my old hometown had all but transformed into a fleeting hope that the town I was in was, even to the slightest degree, still the same town that I had grown up in. But I know now that this place no longer has anything for me. Nothing but a painful, sentimental value.

I looked down at the cinnamon roll within my paws, squeezing the coarse, hard pastry as I did so. I never thought I'd ever grow to dislike cinnamon rolls; I had always adored the sweet pastry for as long as I can I remember. But this one, I'm starting to hate.

I hate how bitter it is. I hate how tough it is. I hate how it's masquerading around, pretending to be Mrs. Potts' famous cinnamon rolls when it's actually an abomination all of its own. I hate Pete's Baking Company for tarnishing the good name and reputation of the late Mrs. Potts, and I hate that stupid concrete wall that surrounds this settlement of abject misery.

I hate this town.

And yet, I can't let it go. Because it's not the town itself I hate, but what it's become.

The way the Empire destroyed it.

The way the Empire defiled it.

I hate it.

With a sigh, I brought my gaze up to the twilight sky, the stars beginning to emerge through the darkness of night, sparkling and shining in the heavens above. Despite everything that has changed here, the night sky twinkled and shone with the same radiance that I remember. I'm sure that, once night fully descends upon this town, I'll once again see the mesmerising clouds and swirls of the stars in the great expanse far beyond. But those lights will never again reach the town that I so fondly remember. It's a realization powerful enough to bring a tear to my eye.

I turn towards Clay, staring at him solemnly. He gives me a concerned look, to which I simply nod in response.

"I know."

Putting what was left of the cinnamon roll back into the paper bag, I threw it into the bin as well.

"I'm just… Disappointed."


	11. The Colours of the Empire

**Chapter 11**

**The Colours of the Empire**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_20:05, June 4, Unified Year 4734 – Empire of the New Order, District Fourteen, Winteroot outskirts, Home (?)_

. . . . .

I'm home.

Or, what's left of it anyways.

To be honest, I'm not really sure what I was expecting prior to coming up here. The last that I saw of my house was the day the Frontier Massacre began, when my home was lit ablaze by the workings of, what I now know were an elite division of Imperial Stormtroopers.

Seeing that the whole house had caved in, and that it was located in a rather remote part of the town's outskirts, I had originally anticipated that the new owners of the town would just leave the rubble and ruins of my house as it was. But now that I've seen what they've done with the rest of the town, I began to suspect that they might have in fact completely cleared the house away, or worse, replaced it with one of those hideous concrete blocks.

But I certainly wasn't expecting what they've actually done with it. It's not like I could see just what sort of a state my old house was when looking at it from a distance, either. For one, its location atop the hill makes it somewhat difficult to spot from downtown, and the fact that the sun had set by now meant that all I could really see was a dark, murky silhouette. So, it's not until I've gone all the way up the winding road up the hill and reached my home that I notice they've completely rebuilt it.

No, perhaps rebuilt is a little too generous. Perhaps saying that it was simply hastily repaired would be more accurate. The scars left behind from the day I escaped are still painfully visible, the markings clear and fresh if they had been made just yesterday. The brick walls, once a beautiful shade of red, were now completely black, the colours having all but disappeared as a result of the burnt char that the fire had left behind.

Bringing my eyes up from the ground floor, I looked up towards the upper corners of the house, the paint still faintly visible near the top. I suppose most of the fire damage was restricted to the lower floor, seeing that the fire had started, and I assume was kept, within the confines of the living room. From here, I can see the window to my old bedroom, the glass smashed out and the lights turned off. It's a little hard, given by the quickly setting darkness of the spring evening, but I can just about make out the dusty room within. From what little I can see from my position, it looks like someone's been in there since I've been gone.

But that's not what surprised me. Despite the fire, the section of my house where my bedroom was located was left relatively untouched by the destructive hands of the Imperial Stormtroopers. It's the other side of the house, where the living room and kitchen was, that surprised me.

That's mostly because of the state of the roof. Or, perhaps, more accurately, it's the fact that there even _is _a roof. Instead of being left as a giant pile of rubble, the entire section had been rebuilt. The collapsed roof, in particular, stood out with jarring effect, having been replaced with one that shone, sparkling under the glow of the night sky in a way that only something new ever could.

But despite that, it would be hard pressed to call this a particularly beautiful roof. As a matter of fact, I think it looks horrendous. Despite the way that it glimmered under the soothing moonlight, it's obvious that this roof doesn't really belong atop this house. It looks cheap, like it was made with little care, and seemingly stuck on with little thought for aesthetic continuity. In short, it barely resembles the roof that it replaced.

I closed my eyes and let out a long, drawn out sigh. Behind closed eyelids, I can see the events that befell upon this house with vivid clarity. In the midst of all that furious fire on that fateful day, I can see the roof caving in just moments after escaping this house in that escape pod, the ear-splitting crack echoing through the open air like a slaver's whip as the structure collapsed upon itself…

…Collapse right into the living room, crushing my dad before my very eyes…

"Shit… I'm sorry, Kit."

My eyes opened again upon hearing Clay's voice reach out to me, tearing me from my haunted memories. Glancing over towards him, I notice an apologetic, stunned look in his eyes as he stared at the house before us. Having been with him for the past day, it seemed incredulous to think that he was capable of making such a face, and that the look he was pulling off was, if anything, nothing more than an act. But there was a genuineness in his eyes that told me otherwise.

It takes me a moment to realise, but I think I can understand what Clay's feeling, and why he's feeling that way. Because, out of all the other residents that used to live here in Winteroot town, Clay would by far be the one who had most often come to visit my home.

My memory as to when he started to visit is a little blurry. Maybe it was because I was so young, or maybe it was because I was so ill. But regardless of how it all started, the fact was that, during my early childhood years when I was sickly and bedridden, Clay would often come up to my home to visit me since I most definitely couldn't visit him myself.

So often he would do so, in fact, that he would oftentimes come to visit three or four times a week, and would continue to do so until my early teenage years, when I was finally healthy enough to leave the confines of my own bedroom without collapsing or fainting.

It's all a little curious to me as to why he chose to do this. For starters, I doubt that spending hours of his time with an Eevee that would faint the moment she left her bed was any fun for him at all. And it's not like he was forced to come here, either. As a matter of fact, I don't recall having ever asked him to come visit me during those times. And yet he still came on his own volition, unprompted by me to make the slow climb up the hill to my isolated home. And though I don't recall everything that we had done together during those times, I still fondly remember having cherished each and every time he came to visit.

So, in that regard, I suppose that it should be no surprise that he would have at least some sort of emotional attachment to this old house… Whatever that emotion is.

Giving the old house one last look, he turned towards me, his face wrought with worry. "I didn't realize it was this bad… You holdin' up alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied. My reply was more a result of wanting to finish this mission than anything else; the less time I spend looking at this abomination the Imperials have created, the better. "I don't want your sympathy, anyways. Besides, it's not like you're any different."

Clay gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Your house, Clay. They demolished it."

"Oh, that."

Though his expression refused to change, his tone of voice made it apparent that he had seemingly forgotten about the fact that his own home had been destroyed. It's a little unbelievable that he could have forgotten about it so quickly, though in his defence, he wasn't there to have experienced it first-hand. Nor, for that matter, was there anything there to remind him of his old home. Not a trace of his former house remained, the ground now wholly occupied by one of those new, lifeless concrete buildings that the Imperials had constructed all over the town. So radical the change was, in fact, that we didn't realise we had passed his home until we had gone a few blocks down the road.

"You're right. But that doesn't make me any less worried about you."

I looked up at him, seeing the grim look on his face as he stared back at me. There's no doubt that there's more going on behind those dark indigo eyes of his but trying to decipher what exactly that might be was beyond my capabilities.

Our briefing had told us that almost all of Winteroot's residents had been captured and subjugated by the Imperial forces occupying the town, with only a tiny handful ever managing to make it to the relative safety of the deserts of Orre. Given by the shocking statistics that we were given, it was almost assured that every household had family members that had either been caught or killed during the massacre, with several family lines being wiped out altogether.

Given this information, it's pretty much a certainty by this point that Clay would be no exception to it as well. And while I may not know the exact details surrounding his family, the fact of the matter was that he must have lost at least some of his old family, if not all. For him to return to Winteroot and see the effects of the Empire on our hometown must be heavily taxing for him, regardless of how prepared he was prior to arriving here.

And yet, despite all that, he still has the mental capacity and fortitude to brush that aside and lay his concerns over me. Quite frankly, it's admirable just how well he's able to hide his emotions for the sake of me and the mission. Perhaps, for the first time since I've come here, I've properly appreciated his professionalism and the years of work as an agent he had put in.

Which is a real shame, because all of that was severely undercut by the reprehensible behaviour Clay had become infamous for following his arrival at the Bureau.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I returned my attention back towards my former home. It takes only a moment before my eyes slowly wander towards the front door, the wood blackened and burnt from the fire. Hanging right above it, in stark contrast to the tarnished front door, was an elegantly crafted signboard, its luxurious paint in stark contrast to the rest of the dishevelled, charred house. Despite the quickly setting darkness, the golden letters carved onto the signboard glowed with piercing clarity.

_District Fourteen Imperial Winteroot Police Station_

I stopped, reading it once again to make myself doubly sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Seeing that my ability to read was still perfectly intact, I spluttered out loud in confusion.

"Police station?"

I glanced back towards Clay with a questioning look, hoping to see if he had any idea about this prior to arriving here. His shrug and shake of his head proved to me otherwise, though I'm not surprised by his response; by this point I'm almost expecting him to not know either.

"Hey, this is all new to me as well, y'know." Taking a quick glance around him to check his surroundings, he walked over towards the window. "Intel hasn't given me much info about this either."

_Yep… I figured as much._

Seeing him peer inside with a steely gaze, I slowly walked over towards him as I too looked through the window of my former home. It took only a second to realise that most of the work that the Empire had put into fixing this place up had been spent on its interior. The old living room was in a far better state than the rest of the house, but what they had ultimately turned it into made me grit my teeth and grimace.

Contrary to what the sorry state of the outside walls had led me to believe, the interior of the house had been fixed up to a superbly clean and neat state, with nary a sign of the blazing fire that broke out here all those years ago. But a living room, this was not. The walls and floor were lined with white, unpainted concrete, the ceiling lined with fixtures that shone a clinically sterile while light. Gone was the old couch, rug and piles of junk that used to adorn my living room, their presence now replaced with a front counter in the form of a giant metal desk that extended to either side of the room. A plexiglass wall separated the occupants of either side of the counter, with metallic stools and steel benches filling out the half of the room closest to the front door.

Frowning, Clay clicked his tongue upon the sight. "Yeah, that doesn't look like a living room to me."

I nodded in reply, taking a moment longer to study the room's new layout. It takes me a moment, but I've noticed two rather peculiar oddities. For starters, the chairs, desks, and rest of the furniture on the other side of the front counter appear considerably more premium than the ones that have been provided for the public to use. More importantly, however, is the fact that there isn't a single soul to grace those desks and chairs.

"It doesn't look like anyone's in there either."

Clay paused, inspecting the chairs as well. "Hey, maybe they've gone out for dinner or something?"

"I thought police stations were supposed to be manned twenty-four-seven."

"Then they're probably in the back," he said as he made his way over towards the front door. "Somebody'll probably come out once someone enters this place."

I watched tentatively as he reached for the door handle. A realization comes over me a little too late, causing me to blurt out carelessly as I held my breath.

"Wait, I don't think it's a good idea to-…"

I watched as he tugged on the door handle. It creaked under his paw, but the door refused to budge.

"Calm down," Clay said, walking away from the door. "It's locked."

I relaxed, letting out a deep sigh as I felt myself deflate. I'm glad that the door was locked. There was no way I would be able to just jump in like that without a moment to prepare myself.

"…Tell me before you do something like that next time."

"What's the matter, Kit? Your nerves get to you?"

Not being in any sort of state to deal with Clay's quips, I simply glared at him in reply. Were it any other situation, I'm sure that I would have retaliated with a little more than just a cold stare, but, right now, quite frankly, I just feel so utterly drained.

Taking one more look at the interior, I step away from the window before sitting on the ground in an anxious heap. From having to deal with the changes in Winteroot, to the transformations of my old house, to Clay's overly eager behaviour… It's just a little too overwhelming for me to take it all in at once.

"You okay there, Kit?"

Clay bounds over towards my side. I'm sure that he intended to help me up, but I brushed him away. Besides, more than anything else, I needed a little space right now.

"I'm fine." I repeated myself, though I'm sure that my lie was much less convincing this time round. I'm trying to force a grin to convince him, but I just can't seem to get myself to smile at all. "…Look's like this place isn't home anymore."

Clay nodded, sitting down opposite to me before furrowing his brow as he began to think. Not that I'd ever tell him, but he does look deceptively attractive when he's seriously focusing like that.

"Y'know, Kit, I thought this place was empty cause they didn't get a lot of visitors, but… Now that I think about it, I swear it's like they don't _want _visitors."

I nodded with his reasoning. Beyond the locked doors and unmanned station, the very fact that they had set up the police station so far away from the town itself really was an oversight too big to have been accidental. Not only was this place nowhere near as accessible as a police station should be, but its sheer distance from the rest of town made it utterly inconvenient for any of the officers to go to town, be it for a patrol or whatever other reason they may have.

No, the only real reason that this police station was located so far away was because the Imperials _wanted_ it to be isolated. It's not as if they were so against the idea of policing the public. If anything, they relished it a little _too _much. No, the only logical reason as to why they had used my old house to be their new police station was because they didn't want anyone coming here.

_So then what is it that they do here that they want to keep hidden so badly?_

…_What if it's not their actions they're trying to hide, but some… Thing?_

I looked over at Clay, my eyes growing wide upon my realisation. From the knowing nod that he gave me, it's clear to see that he's come to the same conclusion as I have.

"Clay. Dad's research."

"I know. They've probably got their claws all over your old man's other stuff as well."

My heart starts to throb, thumping harder as I swallowed nervously.

"Then, the computer?"

He shook his head. "Hackett said that it was too big to bring out the house without destroying one or the other. Judging by how they rebuilt this place instead of tearing it down, I'm willing to bet that it's still in there somewhere."

I exhaled slowly. It's a relief to get that sort of confirmation from him, but it doesn't do anything to make me any more relaxed. Slowly getting up from the dirt, I watched as Clay inspected the signboard one last time, before turning towards me with a grim expression.

"In any case, given by all that we've seen, then… That complicates things."

He's right. We were under the impression that this place was still a pile of rubble, like how Hackett had described from when he last came here. Nothing in our plan was set to deal with a change quite like this.

"Our briefing didn't mention anything about this." I muttered, trying to get Clay's opinion on the matter.

"You're right, but our intel on this place is pretty outdated. I'm not surprised that it's changed."

"So, what now?" I asked in earnest.

"We stick to our plan. Or most of it, at least." There's a collected confidence in his voice as he reformulated our plan. I'm sure that he's doing that deliberately because of me, but it's still undeniably reassuring to see that he isn't panicking as a result of this unforeseen change. "Breaking in is too risky, so we'll wait until some of the officers come back. Once we're in, you go look for your old man's computer. I'll keep whatever Imps we meet occupied while you do your thing."

"How?"

"Depends. I'll have to see what sort of Pokémon they are first before I can come up with a plan."

I blinked, staring at him in disbelief as the true meaning of his words slowly settled with me. "You're going to _improvise_!?"

But Clay simply nodded in reply, the look on his face showing that he wasn't bothered by this in the slightest. While the fact that we were about to go in without a proper plan of sorts bothered me immensely, the truth was that the Pokémon next to me was an expert in the field through and through. In all likelihood, Clay must have done this several times before, and with great success to boot.

"Whatever method I choose, I need you to trust me, alright?"

Clay responds to me with unusual seriousness, as if to validify my own thoughts. There's a fierce fire in his eyes that seemingly flickered as he stared back at me intently. And, though the look in his eyes was intense, an undeniable wave of calmness slowly began to wash over me.

It isn't enough to completely calm me down, but it's enough to just take the edge off of my nerves.

"…Sure."

Looks like I'll just have to trust him.

"Good." Clay relaxes, giving me a familiar smile. "You ready?"

"...Yeah." I exhaled slowly, glancing back at the familiar looking house before giving him a slow but firm nod. "Let's just get this over with."

"Get what over with?"

_Never mind. I'm not ready._

Hearing a voice that neither belonged to Clay nor I, I spun around, my ears sticking straight up into the air. From the trail that led to Winteroot town was a trio of Pokémon, approaching us with firm, confident steps as their eyes latched onto Clay and I with aggressive curiosity.

The sight of a gang like that approaching would be enough to make most Pokémon shudder in fear. Even the smallest of the three, a lanky looking Raichu with an almost disproportionately long tail, appeared powerful enough to have no trouble at all with taking down any of the residents living in Winteroot. Judging by his general build and physique, I'm willing to bet that his body has been trained primarily for speed. I can tell already that I'm going to hate having to fight him if necessary.

The Graveler besides him is no joke, either. Absolutely gigantic in size, his hulking body was covered with chips and scars, no doubt a result of countless fights that he had been through over the years. There's an unsettling air about him that made me wary, confounded by his absent-minded, steely glare. Frankly, if it wasn't for the fact that I was aware of the inherent weakness his kind had to ice types, I would most surely be terrified by his presence.

But neither of them was a match for the spectacle that was the Houndoom leading the group of three towards us. Towering in size, his body was absolutely rippling with a grotesque amount of muscles, radiating a terrifyingly deadly aura that only grew stronger and more nauseating as he approached us. Judging by appearances alone, he looked like he could crush skulls just by squeezing them between his legs, and without much difficulty either.

I stared at them, my eyes wide open in shock. Never in my past three years had I ever had someone manage to sneak up on me like that, let alone a group of three giants like the trio of Pokémon before me. Quite honestly, given my experience with the matter, I should have been able to pick up on them coming up the hill from the sound of their footsteps alone. I cursed myself under my breath for being so careless. Frankly, it's an embarrassment to the years of training that mum had put me through.

Flicking the dagger-like tip as he waved his tail, the Houndoom walked right up to me, staring at the both of us with blood red eyes that seemed to pierce right into me. Towering above us in an intimidating stance, he stared down at me with a vicious, prying glare as he pridefully asserted his dominance, demanding that we explain why we were encroaching on his territory with a single, dissatisfied grunt.

But instead of giving him an answer, I carelessly asked him a question of my own.

"Who are you?"

I knew, from the moment those words had left my mouth, that it most definitely wasn't a good idea to speak out to him like that. But what else could I have done? Being as shocked and unprepared for his unforeseen appearance, it's frankly a miracle that my frazzled brain could even respond to him with coherent words.

It probably doesn't help that I was, in all likelihood, staring back at him with a cold glare of my own. Ever since I evolved into a Glaceon, mum's been telling me that the way I looked at other Pokémon always made them uncomfortable or even angry. I'll admit, I had started out deliberately doing that in an effort to intimidate Ivan so that he wouldn't bother mum or I as much as he normally would have. But now I've grown so accustomed to it that it just comes naturally; it's surprisingly difficult for me _not _to glare at others now.

Regardless, whatever the reason may be, the Houndoom simply stares back at me, eyeing me in disbelief before roaring with a deep bellow of a laughter, the Graveler and Raichu behind him quickly joining suit. Just one look at him and it's clear to see that his hysterics are nothing but a poor disguise for the arrogant anger that had begun to boil behind those crimson eyes.

The Houndoom turns around, laughing boisterously as he called for what I can only really describe as a pack, his voice a rumbling baritone that carried with it all the gruff coarseness typical of a heavy smoker. "Who am I? You fuckin' kidding me? Hey, fellas, the chick doesn't know who I am!"

The Graveler, clearly the dimmest of the bunch, simply roars with laughter in reply, his voice painfully abrasive to my sensitive ears. "Hah, dumb broad!"

The Raichu nods in reply, before eyeing me down coolly as he spoke, his voice slick and surprisingly high pitched. "You're lucky you're damn cute, little lady. Our buddy here doesn't take kindly to ignorance."

His laughter subsiding, the Houndoom turned back around, returning his attention back towards me once again as he stared at me maliciously, a scowl forming on his face as he leaned in uncomfortably close towards me.

"You're talkin' to the one and only Curtis Walker, ace officer of Sector Fourteen. You'd better remember it." He stopped, sniffing me with questionable intent before growling as he bared his teeth. "Now, the hell are you two doing out in front of _my_ police station?"

Upon his question, I found myself floundering as I struggled to come up with a believable reply.

"I, uhm..."

Fortunately for me, it seems that Clay's a lot more competent at coming up with believable bullshit. He gently pushed me away as he took my place, drawing Curtis's attention away from me and onto him. "Hey, hey, sorry about that!"

I stared at Clay. It's incredible that he doesn't appear at all intimidated by the three Pokémon before us, especially given that both him and I were so much smaller physically as compared to Curtis and his crew. And yet, despite that, he spoke with a casual calmness, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "We just got here, don't really know our way around or who's in charge. Didn't mean to piss you off like that."

Curtis stared at him, tilting his head as he glared suspiciously at the Flareon in front of him. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Name's Clay. I'm hoping to join the police force."

Curtis replied with a dismissive grunt. "We don't accept peasants. Go back to the excavation site like you were ordered."

_Excavation site…? Does he mean the town plaza? I thought it was a mining site!_

Clay either doesn't notice or simply chooses to ignore it as he continued with his explanation to the hostile Houndoom, pulling out the documents that were stamped at the entrance checkpoint. "Peasants? No, no, we're not with them. We got a Level C exception to look for work here, but there's not a chance that I'd want to work with those filthy miners."

Upon hearing his explanation, Curtis's suspicious glare turns to surprise. "You? You want to be one of us?"

Clay nods in reply, gesturing towards me as he spoke. "Yeah… My wife's not thrilled but I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. You guys hiring?"

There was a brief moment of silence as Curtis stared back at Clay with inquisitive eyes. My heart seemingly stopped beating as I looked back at the Houndoom, holding my breath as I anxiously waited for his response. But after having studied the Flareon for a few seconds, Curtis's mouth curled up, a devilish grin forming on his face as he called for his crew to join his side.

"Heh! Well you're in luck, pretty boy. The Chief said he's recruiting, so we've got a space for you. He's not here right now, but..." He turned, glancing back at the Graveler and Raichu as he let out a sinister chuckle. "...What say we do a little character assessment in the meantime, eh boys?"

The other two Pokémon sniggered in response, putting their arms around Clay as they dragged him in with boisterous aggression. Yet, despite that, the smile on Clay's face appeared to fit right in with the other three, laughing and joking with them as the four of them opened the front door and made their way into the police station.

Clay's ability to lie on the spot was so convincing that, were I not in the loop, I'm sure that I too would have been convinced that what he had said was true. Were it any other situation, I would be making some seriously scathing character assessments based on his unbelievable ability to lie so convincingly. After all, nobody is ever born a natural liar; it's a talent that only comes from experience. But right now, I couldn't care less. Instead, I'm finding myself thanking my lucky stars that he's so competent at talking his way out of trouble.

All I'm hoping for now is that everything he's said to them so far was nothing more than an act.

"Hey you! Wifey!"

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear Curtis shout at me with a bellowing voice.

_Wifey…? Wait, does he mean me?_

Bringing my attention towards him, I see that he and the others had stopped just past the front door, four pairs of eyes staring back at me with animalistic hunger. Seeing that look in his eyes, I had to admit that Clay appeared to have completely assimilated to the other three Pokémon.

…_Doesn't mean I like that look they're giving me one bit, though._

Unfortunately for me and my hesitance to enter the station with them, Curtis's patience ran out at a breakneck pace. Glaring at me with a furious tint in his eyes, he cocked his head back as he impatiently gestured for me to follow him. "Hurry your ass up and get in!"

_Looks like the game's afoot._

Nodding in reply, I hurriedly followed suit.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_22:40, June 4, Unified Year 4734 – District Fourteen, Winteroot outskirts, __District Fourteen Imperial Winteroot Police Station_

. . . . .

This mission is a bust.

It's been over two hours since Clay and I had managed to make our way back into my old house, but what was originally meant to be, according to Clay, a quick and easy job, has now devolved into a drawn out siege.

Although, in light of some of the discoveries that Clay and I had made prior to entering this police station, this mission wasn't going to be as simple and clear cut as we had originally hoped or anticipated. Key amongst our many obstacles was that, now that we weren't alone, there was no way for either Clay nor I to tell each other directly what we were planning on doing without raising the suspicion of the three officers present, so the best that we can manage is to try and read what the other is trying to achieve.

From what I could decipher, I assumed that Clay wanted me to look around the house for dad's computer while he kept Curtis and his gang preoccupied, just like Clay had planned earlier. But, regardless of whether that was his intention or not, that ultimately never happened. Or, if I were to be more precise, I never got a chance to get away from the group.

That's because the "character assessment" that Curtis was talking about was ultimately nothing more than an excuse to have a binge drinking session of the likes I have never seen before. No sooner had we entered the house did Curtis and his crew usher Clay and I into my old dining room, which they had renovated into a staff lounge. Furnished with thick carpeting, plush sofas and an elegant coffee table, the exquisite furniture that adorned the room felt sickeningly opulent as compared to the utilitarian atmosphere of the living room.

This at first seemed like the perfect distraction for me to slip away and start searching the house, were it not for two major issues. For starters, the only way to access the rest of the house was by exiting back to the former living room. Unfortunately, because the door leading out of the staff lounge was placed right in the line of sight of every chair in the room, it was impossible to sneak out without being seen by literally everyone else in here. Not that I even had the chance to do so, because Curtis and his cohort had used my presence as an excuse to order me around the house, demanding that I fetch them refreshments and other menial tasks at every opportunity possible.

And if they aren't making sexist comments in my direction or ordering me around like a personal slave, they're sexually harassing me whenever the opportune chance presents itself. The things I've had to deal with in just the past two hours alone makes what Ivan tried to do to me three years ago seem like a joke. The worst offender is Curtis himself, who had gone so far as to stick his face right up to my butt, pushing his nose against my crotch and take in a deep sniff before howling in an intoxicated stupor.

It definitely doesn't help that I can't meaningfully retaliate against them. Not physically, at least. Not without risking the mission at hand. If our true identities get exposed now, then everything I've done so far will be for nothing. So, instead, I've tried berating Curtis and the others verbally whenever they tried something of the sort, but all that's managed to do is prompt them to start teasing me and throw some more crude remarks at my general direction. I've stopped doing that by now. After all, as far as I can tell, they seem to actually enjoy it when I yell at them.

Making matters worse is that, as far as I can tell, there's no point in trying to rely on Clay anymore. Witnessing the harassment that I was being subjected to, Clay had made an attempt to stop them under the guise that he was less than thrilled with the way that Curtis and the others were treating his "wife". But now that he's been drinking with them for two hours non-stop, he's begun to join them in all the sexist remarks and general harassment. Just one look at him and it's clear for me to see that Clay is drunk out of his mind.

Which, unfortunately, means that the only one here who's sober is me, and only because I chose not to drink any booze myself. Having never had alcohol before, I quickly made up my mind that there wasn't a chance in Hell that I would make this my first experience with the stuff.

As a result of my restraint and reluctance to participate, this mission isn't _technically_ over. But now that Clay is incapacitated, that means that everything now hinges on my own ability to get this mission completed, without Clay's help. As things are right now, our chances of actually completing the mission successfully are practically nil.

I glanced around the room, empty bottles of whisky, beer and wine littered all over the place. It reeks of booze, the heavy and oppressive smell assaulting my nose, powerful enough to make my head spin.

I think I'm going to be sick.

My attention is brought back to the four guys in the room as they abruptly broke out into boisterous laughter, no doubt from another one of their crude jokes. As I've come to expect by now, Curtis was leading the general direction of their conversation, slouched atop of his rather opulent armchair as he howled away.

"Fellas, lemme tell you. Girls are only good for two things: Lookin' after the kids and fuckin'."

That's another thing I forgot to mention. Curtis is a massive misogynist, so much so that it made Ivan's former self seem tame in comparison. He had made this quite clear not long after he and the others had begun drinking, but now that the four of them have gone a full two hours without pause, it's getting unbearably extreme.

Amid the howling, Curtis beckoned for me to come towards him, no doubt having spotted me staring at him. Giving me a dismissive nod, he gestured at the table as he continued to indulge with the others, his eyes latching onto me to make sure that I was tidying up the absolute mess of empty glasses and bottles that he and his gang had strewn out on the carpet and coffee table. I can tell just from the way he's looking at me that he's relishing in my subservience.

"Heh. Meatbags."

Frank, the Graveler, grunts in reply, or rather, in unison with Curtis's statement as he grins with a creepy, intoxicated smile from the comfort of the sofa next to the Houndoom. From the moment I saw him, Frank's hollow and dim eyes had bothered me. But now I can say for sure that it's because there's nothing going on behind that lifeless stare of his. Nothing complicated or in any way developed, at least. He's the very personification of 'no brains and all brawn'. Quite honestly, I don't think he's capable of making a single complex thought.

Julian, the Raichu, nods in agreement with the both of them from his spot on the sofa next to Frank. "You can say that again. Anything else and they're too much trouble."

If Curtis was the alpha of his pack, then Julian would be the beta. While he doesn't have the brute strength that Frank possesses nor the presence that Curtis commands, Julian most definitely has the brightest head on his shoulders, making him, at a glance, come off as the most sensible of the bunch.

In fact, out of the three, Julian was the most normal, and by a significant margin. He's the only one here that I can actually imagine being a proper police officer, unlike Curtis who I imagine would abuse the power of his position at every opportunity given, and Frank, who seemed more suited for the role of a mindless club bouncer than anything else.

It's a shame then, really, that he shares so many of the twisted views that Curtis has.

Curtis took another hearty swig of his glass of whisky before tossing his shot glass onto the floor. I stumbled, falling over myself as I tried to catch it, my efforts rewarded with an intact shot glass in my paws.

"Fuckin' hormones and emotions going off like bombs all the damn time, miss me with that shit."

It's almost as if the Empire had deliberately chosen them to be the law enforcers of Winteroot as if their only criteria for employment was just how reprehensible a Pokémon they could be. All three of them are truly scum on this Earth, through and through.

"Clay, why the fuck'd you even get married anyways? You're chainin' yourself to one girl."

Which is why I'm having barely any trouble at all seeing why they've gotten so fond of a playboy like Clay.

"No, no, no. You don't get it, Curtis."

Sitting opposite to the domineering Houndoom was Clay, relaxing on an identical looking armchair of his own, joining in on the chortling. For the past two hours, he's been the centre of attention, which wasn't all that surprising given that he was new here, but it was quite the spectacle to see him hold their attention for the entirety of the time they had been here.

Although, having said that, impressed I was not. Seeing him fitting in so well with these three Pokémon in particular is doing his reputation no favours in my eyes. Taking a sip of whiskey before slowly twirling his glass as he rolled the bronze liquid within in a slow circular motion, he answered Curtis confidently with nary a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"I'm not chaining myself to her." Clay paused, briefly turning his attention towards me. Without warning, in a single, swift motion, he abruptly pulls me in next to him the moment my eyes met his, grabbing my cheek as he forced me to his side, a devilish grin decorating his face. "I _own_ her now."

Startled, I let out a gasp, dropping the empty glasses onto the floor. As luck would have it, my ears were greeted with the sound of a dull, muffled thud, and not the sharp crack of shattering glass, the glasses and bottles remaining intact as it fell onto the plush carpeting. Taking a brief glance to double check the dropped glassware, I mentally sighed in relief. If those glasses had shattered, there was no doubt that Curtis would chastise me severely.

Clay turned his head, facing me with the same devious look as he forced me to return his gaze. "Isn't that right, Kit?"

I've been in a few sorts of situations during my time in District Twelve, but nothing quite like this. Unable to come up with an adequate response to his question, I simply stared back at him in reply, my face contorting ever so slightly as my mixture of fear, confusion, and disgust began to overflow.

Whether it be because of the odd look on my face or because of the rather compromising position that Clay had forced me into, the three officers laughed, nodding their heads as they grunted in agreement with the Flareon's new perspective.

Julian in particular seems particularly impressed, downing another glass as he reached towards the coffee table with the intent to empty the contents of the last filled bottle of alcohol. "Hey, not bad, Clay. Never thought of it like that."

Clinking glasses with Julian, Clay emptied the remaining contents of his own glass, before pushing me rather forcefully off from him, leaving me to pick up the fallen glasses on my own. Without giving me so much as a passing glance, he turned towards Curtis as he spoke, his words slurring from his carefree intoxication. "By the way, where's the Chief?"

Curtis shrugged, not particularly bothered by the Chief's late arrival. "Fuck if I know. If he ain't here, then he's in town, probably meetin' the mayor or something."

"What, that walkin' corpse of a Gulpin?" Clay scoffed, flicking his paw dismissively. "Fuckin' hell, that's just sad."

"Damn right. Everyone knows he's nothing but a puppet to the Emperor now. It's all bullshit but we still gotta act the part." Pausing to take in another drink, he grinned as his eyes stared back at the Flareon's. "…At least you get it, Clay."

Slamming back the rest of his shot of whiskey, Curtis reached for the bottle to top off his glass again but found himself staring at disbelief upon finding the last bottle of whisky to be empty. His blood red eyes slowly scanning across the room, he abruptly roared with savage ferocity upon finding Julian to be the only one in the room with a full glass.

"Fuck, Julian! You finished the fuckin' whisky, didn't you?"

"Hey man, you said you were done with that shit!"

Curtis, upon hearing Julian counter in defence of himself, slams his glass down with such force that it instantly shattered upon hitting the armrest of his chair. "Shut the fuck up, you fuckin' cunt! I'll drink whatever the fuck I want!"

The room fell deadly silent as Curtis radiated a terrifyingly malicious aura, the Houndoom taking deep, rough breaths as he slowly tried to calm himself down. The murderous look slowly fading from his face, he dusted off the rest of the broken glass onto the carpeted floor before casually gesturing for me to approach him.

"Hey you. Glaceon."

Unfortunately for me, Curtis's outburst had unsettled me so much that I was in no shape to give him an immediate nor appropriate response. Taken by surprise, all I could do in reply to his order was to idiotically stand in place, staring back at him in confusion as I uttered out the first words that came to my head.

"Me?"

"The fu-…? Who else would I be talking to?" The Houndoom's eyes lit up, his barely sedated rage at the brink of boiling over once again. "Get your ass over here!"

By this point, I had finally snapped out of my stupor. Thinking it best to appease him rather than risk the wrath of his unadulterated rage, I hurriedly put down my tray full of empty glasses and bottles, before making my way up to him, being careful not to tread on the shards of glass that were scattered around him.

Waiting until I had approached him, Curtis eyed me down with crimson eyes, before speaking with an authoritative, gruff voice. The feeling of his carnal glare on me made me feel sick to the stomach.

"Be a good lil' girl and do me a favour," he said, staring down at me in disdain as he gestured towards the kitchen. "Go fetch us some drinks."

"But you've already had plen-"

"Payback."

My sentence was cut short as a sharp crack echoed through the room; my head abruptly turned to my side as a searing burn scorched against my cheek. Dazed and in no small amount confused as to what had just happened, I slowly reached up towards the burning sensation, flinching from the sharp sting that seared my cheek the moment my paw made contact with it.

I lowered my paw, bringing my eyes onto the pads underneath them. They're usually a pale shade of pink, but looking at them now, there's a deep red substance smeared across them that wasn't there before.

I'm bleeding.

It takes a moment, but I finally came to the realisation that Curtis had responded to my protest by retaliating against me with a move, evident from the dim, purple light that glowed from the tip of his tail. I'm sure that he did so to intimidate me rather than to seriously injure me, judging from the fact that he had deliberately restricted the attack to just his tail alone. Yet, despite that, his blow was still excruciating, his tail smacking me across my cheek with the force of a whip.

For the first time ever, I've been bitch-slapped. And by someone as grossly reprehensible as Curtis to boot.

Looking up at him, I can see him staring down at me disdainfully, his chest puffed out as he threateningly waved the tip of his tail in full view of me, ready to strike at me again should he feel the slightest need to do so.

Finally opening his mouth to speak, Curtis's voice rumbled with a malevolent growl. "Did I stutter?"

Still in the process of recovering from my shock, I glanced over towards Clay, hoping to see if the Houndoom's latest act would finally be enough to rally him to my cause, even in his state of drunken euphoria.

But to my dismay, Clay didn't seem the slightest bit concerned or even remotely fazed by what had just happened. As a matter of fact, he's not even looking at me. He's far too distracted by Frank and Julian, laughing heartily as the three of them shared another crass joke with each other. Frankly, I don't think he even realises what had just happened in this room.

I really am on my own now.

Disheartened, my ears and tail drooping listlessly, I slowly shook my head as I lowered my eyes to avoid the Houndoom's murderous glare. "I… N-No…"

"Good." Satisfied with my response, Curtis finally relaxes back into his armchair, though his steely glare refused to stray from me. "Now piss off before I do it again."

I can feel his glare follow me as I quickly scurried to the kitchen with my tail between my legs, his eyes finally returning to the rest of the group once I had disappeared through the kitchen door with my tray full of empty glassware. I don't think I've ever felt this humiliated in my whole life.

_Look at you. The mighty and powerful "Queen of the North" one day; an abused, alcohol serving slave the next. How far you've fallen, Kiteki._

I continued to wallow in my own self despair, my mind manufacturing thoughts of a similar nature as I rummaged through the seemingly hundreds of bottles that were scattered all over the kitchen. The kitchen has always been a bit of a mess, even when I lived here. But never can I recall a time when it was quite as heinous a medley of chaos as this.

Dad never was that good at tidying up the house, but he wasn't a big enough slob to let the house turn into the sort of mess that was before me. Aside from all the bottles of alcohol, both empty and unopened, that lay littered all over the room, there was an air of griminess in here that made staying within this room for any extended period of time a truly unpleasant experience.

Most notable of which being the fact that the tiled floor was sticky to the touch, the sensation against my paw a viscerally disgusting feeling. I'm begging to myself that it's because of all the food and condiments that have been spilt onto the kitchen floor and not cleaned up. I don't think I'll be able to keep my sanity if I learn that it's something else.

The only saving grace that the kitchen can offer me is that, as long as I'm here, I'll get a few moment's respite from the tyranny of Curtis and his gang. It's, unfortunately, a terribly fleeting moment though, as I'll soon have to head back with their demanded liquor or risk having one of them come in here after me.

_Urgh… How much alcohol do they plan to drink…?_

Quickly filtering through the several bottles that lay strewn all over the kitchen, I picked up the first unopened bottle I came across; a boxy flask filled with a deep, caramel coloured liquor, topped off with an elegant label on its side.

_Montgomery Whisky, Black Label_

_Aged to perfection for eighteen meticulous years in the pristine northern hills of the Galarian Commonwealth._

I read the label again, running my paw down the length of the carefully crafted bottle.

…_For mere police officers, they have some fancy stuff in here_

No doubt this was an expensive liquor, given by the unbelievably pompous description printed on its side. If this alcohol were to turn into a sentient being, their overinflated sense of self-importance would, in all likelihood, drive me to smack them in the face in a matter of mere seconds.

It seems like a waste to serve the four of them an alcohol of this calibre, but right now, I couldn't care less. Not when I'm too concerned for my own safety and well-being. There's no doubt that, if I stayed in here any longer, Curtis or one of the others would come looking for me. And so, clutching the bottle close to me as I tucked it in with my front right leg, I made my way back towards the four Pokémon, all of whom were laughing away between themselves as if nothing had happened.

I propped the bottle of whisky onto the coffee table. "Here's your drink."

Curtis took one look at it before giving me an unenthusiastic response. "I wanted beer."

"You never specified."

"She's not wrong, Curt."

"Fuck off, Julian." Baring his canines as he gave the Raichu an intimidating growl, he turns towards me, an irritated and impatient scowl on his face. "Put that shit back and get me a beer."

I sighed reluctantly upon his demand. Were this situation to take place back in the snow-white hills of Mt. Coronet, there's no doubt that I would retaliate harshly; my years spent there had taught me to do exactly that, even if it isn't my style to do so. But right now, I can't even if I wanted to. I just don't have the liberty to act rashly when there's so much at stake. Besides, I'm sure anyone would understand why I didn't feel like putting up a fight with him, especially after what he had just done. So instead, I simply nodded in understanding, picking the bottle back up from the coffee table, my only resistance in the form of a bitter and curt reply.

"…Fine."

Unfortunately for me, Curtis must have taken my lack of protest as a greater sign of submission than I had any intention of offering. Giving me a satisfied grin as I turned around to make my way back to the kitchen, he whips his tail again, this time striking my butt with the flat side of his dagger-like tip, hard enough to fill the room with the sound of a cracking slap. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as when he struck my face, given that he didn't use a move to power his hit like he did last time. But the humiliation of it all is just the same. I can feel my cheeks burn a deep shade of crimson.

"Heheh… That's a good girl. Nice and obedient."

There's a symphony of cackling and laughter as I hurriedly scurried off. I can feel their uninhibited, primal glares staring at me as I made my way back to the kitchen. It's a feeling that's enough to make my stomach churn. I hate it.

_No, maybe I should try and see things in a brighter light._

Propping the bottle back where I found it, I let out a long, drawn out sigh, letting myself relax as much as the situation would allow me. I'm not going to deny that I hate how they're ordering me around but being in the kitchen by myself does give me a moment of solace. Although, that said, I'm sure I could say the same thing for any of the other rooms in here.

At the very least, it's definitely better than being the only girl in a roomful of rowdy, drunk boys. There's not a chance in Hell I would feel safe in that room, especially when someone like Curtis is playing top dog in there. Yes, the kitchen floor is absolutely disgusting to the touch. But it's not as gross as the fur-crawling sensation of four pairs of unwanted eyes fixated on my body.

I picked up whatever bottle of beer I could find. Screw it if they don't like what I brought. At least it'll mean that, if they want me to bring them another bottle, I'll be able to take another moment of refuge away from them. With not an ounce of haste, I brought them their bottle.

"Here."

Curtis nods approvingly. He's so intoxicated that he doesn't even realise that the bottle I've brought him is already stale and half empty.

"Good. Now pour."

I clicked my tongue, exasperated. I'm not doing that. If he took my willingness to comply just a moment ago as a sign to do whatever he wanted, then forgive me for not being so overly enthusiastic to find out how far he's willing to take things.

"Do it yoursel-"

Curtis doesn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence before smacking me across the face again with the tip of his tail. His assault isn't powered with a move like he did the first-time round, but his tail manages to strike me right on the freshly cut wound on my cheek, causing my face to burn in searing agony. It takes an awful lot of willpower on my part to not react or make a face upon his assault.

"I said _pour_."

Judging by that gleam in his eye, I think he's getting a kick out of slapping me now. If that's true, and I'm awfully sure it is, then that means that there's no winning in this situation regardless of which approach I take. If I resist, he'll take pleasure in disciplining me. If I comply then he'll enjoy humiliating me. Either way, he wins, and I lose.

The realization of that makes me let loose a heavy sigh. Not in dismay or anger, but disappointment in my own poor luck for having to deal with someone like him. Reluctantly, I picked up the bottle with both paws and grudgingly poured him a cup. Curtis stares relentlessly at me, waiting until I've filled up his glass before opening his mouth to speak.

"Good. Now piss off. And give that ass a wiggle for me as well."

I replied with a glare of my own, before making my way off towards the corner of the room, choosing not to hang around the Houndoom's near vicinity and see if he wanted to try anything funny with me. A smart move on my part, because Curtis immediately slammed back his drink, chugging down the entirety of the alcohol I poured him before roaring with animal-like ferocity.

"Fuck, I can't stand that fuckin' look in her eyes!" Slamming his empty glass onto the coffee table with such force that it honestly surprised me it didn't shatter, he turned towards Clay, glaring at him with eyes that held a raging fire behind his hammered pupils. "Screw everything you said about owning her and all that bullshit. Why the fuck'd you marry a chick like this?"

Clay, slouched atop his armchair, seemed to be too intoxicated to even notice Curtis's malice as he replied in a laid-back manner. "Hey, come on man, what's wrong with my wife? She's cute, ain't she?"

"Cute?" In an instant, Curtis's ferocity morphed into questioning suspicion. "The fuck? You into that sort of thing?"

"You bet your ass I am. You've got no idea how fuckin' hot cute girls can get when you start messing with them."

Julian leaned forward upon hearing Clay's explanation, nearly falling over as he did so from his drunken stupor. "Damn, Clay. You're into some kinky shit."

Frank grunts approvingly. He's slurring his words so much by now that it's almost impossible to hear what he's saying. "Frank want meatbag now."

"Frank, no." Julian groans, like he's made this explanation a thousand times before. "You killed the last girl you screwed after you crushed her in your bed. No going out screwing with the locals until that whole thing blows over, remember? Chief's orders."

"Frank don't care. Frank wants to fuck a meatbag 'till she screams."

Upon his stubbornness to comply, Curtis glared daggers at the Graveler, threatening Frank with a rumbling growl. "Frank, shut the fuck up."

"…Fine."

Seeing him finally comply, Curtis finally turned his attention back towards the Flareon, giving him a disapproving shake of his head. "Clay, I'll give you that. She's cute, but she still ain't my sort of thing."

He paused, turning his head towards me, his dilated eyes staring at me as intently as he could muster. After a brief moment, the tips of his mouth curled up into a sly grin, a lustful glint in his stare as his eyes began to examine me more intently. "…She's got a nice ass though."

I shuddered. That look in his eyes that he just showed me was more terrifying than any outburst that he had sent my way during the entirety of my time here. Frankly, having seen that look on his face, I would have started immediately searching for a way out if it weren't for a thought that had been racing in my head as I watched the four Pokémon bicker with each other.

_Now's my chance._

I had started to suspect the moment Curtis had failed to realise that I had brought him an opened bottle of beer, but having seen the rest of his gang, I now know for a certainty that everyone in this room except for me is completely drunk out of their mind. Perhaps not quite to the extent of passing out, but definitely to the point where none of them are able to think straight. If I'm to slip out of this room and search for dad's computer without raising suspicion, then now's the time to do so.

With Curtis's hungry glare still latched onto me, I slowly made my way up towards him, giving him a look that feigned subservience.

"Umm… Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked, trying my absolute hardest to hide the disgust and resentment I felt towards him. Of course, I knew fully well where the bathroom already was. Nor, for that matter, did I need to use the bathroom at all. But that wasn't the point of my question.

Of course, to Curtis, who was intoxicated beyond reasoning, my question appeared innocent enough. "What's the matter, can't control your bladder?"

Clay snorted, chuckling as he tried to stifle a laugh. "Hey man, you got a pee fetish or something?"

"Fuck off, Clay. I'm not the one who's married a fuckin' kid." Giving the Flareon a flash of his canines, Curtis turned towards me, gesturing towards the door to the living room with the tip of his tail as he spoke with slow, slurred words. "Down the corridor, second door to the left. Don't go into the other rooms, especially the one on the far right."

My ears perked up upon hearing him mention that room in particular.

_That's dad's workshop…!_

"Why?" I asked, my question part act and part in earnest.

Seeing Curtis simply shrug in response, Julian stepped in with an explanation as coherent as he could muster. "There's some pretty weird shit in there. Ain't got a clue what they're for, but Chief thinks they're important. Doesn't want us touching anything in case we break shit or something before we figure out what the hell they actually are."

Frank grunted in response, as if to confirm what the Raichu had just said, though whether or not he actually understood it all was up in the air. "You got that, Glaceon?"

I quickly nodded, not at all concerned by what they had said. "Err… Yeah."

"Don't take too long, or I'll come after you myself."

Curtis gave me one last warning before turning his attention away from me, the four Pokémon in the lounge returning back to their crass conversation. Using that as my cue to leave, I quickly turned around and made my way out the door to my former living room, closing the door behind me once I had exited.

For a brief moment, I stopped and took in a deep breath. The police station's main room was cold and clinical to the eye, but the scent of air untainted by the whiff of alcohol was undeniably refreshing. Relishing in the clear air once more, I hurried over towards the bags that Clay and I had left next to the front entrance and began rummaging through them for my locket and the portable drive that Clay had given me earlier.

Unfortunately for me, even from out here, I could still here the boisterous exchange happening from the room right behind me, their voices loud and uninhibited from the excessive amounts of booze they had consumed.

"Fuckin' hell. Clay, your taste in girls is fuckin' dangerous. Your wife looks barely legal."

Curtis's remark was met with the defiant voice of Clay putting up his defence. "Piss off, she's only two years younger than me."

"Bullshit." There's a sharp sound of glass shattering that punctuated his outcry. I could only imagine what it was that had caused such a noise. "And what's with her fuckin' attitude? It pisses me off."

"Give her a break, man. She's just shy. She'll warm up to you soon enough, I'll make sure of that."

_No, you won't, Clay. No, you won't._

Unlike me, however, Curtis seemed a lot more convinced by Clay's words. "Just shy?"

"Yeah. Besides, isn't it that much more satisfying when you make a girl like her submit to your will?"

The lounge became abuzz with the sound of Curtis and his gang murmuring approvingly of Clay's new perspective. As for me, I think I'm going to throw up.

"Fuck. You're a sly talker, Clay. I can dig that." A deep growl bellowed from behind the staff lounge door, although, curiously enough, it carried no malice. I'm not sure what's happening behind that door, but Curtis's growl was promptly followed by the sound of raunchy snickering from all the males present in that room. "Alright then, Clay. Gimme your wife for a night; I wanna try screwin' something like 'er for once."

"How 'bout you get me a job here first, eh?"

"You kiddin? You're one of us now!"

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, trying my hardest not to think about the abhorrent conversation taking place behind me. Despite the dangerous aura that had begun to seep out from the staff lounge, I couldn't give myself the freedom to fret about what was happening behind that door. Not yet at least. Not when I've finally managed to sneak in an opportunity like this.

With the sound of uninhibited laughter bursting out from the staff lounge, I slung the locket around my neck, picked up the drive, and made my way into the depths of my old home.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_23:03, June 4, Unified Year 4734 – Empire of the New Order, Winteroot outskirts, District Fourteen Imperial Winteroot Police Station, Arthur Schwarz's workshop_

. . . . .

For a room they said they had wanted left untouched, there's an awful lot that's missing from here.

It's hard for me to recall a time dad's workshop had ever been this empty. Most of the little trinkets and projects that dad had been working on had seemingly disappeared, no doubt taken away by the Imperials to be studied and analysed.

Having said that, all this empty space does mean that his workshop is finally clean and tidy. I've nagged him for years to put some effort into cleaning up the place; to turn it into a state that was even slightly close to the one before me. I never thought that I would ever see the day when all four walls of the room would be visible at the same time.

…_It sure doesn't feel like dad's workshop, though._

I sighed with a heavy heart, gently closing the door behind me as I did so. I'm dismayed at myself for lamenting the loss of all the chaos that once littered this room when I used to so adamantly demand that he clean it up just a few years ago. I never realised until now that all that mess was such an endearing and defining characteristic of dad and all his belongings.

_No, no, no. The computer, Kiteki. I don't have time for this._

I shook my head, shaking away the melancholic nostalgia that had clouded my mind. The only reason I had let myself go like that was from the reassuring realisation that dad's old computer was still in the room, having moved barely an inch from where I last remembered it to be. But for me to ease my mind at just the mere sight of it alone without checking to see if it worked or not was foolish, even for my own standards. Either that, or I've been so stressed out over the past few hours that even the smallest semblance of good news became a massive boost to my general mood and morale.

Making my way over to the computer, I gently blew the dust off the keyboard, causing me to cough as thick clouds of dust flew up into the air. It seems that, despite having taken everything else out of the room, they had intentionally left the computer untouched, so much so that they've even let the dust pile up on the machine to the extent that they had. There's no doubt in my mind that this machine alone was the sole reason that the Imperials hadn't renovated this part of the house yet.

Closing my eyes, I tried my hardest to conjure up the memories of when dad used to operate this machine; something that's a little hard to do given that he had spent more time working on it than actually using it. Even on the day the Frontier Massacre began, I remember coming home to find him half buried beneath this massive behemoth of a device.

Nevertheless, it only takes me a couple of moments before I remember how to turn the device on. Reaching over to the side, I flicked on a switch, my efforts greeted with the sound of the computer whirring to life. Several system lights flashed on the behemoth of a device before, finally, after a few clatters of the spinning hard drive, the screen lit up in black and green, commands flickering across the screen as the machine booted itself.

_So, it still works after all this time… You outdid yourself on this one, dad._

To be fair, given that the Imperials hadn't touched this machine, I really shouldn't be all that surprised that it was still operational. Dad had designed the computer so that it would work in any sort of situation, even going so far as to install an electrical generator within the computer so that it could be powered and operated anywhere.

Though, looking at it now, it's a wonder why he even bothered, given the sheer size and weight of this thing. There's not a chance this thing was ever going to fit through the door of his workshop, let alone anywhere that wasn't outside of this house. It'd be easier for him to carry the kitchen fridge out than his computer.

My attention was returned to the machine as it let out a short, high pitched beep, signalling that the booting process had finished. The screen flickered, the long list of incomprehensible words and commands quickly disappearing, leaving the screen empty except for a single command prompt.

_: Insert key._

With what information I had been given, I took the locket from around my neck and brought it up against the slot that had opened up next to the keyboard. A quick inspection was all that I needed to tell that the hole was a perfect fit for the locket that dad had given me, the intricate design of the locket mirroring the flurry of grooves that were present within the slot.

Not that it mattered, because as soon as I got the pendant close enough to the slot, it snapped right into place with a surprisingly powerful magnetic force. With the sound of well-oiled clockwork, the slot glowed with a dim white light as it turned the locket clockwise, before pulling it deep into the depths of the slot with a satisfying click.

From within the confines of the behemoth, the sound of gears clacking echoed, mixing with the dull whir of the computer's fans and hard drive. The system lights flashed and pulsed, as if unsure what to make of the newfound object, before finally, with one last flicker of lights, the prompt on the screen disappeared.

_: Key accepted._

With another mechanical click from the computer, it ejected my locket, seemingly done with what it needed to do with it. Given the lack of intel I had received prior to arriving here, it's reassuring to see that what little information Earnest and everyone else had told me was ultimately true. Taking my locket and placing it back around my neck, I gave it one final glance to check for damages before returning my attention back towards the computer, waiting for it to reveal its precious contents to me.

I certainly wasn't expecting what came up next.

_: Step two._

_: Insert password._

…Password?

I stared at the screen, dumbfounded. Nobody had told me that there was a password needed to access dad's computer. As a matter of fact, I don't recall dad having ever needed a password to access this machine.

My mind raced as I tried to remember a password I had never seen before. Panic slowly set in as my desperate gaze was greeted with the cold and calculating screen, its text cursor flashing impatiently for me to input an answer that I couldn't possibly know. Out of desperation, I hurriedly typed in the first plausible answer I could think of.

_*TheBureau*_

The lines of text that greeted me in reply made my heart stop.

_: Incorrect password._

_: Two attempt(s) remaining before system wipe._

"…Shit."

Though a heavy user of profanity I was not, this definitely warranted it. I didn't think dad would include a password, let alone put a limit to how many tries I could make. And threatening failure with a system wipe? That's just sadistic; a stroke of pure, unadulterated evil.

No, that probably wasn't his intention. Whatever he's got stored in here must be critically important if dad thought it warranted a security measure quite like this. Critically important… Or unimaginably dangerous.

Whatever it was, he most definitely didn't want anybody getting their paws and claws on it.

I thought, raking my brain for any sort of a plausible answer. I'm sure that, if I worked my brain any harder, the heat it would generate would cause me to melt.

_Then… perhaps his birthday?_

_*46850516*_

I'll be honest, I thought it was a pretty good guess. I've seen him use his birthday for several things before, after all.

Unfortunately for me, he must have had other thoughts when he worked on this machine.

_: Incorrect password._

_: One attempt(s) remaining before system wipe._

If it weren't for the three Imperial police officers in the other room, I would have screamed at the sight before me. Summers in Winteroot aren't particularly hot, especially at night. But right now, the heat I'm feeling under my fur is enough to make me break into sweat. The stress of it all makes me feel like I've aged ten years in the past three hours alone.

In frustration and dismay, I stared down at the locket in my paws. None of the answers I could come up with seemed good enough, especially when the two failed passwords I had previously entered were stronger candidates themselves. Growing increasingly desperate, I muttered towards the locket under my breath, a whimsical hope that he could hear me through the locket itself.

"Dad… Why didn't you tell anyone about this…? How am I supposed to know what to put in here?"

But, of course, my words fell on deaf ears. A wry smile crept across my face as I shook my head, amazed that I had almost led myself to believe that the locket would give me some sort of a reply.

…_What's the point in a key when I can't access the computer with it?_

I ran my paw across the bumpy surface of the pendant, its intricate lines taunting me, teasing an answer that seemed so close in reach but one I could never find. With one last misled hope that my eyes were playing tricks on me, I glanced back at the screen, only to be greeted with the same, hopeless line of text glaring back at me. Despair starting to settle in, I turned the locket around, my eyes glossing over the inscription on the back of the locket.

_To Kiteki,_

_You'll always be my brightest star._

_Arthur._

I read the inscription again. And then a third time. And then a fourth.

_No. It couldn't possibly…!_

I flipped the pendant over, a faint but newfound hope fuelling me as my eyes carefully cross-checked the locket with the grooves within the slot on the computer. It's clear to see that the inscription isn't an integral part of the key mechanism itself. As far as the machine was concerned, the words engraved on the back might as well not exist at all.

It's never occurred to me until now, but now that I think about it, it's a little strange that dad had chosen to have this particular phrase engraved onto the back of my locket. As catchphrases go, there were plenty more that suited him better than the one that he had chosen to put in. As a matter of fact, I don't recall him having ever used this phrase before, other than…

…_His last words…!_

The realization struck me with the force of a thunderbolt, forcing a sharp gasp as I stared down at my locket in disbelief. The evidence seemed to fit too well; for it to be all too convenient. And yet, every sign pointed towards it all being true. I've always known that dad was a genius, but I never thought he would be capable of planning this out to an extent quite like this.

It's dangerous for me to let my thoughts run away like this. Especially when it's an idea this wild. But as wild ideas go, this one just made too much sense for me to ignore.

I'm riding my last chance on this. It's only a hunch, but it's the best answer I've got.

_*__You'll always be my brightest star.*_

I scanned the lines of text, making absolutely sure that I had copied the inscription verbatim. Holding my breath, I brought my trembling paw above the return key before, closing my eyes, I firmly pressed it down.

What greeted me when I finally opened my eyes made me crumble into a heap on the floor.

_: Password accepted._

_: Welcome, Arthur Schwarz._

_Dad, you're such an ass._

From my position on the floor, I watched as the screen slowly changed, bringing up a crude user interface as the computer finally granted me access to itself. For a brief moment, I couldn't care about anything other than the sweet taste of victory, the euphoria of success. My body limp from the stress of the situation finally dissipating from my body, all I could do was revel in the brief peace of mind that had washed over me.

It takes me a while to recover, but I eventually managed to pull myself up onto my paws, inserting the portable drive Clay had given me before beginning the copying process. It wasn't particularly hard to get it done; dad had made the user interface easy enough to navigate, even for someone like me who's never used a computer before. That being said, given by the time it's taking for the data transfer to complete, dad must have stored an absolute wealth of information in here.

Not that I was particularly bothered by that. As far as I was concerned, I had succeeded in the mission. All I needed to do now was wait for the transfer to complete, then I would finally be free to get out of this place.

"Clay, where th' fuck did you go?"

Unfortunately for me, my elation was, as ever, short lived.

_Shit…! How long have I been in here?_

Hearing Curtis's all-too-familiar bellow, I scrambled to regain my bearings on my situation, my eyes finally falling upon the clock hanging from the wall behind dad's giant computer. To my horror, I realised that I had stayed in dad's workshop for a full thirty minutes.

My whole body flinched as the sound of Curtis's rumbling voice echoed through the house again, his shout carrying all the subtlety of a self-destructing Voltorb. "…Clay, your girl ain't in the fuckin' toilet!"

I gulped. Going off of what he just said, it's safe to say that the Houndoom was most likely in the bathroom. At this rate, it was only going to be a matter of time before he would find me in here.

Frantically, I hurried over to dad's computer. The progress bar on the screen showed that it was barely a quarter of the way through; nowhere near close to completing the transfer. Pulling the drive out now was out of the question as well. Not unless I wanted to risk corrupting the data and throw away all the effort I had put in over the past couple of hours.

The only choice I have now is to try and hide what I've done from the prying eyes of the Houndoom and the rest of his crew, whatever method possible.

Kicking my brain into overdrive, I quickly scoured the room, my eyes locking onto a dirty blanket draped over some boxes in the corner of the workshop. Grabbing it, barely giving it a second thought, I hastily threw it over the computer to hide the flickering screen. It wasn't a perfect solution; the whirring computer fans and clicking hard drive were still distinctly audible from under the fabric. But right now, I just don't have the liberty to worry about such things.

No, my mind was completely focused on getting out of this room undetected. Everything I've worked on so far was riding on it. And as far as my frazzled and exhausted brain could tell, the best chance of me doing so was to leave this room as fast as I could.

Making my mind up, I quickly dashed for the door out, busting it open…

…And came face to face with the blood-red stare of Curtis himself.


	12. Deliverance

**Chapter 12**

**Deliverance**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_23:29, June 4, Unified Year 4734 – Empire of the New Order, Winteroot outskirts, District Fourteen Imperial Winteroot Police Station_

. . . . .

To both Kiteki and Curtis, for a brief, fleeting moment, time had seemingly slowed to a molasses-like crawl. Though the both of them had been going about actively searching for each other, neither had expected to meet each other in such a manner, and the unexpectedness of it all had left them both momentarily stunned.

The two of them faltered as they stopped and stared into each other's eyes, neither of them able to formulate an adequate, immediate response that seemed appropriate for their situation. Taken by surprise by each other's presence, the two could only stand and stare, confusion swirling in their minds as they tried to comprehend what had just happened.

But the reasons behind their lack of immediate action couldn't have been more different. Despite the calm, almost indifferent demeanour, Kiteki had started to fall into a spiralling panic attack, her heart palpitating frantically as she stared at the Houndoom's cold eyes. Fear gripping her body, all she could do was stare back as she froze in spot, taking every ounce of willpower she could muster to stop herself from trembling before him.

But for Curtis, things couldn't be more different, for his lack of an immediate response was a result of his drunken stupor, having been put into a state of intoxication more severe than he had ever been in before. It wasn't fear nor anger that caused him to react so slowly, but rather a result of his brain swimming in its own pool of liquor. And no sooner did Kiteki find that out did her panic subside, replaced by a well-founded apprehension instead.

Eventually, Curtis broke the penetrating silence that had taken the hallway hostage, the Houndoom's voice slurring almost beyond comprehension.

"Wifey? The fuck're you doin in there?"

Kiteki, cleansing herself of the last of her panic attack as she shook her head, cast her gaze back at Curtis as she carefully analysed him, assessing him as she tried to ascertain just what kind of a threat he posed to her. _'He's too intoxicated to think straight, and for someone who had told me to not come in here, he doesn't seem too upset about finding me in this room… I might be able to get away with this.'_ With this in mind, she scrambled to come up with any sort of excuse, hoping to shift the Houndoom's attention away from her.

"…I just got lost trying to find the bathroom… Umm… What… What are _you _doing here…?"

Upon her query, Curtis smiled a toothy grin, chuckling as the realization that the Glaceon was in the very room he forbade her from entering passed his mind. "Heh heh heh. I've come with good news, Wifey. Clay's gonna be a cop, just like how you wanted."

Kiteki sighed, a faint sense of relief washing over her upon finding her reasoning to be correct.

"And this means…?"

But the response she received sent chills down her spine, leaving her with a sense of dread far greater than the one she had just removed from her system.

"…It means I get to fuck your brains out tonight… Starting right now."

Kiteki blinked in disbelief, looking up at him as if to ask if she had misheard what he had just said. Her eyes were answered with the sight of that same grin the Houndoom was making just a moment ago, and though nothing had changed, there was an undeniable ominousness about him that she had failed to notice before. The realization of why he seemed to care so little about her being in her father's workshop finally dawning on her, Kiteki shuddered, the Glaceon starting to break into cold sweat as she felt her fur crawling under his gaze.

"_Alright then, Clay. Gimme your wife for a night; I wanna try screwin' something like 'er for once."_

"_How 'bout you get me a job here first, eh?"_

The memory of overhearing her mission partner mentioning this when she exited the staff lounge coming back to her, Kiteki's mind was filled with a slew of furious anger.

'_Clay…! What… What the hell! You actually agreed to that!?'_

She would have no doubt voiced her livid frustrations and anger, were it not for the onset of a slowly creeping anxiety as she processed what had just happened and, more importantly, what was just about to happen. Taking an anxious step back, she slowly, carefully, began to retreat back into her father's workshop.

"You don't want me. You said it yourself, didn't you? I'm not your type."

"Heh. You're right." Seeing Kiteki slowly backing into the room, Curtis followed her, maintaining the distance between them as he stared hungrily at the Glaceon before him. "You're not my type. I don't think you're anyone's type. Not with that kid-like body and that stuck-up attitude of yours."

Upon Curtis's comment, despite trying her hardest to suppress the urge to do so, Kiteki's ears drooped listlessly, her tail falling limp as a wave of depression washed over her. For as long as she could remember, Kiteki had always held a deep-seated insecurity when it came to her appearance, a problem which was exacerbated due to it being the main reason she was severely bullied during her younger teenage years. And though she had since evolved, the fact that those same traits had stuck with her gnawed heavily on her self-confidence.

Of course, having spent three years in the wild north, she had learned to master her ability to hide that insecurity for the sake of her own safety. But, despite that, her feelings regarding her somewhat childish appearance was still strong enough to deal her a heavy blow to her self-esteem, a problem that had compounded greatly now that she had reached the age of adulthood.

Unfortunately for her, despite being hammered out of his mind, Curtis had managed to pick up on the Glaceon's sudden change in mood. Flashing his canines as he let loose a slick grin, he took another confident, albeit inebriated step closer towards her.

"Cheer up, Wifey. That don't mean I wouldn't fuck you. Dumb broads, cute broads, slutty broads, it don't matter to me. I'm an equal opportunity ass pounder."

"Charming." Forcibly prying herself from her self-pity, Kiteki returned her apprehensive gaze back towards the slowly encroaching Houndoom. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not interested."

"Don't try that coy shit on me. I'll show you the best time you've ever had in your life."

His eyes ravenously tracing the curves of her body, Curtis took another slow, confident step towards the Glaceon, causing Kiteki to retreat deeper into the old workshop, flashing the Houndoom a cold, sharp glare in response.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me."

Curtis stopped, throwing his head back as he roared with laughter upon hearing her threat. "Haa ha ha! Clay's right! Messing with a chick like you _is _fun!"

"For you, perhaps." Kiteki retorted, her words dripping with venom. "You'll have to try harder if you want me to join in on the fun."

"Bullshit." His laughter subsiding, Curtis glared back at her, his eyes hungry and intense. "I know girls like you. All haughty and shit but deep down, you want it real bad, don't you? How long do you think you can keep that act up one I start screwin' you to the ground, eh? An hour? Two hours?"

"I'd rather not find out."

"No, let's find out. Right now." By now, Curtis had begun panting, his breath hot and reeking of liquor. His eyes fixated squarely on the Glaceon before him, he inched closer, slowly cornering her into the back of the room. "Let's make a bet, Wifey. When morning comes, you're gonna break up with that pretty lil' husband of yours. Cause after you've had a taste of me, you're not going to be able to live without it."

Pacing backwards to maintain her distance with the libido fuelled Houndoom, taking careful steps as to not trip over any unseen objects behind her, Kiteki glared back at Curtis, fully aware that she was being ushered into a corner. Realizing that trying to talk him out of it was no longer a viable option, she began to quietly weigh up her quickly disappearing options.

'_Urgh… I can't run past him; he's too fit and this room isn't big enough. And attacking him head on isn't going to work either. He's drunk but that doesn't make it any less suicidal. Besides, with him as he is, the last thing I want is to get close to him.'_

Seeing Curtis slowly approach her yet again, Kiteki backed away, breaking her train of thought as she did so. But this time, upon taking a step back, Kiteki flinched, feeling her tail bump into the wall behind her. She dared not look back, knowing fully well that the ravenous Houndoom before her would, in all likelihood, attempt to pin her to the ground the moment she took her eyes off of him.

Instead, she kept her frosty gaze straight at the slowly encroaching Houndoom, the space between them slowly shrinking with each confident, albeit drunken, step he took. She watched intently, glaring at him with dagger like eyes as she returned to her thoughts, anxious to come up with a plan of attack before it was too late.

'_It doesn't help that he's got a type advantage over me. None of my ranged attacks are going to be of much use against him…'_ She stopped, giving Curtis another, careful look. _'…But given his condition, it might be worth a try.'_

Reaching a decision, Kiteki watched intently, glaring at the Houndoom as he took another step towards her, his mouth agape and his tongue hanging out. From the corner of her eye, she could just make out an ominous bulge starting to grow from within his sheath as he loomed over her, his eyes staring at her with carnal hunger.

She was out of time. She had to act.

"I'm warning you. Take one more step and you'll regret it."

Curtis grinned in reply, a mocking smile stretching across his sly face. "Heh. I'd like to see that cute face of yours try."

"…Shadow Ball."

In an instant, Kiteki's eyes turned a deep shade of black, a powerful, negative energy filling the room, blotting out the light from the full moon as she charged up an orb filled with a stomach-churningly dark power. In his drunken stupor, Curtis had barely enough time to even realize what was happening before the Glaceon had sent the orb hurtling towards him, the quivering ball of energy screaming a terrifyingly deep, thunderous rumble as it collided into him, exploding in a cataclysmic burst of black smoke that filled the room.

For a few seconds, Curtis was overcome with shock. Despite what Kiteki had said, he had simply brushed her threats aside. After all, it seemed preposterous to think that a Glaceon as tiny as her could muster any sort of attack that was anything other than pathetically weak.

And yet, though she appeared delicate and fragile enough to shatter at the slightest touch, a single blow from her had left a Pokémon in such peak physical condition as himself screaming in burning agony, the dark energy of her Shadow Ball chilling him to his core as he felt its ominous power creeping into his soul, his eyes and nose burning from the sinister energy.

"Fuck…! That fucking hurt!"

Despite the wild, mindless thrashing of her agitated opponent, Kiteki kept her cool, icy gaze fixed on the staggering Houndoom, her lithe form slipping in and out of view from within the thick haze.

'_No shit it hurts. I'm pissed.'_

Her eyes refusing to stray from her target, she called out to him with a quiet, chilling voice. "Last warning, Curtis."

To most, witnessing first-hand an attack as powerful as that would have been an instant red flag, especially when said attack was at a type disadvantage like hers. But Curtis, having lost practically all semblance of rational thought, couldn't care less. Slowly recovering, shaking his head to brush off the remnant energy of her attack, he turned his blood-red gaze at the Glaceon, first in disbelief, then with murderous rage, before, finally, his eyes grew wide as he glared at her through the black smoke with animalistic hunger and wild fanaticism.

"…You wanna play rough, eh? Let's play rough then!"

"Sorry, Curtis. I can't let you do that."

Interrupted by a voice that belonged to neither him nor Kiteki, Curtis stopped, looking through the thick smoke in utter confusion. "Huh?"

"Looks like the jig's up. Retaliate."

Through the murky haze, an orange and cream coloured blur barrelled towards the confused Houndoom with blistering speed. His brain running in slow motion, Curtis could barely react as he saw a Flareon charge up to him with a full-bodied tackle, its body radiating a powerful, white energy as it brutally rammed into him, the impact followed by the sickening crunch of the Houndoom's ribs cracking inside him.

Letting out a winded gasp and a bewildered whine, Curtis tumbled across the floor, his muscular body quivering as he struggled to get back onto his paws. But his body refused to cooperate. The toll of the terrific blow and the hours of binge drinking finally catching up to him, the hound collapsed onto the floor with a heavy thud, letting out one final, defeated grunt before his eyes rolled back, his mind out like a light. Seeing this, the Flareon dusted himself off, walking over to check the Houndoom as the smoke slowly cleared from the room.

"…For someone with the body of a gladiator, I was expecting you to be a damn bit stronger than that."

Kiteki watched, dumbfounded by what she was witnessing. Up until now, she had all but given up on Clay, having assumed that the Flareon had completely lost his mind and assimilated with the enemy. And yet, here he was, standing before her, having just taken down an Imperial police officer with a single blow. His movements were swift and precise, with nary a sign of the clumsy drunkenness that he had displayed just moments ago. Her eyes wide open, she stared at him in utter confusion as Clay spat his disappointed remarks at the unconscious Curtis, rolling his body over before casting his gaze onto her.

"Clay?" Kiteki asked, mystified.

Clay chuckled, amused by the unusually animated face his mission partner was making. "Hey, Kit."

Finally starting to get a grip of herself, Kiteki stuttered, still in disbelief over the sight before her eyes as she stumbled over her own words. "Wha… What the hell…? I… I thought you were drunk!"

"With just that?" Clay scoffed. "You kidding?"

Kiteki blinked, her eyes refusing to stray from the Flareon before her. It had taken her a while to process everything, but by now she had finally managed to piece together what had just happened. A realization washing over her, Kiteki's look of confusion slowly dissipated, her words growing darker from the slowly building anger that came from her newfound understanding.

"Wait, you were _pretending_ to be drunk?"

Clay rolled his eyes, oblivious to the fury that had begun to boil before him. "Of course, I was! What did you think I was doing?"

Unbeknownst to Clay, his words fell on deaf ears. Her body frozen solid as seething anger seized her body, Kiteki glared at the Flareon, her eyes showing a level of hostility that he had never seen from her before. Fully intent on letting loose, the Glaceon's fur buzzed, her whole being agitated and ready for a confrontation.

But as she opened her mouth to scream, the two of them were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Frank, the Graveler so intoxicated that he could barely stay on his two feet as he mindlessly staggered into the old workshop. He stopped, staring cluelessly at the two as they both stared back at him, before turning his gaze slowly towards the motionless Houndoom on the floor.

"…Curtis? Fuuuuck… Don't sleep ther-"

His sentence was cut short, the Graveler rendered silent as a full salvo of Ice Shards greeted him, the super-effective attack slamming into the Rock Pokémon with vicious ferocity. Kiteki knew that, given Frank's dim-witted disposition, there was no doubt that he would have taken a while to fully understand what had just happened in this room; even more so now that he was completely sloshed. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to take any chances; she wasn't in the mood for it.

Besides, she wasn't about to tolerate being interrupted now of all times; especially by the likes of him.

She watched as Frank was impaled by the numerous, dagger-like shards, the spears of ice embedding into his bloodless, rocky crust. Letting out a dull, agonizing groan, Frank collapsed onto the workshop floor, the Graveler passing out in an instant.

Clay, having witnessed the whole ordeal happen before him, whistled in impressed amazement. "Nice shot, Kit. You're stronger than you look."

"Fuck off, Clay," spat Kiteki, finally allowing her anger to boil over. "What the hell was all that back there?"

"What d'you mean?"

"What do you mean? Are… Are you serious?" Kiteki choked upon hearing Clay's oblivious response. Her rage flaring up as she snapped, she shouted at the Flareon before her, her voice a borderline scream as she came down upon him in a way she had never done before. "You saw what they did to me back there! Why didn't you stand up for me if you weren't drunk?"

Clay, stunned at her outburst, raised his voice in self-defence. "Kit, c'mon! Y'know it was for the mission! It was the quickest way for me to get you into your old home without raising their suspicions; I had to play along with them!"

"Oh, _sure_," retorted Kiteki sarcastically, her eyes rolling in disgust. "And I suppose you want me to believe that the whole 'I own her' thing was just you 'playing along' as well, right?"

Met with her hysterical accusations, Clay's face turned grim, his eyes steady on the Glaceon as he replied firmly. "Kit. You know that's not what I-"

"Yeah, whatever." But Kiteki wasn't willing to listen. No longer interested in hearing the different excuses Clay had under his belt, Kiteki changed the subject, her eyes darting back towards the door leading to the hallway as if expecting someone to be there.

"Where's Julian?" Her tone of voice implied it was less of a question and more of a demand.

"The Raichu?" Clay gestured towards the staff lounge. "Passed out. He's not going to be waking up for a while."

"The alcohol?"

"No, I drugged them."

Kiteki stared at him, her eyes glaring at him in disbelief. "_What_?"

Clay, finding nothing unusual with his explanation, continued as he spoke to her in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Yeah. All three of them, actually. I tried to wait until the alcohol got to them, but those guys were holding their liquor a little too well. Had to use something to help hurry things along."

He reached into his mane, pulling out a small vial from deep within his cream fur. Though he had retrieved it to show Kiteki what he had used, the Glaceon could get no clues from the empty container, the only hint she could find as to what it was being a faint, shimmering blue residue left behind by the liquid that was once contained in the vial.

"What's that?" Kiteki asked.

"Liquid Sleep Powder. The stuff that the D.R makes is especially potent."

Clay's explanation was interrupted as Curtis began to stir, his grumble echoing in the room as his consciousness slowly returned to him. "Urgh… Fuck, what… What happened…?"

But, despite Curtis's unexpected revival, Clay showed no signs of panic or alarm. Calmly, and with no hint of appearing rushed by the situation, Clay stowed the empty vial back into his fluffy mane, resuming his conversation with her as he made his way back towards the collapsed Houndoom.

"…Usually, a single drop of this stuff would knock a Mamoswine out cold. But as you can _see_…!" Clay momentarily paused his explanation as he twisted his body, swinging it around at blistering speed as he delivered a Quick Attack to the downed Houndoom in the form of a ruthless roundhouse kick. The attack landing a critical hit to the side of Curtis's head, the blow instantly knocked the Houndoom unconscious again, his bloodied face smashing into the floor with an ear-splitting crack. "…These guys are pretty resilient to it. Well, at least, two of them are. Had to use up the entire vial to get them like this."

Most would wince at the brutally violent display, but all Kiteki could muster was a disapproving sigh, shaking her head at the Flareon. "For God's sake, Clay. You're going to kill him."

"He's not going to die from a kick to the head," said Clay, stepping away from the unconscious body. "But he will be after I burn this place down."

Kiteki stared at Clay in disbelief, her assessment of him getting worse with each passing moment. "You… You were _actually_ going to kill him!?"

Clay nodded, his reply carrying a professional calmness. "Too risky to leave witnesses."

But his attitude, no matter how warranted in this situation, did nothing to alleviate the Glaceon's anger. "Clay, you're insane. This is crazy."

"Kit, remember what I said earlier?_ "Whatever method I choose, I need you to trust me"_, right? I'm asking you now. Trust me on this!"

"You never told me that you intended to go this far."

"It's what I'm trained to do, Kit."

Kiteki paused, faltering upon his reply as she stared at the Flareon. She had known from the moment they had re-entered the town that he had changed; that much was clear enough to her. Yet, despite that, she had still managed to hold on to the fleeting belief that, somewhere deep within the Flareon, a remnant of the chubby Eevee that she had once grown so attached to still remained.

But having seen him now, seeing how fervently he believed in his actions, she knew for a certainty that the Clay she had once known was now long gone. Perhaps, if she looked hard enough, she might be able to find a small part of his former self in his new body. But as far as she was concerned, the Flareon before her was nothing more than a stranger.

With this realization, Kiteki spoke, her voice dark and heavy with bitter disappointment. "…You've changed, Hackett."

Upon her remark, Clay shouted back, frustrated as he cried out in his own self-defence. "Oh, like you haven't either? Miss 'I've Forgotten How to Smile'?"

"H…! How dare you!" Flustered by his remark, Kiteki unchained her frustrations, letting them freely flow from her. "You don't know what happened to me! You weren't here when the Imperials attacked!"

Upon hearing her accusations, Clay shouted at the Glaceon, finally allowing himself to vent his own grievances. "Oh, so this doesn't concern me because I wasn't there? You think you're the only one? We've all lost something, Kit! I lost my family in the massacre too! All of them! Do you have any, _any_ idea how I felt when I thought you were gone too?"

"Seeing you now, you probably felt nothing when you realized I was gone."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Kit! Or do you honestly believe that all the time we spent together meant nothing to me?"

Realizing just how loudly he was shouting at her, Clay let out a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. Regathering his thoughts, he continued, trying his hardest to mask his frustrations behind a collected façade as he spoke with a noticeably strained voice.

"Look, Kit, I know you don't like it. I don't like it either. But it's different now. We can't go on like the way we used to." He paused, gesturing around him as if to prove a point. "Look around you. This place isn't the same Winteroot that we used to live in. Nobody from back then is even here anymore. Hell, this town barely even looks like the one I left behind. Things aren't the same as they were three years ago, do you understand? We can't go on living pretending that isn't true!"

Kiteki shook her head, clearly unsatisfied with his explanation. "I'm not saying that isn't true. I'm saying that we don't have to act like barbarians because of that."

"Barbarians? You think my plan was barbaric?"

"I wouldn't have agreed to it if I knew you intended to kill the officers here."

Clay laughed at Kiteki's statement, not so much out of humour but because of his overflowing frustrations and infuriation. "That's rich, coming from someone who's lived in District Twelve for three years! You've killed Pokémon while you were up there, haven't you?

But Kiteki's flat reply stopped him dead in his tracks, the Glaceon responding with a firm, grim look in her eyes.

"No."

Clay stopped, staring at her as his train of thoughts completely derailed, leaving him faltering upon her reply. He had been anticipating a completely different answer, an assumption that he believed was well placed given the circumstances that surrounded his childhood friend. But now, realizing that his impression of her had been wrong, all that Clay could do was stand and stare, stunned as he floundered for an adequate response.

Finally starting to understand the Glaceon's position, Clay decided to back down, his tone of voice becoming noticeably softer. "…Fine. What do you want to do with them, then?"

Kiteki stopped, surprised by Clay's sudden decision to yield, before gesturing out the door. "Leave them outside."

Clay, hearing this, let out a heavy sigh in response, shaking his head as he did so. "…You're going to regret that decision, y'know."

But Kiteki remained persistent, choosing to remain steadfast with her decision. "Just do it."

"Alright, alright."

Rolling the Houndoom over so that he could get some leverage over his unconscious body, Clay called out to her, making an attempt to clear the oppressive atmosphere that had taken hold of the room. "How's the data transfer going?"

Kiteki glanced at the computer screen, giving Clay a monotone response as she finally forced herself to cooperate with him. "…Halfway done."

"We still have some time then. Want to give me a hand moving these bodies?"

She turned towards him, staring at him with a deadpan look. For a brief moment, she watched in silence, before finally shaking her head in response to the Flareon's request.

"…No. There's something else I need to do."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_23:45, June 4, Unified Year 4734 – Empire of the New Order, Winteroot outskirts, District Fourteen Imperial Winteroot Police Station_

. . . . .

There's no place like home.

It's a phrase so prevalent that it's practically guaranteed that everyone has heard at some point in their lives. But it's not until now that I really, truly understood what that really meant.

Because, despite the destruction that has befallen my old bedroom, despite the terrible state that the Imperials have left my room in, this place still has the power to calm me down the moment I enter it.

I'll be honest, but the wave of calmness that this room exuded took me by surprise, since the truth of the matter is that this place isn't really my home. Not anymore, at least. Both my former living room and dining room have changed to the point that I can barely even recognise it anymore, and if left alone to their own devices, there's no doubt that the Imperials would completely transform this place into something drastically different to what it is today. Had I arrived here a few years later, I'm sure that I wouldn't have even realized that this place was once my home sweet home.

But that future hasn't arrived, and I'm thankful for it. Because, despite the broken lights and shattered windows, almost everything is still here. The old bed that I would throw myself onto and cry for hours after suffering a day of bullying at school. The creaky furniture that dad had built just for me and my room. Even my belongings, though they're now scattered across the floor and all over the room, are still here. As far as I can tell, this place is still very much the same old bedroom that I took solace in when I was young and weak.

Which is why I'm finding myself chuckling under my breath, because that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Here I am, away from all the chaos that took place downstairs, away from Curtis and his gang, and away from Clay. Despite all those years, despite everything that had happened to me, I'm still finding myself hiding away in this room just like I did when I was only just a little girl, and the realization leaves me enveloped in a wave of bittersweet nostalgia. Being up here, in my room, in peaceful isolation; it's surprisingly, overwhelmingly, undeniably, comforting.

I took in a deep breath, before letting out a melancholy sigh. The air is dusty, but otherwise smells the same as when I last left this place. There's a cool breeze gently blowing through the smashed windows, the night-time air pleasant against my fur. It's a sensation that's both reassuringly familiar and yet strangely surreal, like a familiar experience in an unfamiliar location. It's not an unpleasant feeling, but nonetheless strange.

Looking about me, I slowly began to wander deeper into my room, my eyes slowly surveying around me as I carefully walked inside, being careful as to not step on any of the shards of glass that littered the floor. Everywhere I looked, my eyes would find themselves finding a familiar object, each one conjuring a distinct, vivid memory that I never realized I still held. It all seems a little too much for me, if I'm being perfectly honest, but I relished it all the same.

Stopping by my old desk, I ran my paw across the smooth, wooden surface, wiping the thick layer of dust off of it as I did so. I smiled, my emotions bittersweet. I had spent so much time sitting by this desk when I was younger that dust never managed to get a chance to build up on it. Seeing that same desk now appear so decrepit was jarring; the once familiar furniture appearing so foreign to me.

From the corner of my eye, I spot a familiar shape. Picking it up from beneath the desk, I pulled up the old Teddiursa stuffed toy that lay on the ground, its soft exterior caked with dust and debris. I used to love this toy; it was, by far, my most treasured possession for much of my early childhood. Until I had turned thirteen or so, I would constantly keep it near or on me, so much so that, by now, it had become so worn down that most would consider it trash. I swear that I must have sewed the left arm back on about fifteen times by now.

Giving it a careful dusting, I held it in front of me, carefully inspecting it. I'm taken by the realization of just how small it seems to me now. As a matter of fact, everything about this room seems to have been miniaturized somewhat, from my bed to my desk. It's a peculiar, strange sensation to have it in such easy reach of me, to not have to reach up towards it. To be fair, I should have expected as much. After all, I had evolved since I last came here. The truth is that my room hasn't shrunk; I've just grown bigger. But that doesn't make it any less unique an experience for me.

…_I wonder if this is how dad saw my room…?_

The thought suddenly sends a pang through my chest. So much of my memories with him took place in this very room, and the reminder that he was no longer here with me made my heart throb and ache. It's surprising, really, that it's the memory of doing the most mundane things with him that I miss the most. The memory of cooking dinner with him, the memory of helping him in his old workshop, the memory of him reading me a bedtime story. They seemed so simple, yet so desirable now that I couldn't experience them any longer.

I know, from the bottom of my heart, that the best thing that I could do now would be to enjoy the time I have left with my room. To fondly remember the past and to relish in the moment while I could. And yet, despite all this, I can't seem to fully enjoy my time in this room. Because, in the back of my mind, I'm painfully aware that this will be the last time I will ever see this room.

Clay had made it perfectly clear that he fully intended to remove all traces of evidence related to dad's workshop by burning the entire house down. And though every ounce of my being is screaming at me to stop him, I just can't bring myself to do so. It just makes too much logical sense. After all, in the bigger picture, the safety of the Federation was easily more important than the preservation of my memories.

And yet, despite being fully aware of that, I still can't let this place go. Not that easily, at least. Not when he's planning to burn down the house that I had spent seventeen years in; not when he's planning to burn down the very room that I had slept in since as far back as I could remember.

And so, instead of relishing my memories, instead of fondly looking back at the good times I've had in this house, I'm instead finding myself desperately trying to burn the image of the room into my eyes, trying to imprint my bedroom into my mind. And yet, it never seemed enough, as if I would forget this place the moment I turned and looked away. And the thought of that terrified me.

In melancholic despair, I sighed, turning my gaze back down towards the Teddiursa plush that I was holding in my paws. There's a tear running down the side of the toy's neck, no doubt a result from the Imperial goons that trashed my room after I had fled it. Even so, despite the stuffing oozing out from its mortal wound, its friendly smile remained the same, its plastic eyes innocent and blissfully ignorant. Clutching it tightly, I brought the toy close to me, giving it a tight hug as I whispered to myself.

"…Dad, I… I still can't believe you're gone…"

But my embrace was short lived, my ears perking up as I received an unexpected reply.

"Welcome home, kid."

Startled, I looked about me, frantically searching about me upon hearing that familiar voice, my heart beginning to rush as I checked my surroundings. But, seeing that I was alone, I returned my gaze back towards the Teddiursa plush, ready to dismiss what I had just heard as the mere whistle of the cool, evening wind.

It wasn't until I saw the Teddiursa staring back at me, its friendly smile replaced with a grim scowl, that I cried out in surprise, flinging the stuffed toy across the room in a reflex reaction as I stared at it in shock.

"…Ngh…!"

I knew that voice sounded familiar, but it's only now that I've heard the plush toy groan out in pain as it tumbled across the floor that I finally realize whose voice it was that I was hearing.

"Dad…?!"

Slowly getting up onto his feet, he stared at me coldly as he nodded in reply, one of his eyes hanging by a thread from the force of having been thrown across the room. Reaching up, he grabbed onto the loose eye, tearing it off before throwing it aside. "You happy with yourself?"

Unable to comprehend just what I was seeing, I stammered out a response, watching in equal parts confusion and horror as he slowly lumbered towards me. "What…? What do you mean…?"

"Look what you've done, kid." The Teddiursa stumbled closer towards me, his single eye staring me back with malicious intent. "Look what you've done to our home. Look what you've done to _me_."

"I… No, dad, I…" I faltered upon his accusations, struggling to come up with a valid defence for myself. To hear that I was guilty, that I was the one who was truly responsible for his death, from the voice of the very person who had died in the fires of this house no less, made me hang my head in shame as I stood under his presence. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Not good enough." But my apology did nothing to alleviate the Teddiursa's rage. Staring at me as he shook his head, he bared his fangs and claws at me, his single eye glaring at me with murderous intent. "It's time that you suffered like I did."

With a sudden gust of wind blowing through the open window, he charged up towards me. Brandishing his claws as he leapt up into the air, the torn curtains flailing in the abruptly violent breeze as he lunged towards me, ready to rip and tear.

In a panic, I spun around and kicked him in the face, the blow tearing his head off his body as he went tumbling back across the room and under the bed, leaving a trail of stuffing in his wake. All at once, the winds died down, my bedroom once again falling into a state of silence that it had been in just moments ago.

I held my breath, waiting for him to come back out. But when he never did emerge, I slowly, carefully, crept towards my old bed, kicking it as I pushed it out of the way.

He wasn't there.

I spun around, my confusion mounting with each passing moment. It's then that I spot my old Teddiursa plush, lying on the floor beneath the wooden desk, right where I had first found it, still covered in a thick layer of dust. Taking a closer look, I find that it still has both eyes attached, the same innocent smile adorning its face.

_So, it was all a hallucination…?_

It was. Dad was never here.

I sighed, my body seemingly deflating upon the realization as I collapsed onto the floor, my legs turning to jelly as my brow dripped in cold sweat.

For a mere figment of my imagination, it seemed awfully real. Maybe it's because of how stressful I'm finding my current situation. Or could it be that I've never gotten over the guilt of escaping on my own? Despite everything that mum had told me, I never did forgive myself for what happened that day, after all. As a matter of fact, there's a small part of me that still thinks that I'm responsible for his death. It's a small burden, but one heavy enough for me to start questioning myself all over again.

I glanced back towards the stuffed Teddiursa plush again, my gaze in equal parts apologetic and apprehensive. I dare not touch; I'm terrified that it might rear its head and attack just like it did in my imagination.

Dad… Dad would never do such a thing like that, right? He's never lashed out at me before, so it seemed so incredulous for me to believe that he would attack me in such a way as I had just seen. Were it any other time, I would have simply dismissed the thought as me just being overly paranoid and cast it aside.

But now, I'm not so sure. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure if I know my own dad that well anymore. I've found out more about his past over the past two days than I have spending my entire childhood living with him under the same roof. I can't tell if he really is the gentle soul that I remember him to be, or if it was all nothing more than a mere façade.

Troubled and unsure, I turned back around, casting my gaze back towards the bed as my mind swam with doubt. For a brief moment, I marvelled in the fact that I was able to so easily move my old bed aside; such a feat would have been impossible for me just three years ago. My eyes beginning to wander, I noticed that the trail of stuffing that had sprayed out when I kicked the plush toy had all but vanished into thin air, confirming that what I had just seen really was nothing more than a figment of my imagination.

But after the passing of just a brief moment, my eyes shift towards something new. Because it's not the lack of something that holds my attention, but the discovery of something else entirely.

There's a thick book resting on the floor, right underneath where the bed had been just previously. Despite its cover being obscured by the thick layers of dust covering it, I understood in an instant what that was.

_A… A photo album?_

No sooner did those words cross my mind did my body scramble towards it, my paws practically tripping over themselves as I hurriedly treaded through the scattered shards of glass. I wasn't quite able to put my paw on why I wanted to come up to my room in the first place, but now that I've spotted that photo album, I now know exactly why I chose to visit this room again.

Reaching for it as if my life depended on it, I picked it up, my grip desperate yet cautious, before blowing the clouds of dust off from it. I'm struggling to believe that I've managed to find this even as I'm inspecting the front cover of it; most of the books that used to be here are either burnt or missing, no doubt taken by the house's new owners. Despite the state the photo album is in, I'm thanking my lucky stars that I've found it at all.

Although, it would only be a moment before I would curse at myself for getting too excited too early. My heart sank upon opening the album, my ears greeted with the sharp crunch of burnt paper instead of the crisp, slick sound it would normally produce. As I had feared, most of the pages had been burnt away, carrying with them their precious photos as they turned to ash. It's a sight that makes me teeter on the verge of crying in despair.

And yet, despite that, for seemingly no reason whatsoever, I continued to leaf through the charred, ruined pages of the old photo album. I'm not really sure why I did so. Perhaps it was despair. Perhaps defeat, or perhaps it was overwhelming desperation. But, nevertheless, I continued to search the book. And after a while, my efforts were rewarded.

I stopped upon coming across the first saved photo, its corners charred but otherwise in perfectly fine condition. On it was a blurry, monochrome picture of a tiny Eevee, approximately five years old, staring fearfully at the camera as she clutched onto a certain Teddiursa plush toy. I knew that I was, and still am, small for my species, but even I was taken by surprise by the fact that there was once a time I was smaller than that old, worn out plush toy.

A second salvaged photo, a couple of pages later, showed the same Eevee standing in front of a certain school, a pout on her cheeks as she glared towards the general direction of the photographer. Atop the photograph, someone has scribbled "First day of junior high" on it using black ink; the culprit no doubt dad, given by the familiarly neat, cursive font. I had just turned thirteen when this photograph was taken, and though I appear to have grown larger and healthier since the taking of the previous photo, the bag that was around my back was still comically large as compared to the rest of my body.

But perhaps the most valuable photo I had managed to find was the third and final photograph, tucked away in the last few pages of the photo album. Because, unlike the others, the subject of this yellowing and grainy picture is, for once, not me.

I'm not sure who took this photograph in the first place. It's definitely not me, because I don't remember having ever seen him look this young. Nor, for that matter, do I recognise where this photo has been taken. But right in the middle of the photograph, squarely in the centre of attention, is an image of dad; handsome, bold, full of energy, and yet somehow instantly recognisable. I think it's the smile that gives it away, but I'd be able to recognise that Umbreon from a mile away.

In a word, he looks absolutely dashing. Just like I remember him to be.

"…Thank you, dad. Thank you."

I thanked him under my breath, my words touched and genuine. I'm not sure if the hallucination of the Teddiursa from earlier was something that dad had created, whether it be from before or beyond the grave. As a matter of fact, I'm doubtful that such a thing is even possible at all. And yet, despite it being so utterly improbable, so inconceivable to think that he was responsible for it, I can't help but want to believe that it was him. I want to believe that he had led me to this discovery. Because, without it, I would have never found this little treasure trove of mine.

Carefully, I picked out the three pictures, freeing them from their charred prison. As far as I was concerned, these photographs were worth their weight in gold, the photograph of dad even more so. Too big to fit in my locket, I gingerly held them in my mouth, lamenting now of all times the loss of the thick, soft mane that I had when I was an Eevee, before making my way back towards the door out of the room.

But, upon reaching it, I stopped, my paw hovering just inches from the doorknob.

_Should I take one more look around…?_

I shook my head upon the thought. No, I'm satisfied now. I know now why I came back up to this room in the first place. And now that I've got what I came for, I'm finally starting to rest easy now.

With not an ounce of regret, I made my way back downstairs and into dad's old workshop. Clay was standing there, portable drive in hand, his attention cast towards the door as if he were expecting me to return at any moment. Next to him was my dad's old computer, now in a thousand pieces as it burned away in a flaming pile of semiconductors and wires. The metal plating, which once made up the exterior of the enormous machine, was now red hot, contorting and twisting as it warped in the intense heat.

He walks over towards me, handing me the drive as he puts it firmly in my paws. It's then that I notice that Curtis and Frank are both missing, and that there's a strong smell of petrol coming from Clay and the rest of the house. There's no doubt that Clay's finished setting this house up to go up in flames at a moment's notice.

"Data transfer's done, Kit," he said to me matter-of-factly.

Bringing the drive over towards my bag, which Clay had thoughtfully brought into the workshop while I was upstairs, I carefully placed it inside, along with the salvaged photographs, before giving him a stern glance. "…You _did_ wipe the computer beforehand, right?"

He nods in reply. If he noticed my photographs, then he's deliberately choosing not to talk about them. I'm thankful that, for once, he's choosing to be considerate. "Yeah. Not a chance the Imps are getting their paws on this thing."

I stopped, briefly taking a moment to watch the computer burn in flames. I'm not sure if it's because of the overwhelming smell of petrol, but I can't think of anything that we've missed. Clay's managed to retrieve the necessary data that we had come here for, and I've managed to collect the one thing that I've felt I was missing ever since the day I foolishly chose to throw away that precious photograph that dad had given me. No matter how I looked at it, there wasn't anything else that we had missed; nothing that we had seemingly left out.

I turned towards Clay, allowing myself to relax the grim look on my face. "Now what?"

Upon my question, Clay turned around, facing the wall behind us as he readied an attack.

"Fire Spin."

I watched as a serpent of flames formed around the Flareon, growing in size and ferocity as it circled around his body with hypnotising beauty. Waiting until the attack had fully matured, Clay sent the trail of flames shooting towards the back wall of dad's old workshop, lighting it ablaze as his fiery attack came into contact with it. Seeing the fire quickly start to spread through the room, Clay turned towards me, his body illuminated by the orange glow of the fire's wild dance, before speaking with reassuring firmness.

"Now we get out of here."

Without another word, the two of us hurriedly put on our bags, making our way out of the house with hastened steps as the fire quickly followed suit, its blazing flames licking our heels as it crept across the floor. I didn't need to ask why we were in such a hurry; even I could tell that escaping this town would become much more difficult once the Imperials become aware of the fact that someone had deliberately burnt down their police station. And so, with a sense of urgency, I quickly followed Clay as he made his way out the front door.

That's when we notice the Rhydon waiting for us right outside the police station.

To be fair, it would have been hard for us to _not_ notice him. And it wasn't only just because he was the only other conscious Pokémon up here aside from us, either. Despite having aged well beyond the prime of his life, his body was toned and powerful, his enormous size and stocky proportions making him utterly impossible to miss. And by the looks of his grey, worn down armour-like hide, all that size and muscle wasn't for the sake of appearance, either. The numerous scratches that adorned his cream coloured horn was proof enough of the sheer amount of combat experience he had garnered over his years.

My hopes of making a quick, quiet getaway were dashed as Clay and I slowed down, keeping my weary gaze locked on the horned Pokémon as we carefully maintained our distance from him. There was no point in trying to slip by undetected; it was clear to see that he had already noticed our presence.

Crouching down as he inspected the unconscious bodies of Curtis and his crew, the Rhydon stood up, taking a quick glance at the burning interior of the old house, before turning his attention towards us. His eyes cold and hard, his body radiating a deep and powerful aura, it was painfully clear to see that he was a far fearsome foe than any other we had encountered thus far.

"So, you're the ones who knocked my boys out like that?" His voice was smooth and deep, holding an incredible air of authority as he called out to us.

Clay stopped after putting some distance between us and the burning house, answering his question with one of his own. "You the Chief here?"

Holding himself with a touch of professional flair that neither Curtis nor the other officers had, the Rhydon smiled, gracing us with a dignified bow as he introduced himself to us. "Ferdinand Günther, Chief of Police, at your service. I am here to serve the Emperor, protect his citizens…"

He paused, maintaining his bow as he turned his gaze up towards us, staring with crimson eyes that held a powerful, refined rage.

"…And destroy those that threaten our glorious Empire."


End file.
